Meet the Royals
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Kate and Lindsey - two sisters from London suddenly brought to Middle Earth to reclaim a dwarven kingdom. There's no doubt for them to believe in kings and royalty but what's that whole thing with dwarves and wizards. And what is a hobbit? Join their journey and meeting the royals. - Not my best summary,am sorry about that - It's a Thorin/OC & Fili/OC story!
1. Chapter 1

**My third Hobbit story! Just can't get enough of it and I am glad to share the new story with my loyal readers/reviewers! **

**This is not a crossover, just a story about two girls from the United Kingdom suddenly being in Middle Earth. **

**I won't go too soon into the romance, I'd like to build up a lot of tension especially for the Thorin/OC part. Maybe Fili's going to be a bit faster. :-D **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**This will just be the introduction of the Ocs :)**

**/**

„Lindsey, come on! We're already too late, the plane's not going to wait for us!"

Kate sighed and took another sip of coffee in the kitchen while her younger sister Lindsey was still in the bathroom.

„I'm finished, jeez! Why are you always that grumpy?", the young one said annoyed as she entered the kitchen. Kate chuckled.

„You're dressing up like we're going for a party and not for a nearly 24 hour flight to the other end of the world"

Lindsey rolled her eyes at her sister and put her bag over the shoulder.  
„Can we go now?", Kate asked and Lindsey nodded. Kate took her bag as well and they left their apartment to step out on the street.

„TAXI!", Lindsey called and the black taxi stopped in front of them.

„Hello ladies, where to go?", the young man with dreadlocks asked them with a smile which reveals some marvelous white teeths.

„Heathrow, please. As fast as possible", Kate said and the sisters dropped down on the back seat of the car and the driver made his way through the morning traffic of London.

„I'm so glad to be in New Zealand tomorrow. Really need to get out of this loud and busy city for some months", Lindsey said.

„Not to forget we're going to celebrate your 18th birthday on the other side of the planet. We can picnic on the beach and later going to a club dancing through the night and the next day we can go into the wild. That'll be awesome!"

The driver looked into the rearview mirror, turning the music down a bit. „Going on an adventure?", he asked with a smile.

„Yes! We're going to New Zealand for a year"

„Sounds great", he replied and they all fell silent again.

/

„You're lucky, the boarding just begun a minute ago", the woman at the security check said as the two girls finally passed the check and rushed to the gate with their bags on their backs.

„Hurry, Lindsey!"

„I'm hurrying!"

Finally they reached their gate and tried to catch breath again while the man checked their boarding tickets.

„All right, just go on in", he said and they entered the plane.  
After finding their seats Kate dropped down on her window seat. She always took the window seat. Lindsey sat down next to her.

The two sisters smiled at each other, relieved.

'I can't believe she's going to turn 18 soon...', Kate thought while she watched her sister putting on the headphones of her iPod. Her long black hair falling over her shoulders while her blue eyes started drifting along the seats.

Kate smiled and looked out of the window, watched her reflection. Long blonde hair, amber-colored eyes. She was more like their father while Lindsey was more like their mother.

Since that tragic car accident where they lost their parents, the two sisters had created a tight bond. Lindsey was the energetic one and Kate often had to be the mature one. For she was the older one as well. She was twenty-three and yes, sometimes a bit stubborn and grumpy but that's just because she somehow felt to take her mothers part to protect Lindsey from all that evil in the world.

She bit back a smile as she thought about that totally girly side of her younger sister. She was so into Prince Harry. She always dreamed about marrying him. She always tried to be tough but that girly side often comes out whenever there's Harry in the magazines or in tv.

/

Soon the plane lifted off into the sky heading to New Zealand. Kate closed her eyes, tried to catch some sleep.

It was a long and exhausting flight. The next time Kate opened her eyes she could see Lindsey asleep, her head resting on Kates' shoulder. She placed a soft kiss on her sisters' head and started to go through the in-seat entertainment to find the flight details.

According to the plan they seemed to be somewhere between Australia and New Zealand already. 'Wow, did I really sleep that long?', she thought and looked out of the window. Nothing but the endless blue of the ocean beneath them.

Suddenly the plane started to shake, just a short moment but Lindsey shot awake within a second, her hand grabbing Kates'.

„What was that?", she asked with slight fear in her voice.

Kate stroked her sisters hand. „Nothing, that was just the wind", she tried to calm her sister down but the plane shook again, harder this time, slightly turning to the side. Lindsey cried and Kate could hear the screams of the other passangers while the plane was still shaking.

„Kate!"

„Hold on tight to me, Lindsey!", she said and could feel her sisters hand digging into her arm.

The air masks dropped out and Kate took one to put it on Lindsey then she took one for herself. 'Stay calm, everything's going to be okay', she said to herself.

The next thing she could hear was the evil sound of steel hitting the ocean.

Then there was darkness.

/

**Hope you like the sisters so far! **

**Stay tuned for chapter 2 :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a rather long chapter but I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**/**

Lindsey opened her eyes, she felt a pain in her left leg but it was not broken. Maybe just bruised.

„Kate?", she called out in panic but something was strange. She looked around and instead of the ocean she was standing on a field of beautiful green grass.

'How is this possible?', she thought but the thoughts about her sister invaded her mind again and panic increased inside of her.

„KATE!", she cried out even louder now. Tears started running down her face.

„Oi, what's that about? Why are you yelling like this, lass?"

She turned around still in shock as she saw a man looking at her. He was rather short, with a long white beard and a friendly smile on his face.

„I'm looking for my big sister...Kate", she said sobbing slightly.

He nodded and stepped closer which caused her to take a step back.  
„I won't harm you, young one. My name is Balin. And yours is?"

„Lindsey..."

„Miss Lindsey, where have you last seen your sister?"

That was a good question. Last she saw her was around six miles above the ground on their way to New Zealand as the plane crashed into the ocean.

„In a plane. We...we went on a vacation but the plane crashed into the ocean. I can't remember anything since then. I woke up on this field. I have no idea where I am and I need to find my sister. She has to be alive!", she said and could feel her eyes starting to wet again.

He stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
„I am certain we'll find your sister. At least I know someone who might help us. I'm on my way to a meeting with some old friends. We're planning a journey as well. Gandalf might be able to help you"

Lindsey had no idea what that man was talking about but she trusted him. He was friendly and she was slightly taller than him so she could knock him out if he tried to harm her.

She followed him into a town with wavy hills and a lot of gardens. The doors were round and somehow reminded her of a smurf village.

'Kate please please please be alive', she prayed.

/

Kate could feel the wetness of the ocean on her face and it was quite warm. Her mind was racing and her thoughts were with Lindsey.

'No, please, no...', she thought and slowly opened her eyes and cried out in shock as she saw the warm and wet nostrils of a pony nudging her cheeks.

„What...what is going on?", she said as she slowly got up, rubbing her aching neck. As she turned around she could see two young men sitting on their ponies smiling down at her.

„Had a wonderful nap?", the blonde one said with a smirk but stopped as he saw her glance.

„Nap? A nap? You think I was laying here to take a nap? My sister, where is she?"

„I am sorry, but there's only you around. No sister...", the one with brown hair replied and dismounted his pony.

He was a little bit shorter than her but not a lot for she was not that tall. Lindsey was even a bit taller than her.

Kate sighed, could feel her heart wrenching. What if she lost her little sister? She would never forgive herself if Lindsey was dead.

„My name is Kili and that's my older brother Fili", the dark haired said. The blonde one called Fili gave her a smile.

She smiled, but it was a very tired and sorrowful smile.

„Tell us what happened to you and your sister", Fili said dismounting his pony as well.

„We were on a vacation...to New Zealand. And the plance crashed into the ocean somewhere between Australia and New Zealand. I don't know I thought we crashed into the ocean but...but...where am I?"

The brothers exchanged a look and Fili stepped closer.

„If your sister is somewhere around as well we will find her. What is your name?"

„I'm Kate and my sister is Lindsey. She's a beautiful young girl with long black hair and blue eyes"

„You're like us!", Kili said with a broad smile. „I'm the dark one and he's the bright one", he added.

„Yeah...whatever, I need to find her", Kate said turning to walk along a path.

„Hey, wait!", Fili called and they approached her.

„What? I have no time to chat, my little sister is somewhere out there...if she's alive..."

„We're on our way to a meeting with friends. You should come as well. Gandalf might be able to help you"

Kate frowned but nodded. What else could she do?

So she followed the boys into town.

/

Lindsey was sitting in a comfy armchair with a cup of hot tea. She was still afraid but that small man called Bilbo cared for her a lot while the group of ten men already started to invade his dining room. They were all rather short and of different sizes.

The huge man called Gandalf sat across from her, he was going to ask her some questions before but she was unable to answer any of them. Her fear of losing Kate was too heavy in her chest.

Suddenly she said:"I was holding tight to her hand before...before it happened. She has to be alive..."

Gandalf nodded slowly and gave her an encouraging smile.

A sudden knocking came from the front door and Gandalf got up. Bilbo opened the door just to see two young dwarves.  
„Kili"

„And Fili"

„At your service", they said in unison as they bowed a bit and Kili gave him a broad smile.

„You must be Mister Boggins"

„Baggins! My name is Bilbo Baggins!", he replied annoyed but then his eyes fell on the third person standing a bit behind the boys.

„And you are?", he asked and she stepped a bit closer so the light of the lamp lit up her face.

His eyes grew wide in surprise.

„No need to say...you are Kate"

Kates' heart started pumping faster. „You know my name?"

He nodded and gestured her to come in. The three of them stepped inside the warm and comfy house.

„There's someone waiting for you...", Bilbo said but there was no need to show her the way. She rushed past him into the living room.

„Lindsey!", she cried out.

„Kate!"

The two young women embraced tightly, tears of joy and relief running down their faces.

„Are you all right?", Kate said as they pulled apart, watching her sisters face carefully.

„Yes, though my left leg hurts a bit..."

„Is it broken?"

„No...just some bruised. And you?"

„Nothing much, my neck's hurting. Nevermind, sis, we're together again", Kate said pulling her in a hug again.

/

They could hear the men in the dining room starting to sing and laugh.  
„Let's go take a look", Lindsey said and Kate followed her younger sister out of the room just to be nearly hit by a plate.

„Sorry!", Kili called and gave them a smile. Lindsey was watching the brothers and Kate could see her somehow admiring Fili.

Kate pushed her on and they entered the dining room. The men stopped singing and started to laugh at Bilbo.

A loud knock from the door silenced them all.

„He's here", Gandalf said and went to the front door, followed by Bilbo and the whole group of men.

„Gandalf...", a deep voice said watching him a bit annoyed as the man stepped into the house.

„I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way...twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door"

„He's as sassy as you are...", Lindsey whispered but Kate shut her up.

The man gave Kili a smile and turned to look at Bilbo.

„Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!", Bilbo said confused.

Gandalf now spoke up:"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield"

„So, this is the Hobbit", he stated watching Bilbo.

'Hobbit?', Kate thought confused.

„Axe or Sword? Which is the weapon of your choice?", he asked surrounding Bilbo.

„Well, I have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant ", Bilbo said annoyed.

„More a grocer than a burglar, just like I thought..", the man said amused looking back at his chuckling men as his eyes suddenly fell on the two women next to Balin and Dwalin.

„Who's this?", he asked stepping a bit closer. His blue eyes resting on Kate then for a second on Lindsey before looking back at Kate.

She cleared her throat and stepped a bit forward.

„My name's Kate O'Connell and this is my little sister Lindsey O'Connell"

He nodded and watched both of them carefully.

„Why are you here? You're no dwarves and clearly not a Hobbit", he stated.

„Dwarves? Is that what you all are?", Lindsey asked amazed and earned a chuckle from Fili.  
„Yes, we're dwarves", he answered but the deep voiced man cut him of.  
„It doesn't matter what we are. I asked what you are. Tell me, now!", he said glancing at Kate.

She could feel anger creeping up inside her.  
„Maybe you should change your behavior first before we tell you anything about us", she snapped back causing him to narrow his eyes which turned his blue eyes a bit darker.

„You have no idea who you're talking to. You're not in the position to talk like this to me, lady"

„And you're not in the position to talk to me like this as well, dwarf!", she replied, hands on her hips glancing at him.

„Uhm...Kate, calm down...", Lindsey said and Kate took a deep breath and turned away from that arrogant guy.

„You did not answer my question..."

Kate spun around but Gandalf stepped between them before they could start to maul each other.  
„I suggest we all calm down and get some rest in the dining room. There's plenty of food and I'm certain you're hungry as well?", he said looking at the two women. Kate huffed but gestured them to enter the dining room.

/

As they all sat down at the table Thorin started to eat some kind of a stew. Kate glanced at him while sitting between Dwalin and Lindsey who was sitting next to Fili.

„What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?", Balin asked and Thorin looked up at him, stopped eating.

„Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms", he said in a slighty proud voice.

The other dwarves murmured in joy.

„What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?", Dwalin spoke up watching Thorin expectantly.

„They will not come...", he quietly replied and the group started murmuring in disappointment.

Thorin sighed. „They say this quest is ours, and ours alone"

„You're going on a quest?", Bilbo suddenly asked behind Gandalf.

„Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light", Gandalf said and Bilbo brought a candle to the table, where Gandalf has spread out a map which was in his pocket.

„Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak", he started explaining.

„Stop!", Thorins voice rose up which caused them all to look at him surprised.

His eyes resting on the two women again.

„I think it's not wise to speak about all this in front of...them", he said gesturing to Kate and Lindsey.

Kates' eyes narrowed and she snapped back:"We did not chose to come here, alright? We could've been dead instead. Would that be more pleasing for you?"

That caused him to rose up from his seat.

„I told you before to watch your tongue! I'm not wishing death to anyone but you are clearly of no use for my journey. I don't know you. You could be spies from the Men race trying to take my...", he stopped dropping down on his chair again.

Kate rose up from her seat as well, passing by Oin, Gloin and Bifur causing Gandalf to grab her wrist.

„Don't leave...", he said his eyes drifting to Lindsey who was looking at her in slight panic.

She sighed and turned to look at Thorin.

„We're no spies and we have no interest in your little journey and whatever you're after. We just want to go home...", she said and turned around to go back to her chair, dropping down on it and fell silent.

After a moment of silence Thorin gestured Gandalf to go on.

Bilbo leaned over and read:"The Lonely Mountain"

„Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time", Gloin said looking at Thorin.

„A sign?", Lindsey spoke up being kicked under the table by Kate.

„Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end", Oin explained.

Bilbo, hearing 'the beast' looked concerned.

„Uh, what beast?"

It was Bofur now taking a puff from his pipe before saying:"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals..."

„Yes, I know what a dragon is", Bilbo said a bit sassy.

„Dragons? Dragons are not real. They are as real as Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny", Lindsey said and all eyes drifted on her.  
„Lindsey, please...", Kate whispered giving her a look.

„What? Do you believe in that? Oh, of course you do, you even believe that Nessie is real!", she said.

Kate did not reply to that, her eyes drifted to Thorin who was watching them and she kept silent.

„I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!", the young Ori called rising up from his chair.

Several dwarves shouted while his brother Dori pulled him down on the chair again.

„The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest"

„Hey, who are you calling dim?"

„Watch it!"

„No!"

All the dwarves started to grumble.

„What did he say?", Oin asked his ear-trumpet in hand.

„We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!", Fili spoke up. Kate could see Lindsey admiring him even more. Oh no, she has to stop this before it turns out into a mess.

„And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time"

„Oh, well, now, uh. I-I-I wouldn't say that, I...", Gandalf stammered.

„How many then?"

„Uh, what?"

„Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

Kate watched the old man embarrassedly start coughing on his pipe smoke. The dwarves jumped to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed. Her eyes found Thorin and she could see the rage growing up inside his eyes as he jumps up in anger.

„SHAZARA!", he bellowed, silenced the rest.

'Yeah, whatever that was it worked...', Kate thought while waiting for him to go on.

His voice, still strong but more quiet now:"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

All the dwarves cheered.

/

„You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain", Balin said but a slight smile appeared on Gandalfs face. „That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true"

And with twiddling his fingers, he produced a key, ornately wrought. Thorin looked at it in wonder.

„How came you by this?", he whispered.

„It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now"

Gandalf handed the key to Thorin as everyone looked on in wonder. Lindsey was totally into all this while Kate was still carefully. And annoyed by Thorin. She couldn't stand this guy.

The group continued to talk about the key, another entrance to the mountain until they reached the point where Bilbo was said to become their burglar. He was not very amused by this and also the dwarves seemed to have their doubts.

Gandalf was angry, he rose to his full height and casted darkness over the group, Lindsey clutching her hand on Kates' arm.

„Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is" and with that he went back to his normal self continuing:"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearanced suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this"

Thorins eyes resting on Bilbo for a while.

„Very well. We will do it your way", he grumbled.

„No, no, no!", Bilbo protested.

„Give him the contract!", Thorin said to Balin.

„Please", Bilbo pleaded.

Kate spoke up again:"Why are you forcing him to go with you? It's clearly visible that he does not want to come! He's afraid, for christs sake!"

„Ah, you're still here, I nearly forgot...", Thorin replied in an annoyed tone looking at Kate.

They held a death glance for several moments. It was Lindsey rising up from her chair now.

„Please! Could the two of you stop this for just a second? You'll be the death of this group with your stubborness! Both of you!", she said angrily.

Thorin sighed.

„I cannot guarantee your safety. Nor will I be responsible for your fate. Neither yours nor the hobbits. If you come with us it's me you're going to follow..."

„Said the dwarf who lost his way twice earlier...", Kate said sarcastically but before Thorin could reply to that they could hear Bilbos voice suddenly calling:"Funeral arrangement?"

He stepped back a few feet to read the contract.

He read out loud:"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...incineration?"

He looked at the group.

„Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye", Bofur replied while Bilbo looked a little breathless.

„Huh"

„You all right, laddie?", Balin asked. Kate liked that dwarf. He seemed to be like the good soul of this group like a friendly grandfather.

„Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint", Bilbo said.

„Think furnace with wings", Bofur added.

„Air, I-I-I need air"

„Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo breathed heavily, trying to compose himself as the others stare at him.

„Nope ", Bilbo fell on the floor in a faint.

Kate got up from her chair walking up to him grumbling:"Ah, very helpful, Bofur!"

Fili leaned in closer to Lindsey whispering:"Your sister is so much like Thorin. I guess if you come with us that could be interesting, don't you think?"

A smirk appeared on his face causing Lindsey to blush a bit before she replied:"Yes, I just hope they won't kill each other"

They chuckled watching Kate picking up Bilbo and leaving the room being followed by Gandalf.

/

**Yey! Hope you enjoyed this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to use a song in this chapter. You can listen to it /watch?v=D9AFMVMl9qE . **

**/**

Kate left Bilbo and Gandalf alone in his study room and returned to the dining room just to find Lindsey in a deep and close conversation to the young Fili. She knew that Lindsey had interested in that boy, she could see it in her eyes. The same shiny sparkling that comes up everytime she sees Prince Harry in the media.

She sighed. „Lindsey, I need to talk to you. Now"

Lindsey rolled her eyes slightly which caused Fili to smirk but she got up and followed her sister. They walked through the hallway past Thorin and Balin who were having a conversation, but Kate did not pay much attention to them.

She opened the front door just to hear that deep voice from behind:"Where do you think you're going?"

„Though it's none of your business but I'll have a talk with my sister somewhere in private. Which means outside of the house. If that's okay for you?" The last part came out sarcastically which caused his blood to boil again but he fell silent. He could see Balin amused. It would be a great mistake to take two women on this Quest. He was certain about that.

/

„Alright, what's the matter Kate?"

They were standing outside, Kate leaned against the wall and sighed.

„I've seen your interaction with Fili earlier", she started but was immediately cut off by Lindsey.  
„Oh no, don't give me some parental advise talk now. We're both strangers here and we have to go with them. Where else would you go? This is obviously not a country we know. If it even exists...I don't know but I am just trying to make friends. You should do that as well. Instead you get in verbal fights with Thorin whenever you see him"

„It's not me who starts these fights!"

„I know but you react on his words and that's not quite...fine. I always knew you can be stubborn and grumpy but this is a whole new level the last hours"

Kate pushed herself away from the wall and slowly walked down to the fence, placing her hands on the wood. Her mind was circling.

Lindsey was right, she was not acting like she's supposed to in a situation like this. They had no idea where they are, within a group of strangers, dwarvish strangers...she should start acting like the big sister Lindsey saw in her

She turned around.

„You're right. But please promise me...don't fall for this young dwarf. We have no idea what will happen to us next and I don't want you to get heartbroken"

„I'm not falling for him! I just had a nice talk with him. Oh, and you know what?"

„What?"

„He's a prince!"

Kate was surprised and even more alarmed now. Though Lindsey pretended her true feelings about this boy but he was handsome and now a prince.

„A prince? So Kili and Fili are princes?"

Lindsey could see the change on her sisters face and nodded with a smile before saying:"You do realise what that means? They are Thorins' nephews..."

Kate felt slightly ashamed as she suddenly realised that Thorin was a King. Now the connection was made. They talked about a kingdom in that mountain. It was his kingdom. He wants to reclaim it to take his place on the throne.

„King or not, he's sassy, stubborn, grumpy and annoying man. Dwarf, whatever. He infuriates me"

Now Lindsey broke out in laughter. „Oh, yes except the annoying part you perfectly described yourself"

Kate huffed and turned to walk back to the door.  
„Let's go back inside", she simply said.

/

It was deep in the night and the two sisters were lying amongst the group of snoring dwarves.

„Kate?", Lindsey whispered.

„Hmmm?"

„Are you awake?"

„Mmmh...yes, why?", she mumbled turning around to look at her sister.

„I cannot sleep"

A warm smile curved Kates's lips and she crawled closer to her sister, placing an arm around her.

With a very quiet and soft voice she started to sing:

_It's a little bit funny_

_this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

_/_

_So excuse me forgetting _

_but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten _

_if they're green or they're blue._

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

_/_

_And you can tell everybody _

_this is your song._

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done._

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_that I put down in words._

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world._

_/_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you._

_/_

She could feel the soft breathing of her sister and placed a kiss on her hair.

„Sleep well...", she whispered and closed her eyes as well. Unaware that someone had watched them from his own sleeping place.

/

**Alright, I thought I could put in some more Fili/Lindsey but I think I might wait for these things when they're on the road :-) **

**Hope you like this chapter and there'll be another one later after work! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

„Wake up...", the deep voice said and he was nudging her boots. Kate grumbled and turned around, her eyes still closed.

An annoyed sigh could be heard and he walked away.

Kate was awake of course, she just loved to make him angry. She bit back a smile and finally opened her eyes. Everyone was already up and she got up as well.

„Finally awake?", Thorin grumbled as she entered the hallway where everyone was already standing together.

„Oh, of course and I'm feeling fine. Thanks for not asking me", she replied in a sweet voice teasing him.

Gandalf once again stepped between them.  
„We should head on now. Are the two of you ready for an adventure?", he said looking at Kate and Lindsey.

The sisters exchanged a look, both remembering the cab driver back in London.

'Going on an adventure?', he had asked them. How long was it ago now? Did they somehow travelled in time?

„Yes, we're ready...", Kate said and the whole group went out of the house and headed toward a huge field where a group of ponies was waiting for them.

„Look, Kate! Ponies!", Lindsey said. Kate chuckled while she watched her sister stroking the neck of a grey pony.

„That's mine, she's a good girl", Fili said as he approached her. He started to pull his bags tight to the saddle.

„Where is Bilbo?", Kate asked looking around, searching for the hobbit.

„He won't come. He at least knew what's the best for him", Thorin said walking past her towards his own darkbrown pony.

Before she could reply to that she could feel Gandalfs hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he gave her a warm smile.

„He will come, I'm certain about that"

She nodded and turned to watch the ponies.

„Can you ride on those?", Kili asked her while he mounted his pony.

„Yeah, am fine with that. Which one's for us?"

„I'd like to ride with Fili if that's okay", Lindsey said causing Kate to frown.

„Ok, if you like", she finally said. She knew she could not protect her the whole time.  
Fili helped Lindsey up on his pony and she placed her hands on his waist. He exchanged a look with his brother. Both smirking.

Kate mounted the pony Balin had given her and the company started to rode off into the wild.

/

The dwarves and girls were riding their ponies, and Gandalf his horse, down a path through a wooded area.

„Wait! Wait!", the could hear a voice from behind and Kate looked back but saw Thorin turning around on his pony, lit up by the few sunbeams. He looked clearey surprised.

Bilbo catched up to them and handed Balin the contract.

„I signed it!"

Balin took the contract and inspected it with a pocket-glass. He then smiled at Bilbo.

„Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield"

The dwarves cheered, Thorin does not look too impressed.  
„Give him a pony", he simply said and turned around to rode off.

Kate chuckled about the face of Bilbo as he started to protest.

„No, no, no, no, that- that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once...WAGH!"

He got cut off as Fili and Kili rode alongside him, picked him up from behind to put him on a pony.

Lindsey and Kate laughed about it. Lindsey watched Bilbo who was riding on the pony. He looked quite terrified. The pony neighed and tossed its head, making him quite uncomfortable.

„Stay calm, Bilbo. Ponies are no monster", the young girl said giving him an encouraging smile. He smiled back, but still not sure what to think about all this.

„Com on, Nori. Pay up. Go on", Oin said and Nori tossed a sack of money to Oin. More sacks of money began to pass between the dwarves.

„Hey,hey,hey", Oin cheered and some of the dwarves laughed.

„What's that about?", Kate asked curiously.

„Oh, they took wagers on whether or not Bilbo would turn up. Most of them bet that he wouldn't"

She could see Bilbos face falling a bit as he overheard this.

„What did you think?", he asked.

„Hmmm...", Gandalf catched a sack of money tossed to him and put it in his bag.

„My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo suddenly sneezed loudly.

„Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction", he said searching his pockets for his handkerchief. He was unable to find it and looked up in shock.

„No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around", he called.

The entire company came to a halt again, and the dwarves started objecting and asking what the problem was.

„What on earth is the matter?", Thorin growled.

„I forgot my handkerchief", Bilbo stated.

Kate shook her head, she was amused by that little man.

Bofur teared a strip of cloth from his clothing and tossed it to Bilbo.

„Here! Use this!", he said.

Bilbo catched the rag and looked at it in disgust. The dwarves laughed and began to continue their journey.

„Move on", Thorin commanded.

„You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead", Gandalf explained.

His words caused Kate to look at Lindsey. She seemed to not have heard what Gandalf said for she was in a deep conversation with the two brothers again.

Yes, home is behind them now, she thought and her eyes drifted along the landscape. They travelled through many beautiful areas including forest, hills and plains.

She frowned.

This was strange.

It looked exactly like New Zealand.

/

„So, Lindsey. Tell me a bit about youself", Fili said while they rode at the end of the group.

„What would you like to know?"

„Where are you from?"

„Oh, from London"

„Where is that? In Rohan?"

„Ro...what? No it's the capital of the United Kingdom"

„You're from a Kingdom?"

„Well...yeah, we have a Queen. Queen Elizabeth the Second. She has two nephews as well. William and Harry"

He chuckled.

„What?"

„Harry...I liked how you said that. You like him?"

„Uhm...yes, but there's no way to be with a prince for someone like me"

„You're beautiful, what's wrong with that?"

Lindsey blushed and was thankful that she was sitting behind him.

„I'm a commoner. Not a girl for a prince. Not royal."

„Sounds strange. If a dwarf meets a girl he loves he just marries her. Even kings and princes"

„What about your uncle? Has he a wife? Kids?"

Fili chuckled, his eyes drifting to Thorin.

„No, he never had. And I doubt he ever will. Though I would be very happy if he could meet a lovely lady one day. Maybe when we reclaimed the kingdom. He did so much for our people. He build a home in the Blue Mountains so we could all live in peace and wealth again. And he would be a great father if you'd ask me"

„What about your father?"

Fili fell silent for a second.  
„He died long ago. Kili and I were only small children back then. Thorin was like a father to us since then. We love him very much"

„I lost my father as well. Both of our parents. They did when I was twelve years old. Kate was eighteen so I could move to her apartment. Though it was a hard time for both of us she was always the best big sister I could wish for. She made sure I finish my school education with good grades. As a gift she said we would go on a vacation to New Zealand for one year. To get out of the busy big city and into the wild. So, I have no idea what happened, why the plane crashed and why we're here but...somehow we are on a vacation now, right?", she chuckled and Fili laughed.

„Yes, indeed! And I'm sorry for your loss", he said and his hand gently stroked hers for a second. Her heart stopped for a second and she blushed.

/

Later the company camped for the night near the edge of a cliff. Kate watched the group of sleeping dwarves while she leaned her back against a rock. She did not really pay attention that Thorin was sitting on this rock, eyes closed. Bilbo got up and walked around. The only other ones awake were Gandalf, Fili and Kili. Lindsey was sleeping next to Fili while he had covered her with his cloak. Kate smiled about this. Though she was still carefully she was glad to see him caring for Lindsey.

Bilbo walked to his pony and gave her an apple, after checking to see that no one was looking.

„Hello, girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle. You must tell no one. Sh,sh"

Suddenly he could hear a scream in the night air and became worried. He ran over to Fili, Kili and Kate.

„What was that?", he asked.

„Orcs", Kili replied and another scream could be heard.

Kate felt a sudden movement behind her as Thorin jerked awake upon hearing the word 'Orcs'.

„Orcs?", Bilbo asked.

„Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them", Fili explained.

„They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood", Kili added in a low toned voice.

Bilbo looked away in fright. Kate could see Fili and Kili look at each other and started to chuckle.

She got brushed by his coat as he passed. „You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?", Thorin said angrily.

„We didn't mean anything by it", Kili said quietly looking down to his hands.

„No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world"

Thorin walked off to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the valley. Balin walked up to Fili and Kili.

Lindsey was slowly waking up now.

„Hmmm..what?", she mumbled but Fili stroked her hair gently and whispered:"Go on, sleeping. It's all right"

She nodded slowly and turned around to continue sleeping.

Balin started telling them a story about a battle where Thorin had lost his grandfather. His father was gone as well. If dead or captured, no one knows.

Kate could feel her heart sink a bit.

„And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King", Balin ended his story.

Thorin turned around to his company. The entire company was awake, standing in awe, staring at him. He walked between them toward the fire.

„But the pale orc? What happened to him?", Kate whispered.

Thorin stopped close to her, looking down at her before replying:"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago"

He dropped down on the rock again, closing his eyes. The rest of the group was laying down as well again.

Kate was the only one who noticed the exchanged look between Gandalf and Balin as Thorin mentioned Azog was dead.

She sighed, turned her head a bit around to look up at the sleeping figure of Thorin.

Then her eyes drifted to Lindsey again, she had been asleep the entire time.

She smiled and laid down as well, tried to catch some sleep as well.

/


	5. Chapter 5

It was still deep in the night and the whole camp was asleep. Kate was leaning against the rock. She was dreaming about a huge field of grass with a single tree with red leaves. She saw herself walking closer to the tree, and with a warm smile on her lips she wrapped her arms around the strong, hard tree trunk. Her cheek gently snuggling against the soft moss.

Suddenly the tree was moving, trying to get away from her and she snapped awake. A pair of blue eyes looked at her, angry, confused and slightly annoyed.

„Let go off my leg...", Thorin growled quietly and Kate was thankful for the dark of the night so he could not see her blushing.

„Sorry, I did not know you're that close to me..."

„Well, so what! You can't just grab my leg like this..."

She rolled her eyes and turned around away from him. She could still feel his eyes on her until he turned away as well.

Her eyes drifted to Lindsey and she could see her bit back a smile. Oh perfect, her sister had seen this embarrassing moment. Lindsey opened her eyes and gave her a broad smile. Kate just waved her off and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. But she did not catch any more sleep that night.

/

Thorin ignored Kate more than before. Both avoiding their eyecontact, he was silent the whole day.

Lindsey was riding with Kate for a while.

„So...will you tell me what exactly happened last night?", the young girl asked with amusement in her voice. Kate huffed.  
„Come on, tell me!"

„I was dreaming...and somehow I thought I was hugging a tree trunk...instead I hugged Thorins leg"

Lindsey broke out in laughter which caused some of the dwarves to look at the two women.

„Interesting siblings, don't you think?", Balin said riding next to Thorin.

„If you say so...", he simply replied looking back to the sisters to see them laughing. He could see the eyes of the younger one drifting to him and Kate looked as well. He turned his head away, a heavy sigh left his mouth.

'Women...', he thought.

The company rode their ponies through a muddy forest as it rained. They all looked cold, wet, and miserable.

„Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?", Dori asked riding somewhere next to the girls.

„It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.", Gandalf replied.

„Are there any?", Lindsey asked.

„What?"

„Other wizards?"

„There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know. I've quite forgotten their names"

„And who's the fifth?", Bilbo now asked.

„Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown"

„Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"

Gandalf looked slighty offended but the dwarves and girls laughed about it.

Gandalf mumbled something and fell silent again.

„Lindsey, if you want you can ride with me. We could share my cloak so you won't catch a cold from that weather", Fili said riding close to the women.

Kate smiled about him. He tried really hard to impress her younger sister.

„Is it okay?", Lindsey asked and Kate nodded.

They stopped and Lindsey mounted Filis pony and he wrapped his cloak around them both, holding her close.

„Thank you", Kate mouthed to him and he gave her a nod with a smile.

/

The company arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse that was in ruins. It was late afternoon and the sun going to set lower.

„We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them", Thorin called and walked up to Gandalf.

„A farmer and his family used to live here", Gandalf mumbled to Kate. She watched him with slight fear in her eyes.

„Oin, Gloin."

„Aye?"

„Get a fire going"

„Right you are."

Gandalf turned to look at Thorin while Kate walked back to Lindsey and Bilbo.

„I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley"

„I have told you already, I will not go near that place", Thorin grumbled.

„Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice"

„I do not need their advice"

„We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us"

„Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to see out the very people who betrayed my grandfather? My father?"

„You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past"

„I did not know that they were yours to keep!

Gandalf stomped off angrily, leaving the company.

Bilbo and the girls looked confused.

„Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?", Bilbo asked concerned.

„To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense"

„Who's that?"

„Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day"

Kates eyes shot to Thorin who was angrily watching the Wizard walking away. His eyes met hers for a second and she gave him a questioning look.  
„Was that really neccessary?", she called.

„That's none of your business!", he replied.

Kate clapped slowly into her hands. „Thorin Grumpyshield striked again. Good work to let the wizard go"

He huffed and turned to Bombur. „Come on, Bombur, we're hungry"

With that he turned his back at the company. Kate rolled her eyes, helping Bombur preparing a stew.

It was nighttime and Bombur and Kate had prepared a dinner of stew, and the dwarves started eating it.

„He's been gone a long time", Bilbo said.

„Who?", Bofur asked him with a merry smile on his face.

„Gandalf"

„He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads"

Bofur handed Bilbo two bowls of soup to take to Fili and Kili. Before he could leave he was stopped by Lindsey.

„I can do it", she said with a smile and could see that Bilbo was relieved. He handed her the bowls.

„Lindsey, what are you doing?", Kate called concerned.

„I'm going to bring the boys their dinner", she replied with a sweet smile.

„But be careful"

„Yes, mom!", she called causing some of the dwarves to chuckle.

„That's not funny...", Kate grumbled and got up to walk closer to the ruined farmhouse again. She really needed some distance from the group for a while.

/

„Help! HELP!", the voices of Fili and Kili boomed through the night as they arrived in the camp.  
„What's wrong?", Thorin asked concerned.

„Trolls! Three of them...they have some of our ponies!And...", Fili stopped as he could see Kate walking up to him, clutching at his armor. „Where is my sister?", she hissed but was pulled back by Thorin.

„There's no time for discussion, we have to move quickly! Grab your weapons!", he ordered then turned to look at Kate.

„You stay here...", he said but she shook her head.

„I'm going to rescue my sister with you!"

He sighed.

„Stay behind me...", he finally said and the group moved into the forest.

As they arrived at the troll camp, Kate saw how one of those big ugly creatures catched Lindsey, holding her upside down in the air.

She wanted to rush forward but Thorin grabbed her holding her close to him. His lips close to her ear. „Don't...move...", he whispered and let slowly go off her. She tried to calm down.

They could hear the conversation between the trolls and Lindsey.

„Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

„No!"

„She's lying!"

„No, I'm not!", she cried out.

„Hold her toes over the fire. Make her squeal"

Fili suddenly ran out of the bushed and cut on of the trolls leg, making him howl and fall down.

„Drop her!", he called.

„You what?"

„I said, drop her!"

Suddenly the troll threw Lindsey at Fili, she landed on him, knocking them both down. The rest of the company charged out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. They began fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs. Kate pulled Lindsey to safety behind a boulder.

„Are you all right?", she whispered while Lindsey was crying at her shoulder.

„Y-Yes...", she sobbed and Kate gently stroked her hair, and tried to catch a look of the fighting.

As the dwarves fought, Bilbo grabbed a knife and cut the ropes, freeing the ponies. The one troll saw this and grabbed Bilbo. The dwarves stopped fighting when they saw the trolls holding Bilbo by the arms and legs. Kates eyes grew wide in shock and Lindsey nearly cried out but Kate placed a hand on her mouth.  
„Shhh...", she said while her eyes drifted around the boulder again, watching the group of dwarves.

„Bilbo!", Kili called.

„No!",that was Thorin and it surprised Kate for he never really seemed to like that hobbit.

„Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!", the troll said with an ugly grin.

Thorin looked at Bilbo in frustration now, then put his sword into the ground. The others dropped their swords and weapons as well.

„Gotcha!", one troll suddenly said and grabbed Kate and Lindsey.

„No!", Thorin and Fili called in unison.

The trolls simply chuckled.

Soon the trolls had tied Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori onto a spit roasting them over a fire, the rest, Bilbo and the girls were tied up in sacks nearby. Kate was laying close to Thorin, while Lindsey was somewhere close to Balin and the brothers.

„Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly"

„They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage"

„Is this really neccessary?", Dori called but was ignored by the three trolls.

„Ooh, that does sound quite nice", one of them said.

„Untie us, you monsters!"

„Take on someone your own size!", Gloin yelled at them.

„I knew it was a mistake to take you and the hobbit with us...", Thorin grumbled to Kate.

„You really think this is the right moment for that old story again?", she hissed back trying to free herself.

He wanted to reply but the troll spoke up again:"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone"

Bilbo suddenly had an idea.

„Wait! You are making a terrible mistake", he called.

„You can't reason with them, they're half withs!", Dori called.

„Half wits? What does that make us?", Bofur replied and caused Kate to chuckle.

Bilbo managed to stand up, although still tied up in a sack. He faced the trolls.

„Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning", he said.

„What about the seasoning?"

„Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up"

The dwarves yelled at Bilbo, calling him traitor.

Kate kicked Thorin, giving him a look. He watched her questioningly.

„What do you know about cooking dwarf?", the troll asked.

„Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk", the other one replied.

„Uh...th...the secret to cooking dwarf is, uhm..."

„Yes? Come on"

„It's, uh..."

„Tell us the secret"

„Yes, I'm telling you, the secret is...to skin them first!", he finally called out.

„Tom, get me the filleting knife", the troll said.

„If I get you, you little...", Gloin called.

„I won't forget that!", Dwalin growled.

„What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skin on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all"

Kate saw Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby. She wanted to shove Thorin to get his attention, but unfortunately she slipped a little and landed on his lap. „What are you doing?", he hissed, taking a sharp breath in.

„That was not my plan, alright?", she hissed back very embarrassed.  
She tried to slip off his lap.

„Kate, stop it...", he whispered hoarsely and she stopped moving.

She did not really stop because he told her so. She was more surprised to hear him saying her name the first time since they know each other.

One of the trolls grabbed Bombur, who was in a sack, and dangled him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him.

„Not- not that one, he-he's infected!", Bilbo cried out.

„You what?", the troll asked.

„Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes"

The troll dropped Bombur back into the pile of dwarves in disgust.

Lindsey turned to look back to her sister, surprised to see her somehow laying on Thorin. She bit back a smile and prayed that they may get out of this situation unharmed.

„In fact they all have, they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't", Bilbo explained.

The dwarves chimed in about how they don't have parasites and how Bilbo is a fool. Bilbo rolled his eyes as the dwarves messed up his plan. Lindsey understood Bilbos plan and kicked Kili and the others around. They then understood and went along with it. All the dwarves begun proclaiming about how they're riddled with parasites.

„I've got parasites as bit as my arm!"

„Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

„We're riddled!"

„Yes, I'm riddled!"

„Yes, we are! Badly!"

The trolls were clearly confused now.

„What would you have us do, then, let em all go?"

„Well..."

„You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

„Ferret?", Bilbo asked offended.

Gandalf appeared on top of a large rock above the clearing.

„The dawn will take you all!"

„Who's that?"

„No idea"

„Can we eat 'im too?"

Gandalf striked the rock with his staff, split it in half, allowed the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing.

When the sunlight touched the trolls' skin, they began turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain.

Within seconds there were three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. All the dwarves cheered for Gandalf. Of course, the dwarves on the spit, including Dwalin, still look uncomfortable.

„Oh, get your foot out of my back!", Dwalin grumbled.

Gandalf helped them all off the spit and cut the ones in the sack free as well. He cut Thorin and Kate at last to enjoy that quite amusing sight. Thorin was not that amused and Kate was relieved to finally get away from his lap.

They ignored the chuckling around them and Kate watched Lindsey being embraced by Fili.

Alright, there seemed to be nothing she could do against that growing connection between them.

/

**Yey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Gandalf walked to one of the troll statues and thumped it with his staff, a pleased smile on his face.

„Where did you go to, if I may ask?", Thorin walked up to him.

„To look ahead"

„What brought you back?"

„Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece"

„No thanks to your burglar"

„He had to nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that"

Thorin looked repentant then his face fell slightly as Gandalf added:"While you and Kate decided to cuddle in a situation like this"

The wizard chuckled. „Nevermind, Thorin", he added and both started to examine the statues of the trolls.

„They must have come down from the Ettenmoors", Gandalf said.

„Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

They looked meaningfully at each other.

„They could not have moved in daylight"

„There must be a cave nearby", Thorin concluded.

He turned around to his company.

„We're going to look for the troll cave. It must be somewhere near!", he called and could see that Kate was going to approach him but he turned around and walked away with Gandalf.

Lindsey nudged Kates arm and gave her soft smile.

„Whatever you were going to say to him...I guess this is not the right moment", she said and Kate looked confused.

„I wanted to say that it was not my intention to create such a situation..."

„Sitting on his lap?", Lindsey chuckled.

„So what about Fili and you? I saw you embracing each other..."

Lindsey blushed and avoided her sisters' eyecontact.  
„It's nothing...", she simply said and Kate chuckled.

The company found a large cave nearby, and they entered it. It was full of treasure the trolls had been hoarding.

„Oh, what's that stench?", Nori asked.

„It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch"

As they entered the cave, all of them coughed. Inside they found piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

„Not really Fort Knox I'd say...", Kate said which caused Lindsey to laugh while the dwarfs had no idea what they were talking about.

„Seems a shame just to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it", Bofur called out.

„Agreed. Nori, get a shovel!", Gloin commanded.

While exploring, Thorin found two swords covered in cobwebs. Gandalf approached him.

„These swords were not made by any troll", Thorin concluded and handed one sword to Gandalf and kept the other one.

„Nor were they made by any smith among men.", the wizard mumbled.

He drew the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches.

„These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age"

Realizing that they were Elven swords, Thorin started to put his away in disgust.

„You could not wish for a finer blade"

Reluctantly, Thorin held on to the sword. He drew it out of its sheath a few inches as well.

„Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!", Thorin called finally leaving the cave.

On his way out, Gandalf stepped on something metallic. Brushing adise the leaves beneath him with his staff, he found another sword. He exited the cave and headed over to where Bilbo and the girls were sitting. He handed Bilbo the sword he just found.

„Here. This is about your size"

„I can't take this..."

„The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby"

„I have never used a sword in my life"

„And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one"

„Thorin?"

Kate walked up to him, he wanted to get away from her but she yelled at him:"Thorin, you're talking to me...NOW!"

The company looked between the two of them.

„Kate...not now! We can talk but...not...now!", he replied trying to stay calm.

„Something's coming!", Dwalin called.

„Gandalf...", Bilbo said concerned.

„Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves"

Bilbo slowly drew his sword and looked at it. He then followed the others, who have run off into the woods.

Kate grabbed Lindsey closer as something big and heavy pulled through the bushes. Both looked confused by what they saw.

A man standing on a rabbit-drawn sled.

„Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

„I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong"

„Yes?"

The girls looked disgusted as Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of Radagasts mouth.

The two wizard had a conversation as suddenly, a howl could be heard in the distance.

„Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Lindsey asked afraid.

„Wolves? No, that is not a wolf", Bofur said looking around.

Kate could see the creature appearing behind a nearby crag. A huge ugly hyena like beast. It leapt into the midst of the Company, knocked Kate down. Thorin striked it and killed it using Orcrist. Another Warg attacked from the other side. Kili shot it with an arrow, brought it down but it got back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

Fili reached for Kate and helped her up.

„You alright?"

She nodded.

„Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind", Thorin bellowed.

„Orc Pack?", Kate asked.

Gandalf walked up to him.

„Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

„No one!"

„WHO did you tell?"

„No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

„You are being hunted"

Dwalin called:"We have to get out of here"

„We can't! We have no ponies...they bolted!", Ori called.

„I'll draw them off", Radagast stepped on his sleigh.

„These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you!", Gandalf stated.

„These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try"

He rode off.

„Run!", Gandalf shouted and Fili grabbed Lindsey with Kate close behind. They ran off into the wild.

Gandalf watched from behind a rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappeared in the distane.

„Come on!", he said and the Company rushed across a rocky plain. As the company ran across the plain, they saw the Wargs not too far from them, so they hid behind the rocks.

„Stay together!", Gandalf commanded.

Kate pressed her back against the rock.

„Move!", Thorin called and as the Company ran off again they made it to another rock. Ori started to run out of the cover.

„Ori,no! Come back!", Thorin called and pulled him back.

„Come on! Quick!", Gandalf said. As the Company continued running, Thorin turned to Gandalf.

„Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf did not answer. They took cover behind an outcropping of rock. A scout and his Warg appeared on top of the outcropping, scenting the air.

Thorin looked at Kili and nodded. The young dwarf readied an arrow, quickly stepped out and shot the Warg.

The Warg and the Orc on it fell near the group, and the dwarves killed them.

Kate and Lindsey exchanged a look. They knew they made too much noise.

Gandalf looked up as he could see the group of wargs drawing closer to them now.

„Move. Run!", he yelled and Fili grabbed Lindseys wrist and the Company ran through a grassy plain. Wargs began to surround them from all sides. Kate was right next to Thorin but he did not pay much attention to her. He was trying to bring them all to a safe place.

They ran for a while longer, then halt in a clearing as they saw Wargs on all sides.

„There' more coming!", Kili cried out.

„Kili! Shoot them!", Thorin replied.

„We're surrounded!", Fili called drawing his sword. He let go of Lindsey. She ran up to Kate and the sisters held on close to each other.

Kili began to shoot at the creatures, killed some of them.

„Where is Gandalf?", Bilbo called.

„He has abandoned us!", Dwalin replied angrily.

The dwarves gathered closer to each other, protecting the hobbit and the girls by circling them. Ori shot a rock at a Warg with his slingshot, to no effect. Thorin pulled out his sword.

„Hold your ground", he called out loud.

Suddenly Gandalf popped up from a crack in the rock.

„This way, you fool!", he called.

The dwarves ran up to him, sliding into a cave. Thorin was standing on the rock making sure everyone made it to safety.

„Kate! Lindsey! Come on! Kili! Run!", he called. The three of them ran up to him, Kili jumped down. Kate was still holding to Lindsey as a warg suddenly caught the young girls leg.  
„No! Lindsey!", Kate cried out still holding her sisters hand.

Thorin jumped at the Warg and killed it. He picked up the girl.

„Jump, Kate!"

She jumped into the crack being followed by Thorin still holding her sister.

„Lindsey!", that was Fili making his way toward his uncle. He placed the girl on the ground while Gandalf examined her leg.

Kate and Fili both holding her hands, trying to calm her down.

„Everything's gonna be fine...I promised to take care of you. You hear me? Lindsey?", Kate said and tears ran down her cheek as she was aware that her sister was unconscious.  
„No! NO! DO something!", she cried at Gandalf. Fili patted Lindseys cheek, trying to wake her up.

„Come on, Lindsey. You cannot leave me...I need you", he whispered.

Kate was on the edge of her nerves, not noticing the strong hands pulling her away from her sister.

„NO! Go away!", she cried and clutched to the soft fur coat of Thorin, looking at him with so much pain and sorrow in her eyes.

„Calm down, Kate! Gandalf might help her"

„I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?", Dwalin called from the end of the cave.

„Follow it, of course!", Bofur called and followed Dwalin.

„I think that would be wise", Gandalf said gesturing Fili to pick up Lindsey.

/

The Company began to follow the path. Kate was next to Fili the whole time, watching Lindsey on his arms. She could see the blood dripping from her leg and tears filled her eyes again.

The path eventually opened out into an open area. There was a valley below and in that valley was a very beautiful city.

„The Valley of Imladri. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name", Gandalf explained.

„Rivendell", Bilbo breathed in awe.

„Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea"

„This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy", Thorin growled.

„Oh for christs sake Thorin! I don't care about your problems with those people down there! I want my sister to get healed and Gandalf said that she'll be fine down in that city! So...STOP it!", Kate yelled at him. That shut him up, looking slightly to the ground then back at her. He sighed.

The Company walked down across a bridge and entered Rivendell. Bilbo gazed in awe at the beauty of the place. The dwarves looked uneasy while Kate did not pay any attention the all of it. She was praying.

They stopped on a courtyard and a dark-haired elf walked down a flight of stairs and greeted them.

„Mithrandir"

„Ah, Lindir.", Gandalf said with a smile.

As Lindir and Gandalf greeted each other, the dwarves murmured amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispered to Dwalin:"Stay sharp"

„I must speak with Lord Elrond", Gandalf finally said.

„My lord Elrond is not here", the elf said.

„Not here? Where is he?"

Suddenly, the Elvish horns could be heard. The Company turned around and they saw a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

The dwarves bunched up together, Thorin somehow shielding Kate. The mounted Elves arrived and rode in circles around the company. Eventually, they stopped and one elf, Elrond, separated himself from the others.

„Gandalf"

Gandalf bowed gracefully"

They talked to each other and finally the elf turned to take a look at Lindsey.

„She need healing, immediately", he stated as he examined the wound on her leg and the lot of blood she had lost yet.

„Please, help her...", Kate begged and he gave her a warm smile.

„May I?", he asked Fili and the young dwarf reluctantly handed her to Elrond.

He started walking away.

/

Kate and Fili both walked up and down in the hallway in front of the healing rooms.

Kili was sitting on a bench watching them.

„She'll be fine, I'm certain about that", he said trying to calm his brother and Kate down. He knew that Fili had strong feelings for that young woman. He could not stand to see him heartbroken if she would not make it. And Kate? She somehow seemes to blame herself for this.

After a long time the door finally opened and the three of them rushed toward Elrond.

„How is she? Is she allright?", Kate asked concerned.

He gave her a warm smile again.

„Your sister is strong. Though she lost a lot of blood but I could stop the bleeding and close the wound. She needs rest. At least two weeks"

„That's fine, what matters is that she's going to make it!", Fili said entering the room. Kate and Kili followed him.

Lindsey was covered in a white elvish dress laying in a bed. She was asleep.

Kate placed a kiss on her forehead, gently stroking her cheek. She brought her lips to her ear, though she did not know if she could hear her but she whispered:"You have to get well soon, Linny. I love you..."

She turned to look at Fili.

„Would you stay with her?", she asked and his eyes lit up.

„I'll call you when she wakes up", he replied and she kissed his cheek.

„Thanks, Fili. Take care of her"

She left the room to go find the rest of the company.

Turning around the corner she bumped into Thorin.

„I was looking for you", he said while she was still grabbing his arm to prevent from falling.

As she realised it she let go of him and cleared her throat.

„Why?"

„You wanted to talk...", he quietly said.

„Not now...", she said trying to push him aside. Suddenly he pushed her against the wall, pinning her with his hands to both sides of her head.

„You wanted to talk and now we will talk", he growled.

Kates' heart was racing, but to her surprise it was not of fear. She was somehow...exited? Oh gosh, Kate stop it, she thought.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin while he looked at her, faces close to each other.

„What...what...", she started unable to form a sentence.

Suddenly he stepped away from her.

„Fine...later then", he simply said and walked away.

Kate was confused.  
'What the hell was that?'

She shook her head and walked on to find the company.

/

**Hm not sure if this chapter turned out what I was planning but...well, hope you like it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got the inspiration for the Thorin/Kate part from a series so I will use some parts of it in this chapter to get things going between them. Slowly of course...don't expect too much in here!**

**/**

Fili and Kili were both sitting next to Lindseys bed. She was still asleep and Kili watched his brother. He could see how he admired her.

„She's beautiful, isn't she?", Fili suddenly said and looked up at his brother. Kili smiled at him, his eyes drifting to the sleeping girl.

„Yes, she's quite beautiful. And she likes you a lot"

Filis eyes lit up. „You really think so?"

„But of course! The way she looks at you. The way she talks with you. And she was always seeking your company", Kili said with a broad grin on his face.

Filis hand gently stroked her arm as he spoke:"I like her a lot as well...I'm just not that certain if her sister is fine with that"

„Kate? She told you to take care of her...I think she might be fine with that"

Fili chuckled.

„What's so funny?"

„It's just... I wonder what will happen to Kate and Thorin in the next weeks"

Now Kili laughed. „You've seen that,too?"

Fili nodded.

„They are so much alike they cannot stand each other but then again they share those short moments where both of them seek the company of the other..."

Suddenly Fili could feel slight movement at his hand and he looked down just to see Lindsey slowly open her eyes.

„Lindsey!", he said with a warm and relieved smile on his face.

„F-Fili?", she whispered as her hand found his, holding it tight. Her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight that lit the room.

„I'm here...you'll be fine again", he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her hand. His eyes found Kili.

„I'll go tell Kate you're awake", he said and left the room. He wasn't hurrying for he wanted to give his brother and Lindsey enough private time.

/

„What happened?", Lindsey asked. Her voice was still weak.

„What's the last you remember?"

„Hmm...we were running. And suddenly there was an immensive pain in my leg. Thorin killed the Warg and we jumped into a hole. That's the last I know..."

He smiled at her. „We're in Rivendell. An Elf city. They healed you but we have to stay here for at least two weeks until you're fully recovered"

„An Elf city? But your uncle hates elves!"

„He had no choice...your sister gave him hell", he chuckled causing her to chuckle slighty but a cough came up in her throat. She sat up and he gently patted her back.

As she layed back down she gave him a smile. Her black hair shimmering on the white sheets.

„Have you been here the whole day?", she finally managed to ask.

He slowly nodded.  
„Kate told me to take care of you...oh and...I think she blames herself for that accident"

„What? Why?"

„I don't know. Maybe you should talk to her later"

Lindsey nodded, her eyes resting on his beard-braidings. She was fascinated by those braiding since their first meeting.

She reached out for them, causing him to look a bit confused. His heart started to bang fast in his chest.

He leaned in closer to her, his lips hoovering right above hers. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and she wished nothing more than his lips on hers. Before his lips could close the gap, the door opened and Kate entered. Fili jumped away from the bed, both of their cheeks blushing a bit.

Kate watched them with a smile on her face but said nothing. She walked up to the bed, stroking her sisters head.

„I'm so glad to see you awake...I was so afraid. I'm sorry that I...", she said but Lindsey cut her off.

„You don't have to be sorry for anything. You could not do anything to prevent this"

„Exactly...I was not able to protect you...", she replied.

That caused Fili to frown. Something's on Kates mind she never seemed to have told Lindsey. His eyes rested on the blonde woman. She caught his glance and held it a second before turning to Lindsey again.

„I'll go tell the others that you're fine..", she whispered and placed a kiss on Lindseys forehead.

Before Kate could leave the room she could hear Lindseys soft voice.

„Kate?"

She turned around to look at her sister.

„I love you"

A smile curled Kates' lips.

„I love you,too"

And with that she left the room.

/

Two days later Lindsey was able to get out of bed. Fili was backing her but before they left the room she stopped.

„What's wrong?", he asked looking at her curiously.

She smiled up at him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. „Thank you...", she whispered and a broad smile appeared on his face.

Together they left the room and headed to the balcony where the rest of the Company was relaxing while they ate the lot of food on the table.

Kate got up as she saw the two of them entering and embraced her sister tightly.

„How do you feel?", she whispered as she watched Lindseys face.

A soft smile curled her lips.  
„I'm fine..", she replied and her eyes drifted to Fili who was now sitting between Kili and Dwalin. Kate guided her sister to the chair next to hers and Lindsey started to eat a bit.

„What did I miss the past days?", Lindsey suddenly asked while the dwarves were in deep conversations.

„Nothing", Kate replied a bit to hastily which caused Lindsey to raise an eyebrow.

Kate sighed. „Really, nothing happened. We were just sitting around, doing nothing...I was worrying about you while..."

„While...?"

„While that grumpy dwarf-king ignored me most of the time..."

Lindsey chuckled and her eyes drifted to Thorin. He was talking to Balin and catched her glance for a second before turning to Balin again.

„It looks like the two of them are plotting something", Lindsey said chuckling slightly.

„Whatever, I don't care what he's doing as long as he stops infuriating me. Or pressing me against walls..."

„What?", Lindsey said a bit shocked but kinda amused as well.

Kate told her what happened two days ago.  
„And did you talk since then?"

Kate slowly shook her head.  
„And what did you feel? In that particular moment?"

„Uhm..nothing much..."

„Kate? I can see that you're hiding something"

She sighed. „I was a bit excited...that's all"

Lindsey chuckled and turned to get up.  
„Where are you going?"

The young one looked over to Fili and Kate smiled.

„Alright...", she simply said letting her sister go.

/

Later as the group was splitting up Kate got up to leave the balcony when suddenly a hand brushed hers and Thorin walked past her without looking at her. She frowned as she was aware of something in her hand.

It was a small piece of paper and she looked up again but he was already gone.

„Wanna come with us down to the gardens?", she could hear Bilbo behind her but she shook her head.

„No, maybe later", she replied and left into the hallway to unfold the small paper.

_Meet me at the waterfall at nightfall_

She had no idea what that was all about but somehow her heart started to race.

Why on earth couldn't he just talk to her? He was a king, it should be no problem for him to talk to people.

She sighed and walked to her room.

At nightfall she made her way down through the gardens heading to the meadow at the waterfall. The air smelled wonderful and she inhaled it with a smile on her lips. As she arrived she could see him standing with his back facing her.

„You came...", he said turning around. She could see him holding two wooden swords.

„I did...so what's that all about?", she asked gesturing to the swords in his hand.

He gave her very slight smile. Very very slightly.

„I'll be your training master", he said and threw one of the swords to her. She tried to catch it but it dropped on the grass.

He leaned on his own wooden sword and said:"Tomorrow you'll catch it"

She frowned and picked the weapon up, still confused.

„Training? Why would I want to train with you?"

He stepped closer.  
„You want to protect your sister from the evil in this world. You cannot protect her without the knowledge of fighting. I don't know where you're from but that Warg would've killed her if I would not have been around. Tell me, what would you have done without me?"

She knew he was right but the way he was talking to her made her blood boil.

„Without you? You really think I need you?"

He shrugged.

„Am I that wrong?", he asked looking at her again, his incredible blue eyes resting on her.

Kate sighed.

He pointed at her hands. „That is not the way to hold a sword like this. It's not a Great Sword that needs two hands to swing it"

Her other hand pulled away from the wooden hilt, she watched him holding his own out to demonstrate.

„It's too heavy...", she stated in frustration.

Thorin ignored this. „One hand is all that is needed. Now..you're standing all wrong. Turn your body side-faced.

She did what he told her, reluctantly of course.

He lifted her chin with the tip of his sword.  
„Now the grip. Let me see"

He pulled her arm up and watched her hand holding tight to the hilt of her sword.

As he touched her fingers to position them correctly Kate could feel a sudden sting in her stomach but she tried to ignore it.

„The grip must be delicate" He stepped away from her.

„But what if I drop it?"

Thorin held out his sword at full length. „The steel must be part of your arm! Can you drop off your arm?"

„No..."

„You see..."

She sighed. He circled her slowly, causing her heart to race again.

„Now we'll begin the dance...", he said stepping closer to her, causing her to step back a bit.

She just watched him coming closer and close again. „You will try to strike me...", he commanded.

Kate stepped closer and tried to hit him but he got out of the way. Both turning around. His hands behind his back, giving her a challenging smirk.

He raised his sword, holding it out to her while she raised hers as well. Both just looking at each other for several moments.

Kate swung her sword, hitting his several times as he whirled around her and disarmed her. She growled and picked up her sword again.

His back facing her she attacked but he blocked it without looking at her. With a fast move he spun around again, disarming her a second time.

Now he picked up her sword and walked away but she blocked his way. Both holding gaze again.

Thorin threw the sword to her again, this time she catched it with one hand.

„Ah..", he stated with a pleased smile.

She stepped toward him trying to swing her sword but he touched her leg with his.  
„Dead..."

She turned sideways to raise her sword but he touched her stomach with the tip of his sword.

„Dead...", he chuckled slightly.

Their swords hit in the air two times as he grabbed her sword arm pulled her closer. The tip of his sword just a few inches in front of her face.

„Very dead...", he whispered.

Kate did not know why but she chuckled.

They stepped away again, swords clashing over and over again, both whirling around each other. Kate was breathing hard but did not give up. Once again he grabbed her wrist and turned her around, the tip of his sword now pointing at her belly. He raised an eyebrow and let go of her. Both breathing hard.

„Well...you need a lot of training...are you willing to train with me from now on?"

She nodded with a slight smile and wanted to give him the sword back.

„No...take it. I want you to practise the grip. And tomorrow at nightfall we'll meet here again"

„Thorin?"

He looked at her before he could leave.

Her mind was rushing and she had no idea what she wanted to tell him so she just waved him off.

He nodded and walked away.

/

**Yey! Hope you like it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**We'll have a first little romance in here, nothing special but I guess you'll like it.**

**And yey, awesome that some of you recognised the training scene ;-D**

**This will be just a rather short chapter! **

**/**

Lindsey was sitting on the balcony of her room, overlooking the garden. The night air was warm and she enjoyed the soft wind on her face.

Her mind wandered to Fili and a smile appeared on her face. Though they never talked about their almost kiss she could feel that there was more between them. Prince Fili...she chuckled as she suddenly saw Thorin walking through the garden heading to the building. He was holding a sword, so it looked like a wooden one. She frowned. Several moments later Kate walked the exact same path. She must have been at the waterfall. He must have been there as well.

She could see Kate holding the same kind of sword.

Lindsey smiled as a knocking came from the door. She went into her room and opened the door.

„Would you accompany me?", Fili said with a smile offering his arm to her.

„Uhm...where do you want to go?"

„It's a surprise...", he said mysteriously and she chuckled. She took his arm and they left the room and headed up a little stairway.

As they reached the top of it they were standing on a small rocky platform overlooking the city of Rivendell.

„Wow..that..that is breathtaking", Lindsey whispered still holding his arm.

„I tried to discover a nice place where we can be alone for a while...I was thinking about the meadow at the waterfall but it was already occupied", he chuckled.

„So you've seen them?", she asked as they both sat down.

„Yes, I guess Thorin is going to train your sister in swordfighting"

„Kate and swordfighting, that sounds new to me. And they didn't kill each other...that's a surprise"

Both broke out in laughter.

Suddenly he took her hand which caused her to stop chuckling and she looked at him.

„Lindsey...I'm so glad to be with you here...", he said with a sweet smile on his lips, causing her heart to nearly burst out of her chest.

'Please, kiss me', she thought holding his gaze. His green eyes met her blue ones and his face came closer to hers.

Softly, ever so softly his lips brushed hers before she leaned in to capture them into a tender kiss. His hand found its way to her neck, pressing her closer to him. As they pulled apart to catch breath again she leaned her forehead against his, smiling.

„Fili...is this the right choice?"

He frowned.

„What do you mean?"

„I mean...oh to hell, I don't know what I mean", she said pulling him into another passionate kiss. She let herself fall down on her back, and he leaned over her, both holding each other tight while placing soft kisses on their lips.

After a while both cuddled up together, falling asleep out on the rock high above Rivendell.

/

„Good morning, lass"

Kate smiled at Balin who was the only one of the group being already awake. He was sitting at the table on the balcony and filled his plate with plenty of bread and cheese.

„Good morning, Balin. You're up early", she said and sat down across from him, preparing her breakfast plate as well.

„Oh, I like the silence of this place and it's good to get some private time sometimes", he replied with a smile and she chuckled.

„That's for sure...", she said and started to eat.

They sat in silence for a while when suddenly:"So, how did you like the training lesson last evening?"

Kate looked up in surprise.

„You know about it?"

„Well...Thorin was asking me what I think about his idea. I told him it's a good one. Why? Was it not that good?"

„It was...somehow. Though he's still making my blood boil with his sassiness."

The old dwarf chuckled. „He told me the same about you"

She kept silent as she was aware of Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori and Bifur entering the balcony as well.

Soon the rest of the company was with them. All except Lindsey and Fili.

Kate turned to Kili who was sitting next to her.

„Where's your brother?"

„Oh, he might be still at that special spot he discovered yesterday...with Lindsey", he winked and took a bite from his bread.

„What special spot do you mean?"

He shrugged.  
„I promised not to tell anyone..."

„Come on..."

„Nope. But I'm certain they're safe"

Kate sighed and her eyes drifted to Thorin. She caught him looking at her and as he was aware of her noticing it he looked away.

/

Lindsey and Fili woke up early to watch the sun slowly rising and coloring the valley and the city in a wonderful warm and golden light.

„Had a good night?", Fili whispered his lips placing soft kisses on the back of her neck which caused goosebumps covering her body.

„It was a fantastic night", she smiled and turned around to capture his lips in hers.

As they pulled apart they slowly got up and climbed down into the city again. To their surprise none of the others were around anymore and so they just sat down to enjoy a private breakfast.

„I guess I should go look for Kate later", Lindsey said while watching a bird hopping on the table trying to get some breadcrumbs. She fed the little bird and Fili watched her with a smile on his lips.

„Hey, hey, hey, there you are. The lovebirdies!", Kilis voice boomed up as he entered the balcony again.

He dropped down on the chair next to Lindsey, grinning from one ear to the other while watching between the girl and his brother.

„So, had a pleasant night?", he finally asked. Both Fili and Lindsey kept silent, exchanging a look.

„All right, no need to tell me. I know you had..."  
„We had nothing...", Fili cut him off causing Lindsey to chuckle slightly.

„Not?", Kili asked surprised.

„No, Kili...not everyone would take advantage of an injured girl...", Lindsey teased him and Fili laughed out loud. Kili just sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

„Do you know where Kate is?", Lindsey turned to Kili as she finished her breakfast.

„In her room I suppose", he replied still playing grumpy.

„Fine, I'll go talk to her a bit. See you later, boys!"  
She waved a kiss at Fili and stroked Kilis hair a bit before leaving the balcony.  
Kili watched her leave before he spun around on his chair.

„And now you'll tell me everything!"

/

„I want you to practise...", Kate huffed imitating Thorins voice while she was holding the wooden sword in her hand.

She turned sideways, holding it in front of her and started to whirl around.

„Whoa!", Lindsey said as Kate nearly hit her with the sword.

„Lindsey! Sorry, did I hurt you?", Kate dropped the sword.

„No, am fine. But what are you doing here?", the young girl asked amused.

Kate picked up her sword.

„Practising...Thorin's going to test me later"

„Test you?", Lindsey asked with a smirk on her face. Kate nudged her sisters arm.  
„Ouh, what was that for?", she said rubbing her arm.

„For being so ambiguous", Kate huffed and placed the sword on the table.

She turned around to look at her sister.

„So, how was your night?"

Lindsey smiled and let herself drop down on the bed. Kate dropped down next to her.

„So?"

„We've been on a small cliff above the valley. It was amazing..."

„The sight? Or Fili?", Kate chuckled and she could see Lindsey blush slighty.

„Both...we-we kissed"

„Really? So, is he a good kisser?"

„Kate!"

The girls laughed and Kate pulled Lindsey closer.

„I'm so glad to see you happy again, Linny"

„You'll be happy again as well..."

„You think so?"

Lindsey turned to look at Kate.

„Maybe you just need some...training", she winked and laughed as Kate started to tickle her.

/

**Be prepared for the training in next chapter ;-D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Have fun!**

**/**

It was early evening and the moon was already showing up behind some clouds. Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo were standing in a hall in Rivendell.

„Our business is no concern of elves", Thorin grumbled.

„For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map!", Gandalf sighed.

„It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets"

„Save me from the stubborness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond. You accepted the girls on your quest, so why not trusting Lord Elrond?"

Thorin thought quietly for a few seconds, with everyone looking at him. He began to hand the map to Elrond, and Balin tried to stop him.

„Thorin, no!"

Thorin brushed Balin aside and handed Elrond the map. He looked at it.

„Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin was about to speak, but Gandalf interrupted him.

„It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond walked a little bit away, looking at the map. He seemed to realise something.

„Cirth Ithil"

Gandalf looked sheepish. „Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss"

„Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written", Elrond explained.

„Can you read them?"

Elrond led them all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around.

They walked toward a large crystalline table.

„These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight"

As they looked up, the clouds covering the moon floated away, and rays of moonlight hit the table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes became visible on the map, and Elrond translated them out loud.

„Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole"

„Durin's Day?", Bilbo asked curiously.

„It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together", Gandalf explained.

Thorin looked closely at the map before he spoke:"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us"

„We still have time", Balin spoke up now.

„Time? For what?", Bilbo asked once again.

„To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened", Balin said.

Elrond raised his eyebrow. „So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain."

„What of it?", Thorin snapped back.

„There are some who would not deem it wise", the elf said.

Thorin took back the map gruffly.

„I don't have time for this now", he said and walked away leaving the group puzzled behind.

/

Kate was changing her clothes. She put on some more comfortable pants and a red tunic.  
„No...", she said and put on a black one.  
„Oh hell...", she pulled it off again putting on a dark-green one.  
„Perfect", she smiled and took the sword and headed down to the waterfall.  
Thorin was waiting for her again. He turned around to look at her, slightly distracted for second before he stepped closer.

„Now, show me how you'd hold a sword like this", he said and she placed her fingers around the hilt just like he showed her last night.

He nodded slowly. She could see he was satisfied. A slight smile curled her lips but was washed off as he raised his sword.

„Today I want you to disarm me. Don't show mercy..."

No need to say this twice she raised her sword as well, rushing towards him. Their swords met in the air again and again. Once again he disarmed her.

„Concentration, Kate!"

„I am concentrating!"

He grumbled and she picked up her sword to attack him again. This time it took him a bit longer to disarm her. As her sword dropped she fell back on her back.

He stepped closer, holding the tip of his sword in front of her face.

„You're weak...", he said and turned around walking away slowly.

That was a mistake. She jumped on her feet, grabbed her sword and rushed towards him. He spun around and their swords crashed, faces just inches away from each other.

„I'm...not...weak", she hissed and he pushed her away with his sword.

„Then show it to me. Show me your strength!", he growled.

She attacked again, whirling around.

„Come on! That's not what I call strong!"

Thorin teased her, wanted to make her angry.

She did not even realise that this was just his way to train her. She really thought he was insulting her.

Her attacks became much faster and stronger now but he was able to block every strike of her.

He was whirling around trying to hit her but this was the chance she'd been waiting for. She grabbed his arm, tripped him up and let him drop into the water of the river.

„HA!", she called out in triumph.

Thorin was soaking wet and rubbed water out of his eyes. He looked up at her, his blue eyes narrowing.

„Who's the weak now?", she chuckled.

He was crawling out of the water, water dripping from his wet hair over his face.

„You're insane! I should let you get slashed by an orc next time!", he bellowed at her. She stopped laughing and was aware that he was really angry with her.

Now she could not hold it back any longer.

„Oh Jesus Christ! Why do you have to be that stubborn and set in your ways? Where is your spontaneity? Is it not allowed for a King to have some fun?", she yelled at him.

He was slightly taken aback but his blood was still boiling.

Kate wanted to go on, insult him once more as she felt his hand grabbing her chin. There was no time for her to react as a pair of warm lips crashed on hers. Her hands placed against his chest, wanting to push him away but they rested on his wet tunic feeling his heart beating fast.

Thorin deepened the kiss for one short moment, he could feel a slight movement from Kate and could not tell if it was resistance or response. Before he could slip his tongue into her mouth he broke the kiss. He took a step back, Kate was standing totally still.

She could not realise what happened. Her eyes found his but he turned away.

„Tomorrow we'll meet again. Same time"

And with that he was gone.

Kate walked slowly back to her room, dropping down on her bed. A smile appeared on her face, but she was still confused.

Was that a kiss because he has deeper feelings for her? Or did he just kiss her because she insulted him telling him he's not spontanous?

/

**Finally...it's something! Stay tuned for more :-D**


	10. Chapter 10

Kate could hear the noise of the company outside and it was definately her sisters laugh.

What on earth are they doing that late in the night? She went out of her room and closer to the laughing voices.

She could see the dwarves having a late-night party on the balcony. They roasted sausages over a fire made by burning the Elvish furniture. Bofur, seeing a heavy Bombur sitting on a bench and eating a large bowl of food looked at his sausage thoughtfull.

„Bombur!", he called and as he looked up, Bofur threw him the sausage. Bombur catched it. The weight of the sausage was just too much for the bench, and the bench broke. Bombur, shrieking, fell to the floor, along with all his food. The whole group laughed uproarisouly.  
„Hey Kate! Come sit down with us!", Lindsey called as she saw her sister in the doorway. She stepped closer and her eyes drifted over the group.

'Phew...he's not here...', she thought and let herself sink down next to Balin.

He shoved her slightly and gave her an amused look.

„What's so funny?", she asked.

„Seemed to be a refreshing training earlier. For Thorin, I mean..."

„Uhm...oh, you mean..."

„Well, he was soaking wet. What happend?"

„He told me not to show mercy to him. So I took advantage of his short moment he was not paying attention"

Balin chuckled. „I guess he was not amused"

„No...not really..."

„You apologized to him?"

Kate laughed. „No, why should I?"

„Right you are", he patted her back and she smiled at him.

„Kate can sing very well!", Lindseys voice suddenly spoke up. Kate looked around at the company.

„What?", Kate asked for she had not paid attention to the topic.

„Bofur asked if I could sing. But I told him that you have a much more lovely singing voice"

„I don't know what song I should sing...", Kate mumbled.

„Anything is fine for us...", Dwalin encouraged her and she thought for a moment.

It was by then that Thorin entered the balcony, he was curious about the noises as well. Their eyes met for a second and he sank down between Kili and Dwalin.

„So? Would you sing for us?", Bofur asked watching Kate again and she cleared her throat.

Lindsey recognised the song immediately for it was from their favorite movie. She smiled at Kate.

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_/_

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_/_

_I wanna hold you so hear me out_

_I wanna show you what love's all about_

_Darlin' tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights._

_/_

_With these hungry eys_

_One look at you I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I._

_I've got hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_with those hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise_

_/_

Kate stopped singing realising she had been holding gaze with Thorin the whole time.  
A strange silence lay upon the group for several moments before Kate got up and walked away.

„Kate?"

Lindsey followed her sister. They reached Kates room and she turned around.

„Lindsey, please I don't want to talk now...go to Fili, have a nice party with them..."

Lindsey pulled Kate into a hug.

„I could feel it...", she whispered to Kates ear causing her to frown.

„What?"

Lindsey smiled and sang:"_I feel the magic between you and I..." _

The girls looked at each other and Kate sighed.

„Get some rest...", Lindsey said placing a soft kiss on Kates cheek.

She walked away back to the balcony.

„What's wrong with her?", Kili asked as Lindsey let herself sink down sitting on Filis lap. Her eyes drifted to Thorin for a second who tried to ignore her look. For a split second he looked back at her and it was that short moment Lindsey knew that something happened down at the waterfall. During their training.

Thorin got up as well.

„And where are you going?", Bofur asked amused.

„Catch some sleep. You should do as well", he grumbled and was gone.

/

Kate did not show up for breakfast the next morning. Lindsey was worrying about her and gently knocked on her door.

„Who's this?", she could hear the somehow exhausted voice of her sister.

„It's me..."

„Come in"

Lindsey entered the room and watched Kate whirling around the room with the sword.  
„Really? You chose this instead of a nice breakfast with us?"

Kate stopped and looked at her sister.

„I'm sorry I just...I'm not that hungry and I know he wants me to disarm him tonight for I did not really managed to do it yesterday...though not in a fair way. So am training now to surprise him later..."

Lindsey chuckled and sat down on the bed.

„And the song? What was that all about?"

Kate tried to ignore that question.

„He left soon after you did..."

Kate stopped again.

„Really?"

„He seemed to be...distracted somehow. Tell me what happened at the waterfall yesterday"

Kate sighed and let herself drop down on the bed.

„I tried to disarm him and he was teasing me. I did not realise that he was just trying to infuriate me to get stronger in my way of fighting. I somehow tricked him and threw him into the river..."

Lindsey laughed.  
„I guess the King was not amused"

Kate shook her head. „He was very angry and yelled at me that he would let me get slashed by an Orc the next time...That was the point of no return for me so I insulted him heavily calling him stubborn and if a King is not able to have some fun..."

She fell silent.

„And then?"

„I was going to say something but he...he...he kissed me. Strong and hard first, a bit more gentle while deepening it but he pulled away quickly. There was no chance for me to say anything. He just walked away telling me we would meet again today"

Lindsey stared at Kate, trying to understand what she just told her.

„He kissed you? Out of the blue?"

Kate nodded.

„Did you like it? I mean...do you...oh what am I saying of course you liked it! I've seen the look in BOTH of your eyes as you sang the song last night. We all could see it"

„There's nothing to be seen, Linny"

„We'll see...", the young girl said amused and winked at her sister before getting up and leaving the room.

/

It was nearly time for her next training lesson and she dressed herself up again.

She took her sword and left the room. Her heart was beating fast while she walked down and into the garden. Her eyes drifted to a stone bench as she could see Fili and Lindsey cuddling and kissing. A smile curled her lips and she tried to pass them unnoticed.

As she arrived at the meadow he was waiting for her. Like every night. She gulped before coming closer.

This time he was facing her directly.

„I'm glad you've come", he said.

„Well, why shouldn't I?"

He watched her for a few seconds then gestured her to raise the sword. He attacked immediately and she blocked his strikes.

Their swords clashed in the air over and over again. Kate asked herself if Fili and Lindsey could hear the sounds. That was her mistake, once again he disarmed her.

„If your mind is wandering on battlefield you'll be dead within seconds", he grumbled and she picked up her sword.

After another long session of clashing and whirling and circling she finally managed to disarm him.

„YES!", she called and gave him a smile and to her surprise he smiled back.

„Very well done. You've learned quickly..."

He picked up his sword and walked up to her. She suddenly felt nervous but he stopped a few steps in front of her.

„Turn around...", he commanded and she frowned.

„Why?"

„I'd like to show you a special move"

She nodded and turned around, her back facing him. She could hear him dropping his sword to the ground and he stepped closer, placing one hand on her waist. That sudden touch shot a wave of adrenaline through her body. With his other hand he pulled her arm up so she was holding the sword horizontal to the side.

„And now?", she asked and could feel his hair on her neck.

„Now...you gotta pay for yesterday", he whispered into her ear. He lifted her up on his arms causing her to let out a surprised scream and threw her into the river.

When she came up again, catching for breath she could see him chuckling. Thorin was really chuckling about her misery.

„That was..."

„...unfair?"

She kept silent, crawling closer to the shore, holding her hand toward him.

He watched her.

„You could help me up at least...", she said.

With a sigh he took her hand but he should have known better and in the next moment he was in the river as well. Kate laughed at him as he came up.

„You're such a beast...", he growled, his hair clinging to his face. She chuckled and swam up to him.

With trembling fingers she started to pull his hair back, her hand resting on his cheek.

„If I'm the beast...that would make you the beauty", she whispered, her lips close to his.

There was no need for words anymore. Their eyes were stuck and finally he closed the gap between them.

His lips captured hers in a soft kiss and as her hand drifted to the back of his head, burying into his wet hair,she intensified the kiss.

She could feel his tongue begging for entrance and with a smile on her lips she let him pass. Her body pressing closer to his while their tongues started a lovely dance. His beard softly scratching her chin but it was a pleasant feeling.  
As they broke the kiss they looked at each other breathless.

„What's just happening?", he whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

She said nothing, just enjoyed his warm body against hers while his hands were resting on her lower back.

Suddenly he sang:"_It's a little bit funny...this feeling inside..."_

Kate frowned and looked up at him.

„How do you know that song?"

He smiled at her, tugging her wet hair behind her ear.

„I've listened to you singing it back in Bilbos house. And it just perfectly describes this whole situation right now. Kate, I don't know what is happening here...I just don't want to create a mess"

„You're not...Thorin, I don't know what I should think about this as well...I'm just so happy right now...you infuriate me, you annoy me, you make my blood boil...but then again you make me feel so happy. Like right now. That's confusing me"

„Me,too"

They looked at each other again, and she got lost in his blue eyes once more. She leaned in to kiss him again hoping he would respond and kiss her back. He did with a passion she never thought he had.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to the shore, placing her down on the soft grass. She did not let go of him causing him to lay upon her. The water dripped from his hair down on her face and he started to kiss the pearls away. One ran down the side of her neck and he traced it with his lips. She gasped as his beard softly tickled her neck, his lips starting to kiss and nibble the sensitive spot.

Her hand started running down his back and under his tunic. She could feel every muscle of his body moving while he was kissing her neck and collarbone.

Her hands cupped his face and pulled him up to her lips again, kissing tenderly.

„I think it came from down there", they could hear the voice of Kili and they jumped away from each other as Kili and Dwalin walked down the path.

Thorin got up trying to calm down again. Kate avoided to look at the two dwarves.

„Is everything alright with you?", Kili asked concerned.

„Of course, what are you doing here?", Kate asked a bit disappointed.

„We heard you screaming and thought maybe you're somehow injured...I mean training with Thorin can be tough", Dwalin chuckled.

„Why are the two of you wet?", Kili suddenly asked causing Thorin and Kate to blush slightly.

„I-I tripped and fell into the river. And I-I-I was trying to grab his arm to prevent from falling but somehow we both landed in the river...", Kate explained.

Dwalin and Kili exchanged a look.

„Fine, but maybe you should dry yourselves up before you catch a cold", Kili said and chuckled as he turned to leave, Dwalin following him.

Thorin picked up the two swords and walked up to Kate again.

„They're right we should stop for tonight..."

She nodded slowly.

„Come on, I'll take you back to your room", he offered and together they walked back through the garden pretending not to see the young couple still hugging and kissing.

As they arrived at her room her took her hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it.

„Good night, Kate"

„Good night, Thorin"

He turned to leave and entered his room. Kate entered hers.

Both dropped down on their beds, smiling.

Now it would be not only a training session anymore.

They'd have more like training dates.

Kate chuckled.

Thorin smiled.

/

**Yes,I know I'm torturing you a bit but don't worry we'll get some deeper romance soon enough! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

„Kate, can I ask you something?"

She looked at Ori while the company was sitting at the table during lunch.

„What is it?", she asked curiously with a smile.

He blushed a bit before leaning closer.

„I'd like to draw a picture of you and your sister. Would you mind if I draw you?"

She was amazed by his shy behavior so she smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm.

„I'd love if you draw a picture of us. Have you asked Lindsey yet?"

He nodded. „She's fine with that as well...I planned to draw you in the garden. After lunch"

„That's a good idea, Ori"

Her eyes drifted to Thorin and he met her glance for some seconds before turning his head back to Balin.

Nevertheless she was aware of that slight smile he had given her in that short moment.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and tried to concentrate on the conversation around her.

„Thorin, when do you think we can move on?", Dwalin asked from the other end of the table where he was sitting with Kili, Fili, Lindsey and Gloin.

Thorin looked up at him, his eyes drifting to Lindsey and then to Kate.

„I guess..as soon as Lindsey says so. Whenever she feels fully recovered we will move on"  
Kate smiled at him and watched her sister so did the dwarves and Bilbo.

Lindsey blushed slightly.

„Uhm...My leg still hurts a bit so I'd say at least three or four more days. Can't say for sure right now", she said.

„Like I said...whenever you feel better tell me and we move on", Thorin replied and earned an honstely surprised look by Lindsey. He never talked with her like this before To be honest he never really talked to her at all.

She was aware of the exchange of looks between Kate and him.

Something definately happened yesterday again.

'Training...yeah, sure', she thought and bit back a smile.

/

The dwarves split up after lunch. Most of them walked down to the meadow at the waterfall, some joined the girls and Ori in the garden. Bilbo, Balin, Kili, Fili and Thorin were with them.

„Shall we sit down on the bench or what do you want to draw?", Lindsey asked but Ori just chuckled quietly.

„Just pretend I'm not there..."

Kate and Lindsey exchanged a look and sat down in the grass to the group of dwarves and Bilbo.

„Will you tell us a bit about your kingdom, Thorin?", Lindsey asked out of the blue and he was truly confused.

„Well...it's the home of the Folk of Durin. They settled there after they were driven from the ancrestral home of Khazad-dûm. It's called the Kingdom under the Mountain and holds one of the largest dwarvish treasure hords in Middle-Earth"

All of them listened to him, waiting for him to go on.

He cleared his throat before continuing.

„There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lays before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth. Erebor. Thror, my grandfather, was the mightiest of the dwarf lords. Our wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from the rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of dwarves is unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire"

He stopped looking around the group, his eyes resting on Kate for a second.

„Our people delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where we found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. My grandfather named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even Thranduil"

His eyes narrowed by saying the Elvenkings' name. Then he sighed.

„But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. My grandfathers love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind. And I knew, even I was such a young dwarf, where sickness thrives, bad things will follow"

Finally he stopped, all could see him deep in thoughts so no one spoke.

**/**

**Thorins POV (Sixty years earlier)**

_A great wind came, blowing the trees on the mountainside until they bent and creaked. _

_Thorin and Balin rushed to the battlements and looked for any sign of danger. _

_The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the norht. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. _

_„Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guard. Do it now!", Thorin said to his fellow. _

„_What is it?", Balin asked concerned. _

_Thorin, looked worried, yelling to everyone in the halls:"Dragon, DRAGON!"_

_A roar sounded, and torrents of fire rained all over Erebor. Thorin pulled Balin behind a pillar just in time to save him from being burned. _

_It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come. _

_The people in the town of Dale screamed in fear and panic as Smaug destroyed their city, setting fire to many buildings and demolishing others. _

_The huge dragon destroyed many buildings by smashing into them. _

_Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire. _

_Thorin and Thror, along with many other dwarf soldiers, were waiting with weapons ready behind the gates of Erebor._

„_Stand firm!", Thorin called._

_Fire bursted through cracks in the gates as Smaug tried to smash his way in. Smaug soon broke through the gate of Erebor and started to kill dwarves left and right, trampling them and burning them. Thorin was nearly stepped on by the dragon, but he escaped. _

_Thror fearfully ran to his throne and detached the Arkenstone, running away with it. As he ran through a doorway, he saw Smaug in front of him; tripping, he dropped the Arkenstone, and it rolled into a massive pile of gold. _

„_NO!", Thror cried out. _

_Thorin dragged him away._

_Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. _

_As the dwarves ran away from Erebor, they saw King Thranduil and his elves approaching the mountain. Thorin and the others screamed to the Elves to help them, but Thranduil, astrode his deer, turned away._

„_Run for your lives!", Thorin called then turning to look up to the Elvenking.  
„Help us!"_

_No help came from the elves that day, or any day since. _

_Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. _

_Thorin worked in a city of men as a smith. He pounded a sword with his mallet with increasing ferocity and anger. _

_He took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and never forgave, and he never forgot._

_/_

„I finished the picture", Ori suddenly spoke up causing the group to jump slightly. All had been in their own deep thoughts for a while.

Kate and Lindsey both got up and walked to the young dwarf. He showed them his drawing.

„Wow, that looks so...incredible", Lindsey breathed and took the drawing to show it around. Thorin took it and watched it for several moments.

'It is indeed wonderful', he thought and gave it back to Lindsey, giving Ori an acknowledging nod. The young dwarf was happy.

Fili pulled Lindsey down on his lap and they sat like this, both enjoying the company of each other. Kili got up. „I'll go look for the rest of us", he said and walked down to the waterfall.

Bilbo yawned. „I think I'll go take a nap"

He left as well.

Thorin got up. „A nap would be great now. We'll meet at the waterfall tonight", he said to Kate and left.

/

Kate dressed herself up again. A dark-red tunic, black pants and black boots. She took the sword and left her room.

Her heart was beating faster than ever before while she crossed the garden and reached the meadow.

There he was, once again.

His back was facing her again, but as she took two steps closer still a few feet away from him he turned around.

No one moved. No one spoke. They just looked at each other.

Suddenly he walked up to her, she walked up to him both dropping their sword and his lips crushed on hers. Their hands buried in each others hair, cupping their faces, it was a hungry kiss. Wild and passionate but still so full of emotions.

Both stumbling to a more shielded place beneath a little rock alcove near the waterfall, still kissing passionately. As they reached the spot she let herself sink down on her back, pulling him over her.

His lips started to kiss the sweet spot beneath her ear, before he kissed her lips again in a long, tender kiss. Her body was trembling and she sighed into his mouth:"I need to feel you tonight..." A smile curled his lips and his hand tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled back at him. Oh so sweetly, his hands cupped her cheeks, her face came up as if to beg to kiss her lips once more, and he did, of course, ever so softly.

She caressed the back of his head, his hairline, his nape, before she unlocked her lips and whispered:"Make me yours now..."

That tightened his throat, all he could do was to nod.

He began to lift her tunic up, her breath catching for a second, but turning into a softly moaning.

His blue eyes met a pair of sparkling amber-colored eyes, dark with desire.

He nibbled her lower lip, and whispered,"You smell, and taste heavenly. Your hair is like a river of molten gold..."

She smiled up at him and with outermost will-power he managed to un-glue his eyes from the enchanting view of her beautiful face, her beautiful hair and started to softly massage her breasts. She moaned louder and louder and he bent down and kissed the sweet, sensitive spot beneath her right ear, she gave a deep, gasping sigh that made him smile. He continued with kissing and licking his way down the side of her neck.

She could not prevent her hips and pelvis lifting up against him, feeling his erection she sighed,"Thorin? You're wonderful...this feels so good. Please take them off...I want to feel you..."

With a smile he slowly pulled of his pants wearing just some undies.

His eyes resting on hers, questioningly. She nodded and he pulled them of as well.

He bent down on her again, his lips kissing down her belly, her moaning grew louder. „Oh my god...", she sighed softly, seemingly out of breath.

Her hands started running over his naked chest, suddenly pushing him back so he let himself roll on his back. She was on top of him, her lips slowly kissing down his chest. Her tongue licking over his battle scars making him groan and growing even harder.

She had still her pants on but started to move against his hardness in a slow dance, causing him to moan now.

„Kate...oh my...Oh please...", he begged and she smiled down at him, loved to seduce him like this. Seeing him that vulnerable aroused her even more.

He grabbed some hair in the back of her neck and made her to look into his eyes. He kissed her and whispered softly,"Are you ready for me?"

Her movement stopped and she nodded, then sighed,"Oh yes, Thorin. I am ready for you, please make me yours now..."

He buried his hands under her delighting mane, his right hand softly stroking her nape, the left one on her upper back.

His lips captured hers again before rolling over, pulling her pants down.

She smiled sweetly and nodded as he looked at her. He positioned himself and slowly entered her.

„Oooh, Thorin..."

He pushed a bit harder until he was fully inside of her. He froze with his eyes glued on hers and he asked softly,"Do you like it?"

She did not answer, her arms clasped his ribcage like holding on for dear life and he could not stop grinning. Her eyes answered him, it was a yes for her mouth was too busy with panting for air, but finally she managed to groan,"Oh god, yes..."

He started to move, thrusting into her causing both of them to groan loudly.

Her breathing had hesitantly normalized and she sighed contented, kissed his cheek.

His thrusts grew harder as her legs clasped around his hips causing him to groan out his excitement.

„Heavens that feels so good..", he managed to growl.

She chuckled happily and kissed him deeply and greedily. They both hit a perfect rhythm until she could feel herself being pushed over the edge soon. Her nails dug into his back and her moaning grew louder again until she got hit by a orgasm.

His breathing was rugged as the wave hit his body as well, releasing deep inside her.

„Oooh, Kate ...oh my holy...", he breathed as he broke down on top of her, his face buried in the hollow of her neck and shoulder.

Both breathing hard, she gently stroked his back, placing a kiss on his hair. As he rolled down on his back she snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest.

„Thorin?"

„Mhhh?"

„That was the best training so far"

He looked down at her, his blue eyes shining brighter than ever before.

Both chuckled and with a last kiss he covered both of them with his fur coat and they drifted to sleep.

/

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;-D**


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all I'd like to thank my loyal readers&reviewers! **

**I'm always grateful for any kind of constructive criticism like ladymoonscar about the previous chapter! Thanks for your opinion and I was happy that you told me so I could change it ;-) **

**Another big thanks goes to photogirl894! Thanks for your encouragement and your awesome reviews! **

**Caladhiel999 a big thanks goes out to you as well for you're being another wonderful loyal reader and reviewer! **

**And to all the people reading this story just to leave a rude and stupid review: don't like, don't read. That's how it goes ;-)**

**Now, let's have some fun in Rivendell. I promise they will get back on the road in the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Soft wind brushed through their hair causing both of them to wake up very early the next morning. Kate was still snuggled up to Thorin, both looking at each other, smiling sligtly.

„Good morning", he said gently stroking her cheek and she leaned in for a kiss. Reluctantly they got up and dressed again.

She looked at him and chuckled.  
„What's so funny?"

She stepped closer and reached for his hair. Carefully she picked some leaves out of it.

„I thought it might be a bit too suspicious with these in your hair"

He chuckled and stroked her nape before pulling her closer into a kiss again.  
„Nevertheless we should continue with the actual training tonight"

Kate nodded in agreement and whispered:"I will go first...I guess some of the others are already awake. I don't want them to know...not yet"

„I guess that would be wise. Now go, we'll meet at breakfast", he replied and she gave him a last smile before turning around and walking up through the garden and into the building.

„Where have you been?"

Kate nearly got a heartattack as she entered the room and found her sister in her bed.

„What are you doing here, Lindsey?"

The young one leaned against the headboard of the bed and watched her big sister.

„I couldn't sleep last night and...I just wanted to talk a bit. But you did not come back from training", she said with a wink.

Kate sighed and walked up to her sister, crawling under the blanket.

„I could not sleep as well so...I was outside", she tried to explain without telling the truth. She really did not want any of them to know about Thorin and her. For she was not even certain what exactly that was.

„Alone?", Lindsey asked with a raised eyebrow.

„Uhm...yeah..."

Both fell silent for a while until Kate spoke up again. „Why couldn't you sleep last night?"

Lindsey shifted slightly.

„First of all I was thinking about my birthday. You know, I have no idea what day we have. Am I already eighteen or will I be eighteen within this week? Even today? I don't know...that somehow made me feel sad. I was so happily looking forward to that day. And now..."

Kate pulled her sister closer, placing a kiss on her hair.

„I'm certain Gandalf or Lord Elrond might know what date we have today. How about you go and ask one of them?"

Lindsey chuckled. „Wow, I was thinking about all possible ways to find out the date but I did not thought about that"

Both chuckled now.

„Fili and you...you are happy together, aren't you?", Kate asked watching her sister.

Lindsey nodded, a slight smile curling her lips. „He's handsome, funny and when the brothers are together they are just so silly. I like that. And he treats me like his princess"

„You always dreamed about your own prince, now you have one", Kate chuckled.

„And you? You never wanted a King..."

„Who says I have one?", Kate asked slightly blushing. The room was not that much lit up by now so Lindsey did not recognize it.

„At least he's warming up with you...who might have thought of him giving you sword-lessons? And you don't go on each others throats that often anymore. I think that's a good sign"

Kate did not reply to that.

/

The company met at the balcony for breakfast. Lindsey and Kate both entered the balcony. While the young one walked up to her seat between Kili and Fili, Kate walked to hers between Bilbo and Bofur. She could see Thorin watching her for a second with an admiring look but Balin started to talk to him so he looked back to his old friend.

Her eyes drifted to Lindsey and Fili. They look so unbelieveable cute together though they still acted a bit ackward.

'Young love', Kate thought with a smile and started to eat.

„Thorin, I was looking for you. On a word, please", that was Gandalf voice. None of them had seen him the last days and already wondered where he might be. Especially Bilbo seemed to be relieved to see the wizard again.

„Whatever it is you have to say, I'm certain you can tell us all", Thorin replied. Gandalf looked around the company, with a small nod before he said:"I advise you to go on with your journey as soon as possible. The best would be in three days. That's when I'm in a counsil with Lord Elrond. You should take that chance to go on so you don't risk of being stopped by them"

Thorin thought about that for some moments before shifting on his chair.

„If Lindsey is feeling better we can go on...", he looked to the young girl waiting for her answer.

„Uhm...I think three days is fine"

„So be it", Thorin said looking up at Gandalf who seemed to be quite satisfied with the decision. He was going to turn and leave the balcony but Kate got up and stopped him.

„May I ask you something?", she whispered and he bent down to her.

„Everything, my dear"

„Do you know what date it is today?"

He chuckled before his warm blue eyes rested on her.

„I do, indeed. It's the second of July"

Her eyes lit up and a smile curled her lips. „Thank you, Gandalf"

He nodded and left.

Second of July which means tomorrow would be Lindseys eighteenth birthday. Kate turned around and walked back to her seat.

„What did he say?", Lindsey asked.

Kate just shrugged and replied:"He don't know..."

She was planning to surprise her sister on the next day.

/

Later at late afternoon Fili and Lindsey slowly walked up to their secret hiding place overlooking the valley.

It was a very warm day and she leaned against his chest while he gently stroked her arm.

„Can I ask you something?", she asked after a while and he looked at her and nodded.

„Is Kili fine with...well, with you and me?"

„Of course, he is. Why shouldn't he?"

She shifted to look him in the eye. Then she shrugged.

„I just thought maybe he feels a bit...lonely while we're together up here or in the garden"

Fili chuckled.

„Though we share a lot of time with each other he accepts that I want to be with you sometimes. I mean, it's not as if he'd be alone now. He has the whole company to entertain them and believe me he's loving it"

Lindsey could feel a sudden wave of relief washing over her.

It was now that Fili placed his hands on her waist, shifting a bit and she could feel his hand running through her black hair.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed that moment until he took some strands of her hair and started to braid them slowly. Lindseys heart began to pump faster and a smile showed up on her face. When he finished the braiding he took a small hair clip made of crystal in the form of a butterfly. With that he attached the braiding and as he finished he placed a soft kiss on her nape. His beard scratched her a little and she got goosebumps.

With one hand she carefully took the braiding and watched it.

„That's beautiful...", she breathed looking at the hair slide. The sunlight refracted in it and the butterfly slightly shimmered in rainbow colors.

„My mother gave me that hair clip once. Kili has one of those as well. Our mother made them for us so we can give them to the person we...we—like a lot", he explained a bit nervous.

Lindsey turned around and looked into his eyes, her hand resting on his cheek.

„It's the most wonderful gift...", she whispered before kissing him softly.  
As they broke apart she said:"Do you have another hair clip?"

„Hmm yes, I have one made of leather with a silver ornament. Thorin gave it to me when I was little. It's one of my fathers'. Why?"

„Can I see it?"

He nodded slowly and reached into his pocket to reveal a clip just like he described. She took it and watched it a while.

Suddenly she turned around and got on her knees next to him. She could feel her heart nearly breaking out of her chest.

Slowly she reached for his hair with slightly trembling fingers.

Fili looked into her eyes and he could see fear and nervousness in hers. She took some strands of his hair and whispered:"I never did this before"

Fili just gave her an encouraging smile and she began to braid. As she finished it she took the hair clip of his father and attached it to the braiding.

He could feel his heart racing and looked at her in amazement while his hand reached for the new braiding in his hair.

„That's perfect", he whispered before capturing her lips in a lovely and long kiss.

/

„Damn...", Kate grumbled as Thorin disarmed her the third time in a row. He chuckled.

„Are you angry?", he asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

She turned to look at him.

„Angry...frustrated...I was practising so hard and I just can't manage to disarm you", she sighed. He walked up to her.

„Anger is perfect for training. But you should still concentrate. If you're in trouble on the battlefield...wandering your mind. It means more trouble to you"

She frowned but he raised his sword going to strike but she blocked with a fast swift. Their wooden swords clashed over and over again.

They were not aware of the young couple watching them from a hiding spot. Lindsey wanted to watch her sisters training. So Fili and her were hiding above the meadow.

„Your uncle is a good fighter...and his advise sounded great as well"

„He's trying to make her a perfect fighter", Fili replied and shoved Lindsey gesturing down to the fighting pair.

Thorin managed to disarm Kate again. She grumbled even more.

„All right, maybe we should stop for today?"  
„No! I'll make it!", she replied.

A smirk appeared on his face.

„Fine. Let's make it a little competition"

„Competition?"

He nodded and walked closer to her.

„If I disarm you once more I will ignore you for the rest of our journey..."

Her eyes grew wide in shock.

„But...if you disarm me next time...", he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

Lindsey and Fili were dying to know what he whispered to her.

Kate seemed to be happy with what her price would be.

They both raised their swords again and attacked. This time it was a long fight, and Kate whirled around, ducked from his strike, tripped him and finally managed to disarm him. His sword dropped to the ground a few feet away.

„YES!", she cried out in triumph causing him to chuckle while he picked up his sword.

He turned around slowly and looked at her. She smiled at him saying:"I guess you owe me something..."

He walked up to her, his hand gently stroking her nape before his lips finally met hers in a long, and deep kiss.

„I knew it!", Lindsey whispered and gestured Fili to leave the couple alone.

/

**Next chapter will be a little surprise party for Lindsey and we'll finally get back on the road again! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Lindsey got up early the next morning. Her fingers played with the braiding and she smiled.

Fili and her decided not to tell anyone else about Thorin and Kate. Though it was hard for her not to go and talk with Kate about it.

She dressed herself and walked through the hallway towards the balcony. As she reached it she frowned.

None of the others had been there which was strange because it was their normal breakfast time.

She decided to go and look for her sister. As she entered the room there was no sign of Kate.

'Where are they?'

Also the room of Kili and Fili was empty and so she walked outside into the garden just to find it empty.

„Lindsey!", she jumped and turned around. Bilbo walked up to her.

„Bilbo...I thought you're all gone"

„I can't find the company...", he said and her eyes grew wide.

„So you have no idea where they all are?"

The hobbit shook his head, hardly trying not to smile.

„I was on my way down to the waterfall, would you come with me?", he asked and she nodded.

Together they walked down to the meadow.

„They're not here...", Lindsey said slightly afraid when suddenly the whole company popped up behind a boulder with Bofur playing his flute while some of them started to sing a dwarvish birthday song.

Bilbo laughed and Lindsey was completely confused. Kate walked up to her, a broad smile on her face and embraced her tightly.

„Happy Birthday"

Lindsey watched her sister. „Gandalf knew the date?"

Kate laughed. „He did, and I was planning this surprise party for you"

„And you knew about it?", she looked at Bilbo. He shrugged and gave her a broad smile.

Fili walked up to her and Kate backed away a bit.

„Happy Birthday, Lindsey", he stroked her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

„I hope you're not too sad that we have no presents for you, deary", Balin called. She gave them a smile.

„I am more than happy to be with you on that day"

Now Kate slowly reached into her pocket revealing a small box.

„It's not entirely true...I have a gift for you, sis"

She walked up to Lindsey again, holding the box toward her. The young one opened it just to see a beautiful ring made of white gold with a sparkling round brilliant cut diamond which was accented by two genuine round rubies.

„Kate...that...that...", she was unable to speak and her eyes got teary-wet. Kate took the ring and put it on her sisters finger. Now she could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek as well and the sisters embraced again.

„She wanted you to have it...", Kate whispered and they both looked down at the ring. Their mothers old engagement ring.

„That's a fine piece of jewlery", the voice of Thorin spoke up and he appeared close behind Kate as he looked down at the ring as well.

Lindseys eyes drifted to Fili and they both exchanged a smile.

And so the company spent their last day together at the waterfall for they planned to leave early the next morning.

/

It was early in the morning and the company was hiking along the path away from Rivendell. Lindsey was walking with Kili and Fili while Kate was with Balin and Bilbo.

„Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on", Thorin turned to look back at the group. Balin nodded and walked up to the head of the company while Kate saw Bilbo turning around and looking back at Rivendell. It was a longing look.

She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
„I'm certain you can come back someday", she whispered and he smiled at her. Thorin was waiting for them and as Bilbo walked towards the middle of the group both Kate and Thorin followed them behind.

His hand slightly brushed hers.  
„That was a very emotional scene between Lindsey and you yesterday. That ring is from your mother, did I get that correct?"

She smiled at him. „Yes, it's the old engagement ring of our mother. She...she wrote in a letter that she would like to give it to Lindsey on her eighteenth birthday"

„Why not to you?"

Kate chuckled. „My mother knew I'm not that much into rings. I'm more into necklaces or braceletts"

He nodded with a slight smirk.

„You told me your parents died in an accident. How come your mother wrote a letter?"

He could see her eyes drifting to the ground before she whispered:"She was ill. Very ill. Wouldn't she have died in that accident she nevertheless might have died soon"

„What illness did she have?"

„Cancer. Malicious brain tumor. The doctors were not able to help"

„Did Lindsey know about this?"

„Yes...but she always ignored the fact that our mother might die"

He sighed and she could feel his hand taking hers holding her tight for several moments. They walked on like this behind the company. None of the others seemed to notice it and so they enjoyed that short moment of a touch.

They walked on over ranges, mountains, and plains.

Soon they reached the Misty Mountains. There was a fierce storm in the air, with lightning and rain all around while they walked on a trail that was narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other.

„Lindsey, stay close to me!", Fili called taking her hand.

„Hold on!", Thorin called from the head of the group while Kate was between Balin and Dwalin.

As Bilbo walked, the stone beneath his feet gave away, and he started to fall into the chasm. Dwalin managed to pull him back in time.

„We must find shelter!"

„Watch out!"

They all looked up and saw a massive boulder hurtling through the air, it hit the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them as they pressed themselves against the mountain.

„This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!", Balin called.

„Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!", Bofur replied.

A stone giant reared up from a nearby mountain. It ripped off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

„Take cover!", Thorin called.

Kate was afraid, her eyes grew wide as she saw what happened in front of them.

One of the giants threw the boulder far in the air, another stone giant appeared from behind the Company, and it got hit in the head. The Company yelled at each other to brace and hold on, and the rocks beneath their feet began to give away from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. The ground between some of the Company members split. Part of the group was on one side, and part on the other .

„KILI! Grab my hand! Ki...", that was Fili calling.

„KATE!", that was Lindsey.

As the two stone giants fought with their fists, the dwarves held on tight as they flung around. Kate grabbed Kili trying not to fall. He placed his arm around her to keep her tight.

A third stone giant appeared, and it threw a boulder at the head of the one of the first two. That one fell over, as the one group of dwarves, Bilbo and Lindsey watched, it appeared to them that the others had been smashed to bits. The hurt stone giant lost its footing and fell down the chasm.

„NO! NOOOO! KILI! KATE!",Thorin could feel his heart sink. The group rushed to the spot where the others appeared to have been crushed but they were safe.

„We're all right! We're alive!", Balin called and Thorins eyes found Kates. She assured him to be fine by just giving him a smile.

They all could see the relief in their leaders face but suddenly Bofur asked:"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

They looked around, searching frantically.

„There!", Ori called.

„Get him!", Dwalin yelled.

Bilbo was hanging onto the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips.

Ori dived onto the ground and tried to grab Bilbo's arm, but Bilbo slipped and fell another few feet before he catched another handhold.

As the dwarves tried to pull him up unsuccessfully, Thorin swung down on the cliff causing Kate to cry out. Lindsey took her sisters hand, squeezing it softly.

Thorin boosted Bilbo up, where the others pulled him to safety. Dwalin tried to lift Thorin back up too, but Thorin lost his grip and began falling too.  
„NO!", Kate called again but Dwalin, with much effort, was able to pull him back up.

Thorin slowly got up, his eyes found Kates again.

„I thought we'd lost our burglar", Dwalin mumbled.

Now Thorin turned around, anger on his face.

„He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us"

With that he walked on past the others.

Kate could not believe what he had just said. She could feel anger crepping up in her but this was not the time for making a scene.

They went on and found a cave.

„It looks safe enough", Dwalin said.

„Seach to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied", Thorin replied and catched one angry look from Kate.

'I know, Kate...', he thought for he slightly regretted his words to the Hobbit. Not fully, but a little bit. He was a bit too harsh.

Dwalin searched the cave with a lantern.

„There's nothing here"

Gloin dropped a bundle of wood on the floor and rubbed his hands"

„Right then! Let's get a fire started"

Thorin turned around. „No! No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light. Bofur, take the first watch"

/

„Are you all right?", Fili whispered as Lindsey cuddled up to him.

„Yes...I'm just exhausted and tired"

He placed a soft kiss on her neck and pulled her closer. She could see Kate dropping down next to Thorin.

The rest of the company was already alseep.

„Was that neccessary?", Kate whispered. They both leaned against the wall of the cave.

He sighed.

„I know that was too harsh. It's just...I thought I lost my men. Kili...you"

Her face softened a bit. She could feel his hand reaching for hers and he gently stroked her hand.

„You should sleep now"; he whispered.

She let her eyes drift over the sleeping company and to Bofur but he was sitting at the entrance, looking outside with his back facing them.

Lindsey had closed her eyes as she saw Kate looking around. Now she opened them slightly again and saw Kate shifting closer to him.

Her lips touched his softly. He kissed her back, deeply.

A smile curled Lindseys lips as she closed her eyes, finally drifting to sleep as well.

Kate pulled away from him and whispered:"Sleep well"

She laid down and he laid down next to her. Both drifting to sleep.

/

Bilbo stealthily opened his eyes and looked around. He could see that no one was watching, he quietly rolled up his blankets and packed his things. Grabbing his walking stick, he started to leave the cave, tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves and girls.

Bofur saw Bilbo trying to leave. He jumped up and tried to stop him. They whispered so as not to wake the others.

„Where do you think you're going?"

„Back to Rivendell"

„No, no, you can't turn back now. You're part of the Company. You're one of us"

„I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door"

Thorin, who was awake again, stared thoughtfully at the wall as he listened.

„You're homesick. I understand"

„No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do – you're dwarves. You used to – to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere"

Bofur looked offended, and Bilbo was sorry.

„I am sorry, I didn't..."

Thorins eyes drifted to the sleeping figure of Kate next to him. His blue eyes sparkling sadly.

„No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do", Bofur smiled and placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo turned and began to walk away.

„What's that?", Bofur asked.

Something was glowing. Bilbo pulled his sword partway out of his sheath and saw that it was growing bright blue, and he knew Orcs must be nearby. Thorin raised his head as he heared strange machinery noises and saw cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave.

„Wake up. Wake up!", he called.

Before anyone could react, the floor of the cave collapsed downwards for it was really a giant trap door. Thorin grabbed Kate, held her close as the entire Company fell down a chute, sliding through a tunnel, and land in a giant wooden cage.

As they struggled to get up, a horde of goblins attacked them, took away their weapons, and dragged them all away.

„Kate!"

„Lindsey!"

The sister called being separated. Kate could see Lindsey somewhere behind with Bilbo. Thorin was still holding Kates hand while they were pushed on.

Bats flew in the darkness.

„Lindsey...", Bilbo whispered causing her to crawl to him. They hid behind some railing. Bilbo drew his sword, which was glowing bright blue, and he grabbed Lindseys hand.

„Stay close to me", he whispered.

The girl was too afraid to speak. They followed the goblins.

Suddenly, one gobling jumped out in front of them and rushed at them with his sword. Bilbo barely managed to keep Lindsey and himself alive, the goblin, Bilbo and the girl fell over the edge of a platform and falling through the darkness.

/

**Dum dum! :-D **


	14. Chapter 14

**I will focuse on Bilbo and Lindsey so I'm going to skip the Goblin King scene completely for I already used it in different ways in my two other stories before. **

**Hope you like my way of including Lindsey in that scene and also for changing the last riddle :-) **

**/**

Bilbo and Lindsey both woke up and found themselves in a dark cavern, lying behind a clump of mushrooms. They could see the goblin who attacked them lying nearby, nearly dead.

Lindsey wanted to get up but Bilbo pulled her down again, placing a finger on his lips when suddenly they both could hear a strange breathing sound drawing closer.

Then they saw a strange figure approaching the goblin.

„Yes. Yes. Yeeees! Gollum! Gollum!"

The girl and the hobbit watched as Gollum circled around the goblin He then began pulling the goblin away by the feet.

Suddenly, the goblin woke up and began flailing around. In a fit of rage, Gollum grabbed a rock and pounded the goblin on the head with it, knocking it unconscious again.

Gollum resumes pulling the goblin away.

„Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, precious. Better than nothing"

As soon as they creature was gone both Bilbo and Lindsey emerged from their hiding spot and he retrieved his sword.

„Come on, let's follow him. Maybe he leads us to the exit", Bilbo whispered.

„What if it's dangerous? What if that creature kills us?"

„Lindsey...I have a sword..."

„A sword you never used before..."; she hissed.

He looked at her, thinking hard before giving her an encouraging smile.

„Then let's pray I don't have to..."

He grabbed her hand and they walked on when suddenly a reflection caught Lindseys attention.

„Bilbo, wait..."

She knelt down and picked up a golden ring. They examined it, stunned by its beauty.

„Take it", she said and he pushed it in his pocket.

They jumped as they heard Gollum singing in the distance. They followed the sound of the voice.

„Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!"

„Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head."

It began to sing. „The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet. The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, all bare of meat. Cold as death, they have no breath, it's good to eeeeat!"

Rounding a corner, Bilbo saw Gollum silhouetted on top of a rock in the middle of a small lake. Lindsey watched carefully, her eyes drifting around to find another way out.

Gollum was still singing as he beat the goblins body. He smashed it in the head with a rock. Withouth thinking Bilbo walked on, still holding Lindseys hand and his sword still glowing in the dark. That glow caught the creatures attention and Gollum looked up.

Bilbo and the girl quickly hid behind a rock, realizing that his sword was still glowing brightly.

„He's seen us..", Lindsey whimpered.

Her heart was beating fast. Suddenly the light started to flicker, then completely died out, signifying that the goblin was dead.

Lindsey peeked out from behind the rock, and a wave of shock washed over her as she saw that the creature was no longer there.

Bilbo slowly looked up and found Gollum on a rock above them. Lindsey cried out and Gollum jumped down in front of the pair.

„Bless us and splash us, Precious! That's a meaty mouthful."

Gollum approached Bilbo and Lindsey,but Bilbo placed the tip of his sword on Gollums throat, causing him to retreat in fear.

„Aaaah, Gollum, Gollum."

„Back! Stay back! I'm warning you, don't come any closer!", Bilbo called out trying not to sound too afraid.

„It's got an elfish blade, but it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no. What is it, Precious? What is it?"

„My name is Bilbo Baggins"

„Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?"

„I'm a Hobbit from the Shire"

Lindsey nudged his arm, afraid that he might reveal too much information about him.

The creatures eyes lit up. „Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before. That is not a Hobbitse", he pointed at Lindsey causing her the shiver.

„What is it, Precious?"

She looked at Bilbo.

„I-I'm Lindsey O'Conell. A girl from London"

„Londonses. That sounds nasty, don't like it. Never heard of Londonses"

He approached again. „Is it soft? Is it juicy?"

Bilbo held out his sword in front of him and widly waves it around.

„Now, now, K-keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to!", he called.

Gollum snarled at the pair, causing them to step back.

Lindsey sighed and said:"We don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show us the way to get out of here, and we'll be on our way"

„Why, is it lost?"

„Yes, yes, and we want to get unlost as soon as possible", Bilbo spoke up now.

Upon hearing this, Gollum answered in a different voice than before.

„Oooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses and Londonses. Safe paths in the dark!"

Suddenly the voice changed again.

„Shut up!"

Lindsey and Bilbo exchanged a worried look.

„We didn't say anything", she replied slowly.

„Wasn't talking to you!"

„But yes, we was, Precious, we was"

Bilbo spoke again:"Look, uh, I don't know what your game is, but we-"

A broad smile appeared on the creatures face and its eyes lit up.

„Games? We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Doesn't it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?"

Bilbo was confused so was Lindsey.

„Maybe?", she answered.

Gollum holds up his hands, then began reciting a riddle.

„What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up,up,up it goes, and yet, never grows"

„The mountain", Bilbo answered immediately.

Gollum began laughing uproariously.

„Yess, yess, oh, let's have another one, eh? Yes, come on, do it again, do it – do it again. Ask us"

„No! No more riddles. Finish them off. Finish them now. Gollum! Gollum!"

Gollum snarled and began rushing at Lindsey to kill her, but Bilbo held out his hand to stop him and began speaking.

„No! No, no...no. We wa-We want to play. We do. I can see you are very good at this. S-so why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just, just you and us?"

Bilbo crouched until he was level with Gollum. Lindsey still pressed herself against the wet rock.

Gollum scuttled forward, close to Bilbo.

„Yes, Yesjust, just-just us", he whispered.

„Yes. And- and if we win, you show us the way out"

„Yes. Ye-"

Gollum snarled, turning away from Bilbo. Gollums two personalities talked to each other.

„And if it loses? What then?"

„Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it"

Gollum laughed to himself, then turned back to Bilbo and Lindsey.

„If Bagginses and Londonses loses, we eats it whole"

Lindsey clutched to Bilbos vest, tears in her eyes.  
There was a silence for several seconds as Bilbo digested this new watched Lindsey, and he knew it was their only way to escape.

„Fair enough", he finally answered.

„No...", Lindsey whimpered quietly.

Bilbo put his sword away.

„Well, Baggins first", Gollum hissed.

/

As Bilbo thought of a riddle, Gollum rested his hands and chin on the edge of a rock while Lindseys eyes drifted around still looking for an escape.

„Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still"

As Gollum thought, he kept opening his eyes and mouth as if he knew the answer, then changed his mind.

This went on for several seconds, until he finally replied questioningly:"Teeth?"

Lindsey looked unhappy, as the answer was correct.

Gollum became ecstatic and laughed throatily.

„Teeth! Yes, my precious. But we- we only have nine", he displayed his mouth, showing that he really did only have nine teeth. Lindsey refused to look at it any longer for both she and Bilbo were disgusted. Gollum began reciting his next riddle, while getting closer and closer to the pair.

„Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters"

„Just a minute!", Bilbo walked off thinking. „Do you know it?", he whispered to Lindsey but she shook her head, too afraid to think straight.

Bilbo observed the water, and noticed waves forming as a breeze ruffled the surface of the water.

„Wind. It's wind! Of course it is!", he called in triumph.  
Gollum snarled in frustration and began slinking around, approaching Bilbo.

„Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever"

As he got too close to Lindsey, Bilbo pulled out his sword and pointed it at Gollum again, but also began saying his own riddle:"Ah ah ah. A box without hinges, key o-or, or lid; yet golden treasure inside it hid"

Gollum thought hard, talking to himself and making many hand motions.

„A box...and a lid...and then a key..."

„Well?", Lindsey spoke up.

„It's nasty. Uh, box, uh..."

„Give up?", the girl again.

„Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!"

In frustration, Gollum began pounding the floor and snarled. He puckered his face up deeply, then suddenly opened his eyes wide as he got the answer.

„Eggses! Eggses!", he laughed. „What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes"

As Gollum laughed, a bat made a noise in the darkness. Bilbo and Lindsey turned to look for the source of the noise. As they turned back around, they realised that Gollum was gone. Lindseys heart began racing again. Gollums voice suddenly started sounding like an echo from different parts of the cave. He spoke his riddle from some unknown spot.

„Ahh. We have one for you: All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us"

„Give us a moment, please! We gave you a good long while"

Bilbo and Lindsey tried to think while at the same time they walked around, Bilbo still with his sword drawn. Both looking for Gollum.

„I don't know this one", Bilbo whispered to Lindsey.

„Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?"

As Gollum said 'crunchable', he appeared behind Lindsey and tried to grab her by the throat. She managed to jump away in time and Bilbo pointed his sword at Gollum once more defending the girl.

„Let us think! Let us think!", Bilbo called.

Gollum smiled eerily and put his hands in a shrug.

„Time's up..."

Gollum shifted, preparing to leap on Lindsey.

„Time. Time...the answer is time!", Lindsey suddenly called out.

Gollum snarled in frustration.

„Actually, it wasn't that hard", Bilbo said with a smile and Lindsey chuckled quietly.

„Last question. Last chance. But she's the one...ask us"

He looked at Lindsey.

„Uh...", she was unsure for she never was that much into riddles.

„Go on...", Gollum said.

She looked at Bilbo.

„In...In a tunnel of darkness...lies a beast of iron. It can only attack when pulled back."

That was the only thing she managed to come up and suddenly realised that this was the most perfect riddle. That creature could not know the answer. It was impossible and she knew even Bilbo might not know it. She smiled triumphately and watched Gollum.

In frustration Gollum threw down a rock he'd been clutching. Bilbo made a startled noise.

„Beast..."

He jumped off his rock and approached Lindsey. She moved to keep a rock between him and her.

„Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three!"

He held up two fingers to quantify three.

„Three guesses. Very well, guess away", she replied.

„Handses!"

She thought what he could mean by that when she realised that he thought about a sleeve as the tunnel and that it must be pulled back so hands could attack.

„Wrong, guess again"

Gollum crouched on the floor, trying to think of the answer. He muttered potential answers to himself and slapped the floor in increasing anger and ferocity as he failed to come up with the right answer.

„A bear!"

„Wrong again. Last guess"

„Wolf! Dragon!"

„Two guesses at once. Wrong both times"

Upon hearing this, Gollum fell to the floor, sobbing.

„So, come then, we won the game. You promised to show us the way out", Lindsey said relieved.

„Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?"

Gollum slowly turned around and glared hatefully at her.

„What was the answer?"

Bilbo pointed his sword at Gollum.

„That's not important anymore. You lost", Lindsey said.

„Lost? LOST?"

Gollum grinned as he slowly approached Lindsey and Bilbo. He reached for something hidden at his side. Realizing that the item was not there, his face was shocked. He began groping all over himself trying to find it.

„Where is it? Where is it? NO! NOO!"

Gollum scuttled around the cave, scattering bones and rocks as he searched in vain for something. He even splashed through the shallows of the lake. His voice broke as he cried:"Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!"

While Gollums back was towards them, both realised what it was that Gollum lost. Quickly Bilbo took the Ring from his pocket and held it in his hand behind his back.

„What have you lost?", Lindsey asked softly.

„Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum! Gollum!"

The creature leaned over the edge of the lake, sobbing quietly. As he stared into the water, his sobs ceased and his face became contorted in anger.

Gollum slowly looked up in shock and anger as he saw Bilbo holding something behind his back. Bilbo pointed his sword at Gollum.

„They stole it. Stole it! THEY STOLE IT!"

Snarling, Gollum threw a stone to Bilbo. He deflected it with his sword, grabbed Lindseys hand and they ran away, with Gollum chasing them.

/

The pair hurried through a cave, hearing Gollum in the distance.

„Give it to us!"

They reached a side cave. Lindsey saw Gollum running past the entrance of the cave they were in.

Gasping, they turned around and saw a crack in the wall.

„Lindsey, you go first! You're more slender!"

„But.."

„No! There's no time! Go and try to make it to the exit! We'll see us on the other side!"

She hugged him tight and ran through the crack in the wall.

Turning around she saw Bilbo getting stuck partway through. „Bilbo!"

He looked up in fear as Gollum, attracted by the noise, backtracked and saw Bilbo stuck in the crack. Snarling, Gollum approached Bilbo.

„It's ours. Ours!"

Lindsey looked in panic, she could hear a lot of voices somewhere in the distance.

Gollum snarled again. Bilbo exhaled and pushed as hard as he could. Finally he managed to slip through the crack, but his waistcoat buttons were ripped off and they hit Gollum in the face. He snarled.

On the other side of the crack, Bilbo fell down. Lindsey wanted to rush to him but as he hit the ground, the Ring, which was in his hand flew into the air. Lindsey watched, heart beating fast while Bilbo reached up to grab it. Instead of landing in his hand, however, the Ring slid onto his finger, and Bilbo suddenly became invisible.

Her eyes grew wide in shock. „BILBO?"

She wanted to rush forward but Gollum jumped into the area where she was and looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

„Give it...to us, Londonses!", he snarled. Lindsey backed away and ran, Gollum behind her. He jumped and pushed her down on the ground. She cried out and struggled to get free.

„GET AWAY!", a loud voice boomed up and Gollum got kicked back and slashed on his arm by a sword.

Lindsey had no idea what had happened but she got pulled up and there she could see the Company. She realised that Kate was backing her with a sword in her hand.

„We'll be outside soon. Come on...", her sister said looking back but the creature was gone.

„Lindsey!", Filis voice called from behind but there was no time for a great reunion.

/

Finally the Company reached the exit and ran down the mountainside. Gandalf paused to count how many dwarves and girls were with him. The group paused to collect their breath"

Kate stopped and could feel Lindsey slipping to the ground. She knelt down next to her.

„Sis? What happened to you? What was that creature?"

She sobbed and whispered:"Bilbo...where..."

„Where is our hobbit?", Gandalf suddenly called out.

„Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin called out.

Kate looked up at Gandalf. His eyes drifted to Lindsey.

„Where did you last see him?", the wizard asked softly.

„We slipped away from you, fell down into the darkness. There was...that creature. We played for our freedom but...the creature was coming after us when we won the game. It wanted its precious back. Bilbo was defending me...", she said with an angry glare at Dwalin.

Then tears ran down her cheeks and she whispered:"He might be dead..."

„No, he isn't", Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree, no longer invisible. The whole Company looked up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughed as he spoke:"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Lindsey managed to get up and walked toward the hobbit.

„Bilbo...how...what happened?", she whispered as she embraced him.

„I'll explain it someday...", she hobbit replied and his eyes drifted to Gandalf who watched him curiously.

Kate stepped to Bilbo.

„Thank you so much...she said you defended her from that...that creature"

„I tried my best...", he said with a slight smile and Kate embraced him as well.

Now Lindsey found the time to walk up to Fili. The young couple embraced and kissed each other. The Company just watched in amazement.

Lindsey turned to look at her sister.

„That was some nice swordfighting skill you've shown in there", she chuckled and her eyes drifted to Thorin as she added:"I guess your lessons had been...intensive and helpful"

Fili chuckled quietly but there was no time to reply anything.

They could hear a loud howling, and they realized they were still in danger.

Thorin turned to look around.

„Out of the frying pan..."

„...and into the fire. Run! RUN!", Gandalf yelled.

/


	15. Chapter 15

They all started running down the mountain as fast as they could. Lindsey was running between Fili and Kili while Kate was in the back with Thorin and Balin.

The night was covering them.

Soon the foremost Warg catched up tp the group and leaped at Kate. She ducked behind a rock and the Wargs jaws snapped in the air over her head. It landed in front of her.  
„Kate!", that was Thorin as he turned around.  
Growling, the Warg charged at her.

She pulled out her sword and held it in front of her; the charging Warg impaled itself in the head on the sword and fell down dead. Kate looked on in surprise.

A few more Wargs catched up to the fleeing dwarves.

The Company reached a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it. They were trapped there, as there was no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.

„Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bifur threw an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumped off a rock and grabbed a tree branch, using Dwalins head as a stepping stone to the tree. They started climbing into the trees as well. Kate tried to pull her sword out of the dead Wargs' head, but it stuck firmly. She continued to pull.

„They're coming!", Thorin called and ran up to her, grabbed the sword pulled it out and climbed up into the tree with Kate tightly pressed to his body.

Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree; Dwalin boosted Balin up. Thorin with Kate on his arm, Bombur and the rest climbed up tree as well. Lindsey was close to Fili, watching Thorin rescuing her sister.

Dozens of Wargs circled the trees in which the Company members were perched. Gandalf reached out with his staff and picked up a moth sitting in the same tree as him.

He brought the moth close to his face, and whispered to it. He then blew it gently, causing it to flutter away.

The Wargs ceased their growling and turn as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approached slowly.

Thorin looked at Azog in shock, nearly loosing the grab around Kate.

„Azog?!"

As the white Warg growled, Azog stroked it and talked ominously.

„Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."

Thorin looked stricken with pain and grief, realizing that Azog had captured his father.  
„It cannot be", he breathed and Kate held herself close to the branch while Balins hand backed her.

Azog spoke to his wargs and riders.

„Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!"

At his command, the wargs leaped forward and tried to climb the trees.

They jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their effort. The trees shook violently at the assault, causing Lindsey to scream in panic. The company struggled to hold on.

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo, Fili, Lindsey and several other dwarves were in, got uprooted from the ground and began leaning wildly. As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tripped over and landed on the next tree. The dwarves and Bilbo jumped from the falling to the next.

This tree tipped as well, like dominoes, all the tree began falling over. All the dwarves, Bilbo, the girls and Gandalf managed to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. This tree didn't fall over.  
Azog laughed. Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spied a pinecone. He grabbed it and used his staff to set the cone on fire. He then threw it down amid the Wargs, who retreated in fear of the fire. Azog was startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lit two more cones and threw one down to Fili.

He catched it. Bilbo, the dwarves and the girls gathered pincecones and Gandalf set them on fire. They threw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs. All the area around the tree got set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. At least one Warg galloped away with its fur alight. Azog roared in anger and frustration as the Company cheered. Suddenly, their cheers turned into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they were in started to give way. The tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff, but came to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge. Gandalf looked down and saw the ground far, far, below. The dwarves tried to hold on as they got flung around. Ori lost his grip on the tree and fell, but managed to grab onto Doris leg.

„Aaaaah! Oh! Oh no!", Ori cried.

„Mister Gandalf!", Dori cried out in panic.

Because of the extra weight, Dori lost his grip as well and fell, but Gandalf quickly swung his staff down and Dori grabbed on to the end of it.

Kate looked around in panic just to see Lindsey dangerously close to loosing her grip but Fili was holding her.

Azog growled. Thorin, clinging to the tree looked at him in hate and anger. He pulled himself up, his sword drawn, and walked down the leaning trunk as Kate, Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree, looked on.

„No...Thorin, please no...", Kate whispered and could feel a hand on her shoulder. She saw Balin looking at her. She was aware that she had tears on her eyes.

Thorin ran through the burning ground at Azog and his white Warg. Azog spread his arms wide with a smug grin on his face.

Thorin growled as he ran with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouched, then roared as his Warg leaped at Thorin.

Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the Warg hit him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing him to the ground. The company in the tree looked in shock. Kates chest tightened and tears started running down her face. Balin was holding her close.

Dori struggled to hold on Gandalfs staff.

„Help!", Ori cried.

As Thorin got back on his feet, panting, Azog and his Warg wheeled around. They charged at Thorin again. Azog swung his mace and smashed Thorin in the face before he could react. He was brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

„NOOOO!", Kate cried out.

Azog roared in excitement. Bilbo managed to stand up on the tree. The white warg clamped its jaws around Thorin and he yelled in pain. Dwalin tried to get off the tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he was holding on to broke, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching his friend.

„Thorin! Noo", he called in fear.

As the white warg held Thorin in its mouth, Thorin managed to hit its head with the pommel of his sword.

Roaring, the warg threw him several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. He landed heavily, his sword fell out of his hand. He was almost unconscious.

„Biriz torag khobdudol", Azog grumbled commanding one of his rider to bring him the dwarfs head.

The rider jumped off his warg and approached Thorin.

Kate, seeing this, pulled out her sword. She saw that Bilbo did the same with his blue glowing sword.

The orc approached Thorin and placed its sword against his neck, raising the sword, the rider prepared to decapitate Thorin. As he swung his sword down, Kate threw herself at the Orc and knocked him over.  
As they fought she managed to stab and kill the orc. Bilbo swung his sword to defend Kate as well while she crawled up to Thorin. He looked at her but fell unconscious.

She saw Bilbo still waving his sword wildly at Azog and the other wargs. Azog smiled in hatred and spoke in the Black Speech to his Orcs.

A couple of Wargs and Riders approached Bilbo and Kate, snarling.

Suddenly, Fili, Kili and Dwalin who have managed to get off the tree, rushed at their enemies and started fighting them.

In the confusion, Bilbo yelled and leaped forward, wounding a warg.

The white Warg hit Bilbo with his head and sent him flying. Kate catched him and both landed on the ground not far from Thorins still unconscious body.

Azog and his white Warg approached them to kill them. Fili, Kili and Dwalin had been surrounded by Wargs. Suddenly, the moth returned to Gandalf. Dori slipped from the end of Gandalfs staff, and Dori and Ori fell toward the ground far below. An eagle swooped out of nowhere and catched them on its back.  
They yelled in fear as they were carried swiftly away. Several more Eagles appeared and joined the fray.

Some grabbed Wargs and Orcs and tossed them over the cliff. Others knocked down trees, which crushed the wargs below them.

Another Eagle fanned the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burnged the Wargs. Azog snarled in frustration. One Eagle gently grabbed Thorin and his sword in its talons and flew away.

Kate looked up, panicked.

Azog roared and jumped back as an Eagle flew by him. The Eagle headed straight for Kate and Bilbo and snatchd them off the ground. It then threw them and they screamed as they fell toward the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle.

Kate turned to look for Lindsey. She was on another Eagle with Gandalf.

The rest of the Eagles proceeded to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and flew away.

/

The Eagles soared through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Kate could see Thorin laying unconscious in one Eagles' talons.

„Thorin!", Fili called afraid.

The Eagles approached a massive rock structure shaped like a bear. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposited him and his sword on a flat area on top of the rock.  
Another Eagle landed and Gandalf and Lindsey slid off its neck. Gandalf ran towards Thorin.

„Thorin! Thorin!", the wizard called.

Thorin was not responding. Kate and Bilbo ran up. Lindsey could see the immense pain in her sisters eye and walked up to her to hold her hand. She simply squeezed it softly.

Gandalf placed his hand on Thorins face and whispered a spell.

Thorins eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air. His eyes found Kate and she smiled down at him, relieved.

He spoke weakly:"The halfling?"

„It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe", Gandalf said.

The company surrounded the wounded Thorin. Dwalin and Kili helped him up.

Once he was up, he shrugged them off and approached Bilbo.

„You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Kate could not believe what she was hearing. It was Bilbo who defended him and herself. How could he say those things?

Thorin advanced until he was face to face with Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened.

„I've never been so wrong in all my life!"

He grabbed Bilbo and embraced him deeply. The Company cheered loudly and slapped each other on the back. Kate breathed out relieved and chuckled.  
Gandalf smiled. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugged Thorin back.

„I am sorry I doubted you"

„No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar"

As everyone chuckled, the Eagles flew away, screeching.

„Kate was the one giving me the courage to help her", Bilbo added causing Thorin to look back to the blonde girl.

He could feel his heart starting to beat faster as he walked up to her. Withouth saying a word he pulled her close to embrace her. The Company just stood silent, Lindsey and Fili smiling.

„Thank you...", Thorin whispered and Kate gently stroked his cheek for a second, giving him a smile.

He turned around and suddenly saw something. He strode forward, and the others followed his gaze.

„Is that what I think it is?", Kate asked as she walked up next to him.

In the distance, on the horizon, they saw the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

„Erebor – the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth", Gandalf explained.

Thorin looked at Kate, a smile on his face.

„Our home"

/

**That's not really my favorite part to write but it's important anyway :-D **

**Next chapter will be some rest for the company again with some nice moments again...it's getting harder and harder for two of our beloved members to hide their true feelings ^^ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a small chapter with an embarrassing ending :-D **

**Have fun!**

**/**

Slowly the company managed to climb down the high rock and settled down in a clearing, in the cover of the rock and some trees.  
Gandalf told them they had to rest as long as Thorin was that badly injured. So they set up a fire, some of them went into the small forest to hunt some animals for dinner.

Lindsey prepared her bedroll as she saw Kate doing the same. Thorin was pulling off his leather-fur-coat and his complete armor and his tunic. Dressed only in his dark trousers and fur-boots he let himself sink down against a boulder.

Kates eyes drifted to him and she saw Gandalf walking up to the dwarf king. He put some cream on Thorins wounds and bandaged him.

As he finished it Thorin leaned back against the rock and closed his eyes.

„You've been brave...", Lindsey said as Kate was close to her.

„I did what I had to do..."

„You did what your heart told you to do...", Lindsey smiled and Kate ignored that, starting to help Bombur preparing the dinner.

„She's still pretending, right?", Fili whispered behind Lindsey and she nodded.

„I guess it's only a matter of time until they cannot hold it back any longer", she replied and they sat down at the fire.

Later they started to eat the stew Bombur had made. He was a real good cook.

Thorin was still sitting at the rock, eyes closed. Kate was worried for he hadn't eaten since their last rest before reaching the Misty Mountains.

She took a bowl and slowly walked closer to him. She knew that some eyes were following her but she ignored it. She knelt down next to him, gently touching his arm. His eyes opened and they got stuck in each others eyes for several seconds. She cleared her throat.

„I thought you might be hungry..."

A tired smile curled his lips and he reached for the bowl.

„I'm starving...", he chuckled slightly.

He started to eat and her eyes drifted from his hair, to his face down his chest. Everything on him seemed to be just perfect.

A sweet tickling ran through her body but she pushed these thoughts aside. It was important that he recovered as soon as possible.

He finished his meal and she took the bowl to bring it back to the others. But before she left she turned around once more.

„Try to rest a bit...I'll come and look for you again before I go to sleep"

He nodded and she turned around and walked back to the rest of the company.

/

„So you had to play a riddle game down there with some kind of...of what? What was that creature?", Kili asked curiously while Lindsey and Bilbo had told them what had happened down in the caves.

„I don't know what it was...it repeated to say Gollum. And it was calling us or whatever its Precious. It was a creepy monster", Lindsey said with a shiver. Gandalf kept silent, deep in thoughts.

„I only saw it for a few seconds but yes, it looked creepy and dangerous", Kate added.

„What was the last riddle? How did you beat that creature?", Dwalin asked.

Lindsey chuckled.

„All right, let's try if you can guess it: In a tunnel of darkness lies a beast of iron. It can only attack when pulled back."

The dwarves looked at each other confused, none of them came up with an answer. Kate suddenly chuckled.

„Clever, sis. Asking for something not even known in this world"

Lindsey and Kate smiled at each other.

„So what's the answer?", Bilbo asked.

„A bullet", the girls answered simultanously.

The dwarves and the hobbit were confused but curiously and so Kate explained it to them.

„Yes, that was really clever", Balin laughed and the group cheered.

„I'm tired...", Lindsey yawned and got up.  
„Good night", Kate said and Fili walked with Lindsey to her bedroll. They both cuddled up together and were soon off to sleep.

As soon as the rest of the company went to sleep as well, Kate got up again and walked to Thorin. He was awake looking at her as she sat down next to him.

„How do you feel?"

„Could be better...", he said and she took his hand in hers, stroking it gently. He smiled at her and they looked at each other for several seconds.

„You look tired...", he whispered.

She nodded. „I am..."

Her head leaned against his shoulder, and he placed a soft kiss on her hair. They sat like this for a while until Balin woke up for his night-watch.

Kate got up before the elder dwarf could see them like this.

„Sleep well, Kate", Thorin whispered and she smiled at him before laying down on her bedroll.

/

Two days past by and Thorins recovery went on rather slow.

„It's boooring", Kili mumbled while he leaned his head on his hand throwing small stones into the fire.

„Maybe you could make yourself useful and help Bombur to make lunch", Bofur said.

„Oh don't let him go too close to the cooking pot, or he'll ruin the meal", Fili joked causing his brother to jump at him. The two rolled over the grass, laughing and punching each others in joy.

Lindsey was amazed by that.

„Do you remember when we did things like that as well?", Kate chuckled and Lindsey nodded with a smile.

„I do indeed. You always won against me"

„I guess it was because am older", she chuckled.

A movement caught her attention and she turned around to see Thorin getting up.

Her eyes were glued to his bare chest again, the warm sunlight shining down on him. Her throat tightened again and she was so much longing for just one kiss. One touch.

She could hear a quiet chuckling next to her and saw Bofur with his pipe grinning up to her.

„What?"

„Oh nothing, lass"

Thorin slowly left the company behind to walk down to the lake behind the trees.

„Where are you going?", Fili called while he played with Lindseys hair.

„Washing...you should to as well...", he called and was gone.

„Oh, yes! Let's go swimming!", Kili jumped up in excitement and followed his uncle.

„Am I smelling bad?", Fili asked and caused Lindsey to laugh.

„Well...you don't smell like rosebud", she answered and he looked slightly embarrassed.

„All right, gonna take a bath then", he said and got up to follow his family.

Soon all the dwarves were down at the lake. The only ones left in the camp were Gandalf, Bilbo, Kate and Lindsey.

While Gandalf smoked his pipe the three of them continued with the lunch.

After a while the group came back all with wet hair but they smelled definately better than before.

Kates mouth dropped slightly open as she saw Thorins wet upper body, the water dripping from his hair.

She thought back to Rivendell and a heat crept up in her.

He gave her a slight smirk and sank down against the rock again.  
„Now that was some fun!", Kili called with the broadest smile on his face.

„How about some music now?", Bofur called and they all cheered. He started to play on his flute and the dwarves started to sing some merry dwarvish songs.

/

It was early evening and many of the dwarves had fallen to sleep right after dinner. The light of the day was long gone and the moon was the only light around besides the warm fire.

Fili and Lindsey had separated from the group to walk down to the lake to enjoy some time together.

Kate looked up and saw that none of the others were awake. She sneaked closer to Thorin and knelt down to him. His eyes resting on her face, his hair still wet.

Suddenly he reached for her and pulled her on his lap facing him. He brought his lips close to hers. „I need this so much...", he whispered and his lips met hers in a deep kiss. Her hand found its way into his neck and intensified the kiss while his hand right hand found its in hers and the other hand on her back pulling her closer.

He let his tongue slide over her lip, begging for entrance and she let him pass. It was the most passionate kiss they shared so far and as they broke the kiss both were panting for air while their foreheads leaned against each other.

They chuckled quietly and her hand ran down his chest making him catch his breath.

„I think that's not such a good idea...", he whispered and she could already feel what he was talking about. A dark smirk appeared on her face and slowly moved her hips. His head leaned back against the rock, eyes closed and a soft moan left his mouth. She captured his lips again to muffle the noise. „You're making me crazy...", he whispered hoarsely with his hand on her hips trying to stop her movement.

She stopped and leaned closer so he could reach the side of her neck. His lips and beared brushed it slightly and started to nibble and kiss. Goosebumps covered her body and she tried hard not to moan.

„Get a room...", Kili suddenly said behind them and Kate jumped up turning around to him and the whole company awake.

Thorin shifted a bit, both of them blushing slightly.

„I knew it!", Bofur chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Have fun! And it'll be romantic again later :)**

**/**

Kate looked at them. Shocked and embarrassed.

„Th-that is not what it looks like!", she tried to explain.

„To me it looked quite obvious", Dwalin chuckled.

She looked down at Thorin and could see he was trying hard to find the right words.

„I guess it's the best you go to sleep again...all of you", he finally grumbled.

„And miss that...show?", Kili laughed and now the whole company broke out in laughter.

Attracted by that noise, Lindsey and Fili walked back into the camp.

„What's the matter?", Lindsey asked looking between her sister, Thorin and the Company.

„Oh, you missed how your sister and Thorin were...in a deep conversation", Kili chuckled.

„You're all so childish", Thorin and Kate grumbled simultanously.

They all bit back their comments and laughs.

„A deep conversation like that night in Rivendell? That little competition?", Fili chuckled causing both Thorin and Kate to look up in surprise.

„You've seen..?", Kate asked in disbelief. The two of them nodded.

„Seen what?", Bilbo spoke up.

„Actually Fili and I just wanted to watch the training of you. I was curious how good you were and then we saw him disarming you all the time. Then...that little competition came up. What had been your words again...?", Lindsey explained looking at Thorin. He tried to avoid her eyecontact.

„I remember. You said: If I disarm you once more, I will ignore you the rest of this journey. But if you disarm me...", Fili said smiling.

Lindsey added:"You whispered the last part so we were hyper curious what it would be. The more surprised were we as she disarmed you and you had to pay up. With a deep kiss..."

Now the Company looked confused.

„Wait a minute...there's more between you since...since Rivendell? But that's weeks ago! How come no one saw anything?"

„Because we didn't want you to know...for even we don't know what it is", Thorin now spoke up causing Kate to nod in agreement.

„To me it looked like two hungry wildcats", Bofur chuckled but Balin slapped his arm shutting him up.

The elder dwarf gave Kate a warm smile before he spoke:"I guess it would be wiser if we all go take some rest now. Tomorrow is a new day..." He winked at his king and Kate and they nodded relieved.

The group started to murmur.

„All right...but, please be quiet, we need our sleep", Dwalin said with a smirk and the Company turned to lay down again, still chuckling.

Thorin knew that this was not the end of it. They would tease them so much the next days. He sighed but took Kates hand and pulled her down next to him.

Both aware of some eyes in the darkness watching them. Especially his nephews and Lindsey.

„I'm sorry...", Kate whispered.

„For what? I pulled you up on me...", he said and a slight smile curled his lips again. „And I would do it again...", he added but in the end he didn't do it. She just leaned against his shoulder, his arm placed around her waist to hold her close until both drifted off to sleep.

/

„Psst...don't wake them up", Lindsey whispered.

„You got it, Ori?", Kili whispered while the young dwarf sat on a boulder, drawing something. The group sat around the fire in the morning, having breakfast while the younger ones made fun of the still sleeping couple. Kili and Fili sat on the boulder above Kate and Thorin with amazed faces pointing at them while Lindsey stood next to Ori watching him drawing that scene.

Kates head was still resting on Thorins shoulder with his head leaning against hers while one of her legs was wrapping his legs and one arm around his ribcage. His arm still holding her tight around her waist both fast asleep.

„So, what do you think he meant to say with they don't know what this is...I mean..isn't it obvious that they're in love?", Bofur asked looking at Balin while eating some bacon.

„Hard to believe when you think about how they acted in the beginning. I really thought they would kill each other instead of...this", Dwalin said still surprised.

„Our father used to say that Opposites attract. Those two are so much alike, yes it's really hard to believe though I wouldn't mind if they would be in love. She's beautiful, seemingly willing to become a fighter, a big heart with much love for her sister. They really fit perfectly", Dori said.

„What do you think, Gandalf?"

The wizard and Bilbo had been the only ones around not taking part in these discussions.

„Oh, I think these two souls have the right to decide what they do. What they feel. I am certain for the fact they're so much alike it's hard for both of them to confess their true feelings. Give them time and it will happen. Like everything else happens by time"

With that Gandalf leaned against a tree again, smoking his pipe.

„They move! Go go go!", Kili whispered and Fili and he jumped down the rock and ran up to the rest of the Company with Ori and Lindsey behind. They slumped down right in the moment Kate opened her eyes slowly.

Her eyes drifted to the Company but they all pretended to be in conversation, not paying attention to them.

She sat up and turned to look at Thorin. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes as well. Also his eyes drifted to the group and as he checked no one was looking he leaned in to gently brush her lips with his.  
„Ready for the inquisition?", she chuckled and he smiled at her.  
They both got up and walked back to the rest of the group, all eyes on them but no one spoke.

It took a while until Balin finally said:"How do you feel,lad?"

His eyes rested on Thorins bandaged wounds before he looked at his face.

„It's getting better...I'd say maybe two or three more days until we can finally go on"

The group was satisfied with that.

„With some special caring from a beautiful woman you'll be recovered soon.", Dwalin chuckled and Kate and Thorin exchanged an annoyed glance.

„Just a joke", Bofur added with a broad smile on his face.

„Kate, would you like to come to the lake with me?", Lindsey said after finishing her breakfast.

„Sure...", Kate got up and walked with her sister down to the lake.

/

„Now tell us, what happened between you?", Bofur asked as soon as the girls had been gone. Thorin sighed.

„Listen, there is nothing to talk about...yet"

„Yet...aha, so...only kisses and cuddles? Nothing else?", Kili grinned earning a death glance from his uncle.

„That is none of your business at all...", Thorin grumbled.

„No answer is an answer", Dwalin said smirking. He knew he could say something like this for he was Thorins closest friend.

Thorin and he exchanged a short glance and Dwalin knew that he was right with his assumption but he also understood the hidden message. He kept silent about that and just gave a short nod.

„I just don't get it why you are hiding it...", Fili said watching his uncle carefully.

„Sometimes lo...emotions are not always clearly. We just want to take time. Not everyone is falling that head over heels like you and Lindsey", Thorin said with slight triumph in his voice for giving his nephew that little tease now. Fili was a bit offended.

„You think our feelings are not true just because it didn't take us that long to realise them?"

„I didn't say that..."

„But you meant it..."

„No, Fili...I'm glad you found someone you care for. Maybe even love...did you tell her yet?"

The young one slowly shook his head.

„See? Showing someone what you feel and saying it to make it official is a big difference. You all should think about this before you go on teasing Kate and me."

With that the group fell silent.

/

„Cannonball!"

Lindsey ran along the boulder and jumped into the lake. Kate laughed and dived down and came up again, rubbing her eyes.

The sisters just swam along in silence. As they left the water they wrapped a cloth around their bodies and sat down under a little alcove.

„I'm sorry for teasing you lately...", Lindsey suddenly said and Kate watched her surprised.

„You don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm glad you didn't tell anyone about that night in Rivendell"

„When you told me about that first kiss I somehow knew that there'll be more...", the young one replied with a slight smile.

Kate chuckled.

Lindsey shoved her slightly and gave her a smirk. „Had there been more?"

„Maybe..."

„Please please please, tell me..."

She sighed but kept silent.

„Ooooh, silence is the best answer", Lindsey chuckled.

„What about you and Fili? Had there been more yet?"

Lindsey blushed and her fingers played with the braiding.

„No...nothing more than kissing and cuddling. I'm just too nervous..."

„The first time is always like this..but I'm certain he'll be a gentle lover..."

„You mean it runs in the family?", Lindsey tried one more time and caused Kate to laugh now.

„I didn't say that", she said and just smiled.

They sat like this for a while until Lindsey got up and dressed again.

„Wanna go back, yet?", Kate asked and the young one nodded.

„Kili wants to show me some moves with bow and arrow. I guess that's more the kind of weaon for me", she replied.

Kate nodded. „I'm going to stay a little longer"

Lindsey smiled and turned around to walk back into the camp.

„Where's your sister?", Balin asked causing Thorin to look up alarmed.

„Down at the lake. She wants to stay a little longer", she replied and her eyes drifted to Thorin. Not only hers, of course, but he ignored those looks and got up to walk down to the lake.

„Special caring,eh?", Kili chuckled.

/

Kate was laying on the grass under the alcove with her eyes closed.

She did not open them as she felt a body laying down next to her, bending over her and kissed her.

As he broke the kiss she opened her eyes and looked up at him, both smiling.

„Managed to sneak off?", she chuckled and he rolled on his side so did she still looking at each other.

„I gave them a little speech...I hope the teasing will stop now"

He slowly stroked her face and down her neck with one hand. His fingers were making a trail soon to be followed by his mouth.

His fingers continued their way down her body and she started stroking his face, looking into his blue eyes deeply before kissing him with much passion.

His touch was very tender, teasing her through the thin fabric of her cloth. A soft moan left her throat.

Slowly he opened the cloth just to bend down and kiss and lick and gently massaging her breathing increased as he moved his body to kiss and lick his way down hers.

He kissed her belly button and another soft moan left her mouth while her fingers buried into his thick, dark hair.

She was never into men with beards and long hair but Thorin was different. She could not stop stroking that long mane and that wonderful beard that slightly tickled and scratched her soft skin. She was certain he could make her come with just using his mouth and beard. He kissed his way up again until they were face to face again. He wrapped his arm over her waist as he shifted his body closer to her. They kissed once more.

With a soft push of hers he rolled over on his back. Placing both of her hands on his bare chest, she made herself comfortable on top of him. She just loved seeing him like this. It made her heartbeat faster and she could already feel that he enjoyed it as well.

He reached up and slid the cloth down. He could feel her shuddering slightly as he ran his fingers down her arms.

She leaned down to kiss him while his hands gently stroked up and down her back, slowly down her spine.

Then his hands found their way around and again touching her breasts. Once again she built a rhythm, rocking her hips ever so slightly on his, and she could feel his hardness growing more and more making him groan slightly.

She placed her hands on either side of his head and continued to kiss him, moving slightly so she could begin to kiss down his body. She started with his neck, moved slowly down, licking and kissing his chest. His hands still stroking her breasts she was unable to move more down so she kissed her way back up and started to move her hips in a rhythm with his again.

Once again she moved and started to kiss and lick her way down again, this time she was able to move even more down.

His breath was rugged as he was aware where she was heading to. Her hands ran down his sides, her hand suddenly reaching his crotch.

„Oooh Kate...", he moaned and she gently started to massage him through the fabric of his trousers, feeling his hot hardness slowly grinding against her hand.

A smirk appeared on her face as she teasingly placed a kiss on it making him rise his hips slightly.

With very slow moves she managed to pull down his trouser, now only his undies left. Once again she began teasing him by rubbing and kissing through the fabric making him groan over and over again.

Ever so slowly she finally pulled the last remaining fabric down. His breath catched for a second and it was by now that his hands were placed on either side of her face, gently pulling so she sat on top of him again. She could feel his hardness against her jacksie.

He pulled her close and kissed her, as his hips started to move slowly and she looked down at him.  
„Do you want me?", she whispered seductively.

„Yes...", he replied, his voice nearly a whimper.

„How badly, Thorin?"

„Very badly...I need you now...", he begged with a passion strained voice. „Please, Kate"

„And what do you want? Thorin? What do you want from me?", she went on asking, more a whispering groan while her hips still moved against his hardness.

„I want to feel you...i want to take you as my woman...", he replied and started to press against her again. Slowly she let herself sink down on him, allowing him to enter her.

„Oooh, yes, Thorin...", she moaned and started to move in a delicate rhythm. Soon he started to move in her rhythm as well, making her feel him deep inside her.

Her hands were running up and down his chest, her head fell back and she moaned and sighed while he placed his hands on her hips moving her on top of him.

Suddenly he wrapped his arm around her and rolled over, pinning her down on the grass still inside her.

„Oh Kate...you're so wonderful", he breathed while worshipping her body, pounding into her and eliciting many cries and moans from her, muffling it with many deep kisses.

She begged for more, moving in rhythm with his deep thrusts, taking all he had to give.

When she could take no more, she exploded around him. He stopped, letting her catch breath again. As soon as the wave ebbed away he started moving again, his thrusts changing in intensity and rhytm. It was a changing of shallow, deep, shallow, deep to move on to teasing and hard. He sent her flying to another ecstasys peak. Once again she came hard, digging her nails into his back leaving red marks on it but he did not care. It was the sweet pain of lust and he enjoyed it so much.

He groaned, tossing his head back. He could feel his time was close. He gripped her hips and his thrusts became more powerful and deeper than ever. She whimpered his name over and over again, she wanted to scream but no tone was leaving her throat. Her brain was completely overwashed with ecstasy.

He took her to the edge of oblivion, and with one last hard thrust he released himself deep inside her. Kate joined in a third earth shattering ecstasy. This time harder than ever before in her entire life.

Completely spent,he collapsed upon her. Sweat dripped from his body onto hers as they both fought for breath.

His beard tickling her sweetly while his face was buried in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine while she was holding him close on top of her.

Time passed by, they could not say if seconds, minutes or hours. She lay next to him with her head on his chest, his arm around her holding her close. Her hand gently stroked over his chest.

A smile appeared on her face as he looked down at her with a smile as well. There was so much emotion in his eyes but yet she could not tell what exactly it was.

He bent down and kissed her softly.

„That was..."

„...incredible"

/

**Phew...yep,I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :-D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a sweet little chapter...well it's a bit more than just 'sweet' haha. We'll have a premiere in here :)**

**/**

Thorin opened his eyes just to see her watching him.

„How long have you been watching me?", he asked with a confused smile. She blushed slightly and shrugged.

„I don't know...a while. You just looked so peaceful and...somehow amazing"

He chuckled and pulled her closer to kiss her softly.

„Somehow amazing?", he finally asked as they broke the kiss.

„Uhm..yeah. I could just lay here and watch you. Or bury myself in that beautiful flowing mane of yours. Gosh, you turn me on by just laying here with that hair of yours and that wonderful blue eyes..."

She suddenly stopped talking as he reached for her face and gently pulling her down into a tender, lovely kiss while his hand buried into her long blonde hair.

„Like I said before..your hair is like a river of molten gold. I adore gold...", he whispered into her lips making her body shiver again and her heartbeat to race.

She captured his lips once more.

/

They slowly walked back to the camp at late afternoon, while the sun was already going to set lower.

„We already missed you...", Bofur said with a teasing smile on his lips but the couple ignored that. Kate sat down next to Balin while Thorin walked to his bedroll to put on a tunic.

Kilis eyes grew wide as he saw the red marks on his uncles shoulder and a smirk grew on his face as he turned to Kate.

„You were supposed to care for him, not to wound him even more", he whispered but broke out in laughter when he saw Kates face.

Now the rest of the company was aware of it as well but Dwalin managed to shut them up with one dark look.

„Thank you", she mouthed to him and he nodded with a soft smile.

Lindsey leaned in very close to Kate. „Now I hope it really runs in the family..."

Now, that caused Kate to chuckle and Thorin walked back to the group. He didn't really paid attention to what happened while he was dressing up a little.

Gandalf spoke up:"Now that we are all together I have something to tell you"

The Company watched him expectantly and he continued:"I am planning to leave you soon"

„What?!", Bilbo cried out.

„You cannot leave us!", that was Lindsey.

„I always meant to guide you all safe over the mountains. And now by good management and good luck I have done it. Indeed we are now a good deal further east than I ever meant with you, for after all this is not my adventure.", the wizard said with his eyes drifting to a grumpy looking Thorin.

„I may look in on it again before it is all over, but in the meantime I have some other pressing business to attend to", Ganddalf added.

The whole company groaned and looked quite distressed, and Bilbo was very upset. They really thought Gandalf would be with them to help if needed.

Kate watched the wizard and he met her glance for a second. „I am not going to disappear this very instant. I can give you a day or two more if we move on tomorrow. You are fully recovered, I guess?", once again he watched Thorin.

The dwarf king slowly looked up and nodded, still deep in thoughts.

„I will guide you to another place not that far from here. We all need a little help for we have no food, and no baggage, and no ponies to ride. And you don't know where you are"

„But you know where we are, why don't you just tell us?", Thorin finally grumbled.

A slight smile appeared on the wizards face.

„You are still some miles north of the path which we should have been following, if we had not left the mountains in a hurry. Very few people live in these parts, unless they have come here since I was last down this way, which is some years ago"

„And where do you plan to take us? If there are not so many people around to help?", Kate now spoke up in a way even Thorin could have said that.

It caused the group to chuckle quietly despite their misery.

„There is somebody that I know of, who lives not far away. That Somebody made the steps on the great rock. He does not come here often, certainly not in the daytime, and it is no good waiting for him. In fact it would be very dangerous. We must go and find him; and if all goes well at our meeting, I think I shall be off and wish you 'farewell wherever you fare'!"

They begged him not to leave them so soon. Gloin, Nori, Dori started offering him dragon-gold, silver and jewels, but Gandalf was not going to change his mind.

„We shall see" he said, „and I think I have earned already some of your dragon-gold – when you have got it"

/

They continued their journey early the next morning. Gandalf was leading them through high grass, ancient oak trees and after a long long walk they finally arrived at a high hedge.

Gandalf decided to take them in pairs and they should wait for him to whistle. He took Bilbo with him first.

„I don't like this place..", Kate mumbled looking around the strange old trees. She could feel Thorin brushing her hand slightly to calm her down.

Inside Gandalf and Bilbo had a talk with Beorn. After letting him know what they wanted he invited the two of them into his house.

Following him they found themselves in a wide hall with a fire-place in the middle. They passed through the dim hall, lit only by the fire and the hole above it, and came through another smaller door into a sort of veranda propped on wooden posts made of single tree-trunks. It faced south and was still warm and filled with the light of the westering sun. Below was a garden full of flowers that came right up to the steps.

Here they sat down on wooden benches while Gandalf began his tale, and Bilbo looked at the flowers in the garden, amazed by their beauty.

„I was coming over the mountains with a friend or two..."

„Or two? I can only see one, and a little one at that", Beorn said confused.

Gandalf shifted a bit nervously. „Well, to tell the truth, I did not like to bother you with a lot of us, until I found out if you were busy. I will give a call, if I may"

„Go on, call them!"

So Gandalf gave long shrill whistle, and Thorin and Kate came round the house by the garden path and stood bowing before them.

„One or three you meant, I see!", Beorn said. He watched the pair carefully before adding:"These aren't hobbits. It's dwarf and a...woman from the men-race, I guess?"

Kate nodded slowly.

„Thorin Oakenshield, at your service! And this is Kate O'Conell", Thorin said and Kate gave that huge man a smile.

„I don't need your service, thank you. But I expect you need mine. I am not over fond of dwarves, but if it is true you are Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, I believe, and that your companion is a respectable woman and that you are enemies of goblins and Azog, and are not up to any mischief in my lands – what are you up to, by the way?"

Thorin was going to say something but was cut off by Gandalf.

„They are on their way to visit the land of their fathers, away east beyond Mirkwood and it is entirely an accident that we are in your lands at all. We were crossing by the High Pass that should have brought us to the road that lies to the south of your country, when we were attacked by the evil goblins and orcs with their leader Azog"

Beorn gestured to Thorin and Kate to take a seat on one of the benches. Gandalf continued to tell their story and one by one the rest of the company walked up them.

„I see you are in need. You may have just made this whole lot up but I am willing to give you food and a warm bed to rest down.

That really relieved the Company and they followed Beorn into the hall with the fire in the middle.

There was a long table set up with a lot of food and drinks.

„Hey Bombur! Catch!", Bofur called and threw a cheese-ball to Bombur who catched it with his mouth. The Company was happy and they had a lot of fun.

Thorin watched Kate, she was in a conversation with Dwalin and Dori. He could feel his heart beating faster than ever and a smile appeared on his face.

„Why don't you admit it already?", Balin whispered to him causing Thorin to flinch slightly. He looked at the elder dwarf who gave him a warm smile.

„I'm afraid, Balin"

„You've never been afraid..."

„Exactly. I'm afraid of being afraid...", Thorin mumbled and his eyes drifted to Kate again. She was aware of him watching her and met his glance for some moments, giving him a slight smile.

Thorin sighed, got up and walked outside to sit down on the veranda, watching the light of day slowly changing. The sky was colored in warm purple and gold.

His mind drifted back to his home, his kingdom. He could see it reclaimed, build up again with him as the rightful king on the throne, though he knew a crown makes not a king. His people would live in peace and wealth again in their old home. Erebor would become as rich and powerful like it was before that filthy beast took it from him.

He closed his eyes and saw himself wander through the halls of his kingdom, through the corridors out to the battlements and that huge balcony overlooking the landscape.

He could see that room next to his royal bedroom, that room filled with toys and a small bed. He saw Kate sitting there, looking into the small bed singing a lullaby to their heir or heiress.

Thorin snapped back to reality as he was aware what he was thinking about.

His breathing came fast and he looked around. Kate had entered the veranda and she walked up to him.

„May I?", she pointed to the space next to him and he nodded with a slight smile. He was still confused about what he'd seen just moments ago.

She sat down close next to him, her head resting against his shoulder. Slowly he placed his arm around her.

They sat like this for a while until he could not hold it back any longer. He pulled his arm back and took both of her hands in his. He turned to look into her eyes.

„Thorin, what...?"

„Shhh...", he placed a kiss on her lips but broke it quickly.

His heart banged so hard in his chest, it was as if it would like to break out to jump into hers, to melt with her heart.

„Kate...we know each other for quite a while now and we've been through many good and bad times the last months. To be honest I always enjoyed our little fights. And the times we've been so close. You amaze me with your strong will to protect your sister, with your way you give me hell sometimes, the way you look at me when we make love...And...I-I just...I need...I thought about this...and...and I...Kate, I deeply fell in love with you"

She blinked at him, surprised but totally overwashed with happiness as well.

A warm smile showed up on her face.

„Oh Thorin, I love you so much!"

She pulled him into a deep kiss sealing their confession.

/

**Finally! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all sooooooo much for all those wonderful and sweet reviews! **

**This will be just a little filling chapter until we go on to Mirkwood :)**

**Oh and btw I forgot to write it in the previous chapter. While writing the Thorin&Kate scene in the end I was listening to this song. It's just so romantic though it's 'only' instrumental. It fits also in here so... enjoy**

**/watch?v=o2LodCjpzEY**

**/**

„So? Could you hear something?", Lindsey shoved Kili who was hiding behind the entrance to the veranda.

„Yes...not much but...", Kili turned around and walked back to the Company with a broad smile on his face.

„But? Come on, tell us", Gloin grumbled.

Kili dropped down next to Fili.  
„He told her that he fell deeply in love with her..."

Balin cheered quietly.

„And what did she say?", Lindsey asked curiously though she already knew the answer.

Kili chuckled. „She said 'Oh Thorin, I love you so much'..."

Lindsey squeeled and swung her arms around Fili.

The group fell silent, hiding their smirks as the couple entered the hall again for it was getting dark outside now and Gandalf had warned them not to go outside when it's night.

Thorin could see the glance Balin gave him and they smiled at each other before Kate and he dropped down near the fire.

The hall was lit up by the warm flames and the group just enjoyed the silence. Some of them smoke their pipes, while the rest was cleaning their weapons. Lindsey, Fili and Kili sat together in a corner of the room chatting.

Kate leaned her back against Thorins chest while he wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her hair.

„Have you ever been in love before?", she suddenly whispered so no one else could hear them.

„No...I guess that's why it took me so long to understand..."

„Why now? I mean...what made you confess?"

He shifted slighty and sighed.

„I thought about Erebor...what could happen when we reclaimed and rebuild it"

Kate sat up and turned around now, looking into his eyes.

„And what..."

„Let's not talk about it now...", he whispered and pulled her closer again.

She fell silent and just enjoyed the warmth of his body.

/

„I'm so tired but somehow I cannot sleep...", Kili said yawning and sitting with his back against the wall.

„Maybe Lindsey could sing us a song", Fili replied.

„Oh no, I already told you I cannot sing as well as Kate..."

„Come on, you have a lovely voice as well, sis", Kate said from the other side of the room while Thorin was playing with her hair.

Lindsey never really liked to sing so she thought about an easy song.

„Oh, I know a good lullaby...", she suddenly said with a smile and cleared her throat.

_May all your dreams bloom_

_like daisies in the sun_

_May you always have stars in your eyes_

_may you not stop running on _

_until your race is won_

_May you always have blue skies._

_/_

_A dream is something all your own_

_to keep within your heart_

_to build on when you're glad_

_or when your world's been torn apart._

_A dream is something all your own_

_that no one else can steal_

_a dream is something you can make come real._

_/_

_Now you can share a laugh_

_with any stranger on the street._

_And you can share your money_

_with a beggar on the street._

_But you can only share your dream_

_when love has set it free._

_So please, won't you share yours with me?_

/

She stopped as she was aware of Kili already laying on the floor, breathing softly. Fili chuckled quietly and pulled Lindsey into his arms.  
„That was wonderful", he whispered and placed a kiss on her neck.

Her eyes found Kates and the sisters shared a happy smile.

Soon after that Thorin and Kate laid down on the floor as well. He embraced her from behind and pulled her close to him. He placed a soft kiss on her nape causing her to shiver slightly.

The whole Company was asleep for they had no worries in here.

He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered:"Menu gamut khed. Men lananubukhs. Lomil ghelekh"  
Then he started nibbling her neck and a wave of adrenaline rushed through her stomach.

„What does that mean?", she whispered.

He stopped kissing her neck and whispered:"You are wonderful. I love you. Good night"

She slowly turned around still embraced by him. They got lost in each others eyes like every so often and she kissed him deeply.

„You're wonderful as well, Thorin..."

A smile curled his lips and with one last kiss they snuggled up and drifted off to sleep.

/

**Like I said just a filling chapter :) **

**Next one will be longer again cause we're off to Mirkwood!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, we'll finally reach Mirkwood in the next chapter for I had another idea for this one.**

**Hope you like it!**

**/**

„So here you all are still!", the dark voice of Beorn spoke up and he picked up Bilbo who seemed to be quite afraid. The dwarves laughed.

As he set him down to the ground again the huge man said:"I made breakfast for you. There's plenty of bread and honey. Come and have some more"

With that he left to walk outside into the garden where he had set up a long table with a lot of food and drinks.

The Company was thankful and so they had breakfast with Beorn.

Beorn was in a good mood and made a lot of jokes and he laughed a lot about Kili.

„Now you told me much about your journey. But there's one thing I don't get. How come two such beautiful young ladies go on a journey with that bunch of dwarves?", he suddenly asked and watched Kate and Lindsey.

The whole group fell silent. Lindsey was nervous, she had no idea what to reply to that.

„Uhm...it was more like an accident.", Kate tried to explain.

„An accident? I hope they did not capture you?", Beorn grumbled but Kate added hastily:"No! No, everything's fine. We just stumbled into Mr Baggins house while we've been on a journey of our own. And somehow we ended up with them. And to be honest...am happy about that", she said looking at Thorin with a warm smile.

Beorn watched the couple and his eyes then drifted to Lindsey and Fili.

„So, the king got the elder sister while the prince got the younger one? Now, that's nice", Beorn laughed roaringly and the Company chuckled even the two couples.

/

Later the Company met in the courtyard and Beorn provided ponies for each of them, and a horse for Gandalf, for their journey to the forest. And he gave them a lot of food to last them for weeks with care. He gave them nuts, flour, sealed jars of dried fruits, and red earthenware pots of honey, and twice-baked cakes that would keep good a long time.

„What about water?", Kate asked.

„You don't need to carry water on this side of the forest, there are streams and springs along the road. But I will give you waterbags so you can fill them on your way"

Then his eyes went a bit darker.

„But your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous and difficult. Water is not easy to find there, nor food. The time is not yet come for nuts, and nuts are about all that grows there fit for food. In there the wild things are dark, queer, and savage. I will give you some bows and arrows. But I doubt very much whether anything you find in Mirkwood will be wholesome to eat or to drink. There is one stream there, I know, black and strong which crosses the path. That you should neither drink of, nor bathe in, for I have heard that it carries enchantment and a great drowsiness and forgetfulness. And in the dim shadows of that place I don't think you will shoot anything, wholesome or unwholesome, without straying from the path." Now his voice changed again.

„That you MUST NOT do, for any reason. That is all the advice I can give you. Beyond the edge of the forest I must ask you to send back my horse and my ponies. But I wish you all speed, and my house is open to you, if ever you come back this way again"

His words left a bitter taste in their mouths and they all exchanged some worried looks. After all they thanked him for everything. Kate and Lindsey were standing close to each other and both thought the same. That adventure was far more dangerous than they had thought. And though they had seen all those dangerous until now they still could not yet believe that in the end there would really be a dragon waiting for them.

At midday they left Beorn and rode up north and then on to the north-west. They rode in silence, galloping wherever the ground was grassy and smooth, with the mountains dark on their left, and in the distance the line of the river with its trees drawing ever closer.

Kate was riding next to Ori who was watching her from the side.  
„How are you today?", the young dwarf asked always a bit shy.

Kate looked at him with a smile.

„Fine, Ori. And you?"

He slight smile curled his lips.  
„Fine as well, but my thoughts are grave when I think about that wood we're heading to."

She nodded slowly and could see that Thorin seemed to be tensed as well.

„What danger is it that could wait for us in there?"

„You mean besides that enchanted black river and the possibilty to starve?", she could hear Bofur from behind.

Ori whispered:"The Elfking of Mirkwood. Remember the story of Erebor Thorin had told us in Rivendell?"  
„Yes...oh...", she whispered and her eyes found Thorin again. Now she understood. That elfking was the one leaving Thorin and his kingdom alone the day Smaug had come. The old hatred was what made Thorin tensed. And the whole group with him.

„Kate?"

She looked back at Ori again and he pulled out his little red journal. „I made these. I'd like you to see them"

He offered her the book and she took it. A smile showed up on her face as she saw the drawings. There was the one she already knew with Lindsey and her in the garden of Rivendell. On the next page was like exactly the same drawing but with the rest of the dwarves that were with them back in that day. There was Balin, Bilbo, Kili, Fili and Thorin. Ori had drawn another scene with Lindsey sitting on Filis lap. And then she saw Thorin glancing at her. She did not recognize that look back in Rivendell but Ori seemed to have seen it. It was a warm and very longing glance. A smile curled her lips as she watched the picture a while.

„It was just a short glance but I've seen it and I thought it made him look different than before. Softer, you know?", Ori whispered and she smiled at him.

„That's a really good picture, Ori"

„Thank you. There are more...", he said with a smile.

She turned the page and laughed.

It was the drawing Ori made the day down at the Carrock. Kili and Fili both sitting on a boulder with amused looks while pointing at Thorin and her cuddled up together.

„Did this really happen?", she asked still chuckling and Ori blushed slightly but nodded.

„I can only draw what's happening or what I've seen before", the young dwarf explained and she could hear a slight proudness in his voice.

She watched some other drawings as well, some of them showed the whole Company, some of them Thorin and herself and some with Lindsey and Fili.

Soon the sun had only just turned west going to set slowly and the land was covered in golden light. Some of them started to sing and the mood became a bit merrier again.

In the evening when the dusk came on and the peaks of the mountains glowered against the sunset they made a camp.

Kate walked up to Thorin and sat down next to him.

None of them paid much attention to the couple, they just sat around a fire whispering deep in conversations.

Thorin leaned closer to Kate and whispered:"I've seen that Fili and Lindsey had braided each others hair back in Rivendell. You do know what that means?"

Kate shook her head.

„Our hair is important to us. Those braidings have different meanings but the main one is to show love or emotions. When a dwarf braids anothers ones hair it means to show that person how much he or she means to them. Mine are made by my sister and the boys. I would not let anyone braid my hair but them. Only if someone decides to open those and braid them new. That would mean..."

„...that this person is the one you love?"

He nodded slowly.

Kates heart started to bang faster.

He took her hand in his and looked her deep in the eye.

„Kate...would you like to braid my hair again?", he whispered and she knew this was a very special thing to him. To her it seemed like the same thing as if a normal man would propose to her. A smile turned on her face.

„Yes, Thorin...I'd love to braid your hair"

She kissed him tenderly and as they broke apart. Then she frowned and looked back to Fili and Lindsey.

„Wait...does that mean...?"

He shook his head.  
„No, I know every braiding in my nephews' hairs and this one is new. If she would have opened his old ones and re-braided them...that would mean something very serious."

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

With slight trembling fingers she reached for his two braidings and opened them carefully.

Dwalin saw this and shoved Balin and soon the whole Company watched with wide eyes but somehow amazed.

„What does that mean?", Lindsey asked and Balin explained to her what Thorin had explained to Kate before.

„You mean...this would be a symbol for them to...", she said but did not find the right words.

„That they belong together. Like an engagement", Bofur whispered and they watched Kate braiding Thorins hair new. As she finished it he examined the braids and gave her a warm smile.  
„Those are perfect"

He pulled her into a soft kiss.

„Now it's my turn...", he whispered against her lips and she gave him a nod.

Slowly he took some strands of her gold-blonde hair and started to braid it. He could have done it faster but he was gentle and slow, taking in the beauty of her hair, the softness and that loving look in her eyes she was watching him with.

After some minutes he finished it and pulled a very beautiful hairclip from his pocket to attach it.

„That's wonderful...", she breathed as she examined the clip. Suddenly she was aware of the symbol engraved to it. It was the same of his belt and his ring.

He saw the look on her face and he chuckled slightly.

„It's the symbol of Durin. My heir. These clips belonged to my grandfather. They were meant to be for someone I would..."

She cut him off with a deep kiss, shutting him up for this was not the time for such words. She knew what he was going to say but she wanted to hear them in a more loving and peaceful surrounding.

Soon the Company drifted to sleep with Gandalf taking guard that night.

/


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally we'll reach Mirkwood. I'll cut out the spider-scene to focuse on another part of it. So you all know what happens to the Company and the spiders but we don't know what happens meanwhile with Thorin...and someone else :-D **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

They rode on for four more days and they all could feel the changing around them. Not only the land began to slope up and up but it seemed that a great silence began to draw in upon them. Kate noticed that the birds began to sing less, no more deer was around, not even rabbits were be seen. The sisters rode next to each other with Kili and Fili at their sides.

They arrived the eaves of Mirkwood at afternoon and started to rest beneath a great overhanging of a tree.

„Well, this is Mirkwood. The greatest of the forests of the Northern world. I hope you like the look of it. Now you must send back these excellent ponies you have borrowed", Gandalf explained.

The group started to grumble at him but the wizard was annoyed as he said:"You're fools! Beorn is not as far off as you seem to think, and you had better keep your promises anyway, for he is a bad enemy. Mr Baggins' eyes are sharper than yours, if you have not seen each night after dark a great bear going along with us or sitting far of the moon watching our camps"

That made the girls shiver slightly but he added:"Not only to guard you and guide you, but to keep an eye on the ponies too. Beorn may be your friend, but he loves his animals as his children. You do not guess what kindness he has shown you in letting dwarves ride them so far and so fast, nor what would happen to you, if you tried to take them into the forest"

„What about the horse, then?",Thorin asked and Kate added:"Yes, you don't mention sending that back"

Gandalfs lips curled slightly. „I don't, because I am not sending it"

„What about your promise then?", Thorin grumbled.

„I will look after that. I am not sending the horse back, I am riding it!"

It was by then they knew Gandalf was going to leave them at the very edge of Mirkwood, but there was nothing they could do or say to change his mind and so they all said goodbye.

Kate and Lindsey both hugged him tight and thanked him for everything he had done for them.

He bent down to Lindsey and whispered:"You have great luck with your sister. And the prince. Hold both of them close"

She looked up at him and nodded with a slight smile.

Then he bent down to Kate and whispered:"You're a brave young woman. Protect your sister and keep an eye on the king. Good luck, my dear"

She smiled at him and he turned around to mount his horse.

With a last goodbye and some grumble from the dwarves, Gandalf rode off with Beorns ponies behind.

/

After a sleepless night the Company filled their water bags and Thorin turned around.  
„I want you to stay close together and never walk alone away from the path. Lindsey stay with Fili and Kili. I want you in the middle. Kate you come with me"

The sisters exchanged a look and Kate walked up to the front. Thorin leaned in and whispered:"We'll be safe, I promise"

She nodded with a slight smile and the group entered the darkness of Mirkwood.

It was a long, dark and exhausting walk along the path and soon they reached that black enchanted river Beorn had warned them about.

„Perfect and how do we cross that river without swimming...?", Lindsey asked a bit afraid. Fili took her hand and squeezed it lightly, giving her an encouraging smile.

„I think I can see a boat! On the other side of the river...", Bilbo suddenly called.

Kate rolled her eyes. „A boat on the other side won't help us, Bilbo..."

„Maybe we can throw a rope and pull it to us?", Bilbo suggested. He was a bit annoyed for he at least tried to come up with ideas.

„We have those iron hooks here...maybe we can use them?", Ori spoke up now causing all to look at him, making him blush in the dim light of the forest.

Thorin was deep in thoughts before noddin slowly.

„I guess that's the only way...", he finally said and so Ori, Dori, and Balin prepared the rope with the hooks and as they finished it they gave it to Kili and Fili.

„Fili, try your luck", Thorin said and Kate took his hand, holding close to him.

Fili took a step forward and swung the rope. It landed in the water and he drew it back to them.

„That was quite a good one. Just a few feet and you got it!", Bilbo encouraged him and he tried it once again.

„YES! Alright now carefully, it is on the boat. Now let's hope the hook will catch", Bilbo said once again and as they saw the rope was taut Fili pulled more but it was too heavy. Kili, Oin and Gloin helped to pull. Finally they managed to pull the boat to them.

„That was a good pull, it seemed to have been tighten on the other side as well", Bilbo mumbled then he turned to look at Thorin:"Who'll cross first?"

Thorins eyes drifted over his Company.

„I shall. Kate, Lindsey, Fili, Bilbo and Balin. That's as many as the boat will hold at a time. After that Kili, Oin, Gloin and Dori. Next Ori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur. The last should be Dwalin and Bombur"

„I'm always the last and I don't like it", Bombur grumbled.

Thorin could not hold back his anger though he knew it was wrong to bring this up now by saying:"You should not be so fat. As you are, you must be with the last and lightest boatload. Don't start grumbling against orders, or something bad will happen to you"

Kate was a bit shocked but didn't say anything. This was definately not the right time. And so they all crossed the river safely until the accident.

Bombur dropped into the river and they all tried to pull him out without going into the water. As they managed it they could see that Beorn had been right. Bombur fell asleep and nothing worked to wake him up.

That night was full of sorrow and fear.

„I shouldn't have said those things to him...", Thorin whispered while Kate held him embraced.

„It's not your fault. He'll be fine again and then we'll laugh about that...have faith, Thorin."

„How's your sister? Is she alright? She looked sick and tired lately"

Kates eyes drifted to the sleeping figure of Lindsey in Filis arms. The young dwarf looked up at Kate and smiled.

„I think she's fine. Fili's caring for her."

„What did Gandalf say to you before he left?", Thorin asked her curiously.

She chuckled and started to play with the braidings she had made.

„That I'm brave and that I should take care of my sister and...to keep an eye on the king"

„It should be me keeping an eye on you out here...", he whispered and his lips found hers in the darkness. They cuddled up and tried to catch some sleep.

/

A few days later Bombur woke up without any memory of what had happened since they left Bag End.

As they told him everything he slowly, very slowly remembered but nearly broke down crying as he heard that there was no food left anymore.

„I won't go on. Leave me here, sleeping and dreaming. At least there was food in my dreams"

Thorin grumbled and pulled him up.  
„I won't leave any of you behind. Now be a dwarf and stop whining!"

„Wait, what was that?", Balin suddenly asked and pointed into the forest away from the path.

„What? I can't see anything...", Bilbo mumbled but then they all could see a shimmering light through the trees.

„Seems there are people out in the forest! Maybe they're holding a festival! A festival means food and drinks!", Bofur called and Bombur was on his feet right away.

„So why are we still here? Let's go!", he called and ran out into the forest.

„BOMBUR! NO!", Thorin called and ran after him. Kate, Lindsey and the rest followed behind. They did not care about leaving the path they just wanted to get food.

As soon as they reached the place of lights everything fell silent around them and the lights went out. Pitch black darkness surrounded them and they called each others names, stumbling around. Kate found Thorin and Lindsey. Fili found Kili and soon all had been together again.

„What do we do now?", Dwalin asked.

„We should go back to the path!", Kili called.

„No! We'll stay here. It's too dark, we won't find the path. We should wait until daylight", Thorin commanded and pulled Kate close to him.

It was deep in the night as Balin saw those lights again. Once again the whole group ran towards it but as they reached the place no one was there and all lights went out again.

They cried out in anger and frustration.

„We're too far from the path, Thorin.", Kate whispered and he knew she was right. They could not see each other in that darkness and so he leaned in and whispered:"I'll make sure to bring all of us out of here..."

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into the soft fur of his coat.

„Are we all together?", Bilbo asked and all dwarved and the girls spoke up to make sure the Company was complete.

They were all very exhausted and so they did not put up a guard and so they were not aware of what happened to two of their Company members.

/

Next time Thorin and Kate woke up still surrounded by darkness.

„Where am I?", Kate called as she was aware that there was a hood over her head.

„Kate? Is..is that you?"

„Thorin? Where are we?"

„SHUT UP!", a strangers voice spoke up and Kate was pushed forward. Soon they came to a halt and the hood was gone from her head. She turned to look around and saw a lot of people. Elves, as she would say.

Thorin was right next to her, and he was angry. Very angry while his eyes were focused on something in front of them. Kate looked up and saw a tall, blonde elf on a throne.

„Thranduil...", Thorin growled and the Elfking gestured his soldiers to bring both of them closer.

„Thorin Oakenshield...what are you doing in my kingdom without a permission?"

„Starving...we're starving", Thorin simply replied.

„That's not an answer."

„It is an answer for it is true!", Kate spoke up now.

„Kate...no",Thorin whispered but she ignored him.

„Where is my sister?!", she added angrily.

Now the Elfking got up from his throne and stepped closer to them.  
„And you are...?"

„Kate"

„Kate, from the men-race I suppose. Tell me,Kate...what is a woman from your race doing with someone like...him?", he asked with a contemptuous gesture toward Thorin.

„She's..."

„Ah ah ah, have you lost your good manners during the years? I asked your friend and not you", Thranduil said with a slight smirk on his lips as he saw Thorins eyes narrowing. Kate and Thorin exchanged a look and somehow she knew what to do.

„I'm a friend of him..."

Thranduil circled her, and as he stood in front of her again his hand reached out for her face.

Thorin started to struggle against the soldiers that were holding him.

„Lay a hand on her and I kill you!", he growled causing Thranduil to chuckle.

„Just like I thought. Now I ask you again. What are you doing with him?"

„I won't tell you anything, you racist bastard!", Kate hissed and felt a sharp pain on her face as the Elfking slapped her hard.

„YOU...I KILL YOU!", Thorin called trying to struggle more but got knocked down by a soldier.

„Whatever, tell me why did you and your group attacked my people in the night?"

„We did not attack them...we came to beg because we were starving", Thorin grumbled.

„And where are you friends and...sister...now? What are they doing?"

Thorin kept silent.

Thranduil walked up to Kate again, grabbing her wrist.

„You better answer my questions, Thorin son of Thrain. Or your friend here will be punished"

„I don't know where they are! In the forest, I guess. Starving to death!", Thorin called and his blue eyes wandered from Thranduil to Kate. He could see the red marks on her cheek and hatred crept up inside him again.  
„Let her go...", he finally said.

„Letting her go? Oh, no Thorin. I should keep her. She's beautiful.I guess she might be a good slave"

„NO!"

Kate could feel hot tears running down her cheeks, and her thoughts circled around Lindsey. She started to pray that they won't get captured by those filthy elves. She could not believe that those elves were so different than the ones in Rivendell.

Suddenly Thranduil pushed Kate away into Thorins arms and he held her close.

„Lock them up. Give them food and water. But I want them in single cells."

The Elfking walked back to his throne and dropped down on it, looking down at his prisoners.  
„And find the rest of them..they can't be far"

And with that the soldiers brought Thorin and Kate into the dungeon. They locked them into single cells across from each other.

They gave them bread, fruits and water and left them alone.

Thorin was angry. Very angry.

Then his heart sank as he could hear Kate crying in the darkness.

/

**Hope you liked this one :) **


	22. Chapter 22

„Kate?"

She could hear his soft voice whispering in the dark and shifted closer to the door of her cell.  
„Thorin...is this the end?", she asked afraid. His heart sank even more, he would give anything to hold her in his arms, soothing her.

„No,Kate...we'll leave this place"

„How?"

He fell silent, unsure what to say.

„We'll find a way, Kate. Have faith..."

She smiled as he said this to her. Those had been her words to him before entering Mirkwood.

„I feel sick, Thorin..."

„Do you have enough water?"

„Y-yes...I think I might sleep a while."

„Kate?"

„Yes?"

„I love you..."

She sobbed.

„I love you too..."

Silence fell over them again.

/

„Take your hands off me you filthy...", Dwalin grumbled and the whole Company with him as they got dragged in front of Thranduil. The Elfkings eyes watched every one of them and his eyes rested on Lindsey for a while.

„What?", she snapped at him and he chuckled. He could see the resemblance of the sisters but kept silent.

„Tell me, what are you doing in my kingdom?"

Balin spoke up:"We were looking for food and got captured by spiders. Is this why we're here? Were those your pets that you're angry we killed some of them?"

Thranduil spun around and growled:"Watch your tongue, dwarf! You got no permission to walk in my woods!"

„We used the path..."

„And why did you left it? Why did you attack my people?"

Kili was angry now. „We did not attack your people! We were starving and we still are! Why can't you just let us go?"

„Let you go? My dear Mister Dwarf, I cannot let you go. No one can leave this place once he or she is in here. No one but my folk,of course. There is just one thing I can do for you. I will give you food and water..."

The Company mumbled but Lindsey could see a twinkle in the Elfkings eyes and she shoved Fili. He looked up and the whole Company with him.

„As soon as you're locked up in your single cells...", Thranduil finished and dropped down on his throne, gesturing his soldiers to separate the group and they brought them into the dungeon as well. All locked up in different cells in different floors.

„NO! Lindsey!", Fili cried out as she got pushed into the cell and he was brought far away into another one.

Soon they were all locked up. The elves gave them enough food and drinks but their mood was grave.

Lindsey leaned against the cold stone, drinking some water. It was warm water, but she did not care.

They had lost Thorin and Kate. It was early in the morning as they were aware the two of them were missing. Soon they got captured by those elves. How could they be so hateful? Why couldn't they be like the ones in Rivendell. What happened to Kate? Was she down in the dungeon as well? What about Thorin? Suddenly she frowned. She thought back to the morning and remembered Bilbo standing next to her until they got captured. She did not really pay attention to him in that moment but now she was aware that he was not with them anymore. He was not with them in front of the Elfking.  
Where was Bilbo?

/

Bilbo sneaked through the hallways for at least one maybe two weeks now. He was thankful for that ring he found in the cave back in the Misty Mountains. The ring that could make him invisible. That was his chance to sneak into this elven kingdom without being seen. Soon he found all the cells and as he overheard the conversation between two soldiers that there might be two more cells deeper in the dungeon he knew that this would be where Thorin and Kate were.

So he made his way deep down into the dungeon and found two cells across from each other.

He sneaked closer to the door on the right and whispered:"Thorin? Kate?"

There was slight movement behind the door and he could see the amber-colored eyes of Kate in the dim light.

She looked tired, exhausted and it seems as if she had cried a lot.  
„Who...who's there?"

Oh, he forgot she couldn't see him.  
„It's me, Bilbo..."

Her eyes lit up a bit.

„Where are you? Why can't I see you? Why are you not locked up?"

„Shhh...I'll answer this as soon as we're all out of this place. Where is Thorin?"

She sobbed.

„In the cell across..."

„Kate? Kate, who are you talking to?", that was Thorins concerned and tired voice.

Bilbo turned and walked to the cell and whispered:"It's me...Bilbo"

He could hear Thorin shifting closer to the door.

„I can't see you..."

„That doesn't matter now...listen, the whole Company is up in single cells..."

„Lindsey, is she with you?", Kate whispered.

Bilbo nodded.

„Bilbo?"

„Oh...yes, yes she is up there as well. Don't worry she's a strong girl."

Kate smiled in the dark.

„Bilbo, whatever that is that makes you disappear...can we use it to get out of here?", Thorin asked.

„No...but I can tell the others that the two of you are down here as well...should I tell them something?"

„Yes, tell them not to reveal our Quest to anyone."

„And tell Lindsey I'm fine...", Kate said though she really did not feel fine at all.

Bilbo nodded again but then he said:"All right. I'll be back soon. Stay strong"

And with that he left upstairs and told each of them what Thorin had said and he brought Lindsey the message from Kate.

Now all of them including the King and Kate were waiting for Bilbo to come up with an idea how to escape.

/

Bilbo sat and thought until his head nearly bursted, but there was absolutely no idea coming up. He had one invisible-ring but that would be of no use for sixteen.

One day he was nosing and wandering around like he did the past weeks. It was by then that he discovered a very interesting thing. He was aware that the great gates were not the only entrance to the caves. He could hear and see a stream flowing under part of the lowest regions of the palace, and joined the Forest River some way further to the east, beyond the steep slope out of which the main mouth opened.

He followed that underground watercourse and soon discovered a water-gate. There the rocky roof came down close to the surface of the stream, and from it a portcullis could be dropped right to the bed of the river to prevent anyone coming in or out that way.

Bilbo was hiding there for a while and could see that the portcullis was often open, for a good deal of traffic went out and in by the water-gate.

The Hobbit also discovered two oaken trapdoors. These opened upwards into the king's cellars. There stood barrels, and barrels, and barrels. Bilbo knew these elves and their king were very fond of wine. But he also knew that no vines grew in those parts. The wine, and other goods, were brought from far away, from their kinsfolk in the south, or from the vineyards of Men in distant lands.

He hid there for a while until he came up with a plan.

/

„Thorin...I really can't stay in here any longer...", Kates tired voice cut the silence.

„I'm certain Bilbo will come up with a plan soon...you have to stay strong"

Once again she could feel hot tears running down her face.

She sobbed. „I want to feel you, Thorin. I don't want to be in this cell. I want to be with you...in your arms...until..."  
„Shhh, stop Kate...don't even think about these things. We will make it out of here..."

„I should have let you say what you wanted to say back when you braided my hair..."

He frowned but remembered the day.

„I cut you off...because I thought there will be brighter days for us...", she added and her voice nearly faded away.

„Kate...Kate,listen to me...as soon as we're out of here I will make your days brighter again...all right?"

She did not answer.

„Kate? Talk to me, Kate..."

„Y-yes...Thorin, that would be great..."

He breathed out relieved for he had thought she would be unconscious.

/

Bilbo was trotting as fast as he could along the passage towards the cells. He was carrying a heavy keyring he had stolen from the sleeping chief guard.

First he unlocked Balins door, and locked it again carefully as soon as the dwarf was outside. Balin was surprised but happy to be out of that cell and so they walked from cell to cell. Lindsey wrapped her arms around Fili and he kissed her softly.

„I thought I would never see you again...", she whispered. Then turned to look at Bilbo.

„Where's Kate? And Thorin?", she asked.

„No time now! You must follow me! We must all keep together and not risk getting separated. All of us must escape or none, and this is our last chance.", the hobbit whispered and walked off, the whole Company behind. And to their luck, all went well and they met no guards. Bilbo had found out that there was a great autumn feast in the woods that night and in the halls above. Nearly all the king's folks were merrymaking.

After a long walk they finally arrived the dungeon with the two single cells.

„You're back...", they could hear Thorins voice.

Bilbo was opening his door and the dwarf king stumbled out of the cell. He could feel a hand patting his shoulder and as he looked around he could see Dwalin nodding at him.

„Kate...go on Bilbo, open that door!", Thorin said and Bilbo opened the cell with trembling hands.

Thorin entered the cell and Kate looked up at him, dark shadows under her eyes and she reached out for him.  
„Is this a dream?", she mumbled and he gently stroked her hair out of her face.

„No...I'm really here. Bilbo and the whole Company is here. Lindsey is here. We're going to escape.", he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.  
She simply nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up on his arms. Lindsey stroked her sisters cheek as he carried her out of the cell.

„What's wrong with her?", she whispered with tears in her eyes.

„She's tired...", Thorin simply replied. He did not want to scare Lindsey by telling her what happened between Thranduil and them.

„Tell me, Bilbo, what's next?", he asked.

Bilbo explained his idea, and he knew they would not like it and they started grumbling.

„Silence! All of you!", Thorin hissed. He looked at all of them before his eyes rested on Kate for a moment. „I want to get out of here. I promised her...I don't know if that plan is a good one but at least it IS a plan. So we're going to do it...now!"

There was still quiet mumbling but in the end they agreed.

They all managed to get into the empty barrels, so Thorin took Kate with him and Fili took Lindsey in his.

Soon the guards walked up and started to roll the empty barrels into the water and through the trap doors.

„Some of them seem to be heavier...", one of them said.

„Your arms are heavier from all that wine! So stop grumbling and work on!", the other one said but suddenly Bilbo was aware of a weak point in his plan. He was still outside. How should he escape? He was thinking hard and in the last moment he jumped at the last barrel and held tight to it. And so he managed to escape with them.

/

**Yey! **

**They'll reach the Sea City in the next chapter and that will be some calmer days/weeks again with a lot of nice moments :) **

**Stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, you're all so amazing! Thanks for that great support and those wonderful reviews! It makes me happy that you like this story and it's interesting what you think about it!^^**

**We'll have a quite long romantic scene in here^^**

**Have fun! I'm certain you'll have :-D**

**/**

It was a long and hurtful ride in those barrels and Bilbo knew he would catch a cold from that wet ride.

After the barrels had been taken to the shore in front of a city gate, and Bilbo made sure that no one was around he began to open the barrels and dwarf after dwarf crawled out of it.

„That was nasty!",Kili grumbled.

„Are you alright?", Fili asked Lindsey.

„Yes, though I think I can't smell or eat apples anymore...where's Kate?"

Balin gestured to Thorin who was sitting on the ground, holding Kate tight to his chest.

Lindsey ran up to him.  
„What's wrong with her?"

„She's very tired...she needs food. Real food. And a lot of water. Maybe a healer. I don't know."

Kate slowly turned around and they all could see she was sick.

Lindsey knelt down.

„Kate, what's wrong? How do you feel?"

„I need...a bed", she simply replied before snuggling up to Thorin again.

He looked up at his men.

Bilbo was the first to speak. „Where do we go next?"

„To the city, of course", Thorin said and got up with Kate on his arms.

So the Company made their way up to the main city gate. Two guards stopped them.

„Who are you and what do you want?"

Thorin stepped to the front.

„Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. We come to reclaim our homeland!"

The guards exchanged a look.

„What's with her?", one of them gestured at Kate.

„She's...she needs healing. She's sick."

The guards nodded. „Follow us"

The Company followed them into the city where a festival was held up. As they reached the festival ground a loud voice spoke up from the head of one of the tables.

„Who is that?", the Master of the city called.

„Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. We come to reclaim our homeland!"

The whole crowd fell silent and all watched Thorin and his Company.

Suddenly an elf soldier jumped up from his chair. „These are captives of our King Thranduil! They escaped!"

The Master turned to look at Thorin again. „Is that true?"

„It is true that we were locked up for no reason and we escaped, yes. But now I am talking to the Master of this city and not the elfs. We need your help. My wife is sick and we all are exhausted and tired and feeling bad."

After several moments the Master got up from his chair and walked up to the Company.

„Come, follow me. I will provide a house to you. Bring her up to the bed and I will send a healer to take a look at her.", he said and Thorin bowed his head.

They followed the Master to a big house with a comfy living room, a small kitchen, a bath and upstairs were enough bedrooms for them to use in pairs.

While the healer took a look on Kate the rest of the Company went down into the dining room where they found a huge table with lots of food and drinks already prepared for them.

/

After a two days rest Kate was recovered again. She had eaten a lot and catched much sleep.

She woke up early in the morning but Thorin was not with her. She frowned and sat up. She was hungry, she could eat a whole elephant and so she got up, dressed herself in a white tunic and black pants and went downstairs. The dining room was empty so she prepared herself a plate with lots of food and she took a bucket of milk and a bucket of water and went to the living room. There she sat down on the sofa and started to eat. It was a warm day and she enjoyed to be in a house again with comfy beds, warm rooms and lots of food.

Now she just needed someone to talk. It was by then that Lindsey entered the room. She must have been outside.

„Good morning, sis. How do you feel today?", the young one asked with a smile and dropped down next to Kate.

„Wonderful...It's so calm in here. Where's the rest of us?"

Lindsey chuckled.

„With rest do you mean Thorin?"

„Well...yes, but I miss all of them"

Lindsey smiled and watched her sister. „They are outside. Thorin and Balin are with the Master of this city and the rest is at the smithery because they need new weapons and Kili and Fili are down at the rivershore."

„And why are you not with them?", Kate asked after taking a sip from the milk.

„I wanted to talk with you...about something", the young one said slightly blushing.

Now Kate stopped her breakfast and looked at Lindsey, curiously.

„About?"

„Fili..and me"

A knowing smile curled Kates lips but she kept silent, waiting for her sister to go on.

Lindsey sighed.

„I think I'm in love with him..."

„That's not new to me. Did you tell him, yet?"

„No...not really. I said I like him very much."

„Oh...and he? What did he say?"

„That he likes me,too. But, you know...those braidings..."

„They mean more than just 'I like you'...I know that. So you both showed your love for each other with those braidings."

Lindsey nodded slowly before she whispered:"I'd like to...show him. How much I love him..."

Kate was slightly confused but one look into her sisters eyes and she knew what she was talking about.

„I guess you plan to show it while we're in this city? This house?"

„Hmm...yes. I'm just nervous you know...he'd be the first one"

Kate pulled her sister closer. „If you ask me, I'd say you'll his first one as well. That makes it...well, not easier at all, but you're both unaffected. No one has high expectations. It's just you and him. You can try what you like. What you don't like. And I'm certain he's gentle."

Lindsey smiled at her sister and embraced her.

„I'm so happy to have you as my sister!"

The girls sat like this for a while, enjoying their tight bonding.

They did not notice Thorin and Balin entering the house. While Balin walked into the kitchen, Thorin watched the two girls for a moment and walked up to his bedroom to take a rest.

/

Kate decided to go up to the bedroom after Lindsey was gone to the boys again.

She entered the room and saw Thorin sitting on a chair looking out the window. She sneaked close to him and as she reached him she put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging his tight muscles.

He stiffened, then relaxed a little,exposing his neck to her so she could rub the stiffness away. He tilted is head to the left, but instead of rubbing his neck her hands moved down his chest and slipped under his tunic. She leaned towards him and whispered,"hello handsome" into his ear, and she could feel his body shivering slightly as her warm breath touched his sensitive skin. She started nibbling his ear while her hands continued to rub his chest under his tunic until she finally pulled it off.

He said nothing, his eyes just closed. Kate started kissing his neck, down the right side, let her tongue linger on his hot skin. He turned his head slightly towards her, breathing in her scent. He leaned towards her to meet her lips with his but she shifted out of his reach. She circled him slowly, locked her eyes with his and leaned in slowly, intently, with a small smile curling her lips. Her eyes closed at the last second and covered his lips with hers. Her tongue started playing over his lips, biting his lower lips softly and her heart bumped harder as she felt his breathing got heavier.

He tried to pull her close to him but she resisted. She broke the kiss, locked her eyes with his again, trailed the fingers of her right hand down his chest, down his belly, and hooked her finger in the band of his pants.

She got down on her knees, still holding his gaze and ran her hands slowly back up to his shoulders, trailing up the sides of his body and back over his chest, then slowly tracing back. He closed his eyes and his head dropped back, resting on the back of the chair.

„Oh Kate...", he breathed which caused a smile from her again.

Once her hands had found their way down past his belly she started to open his pants. She slowly pulled the trouser a bit down and his breath catched in his throat. He was hard already. She wrapped her hand around him, squeezing gently.

His eyes were still closed, his breath heavy, his hands gripping the armrest of the chair. She starts a gentle stroke until she added her tongue and mouth in a wonderful rhythm causing him to entwine his fingers in her hair.

She could feel that he started to lose control, he was close to the edge but she still had plans for him. She slowed down, he protested quietly but she stopped.

She rose up and pulled her tunic over her head and her trouser dropped down as well. She wrapped her hands around his wrists,then slided up the length of his body, skin to skin.

He opened his eyes and met her gaze. Her lips touched his jaw, wandered to his mouth and their lips locked as she straddled him. But she teased him just a little bit by moving her heat against his hardness. „Oh Mahal..Kate...please...", he begged under his heavy breath.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. She felt him thrusting deep inside her. She could hear a guttural sound, deep in his throat and she moaned loud as he filled her. They were fused together and she started moving her hips, taking him deeper and deeper until she could even hardly breath anymore.

Suddenly he stood up, she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her over to the bed. He steadied the rhythm, both groaning in pleasure. Her chest is heaving, gasping for air. She closed her eyes, bitting her bottom lip while breathing his name over and over again.

He pulled out of her, making her beg for more but he started to ravage her with his lips. She called his name out loud, breathing it into him. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. He rose back up, his hands running over her breasts, down her sides, over her belly and down along the insides of her thighs. She shuddered, making him smile down at her.

Suddenly he slid his right arm under her and flipped her over on to her stomach. Then he leaned in and kissed her left shoulder, trailed kisses up her neck and into her hair.

„You're so...amazing...my love...", he breathed into her ear while slowly entering her again. She cried out his name in absolute pleasure while he thrusted into her, gently, in a slow rhythm. The pleasure was intense, almost too much. He was moaning, but it sounded more like a growl. Both near insanity. He flipped her over again to be able to look at her.

Looking into his blue eyes while still feeling him inside her was too much and the wave hit her hard as she came. He did not stop thrusting, for he was close to the edge as well. Kate reached down and gently pushed him into her, making him nearly crying out of pleasure. He thrusted into her one last time, then stayed tight against her. She could feel him releasing into her as he came. She could feel his heart beating against hers, as if they were starting a heart-dance. He buried his face into her neck, she felt his hot breath. Both trying to catch their breath.

Finally, after what seemed like long minutes he pulled out of her. She started to move around, both laying on their sides, hands trailing down their bodies. They looked into each others eyes, still trying to breath.

As they catched breath again he whispered:"I promised you there will be brighter days..."

„And I hope this was just the first act"

They chuckled and kissed passionately until they snuggled up close and both fell asleep.

/

**Phew^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope you like this one! We'll have some...young love in here :-) **

**And a little hint again but some of you already might know what's „wrong" with Kate :-D**

**/**

Kate woke up around an hour later, still embraced by Thorin. She looked down at him with a loving smile and brushed his lips with her.

„Wake up...", she whispered and nibbled at his earlobe. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes. Blue met amber and she catched his lips in hers.

As she broke the kiss he whispered:"Tonight there'll be a festival in the city. The Master invited us."

„I love festivals."

He stroked her cheek, but her smile suddenly faded.

„Kate? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

After several seconds she breathed out and opened them again. „It was just a little wave of nausea. But it's gone now"

He watched her concerned.

„Maybe you should go and see the healer again. You seem to have catched something."

„I'll go and see her tomorrow, alright? I just want to be with you and my sister and the rest of us today"

He smiled and pulled her closer again, placing a kiss on her forehead.

/

It was early evening and Kate was in her room looking for some nice dress. Thorin was downstairs in the livingroom with Dwalin and Balin while the rest of the Company was already outside in the city to help with the festival preparations.  
Kate turned around as she heard a knock on her door. „Who's this?"

„It's me..."

She smiled. „Come in"

Lindsey entered the room with a load of dresses, tunicas, trousers.  
„What are you doing with all those clothes?", Kate laughed and Lindsey could see her sisters eyes shining brighter than ever before. She really looked happy.

„I can't decide what to wear tonight. Some of them are from us...you know I packed a lot of clothes."

„So you want it to happen tonight? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The young one blushed slightly and shrugged.

Kate sat down on the edge of the bed and gestured Lindsey to sit down as well.

„You're old enough to know what you want and what not. I won't give you one of those parental speeches. There's only one advice I'd like to give you."

Lindsey looked at her elder sister with a curious look in her eyes.

Kate placed her arm around Lindseys shoulder and said:"Just be careful. You're old enough to make love with the boy you love...but I doubt you're old enough for a child"

Now Lindsey laughed.  
„Don't worry, sis. We will be hyper careful", she chuckled and Kate placed a kiss on her sisters cheek.

„Good...good...", she mumbled.

They fell silent for a while. Suddenly Lindsey got up.

„Now...will you help me with my clothes?"

„Oh hell, yeah!", Kate chuckled and the two girls started a little catwalk show.

„Wow...Kate, just...wow...", Lindsey suddenly said as Kate stood in front of the mirror wearing a plain black dress with a V neck. It ended shortly above her knees and she turned around with a smile.

„That...is perfect!", Lindsey said.  
„I guess that's one of yours, sis", Kate said stroking her sides. „And you really think I can wear this?"

„Of course you can...and you will! Though it seems you should stop eating so much. It's a little bit small around your hips. But it looks perfect. It will be hard for Thorin to concentrate", the young one chuckled.

„Wait...did you say I'm fat?"

„No! I didn't say that! You just got a bit more..meat on you. Good meat."

Kate frowned and watched herself in the mirror. Lindsey was right, the dress was a little bit tighter on her hips but it looked good. And she felt good. A smile turned on her lips.

„Allright, now we have to find a nice dress for you, sis"

They looked through the remaining dresses until they found a beautiful white dress with a V neck, flutter sleeves and a kimono-inspired shape. It was a wonderful contrast to Lindseys black hair and blue eyes.

„Lindsey...this dress is perfect."

The sister stood in front of the mirror, arms around each others hips and smiling.

„We look a bit like Yin Yang, don't you think?", Lindsey chuckled and Kate nodded with a smile.

They could see that it was already dark outside and the festival might have already started. They rushed out of their room, down the hallway and could see that no one was in the house anymore.

So they left the house and headed towards the festival ground. The whole city was there, sitting at long tables, drinking, eating, laughing. A band played some music and they could see Bofur with them.

„Now look at them...", Kilis voice spoke up behind them and the girls turned around. Kili, Fili, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin stood there watching the women. Thorins eyes rested only on Kate, his heart fluttered slightly.

He walked up to her, one hand on her hip, one in her neck. „You look incredibly beautiful, Kate", he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He could feel her smile against his lips and her arms wrapping around his waist.

The two left to get a seat somewhere at the table. Balin and Dwalin followed them. Kili patted his brothers back and winked at Lindsey, then he left them alone.

Fili smiled at her, unsure what to do or to say. Lindsey walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His hands rested on her waist and as they broke the kiss he said:"That's a beautiful dress. You look beautiful..."

She smiled at him.

„You know...Fili...I am not so much in for this party tonight."

He frowned with a curious smile on his lips.

„And what are you in for?", he finally asked. A smirk appeared on her face and she took his hand, he followed her.

Soon he could see where she was leading him.

„Back to our house?", he asked a bit confused but she turned around and silenced him with a short, soft kiss before walking on and entering the house.

/

„How do you feel?", Thorin leaned in and whispered into Kates ear.

She looked into his eyes, a smile on her face.

„Great...I'm doing great, Thorin", she replied and kissed him deeply. Then she could see a little twinkle in his eyes and she added:"Where have you been the whole day?"

He chuckled and stroked her hand.

„With the Master...in the smithery...and somewhere else."

„Somewhere else?"

„It's...a surprise."

Her eyes lit up.

„Ah ah ah, not now. I'd like to wait for the right moment..."

„Oh please, stop teasing me..."

But he simply silenced her with another deep, meaningful kiss.

/

Lindsey and Fili sat down in the living room. Her eyes flickered in the warm light of the fire. She placed her soft lips on his forehead, kissing slowly.

She pulled back to look into his eyes before leaning in again to start kissing his face, his hair, his forehead. He closed his eyes. „Oh Lindsey", he moaned softly and his heart began to race. His hands ran along her sides, her back and he pulled her dress up as pulled her body against his, while his lips went to her neck and she gasped. He started kissing up and down her neck while her hands tugged at the fabric of his tunic.

His hands kept sliding up and down her smooth torso, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips.

„Lindsey?", he breathed and she looked into his eyes without answering. He went on:"If...if I go too far...please tell me..."

She looked deep into his eyes before replying:"I want to show you..how much I love you, Fili."

He pulled her face closer again and their lips met in a sensitive kiss. Soon their kiss grew with desire and he started sucking her lower lip into his mouth and then licked it with his tongue. Her hands played with his beard-braidings which made him shiver even more.

He touched her sides again, and she wiggled slightly. „That tickles", she said with a smile and he stopped. „No, don't stop...just...just not so light", she whispered and he moved his hands around to her lower back and started to knead her muscles.

„Better?"

„Oh yes..", she said and leaned in to his body again, chest to chest. He worked his hands slowly up her body, massaging and touching as he went. Her dress kept riding up as he moved, exposing more and more of her.

Suddenly she sat up and pulled her dress over her head, tossing it away. She did the same with his tunic.

Filis eyes resting on her exposed skin, she looked like a dream come to life.

Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. His hand played with her single braiding he made for her back in Rivendell.

She smiled at him with slightly flushed cheeks.

His eyes traced along her neck and over her slender collarbone. Then his eyes rested on her breasts. „They're wonderful...", he breathed and she blushed even more but a smile curled her lips.

„You can...touch them if you like", she whispered and his eyes found hers for a short gaze before her reached out and cupped her breasts with a gentle touch. She sighed and her head dropped back, her mouth slightly open.

He started to massage them before he leaned in closer to kiss each of them with a soft, tender kiss causing her to shiver even more.

She slowly backed away and his hands slid down her sides again while her hands slid up his stomach, over his chest, and through his blonde hair. They laid there with him kissing her hair while she laid upon him.

„I can feel your heart beating against mine", he whispered with a smile.

„That's because I'm about to have a heart attack", she chuckled.

He smiled and captured her lips with his again.

Suddenly she rose up and took his hand, guided him up to her bedroom. She closed the door and walked towards the bed only dressed in her slip. He stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do. She turned to face him, took a deep breath and pulled the last remaining piece of clothing down. He had no idea what was happening but in the next moment he pulled off his trousers, standing in front of her with only his undies left.

A smile curled her lips, a shy smile but he could see what she wanted to tell him. She was exposed to him so she wanted him exposed to her.

He pushed his undies down and the two of them stood looking at each other. He walked closer to her, both hearts racing.

He pulled her to him, face-to-face, bodies pressed together. He bent down and moved his lips straight to her and it was like magic.

They both dropped down on the bed, Fili laying upon her starting to kiss and lick her neck, her collarbone, sweetly caressing her breasts. She buried her fingers in his hair and moaned slightly.

He kissed his way back to her face, looking down at her.

„Have you...ever done this?", he asked.

„No", she said while gently stroking his chest. „You?"

„No", he answered and ran his tongue along her neck again, making her hips rise a bit against his.

He gently positioned himself and her hands grabbed his upper arms.

„I'm scared", she said.

„Me, too...you want me to stop?"

„No...no, i'm just scard that's all. This is new...but please let me feel you"

He gently pushed against her, slowly, ever so slowly and she could feel him and it was the best feeling she ever head.

„This is so wonderful...with you it's, it's...I love you, Fili", she sighed while he entered her more.

He tried to keep control and leaned in to kiss her softly. „I love you too, Lindsey", he whispered against her lips before thrusting one last time.

„Oh Fili...", she moaned, her hands running up and down his back. He stayed like this for several seconds, giving her the chance to get used to him.

As he was certain she was alright he gently started to thrust into her.  
She moaned his name, her head moving from side to side while his thrust became a bit faster until both of them exploded in a wave of lust and love.

He broke down on her, rolling over and pulled her close to his chest.

They tried to catch breath again and as they calmed down again she placed another kiss on his lips.

„I love you, Fili."

„I love you, Lindsey"

/

**:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A rather short chapter, but I still hope you like it :) **

**/**

„Where's your sister?"

Thorin looked along the crowd until his eyes found Kates again.

„I guess she's in her bedroom...", she said with a smile on her face and Thorin realised.

„Oh...this was the plan all along?", he asked with a smirk and she nodded before their lips met again.

She broke the kiss. „Will you tell me your plan now?"

He chuckled and got up from his chair. He held his hand out to her and whispered:"May I have this dance?"

She smiled at him and placed her hand in his and got up.

He guided her to the middle of the place where a lot of other people were already dancing.

„I never thought you like to dance", she said as they started to move in a slow pace.

He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the lanterns.

„It seems you bring the joy back in my life", he replied and pulled her even closer. She leaned her head against his shoulder, taking in that wonderful spicy scent of him.

It was like a million butterflies whirling inside her stomach and her heart started to beat faster again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands laying on her waist, they continued to move in a slow rhythm even when the music sped up a bit. They were captured in their own little world, just the two of them.

/

Bilbo sat with Bofur, Balin, Dwalin, Kili and Ori at the long table. He watched the King and Kate with a slight smile on his lips.

„What's so funny?", Kili asked and followed his gaze.

Ori pulled out his little journal and started to draw the couple. Balin chuckled. „You and your journal."

Ori blushed slightly.  
„I like it...", he replied and Kili watched over his shoulder. „Will you show them this drawing?", Bilbo asked.

„Yes, I think so..."

„I can only say your drawings look so...incredibly realistic", Bilbo mumbled and Ori smiled.

He was rather fast with drawing the picture and when he finished it they all looked down on it. „Wonderful...", Kili said with a smile. „Can I take a look at your other drawings?", he added and Ori gave him the journal.

The young dwarf sank down on his chair next to Bilbo and they looked through the journal.

They frowned while flipping the pages. Bilbo looked up at Kili, both exchanging a look before their gaze drifted to Kate and Thorin on the dancefloor.

„You think what I'm thinking?", Kili whispered and he could see Bilbo slowly nodding.

/

Suddenly Kate was aware of Thorin slowly leading her away from the dancefloor, still moving slowly in rhythm.  
„Where are we going?", she whispered but he silenced her with a deep kiss.

„Trust me..." he breathed against her lips and he broke the dance and took her by the hand to lead her away from the festival ground.

Soon they reached the rivershore where they had landed three days ago. No one was down there,and the Moon was shining bright on the surface of the water, lit them both up in his light.

„I can't find the right words to describe your beauty tonight...", he said embracing her from behind, his mouth gently kissing the back of her neck, his beard sending a shiver through her body. Her hands stroked his laying on her belly, she closed her eyes and leaned back against him. She never felt more secure than in his arms.

They stood like this for a while until he turned her around to face him.

„Kate...I know that there's still one last danger in front of us. There will be a dragon waiting for us. You give me the courage to go on, not to turn back."  
He fell silent, trying to find the right words.

„Remember the day I confessed my love to you?"

„Of course I do..."

They smiled at each other.

„You asked me what changed my mind...why I confessed to you back then"

She nodded slowly, her heart started to race.

He took her hands in his.

„Before you came to me on the veranda...I could see Erebor. Rebuild, filled with dwarfes. The city of Dale populated with Men and dwarfs again. I was King under the Mountain. I could see myself strolling through the hallway leading to the royal bedroom. I entered the room next to it..."

Once again he stopped.

„And what did you see?", she whispered.

„You...I saw you. With our...our child. I snapped back to reality right in that moment and it was by then that I realised...that is the life I want to life once Erebor is mine again. I want you. I want you to become the Queen under the Mountain. I want you to be the mother of my children..."

She could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop it. He kissed those tears away and he knew those were happy tears.

She reached out for his cheeks, cupping his face and brought her face closer to his.

„And I do, Thorin. I do want to become Queen under the Mountain. And I'd love to become the mother of your childs"

A smile broke on his face and she leaned in but he stepped back. She frowned.

„I got something for you..."

„From 'somewhere else'?"

He chuckled while his hand reached into his pocket to reveal a small bag.

„What's this?"

„Close your eyes", he whispered and she closed them reluctantly.

A second later she could feel something cold slipping on her finger and she smiled.

„Alright...", he whispered and she opened her eyes again and looked down at her hand. She saw a silver ring that looked nearly like her mothers ring Lindsey was wearing. There were two small rubies and in the middle was a beautiful sapphir.

„Thorin that...that's...", she could not find the right words. He smiled at her. „Take a closer look at the sapphir", he said and she looked closer, holding her hand up into the moonlight. Her eyes grew wide.

„That's the sign of..."

„Durin..."

Their eyes locked and there was just pure love in both of them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, kissed him deeply.

„I love you, Thorin...and if I have to fight a dragon to live in peace with you...then I'll do it!"

He chuckled. „And I love you, Kate...", he breathed before kissing her back.

/

**:)**

**The big news will be revealed in the next chapter **


	26. Chapter 26

**Won't be a long chapter at all I guess...**

**Thanks again for all those nice reviews! YOU are all awesome! :)**

**/**

„What is it, lad?"

Balin looked at Kili who was smiling broadly at the whole group on the next morning. Fili and Lindsey just joined them at the breakfast table.

Thorin and Kate still seemed to be in bed which was perfect for what Kili and Bilbo were trying to tell them.

„Alright...so, Bilbo and I had been flipping through the pages of Oris journal yesterday..."

„Yeah, we've seen that..", Dwalin said with a curious look.

Kili continued:"And we discovered something. You all know that Oris drawings are very realistic so it is highly possible that we discovered something...about Kate"

Now Lindsey looked very interested and shifted on her seat to look at Kili.

„What are you talking about?", she asked confused.

„Ori, show them your journal...", Bilbo said and the young dwarf reached into his bag and pulled out the little red journal.

Lindsey took it and the dwarves all gathered around her, looking down on the drawings.

She slowly turned page over page, still unaware of what Kili and Bilbo were talking about.

„Can you see it?", Kili asked with a smile on his face and watched all of them.

„Well, the last drawing looks slightly different than the one made of us in Rivendell or at the Carrock...", Lindsey mumbled and compared the pictures.

Suddenly her mind drifted back to the day before, as Kate and her had put on their dresses.

_'Though it seems you should stop eating so much. It's a little bit small around your hips.', _she remembered herself saying as she saw Kate in that incredibly beautiful black dress.

_'Wait...did you say I'm fat?' _, Kate had asked in disbelief.

_'No! I didn't say that! You just got a bit more meat on you. Good meat'_

„Oh my god...", Lindsey breathed and looked up at Kili and Bilbo.

She realised that Kate never, in her entire life, had gained weight whatever she ate. She could eat a whole cake and a burger without gaining weight. But now...she obviously DID gain some. Not much but it was clearly a difference to her on their arrival day and her after the Carrock.

„I do believe you realise what we're talking about", Bilbo said and the young girl slowly nodded.

„I still don't get it...", Dwalin said still comparing the drawings.

„Me neither...", Gloin, Oin, Fili, and the rest mumbled.

Kili and Bilbo rolled their eyes and smiled at Lindsey. She was still a bit shocked though a great happiness slowly began to build up in her. If this was true...a smile broke on her face.

„Alright, I'll tell you...", Kili said and was going to continue but fell silent.

Thorin and Kate entered the dining room just in that moment and the whole Company looked up at them still gathered around Lindsey and the journal.

„Something wrong?", Kate asked with a confused smile and felt quite uneasy as she caught the Company looked her over carefully.

„No,everything's alright", Kili said gesturing them to sit down again and the dwarves all took their seats while Lindsey gave Ori his journal back.

Kate and Thorin sat down at the table and started to eat. She exchanged a look with him as they both were aware of the heavy silence at the table.

Thorin looked along his men.

„Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell us?", he asked quietly but they all shook their heads.

„We wanted to go down to the rivershore. It seems to be a warm and sunny day today", Kili said and gestured the Company to follow him. They left the couple alone.

„They're plotting something, I'm certain about that", Thorin grumbled. He had no idea what it was about but he was sure he would not be pleased with it. He just hoped it had nothing to do with Kate and him. Realising that they were the only ones in the house now he knew it had to be about them. He sighed.

„Maybe they really just want to enjoy the day...", Kate said while gently stroking his hand. She leaned in closer to him, whispering:"If I'd be sure they won't come back too soon...", she let that sentence unfinished and kissed him.

„Then what...?", he finally managed to ask as they broke the kiss.

„I would like to seduce you right here and now...", she breathed against his lips making his heart flutter again.

„You're oversexed! And god damn, I love it...", he mumbled between two kisses before deepening the kiss and pulling her up on his arms placing her on the table.

/

„Now, come on, let's us know what you're up to!", Dori said as the Company reached the rivershore. The sun was shining bright though it was early morning.

„Alright, Lindsey knows as well for she is Kates sister and it would be a shame if she would not recognize any changing...", Bilbo said and Lindsey nodded. Fili watched her confused but could see a slight smile on the girls face.

„Let me tell them...", she turned to look at Kili and Bilbo who both nodded at her.

She took a deep breath and explained to the company about the dress and about the fact that Kate had gained some weight what never ever happened before.  
Now she could see slight realisation in Balins eyes and he smirked.

„Go on, tell us already!", Gloin grumbled and Lindsey chuckled.

„We have reason to believe that Kate is...pregnant", she said with a broad smile and now bursted out in laughter as she saw the wide eyes, open-mouthed dwarfs.

„You're kidding us, right?"

„Nope...she really DID change in shape slightly. Not to forget her eyes somehow seem to shine brighter since we left Mirkwood. She really seems to be very happy and brighter", Bilbo added.

„And that's because of the hormones", Lindsey said and the whole group started mumbling.

It was Fili suddenly saying:"You do know what that means?"

The group fell silent, and Balin was the first to slowly nod.

„She'll give birth to a heir or heiress of the throne..."

„They will get married..."

Lindsey listened to all this and could still not believe it. She was overwashed with proudness and joy.

„Now...how about a bet?", Kili finally said and the dwarves all looked up in interest.

„About?", Gloin asked.

„I'd say let's take wagers about the gender...", Ori said quietly causing all to look at him.

Kili gave him a broad smile.  
„Well, that is way better than my suggestion. I'd have said we could bet about how long it takes them to realise it. But betting on the gender will be even more fun. I mean it'll be very interesting for we would have to wait a while to get the answer"

They all cheered.

Lindsey was never into bets but this one kinda amused her a lot and she could not wait for her telling Kate about their discovery. How would she react? Would she be happy? What would Thorin say? She smiled and turned to look at Fili who gave her a proud smile.

„Alright, Ori, it would be best if you write it down in your journal. Nine months is a long time to remember who was betting on what", Lindsey said and Ori nodded. He took a pen and his journal and wrote their names down.

In the end there had been Lindsey, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Ori and Gloin for a little boy.

Bofur, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bombur and Bilbo were in for a little girl.

„Let the game begin", Kili chuckled and they all cheered again.

/

„Oh my god...", Kate panted for air with Thorin leaning over her all sweaty and also panting. A smile broke on both their faces as they looked at each other. Some plates and cups had dropped on the floor as they had shoved them aside before. They were made of brass so it was no problem. Though they would have not cared much if they broke anything for they were just too filled with lust for each other.

Kate realised that Thorin was right. She really was oversexed the past days. That was new, she never was like this before. Then her eyes met his again and she knew no one could blame her at all. He lifted her up and they arranged their clothes.

„I never had sex on the dining table...I guess we should better not tell anyone...", she chuckled and he smirked at her.

„I never even thought about telling anyone what happens between us...", he replied and they started to put the plates and cups back on the table.

„So...what are your plans for today?", she asked while playing with one of his braidings.

„I have another meeting with the Master. We're going to discuss about...well, about the help he'll provide as soon as we'll leave."

„When will we leave?"

„I guess we should wait at least a week. Until then everyone of us will have gained enough strength again"

She nodded and smiled.

„A week sounds perfect..", she whispered before kissing him again. Right in that moment Lindsey entered the house.

„Oh...", she said as she saw Kate still sitting on Thorins lap.  
„No problem, sis.", Kate said getting off his lap and giving her little sister a smile.

„I wanted to talk with you...", the young one said and Kate was sure it was about last night.  
„I'll go leave you alone...", Thorin said placing a last kiss on her lips before leaving the house to meet with the Master of the city.

Lindsey gestured Kate to follow her into the living room. They sat down on the sofa and Kate said:"So, tell me, how was your night?"

„It was amazing! I never imagined it to feel so...well, so good", she said slightly blushing.

Then she watched her sister carefully.

Kate frowned. „That was not you wanted to talk about, right?"

Lindsey nodded slowy.

„What is it?"

She sighed before starting:"I noticed some changes on you.."

„Changes?"

„Yes...since...since the Carrock I'd say...since Mirkwood. You look so...different. Brighter, happier and no offense but you gained some weight."

„Oh, that again...it shocked me yesterday, yes. I should really stop eating so much"

„No...maybe it's exactly what you need"

Now Kate was totally confused.

„What do you mean by that?"

Lindsey now took her sisters hand. „Think about it...are there any changes you noticed by yourself the past weeks, the past days?"

Kate fell silent, thinking hard. Well, she really was happier than ever before...she was very hungry and not only for food. A smirk curled her lips as she thought about her immense desire for Thorin. The dress was really a bit too small around her hips, that was true. And then, with a sudden bang it hit her directly into the head.

She remembered the sickness she felt back in Mirkwood while they'd been locked up. She had thrown up a lot. She had the same sick feeling the last morning. She had promised Thorin to go see a healer again today.

Her eyes found Lindseys and the sisters held gaze for a second.

„I...I'm pregnant?"

/

**Not as spectacular as I intended to write but I hope you liked it anyway. There'll be maybe one or two more chapters in the Sea City until they go on to reach Erebor :-) **


	27. Chapter 27

„Kate? Are you alright?"

Lindsey could see her sister suddenly turning a bit pale. Her older sisters eyes drifted along the room, until they met Lindseys gaze.

„A baby...Lindsey, I'll have a baby. Thorins baby...", she breathed until a broad smile turned on her face and tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She swung her arms around Lindseys neck and laughed.

„I can't believe it...you know, yesterday he told me he wants me to become his wife, the mother of his children. And now...", she fell silent and gently stroked her belly.

Lindseys eyes grew wide as she realized what Kate just had said.

„Wait, he proposed to you? You're telling me this like it's the most normal thing on earth?"

The sisters looked at each other and started squealing and embracing each other.

„And now tell me everything!"

Kate smiled and told her sister what happened last night until she raised her hand to show her the ring. Lindseys mouth dropped open.  
„Kate...did Thorin make this?"

She nodded with a proud smile.

„That looks exactly like mine. Except for that sapphir."

„He chose a sapphir because blue is his favorite color and he carved the sign of Durin in it.", Kate explained.

„Who would have thought of it...If you ask me I would have took wager on whether or not the two of you kill each other on this journey. And now look at that...engaged to the king and awaiting his child. Kate, Kate...and you told me to be careful with Fili", Lindsey said chuckling.

„I hope you were!"

„Yes, yes...", she mumbled hoping Kate would not realise that she was lying.

„Good..."

„So, when will you tell him?"

„As soon as possible...but first I'm going to see a healer. I promised him."

„Why?"

„I had a little morning sickness yesterday...I did not know that it's because I'm pregnant"

„If you like I'll come with you to the healer"

Kate nodded and got up.  
„Let's go!"

/

After a long examination by the healer Kate now officially knew that she was pregnant. Her heart was racing and she could not stop smiling. The sisters walked down along the road and down to the rivershore.

The Company was sitting in the warm sand, while the sun was shining down on them.

„Look at those beautiful young ladies", Fili said and pulled Lindsey down to him.

Kate smiled down at the young couple and sat down between Balin and Bofur.

She could feel all eyes on her and she turned around to look at the Company.  
„You know?", she suddenly said and they all nodded with broad smiles on their faces.

„How is this even possible?", she asked with a smirk and Kili was the one to tell her their discovery.

„You took wagers on my unborn child?", Kate teased them and laughed about their ashamed faces.

She shoved Bofur and added:"It's alright, so who's in for a boy?"

The boy-faction cheered and she was impressed.

„So the rest is in for a girl, yes?"

„What do you think? Would you like to have a boy or a girl?", Kili asked.

She fell silent, thinking hard.

„It doesn't matter. It is Thorins child. As long as it's healthy and strong it can be a boy or a girl.", she said with a slight absent smile on her lips while stroking her belly.

They all exchanged a happy look but fell silent as Thorin walked up to them.

„He does not know,yet. Please be quiet", Kate hissed and the Company nodded.

Balin shifted slightly so Thorin could sat down next the Kate.

„So, what did the Master say?", Dwalin asked his friend.

Thorin shifted slightly. „We can stay one more week. He will make sure the blacksmiths create more weapons. He will provide food, drinks and ponies for us. They will take us closer to the mountain by the river as soon as we're ready to go."

The Company started to mumble. They were happy to get some more rest in that city, but their thoughts drifted to Erebor. The dragon waiting inside the mountain. Kate could feel her heart sink now. She thought she would give birth to Thorins child when this is over. Never did she think being pregnant before they reach the mountain.

Her eyes drifted along the Company and she could feel his strong arm around her waist.

„What's wrong?", he whispered sending a shiver down her spine.

She got up without saying a word. She pulled him with her, both walking up towards the city.

„Kate, are you all right?"

„Yes...", she simply replied and they entered the house.

They reached the living room and she turned around to face him.

„You better sit down"

He frowned but sank down on the sofa.

„Kate, you scare me...what's the matter?"

„I was at the healer earlier."

She could see immense sorrow in his eyes and rushed on:"I'm fine, Thorin. Don't worry. But..."

„But?", he was on the edge of his nerves.

Suddenly a slight smile broke on her face, she took his hand and placed it gently on her belly. He frowned, his eyes resting on his hand, trying to understand. With sudden realisation his eyes shot up to her face, his mouth slightly open.

„Is this true?", he whispered and she nodded with a broad smile. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek and a silvery laugh broke out of her.

His eyes drifted back down to their hands on her belly and slowly, like sand in a hourglass, he fully understood.

He got up and embraced her, a broad, proud and happy smile on his face. The happiest she'd ever seen on him. To her surprise a single tear rolled down his cheek as well. She looked at him, his eyes teary-wet and with a soft kiss she brushed his tears away.

„You make me the happiest dwarf of all dwarves.", he whispered and kissed her deeply. But suddenly he broke apart, his eyes changing slightly.

„Thorin, what's wrong?"

„I can't take you with me...You can't go with us to Erebor."

„WHAT?"

„Kate, you're carrying my child. Our child. A heir to the throne. I cannot risk getting you or our child killed."

Her face fell and tears formed in her eyes.

„Please, don't do that, Thorin. I cannot let you go. I will die of fear...I cannot sit here while you risk your life out there and Lindsey would not want to stay leaving Fili behind. And if she goes I will go as well!"

He sighed, sank down on the sofa, pulling her with him.

„I'm afraid, Kate. I love you so much, and I instantly began to love our unborn child. You have to understand..."

„I do, Thorin. I do understand, but you have to understand me as well."

Their eyes were locked, both filled with fear, sorrow, and still an immense happiness.

„I would never forgive myself if something happens to you or the child..."

„Then we have to make sure that nothing happens to us", she smiled and he slightly chuckled.

„That's one thing I love about you the most. Your easy confidence."

He pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her hair.

„How come the healer did not recognize it the day we arrived?", he asked curiously.

„She did not examine me like she did today. You don't want to know the details", she laughed as she saw his slightly shocked face.

„It's fine, it did not hurt. But to be honest I knew it before I went to the healer."

„What? How?"

She told him about the discovery of the Company and that Lindsey told it to her this morning.

„You see? I knew they were plotting something", he grumbled but he was not really angry. He was too overwashed with proudness. He never really thought it would happen. That he would find a woman to give birth to a heir or heiress. He was certain that in the end, when his time was over, Fili would be the one taking the throne. But now, everything changed. His eyes drifted to Kate again and he watched her, her head leaning against his shoulder. She was the most beautiful woman he ever met and he did not even care about that she was from the Men-race. He knew that his Company was fine with his choice and he was certain that his sister and all the other dwarves that would come back to Erebor would love Kate as well. She would be the most beautiful Queen in a dwarf kingdom ever.

Then his mind drifted and he frowned.

„Kate?"

„Hmm?"

„The time we were locked up in Mirkwood...you told me you feel sick. And you threw up a lot..."

She shifted slightly to look up into his eyes.

„I guess I was already pregnant, yes. I think it was the day at the Carrock our child was conceived.", she smiled but was aware that the color of his eyes slightly changed. They were dark, darker than ever before.

„Thorin, what's wrong?"

He could feel fury building up in him. Blind fury, and he had to take a deep breath not to break out.

„He slapped you...", he pressed through gritted teeth.

„Thorin..."

„He slapped and treated you like a worthless piece of meat. Not only that he slapped a woman. He slapped a pregnant woman. MY pregnant woman!", he growled and she knew that his anger was immense and he would break out like a volcano.

„Thorin, try to calm down. That's past. He won't get near us again."

„I like to see him try. I would behead him and impale his head as a warning sign to any enemy not to lay hand on you or my child again!", he growled.

Kate did not know what to do so she just cupped his face and pressed her lips on his. She could feel him slightly relaxing again but she knew the anger was still deep inside him.

„You need to blow off your steam, I suppose. Go and make a little sparring with Dwalin. I'm certain that'll help you to calm down again. I don't want to see you like this now. I want to enjoy that last week in peace."

He looked deep into her eyes before finally nodding.

But he never forgave, and never forget.

/


	28. Chapter 28

**Just another little filler chapter with some sweet little family moments and much steam to blow off ;-)**

**Have fun!**

**/**

„Haven't seen you like this in a while"

Dwalin blocked Thorins strike and they started clashing their swords again. Thorin was more aggressive than ever before but Dwalin had no problems to block his friends attacks.

The sun was burning down on them while they were sparring for a while now down at the shore. The rest of the Company except for the girls sat a bit apart but still watching the two of them.

Suddenly Thorin threw his sword to the ground. „AAAAAH GOD DAMN!", he shouted and was panting hard.

All looked up in surprise.

„Uhm...what's wrong?", Kili asked him carefully.

His uncle watched him before realising what just had happen.

„Nothing's wrong...", he said turning around and walking away. Dwalin followed him.

„Thorin, that was not nothing. I thought you're happy about..."  
„I am happy, Dwalin. I'm more than happy becoming a father but...it's just...", he fell silent. Kate and he had told none of them what happened in Mirkwood. How Thranduil had treated her and he was not quite sure if she wants him to tell.

„Have you had an argument with Kate?", Dwalin asked causing Thorin to look up in shock.

„What? No! Not really. I told her I don't want her to come with us.."

„You did not really said that to her?", Dwalin watched him with wide eyes.

„What would you have done in my situation? She's carrying my child! I love her and that child too much to bear loosing her."

„You won't lose her. We are all there to protect her, Lindsey and the child."

Thorin chuckled slightly.

„I guess she would come anyway. It's nearly impossible to argue with her..."

Dwalin chuckled.

„That makes it so interesting. You're both like that"

Thorin watched his friend but a slight smile curled his lips.

„You don't want me to tell the real reason for that outburst, right?"

„If I do...I want you to keep it as a secret. I don't want the others to know especially Lindsey"

Now Dwalin frowned and they stopped in front of the main gate to the city.

„Alright, I promise"

Thorin nodded and said in a low voice:"Kate was already pregnant when we were locked up in Mirkwood..."

„And?"

„Before we were locked into the cells...Thranduil was questioning us but we didn't tell him anything so he slapped Kate. He treated her like...like...", he was unable to go on but Dwalin understood and placed his hand on Thorins shoulder.

„So you'd like to chop that elf kings head off?", he asked.

Thorin was silent for a second until he finally nodded.

„I want to see him bleed for what he had done to my wife. To my child. What if she had lost our child in those cells?"

„But she hadn't lost it. She's healthy. Both of them. Maybe you should forget what happened and just look to what's next to come"  
„It's not that easy, Dwalin...", he simply replied and walked into the city.

/

„He did what?"

Lindsey could not believe what Kate just had told her. She should stay in the city?  
„I hope you gave him hell?", the young one asked and her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight while they were sitting in front of the house.

Kate laughed. „Calm down, sis. We talked about it and I told him I would not stay here if you go with them."

„And I will go with them"

„I know you do...that's why I'm coming as well"

Lindsey smiled at Kate but her smile faded slightly.  
„Though...am a bit afraid", the young girl said and Kate could sense her fear. She was afraid as well but she tried to give her sister some security.

She placed her arm around her sisters shoulder.

„Did Mom ever told you how she met dad?"

Lindsey shook her head and watched Kate.

„Will you tell me?", she asked and Kate smiled at her.

„Of course I will...but I bet you'll laugh"

Her eyes drifted along the main road before she started to tell:

„It was in a warm september night and mom was in Old Trafford with aunt Bella to watch the match between Manchester and Chelsea. You do know what they call that stadium?"

Lindsey chuckled. „Theatre of Dreams...", she replied and Kate nodded before continuing:

„Well, mom was singing and dancing to cheer at the team of Manchester. She somehow slipped and fell onto the man in front of her. He somehow caught her preventing from falling...though she was sitting on his lap..."

Now Lindsey bursted out into laughter. Kate chuckled as well.

„And they fell in love?", the young one asked as soon as she catched breath again.

„Well, not in first sight but they started dating and became friends. And around eight months later they finally managed to say that they love each other. And another nine months later I was born", Kate ended the story with a smile and gently stroking her belly.

Lindsey shoved her slightly, a smile curling her lips:"It reminds me of you and Thorin"

Kate frowned. „What do you mean?"

„Well...remember the day we got caught by those trolls?"

„How could I not remember that. I thought we would die."

„Not to forget you fell onto Thorins lap", Lindsey chuckled.

„Oh...yes, but that...that was..."

„Embarrassing?"

„YES! Definately...though the most embarrassing moment was not only sitting on his lap while we were tied in those sacks..."

„Not? What else?"

Kate bit back a smirk. She never told Lindsey what exactly happened between Thorin and her in that moment or better say until Gandalf finally decided to cut them free as well.

„First I was very embarrassed and wanted to get off from him. So I started to move my hips slightly to get away from him. He whispered I should stop. So I stopped because it was the first time he actually said my name. To be honest...I could feel why he told me stop moving...the longer we sat like this the more embarrassed were we both. That's why we tried to avoid each other after that accident"

Lindseys eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.  
„You're telling me he..."

„Yep..."

The young one chuckled. „That means he somehow had some...feelings for you already?"

„No...I don't know, but I don't think so. I mean he's a man...cannot blame him. That was what I wanted to say to him afterwards. You know? He turned away from me to talk with Gandalf and you said that whatever I was going to tell him it would not be the right moment. I guess you've been right. It was definately not the right moment to tell him that...well, that I was not surprised about his...reaction"

„Reaction is a nice word", Lindsey chuckled but fell silent as she saw Thorin approaching them. The young one tried to bit back a smile and as he reached the sisters she simply said:"Hey, Thorin"

„Lindsey...", he said with a smile and his eyes drifted to Kate.

„Better?", she simply asked but he shook his head.

Lindsey sensed she should better go and leave the couple alone so she got up.

„I'll go down to the shore again", she said and left.

/

Thorin sat down next to Kate. She took his hand and looked him in the eye.

„So, fighting did not blow off your anger?", she whispered and he gave her a slight smile.

„No...not really. But I could talk to Dwalin a bit...I hope it's not a problem for you that I told him what happened to you in Mirkwood?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought back to being slapped and treated like shit.

„No, it's fine."

„He won't tell the others so Lindsey won't hear about this. I guess that's better, not to worry her"

Kate nodded and captured his lips in a loving, tender kiss.

She broke the kiss, her hand slowly stroked along his thigh, never breaking the eye-contact. She could feel his breath catching and a slinky smile curled her lips. He could see a fire burning in her amber colored eyes and his heart started reaching out for her again.

Her hand got dangerously close to his inner thighs and he closed his eyes before grabbing her wrist to stop her.

„Oh...and I thought you need to blow off some more steam...", she said playfully disapointed yet so very seductive.

„By Mahal...", he sighed as he could feel her hand on his crotch. The point of no return was reached. He got up, lifted her on his arms so she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and they stumbled into the house and up the stairs until they reached their bedroom. He pushed the door open and kicked it shut. They never stopped kissing until they reached their bed.

He placed her down and started kissing along her neck, gently nibbling and softly biting her sensitive skin. She buried her hands in his hair and caused him to look up at her.

„I want to...make YOU happy", she whispered against his lips before gently kissing him. She could feel a smile on his lips and her hands tucked at his tunic to pull it over his head and drop it down on the floor.

She pushed him down on his back and got off the bed. He watched her with a slightly confused smile but his heart began racing again as she started to move in a slow rhythm peeling herself out of her wonderful dress. It dropped to the ground and she held his eyecontact while moving closer again, like a wildcat sneaking closer to its prey.

She kneeled on the bed, started to pull his trouser down.

„Lay on your side", she whispered and he rolled on his side while she snuggled up to him from behind. She gently stroked down his side and arms, follwed the amazing shape of his cleary defined muscles. He could feel her breast brushing against his back as she stroked him, making his insides burn hot like fire.

His breath catched as she started licking, let her tongue wander around his shoulder and arm, then moved back a bit so she could work on his back as well. She let her tongue form strange patterns, surprising him with where the next touch was going to be. She made his skin wet from kisses and locks and started to blow on him slightly.

She noticed his skin covering with goose-bumps and she continued all the way around on his back and shoulders and right arm, down to his firm butt that always tempted her and made her want to touch it. She gently pulled his undies down and stroked him slowly making him moan slightly while she kissed and licked his back and neck.

She stopped licking, kissing and stroking him and he turned around to face her. The blue of his eyes was intensive and glowing, filled with intense desire that sent shockwaves through her and made her gasp for air.

He was already hard and she could feel a sweet tingling inside her belly wandering more down. He reached out for her, touched her, grapsed and caressed her in a wonderful way, like he could not get enough, wanting to touch and taste everything at once. She let him do so for a little while, feeling his big, warm hands caressing and kissing her breasts.

„Ooh...Thorin...", she breathed with her hands in his hair again. Oh how much she adored his long, dark mane.

She rolled over on her back allowing him access to all of her body. His hands slid down over her warm, soft skin on her belly, down to her sweet spot between her legs. He gently started stroking her, feeling her pushing against his hand until he finally got down on her. She could feel his tongue, his lips and his beard all over her, playing with her in a painful slowness. Before she got pushed off the edge he stopped and kissed his way back up to her lips.

They were both breathing heavily and he covered her mouth in a wam kiss, gently positioned himself. The first thrust was insane, she could feel how her back arched, and sound escaping her throat she never thought would ever be possible as he pushed inside her. He watched her while he continued thrusting more gentle. He closed his eyes as did she and they started working together to the same rhythm. Faster and harder, both enjoying their moans, admiring each other.

Then it happend and she could feel herself pushed over the edge and it was different than ever before. She came with such intensity that made him explode as well. He roared her name and she could feel him deep inside. Instead of breaking down on her her rolled on his back, holding her tight to his chest. He was too afraid to harm the baby with his weight.

She crawled into his warm embrace, her head on his chest while both slowly calmed down again.

„Better?"

He chuckled.

„Better..."

He kissed her and told her that he loved her before he drifted off to sleep.

She smiled and whispered:"I love you, Thorin"

With that she fell asleep as well.

/

**Lol somehow I had to think about the Snickers commercial while writing the end of this chapter^^ **

„**Better?" - „Better!" haha, sorry...so I hope you liked this one. **

**I promise we'll leave the city soon! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright, it's going on...**

**/**

„Kate? Thorin?", the soft voice of Lindsey spoke up after knocking on the door. Thorin was asleep, his head snuggled in the crook of her neck. A smile curled Kates lips as she shifted slightly to get up. He mumbled something and turned around to continue sleeping.

She put her bra and panties on and opened the door.  
"Shhh...what's the matter?", Kate whispered and she could see Lindsey peeking into the room with a smirk.

"I just wanted to tell you that the Master of the city was here...He wants to see Thorin later."

"Alright, I'm going to tell him..."

Lindsey watched her sister still that smile on her face.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

The young one chuckled quietly and whispered:"No...don't worry...no one heard you"

"What...?"

"No one except Fili and me..."

Kate was confused but suddenly she was aware what her sister was talking about and she blushed a bit.

Now Lindsey had to bit back a loud laugh. They could hear Thorin grumbling and mumbling.

"Shhh...", Kate placed a finger on her lips. "Were we that loud?"

"Loud enough to hear you two rooms down the hallway, but like I said don't worry. The Company is outside in the city. And Fili and I don't mind."

"It's still embarrassing..."

"Though everyone knows that the two of you...well, you know...that baby didn't appear magically inside you"

Now Kate had to chuckle as well. "Yeah, but I prefer to do these things without everyone listening to it"

Lindsey gave her a smile and placed a kiss on Kates cheek.

"Don't worry about that..."

And with that she left to meet Fili downstairs in the living room.

Kate closed the door and leaned against it, watched the sleeping figure of Thorin. A warm smile curled her lips and she could feel her heart beat faster. 'Thorin Oakenshield...what have you done to me?', she thought and chuckled as she crawled back to bed, leaning over him. Her lips hoovered above his for a second and suddenly she saw a slight smile on his lips as well. She placed a deep kiss on his lips and let herself roll on her side again, watching him as he turned on his side and opened his eyes.  
"One look into your eyes and all evil in this world is forgotten...", she whispered while playing with one of his braidings.

He smiled at her even more and kissed her again before leaning his forehead against hers. They stayed like this for a while until Kate said:"Lindsey was here...she said the Master wants to see you later..."

He shifted slightly. "I guess he wants to know when we'll leave...", he replied.

"And when do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow maybe..."

She nodded slowly.

"I know you still have doubts, but I will say it again: I'm going with you!", she said and could see him hesitating again.

Finally he sighed. "Fine, but...I want you to stay at my side the whole time."

"There's nothing I'd like to do more...", she smiled and kissed him.

He chuckled and stroked her belly with that warm look in his eyes.

/

Bilbo walked through the streets and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. His fingers played with the golden ring in his pocket, the ring he found in the caves down in the Misty Mountains. Though Lindsey had found it, he just took it to take care of it.

He soon reached the stables of the city and he stopped to watch the stable boys doing their work.

"Hello, good morning Master Hobbit", one of them said with a smile. It was a gawky, tall boy. Bilbo guessed he might be in his young twenties. He had long, darkblonde hair and his skin was surprisingly clean for a boy working in the stables.

"Good morning, a wonderful morning I'd say", Bilbo replied and watched the horses while he stepped a bit closer.

"Your group is very interesting.", the boy said causing Bilbo to nod in agreement.  
"Yes, they are. Though we all had a hard start..."

"What about those girls? How come two such beautiful ladies are on a journey with dwarves and a hobbit? No offense, of course..."

Bilbo chuckled slightly.

"That's a good question...They just appeared on my doorstep the night those dwarves invaded my house. They had no other choice...but I'm certain they don't regret it."

The boy laughed. "No doubt, I mean the blonde one...what's her name?"

"Kate?"

"Yes, Kate...I heard she's pregnant?"

Bilbo nodded again. "Yes, she's carrying Thorin Oakenshields child."

"A new heir to the throne...that's wonderful", the boy said exchanging a look with someone Bilbo could not see.

"Yes, that's wonderful indeed. Listen, I should go back to our house. The Company is outside at the rivershore and Thorin is with your Master so...Kate is alone, I guess it would be better if someone is around just in case something's wrong with the baby."

"She's alone you say? But I thought she's not that far with her pregnancy. I don't think there'll be any complications by now. She seems to be a tough and strong woman."

"You might be right, but maybe..."

"I let you go but first I'd like to show you something. Do you like horses?"

Bilbo was surprised. "Uhm...yes, I grew to like ponies and horses during our journey. Why?"

"We have a very lovely one. It's a filly, born around a week ago. She's such a beautiful little thing. Come on, she's in the stable."

Bilbo thought a moment, then he smiled. "Fine, I can give you some then I'll go back"

The boy just nodded and Bilbo followed him. He missed the gesture the boy was giving someone hiding behind the stables.

/

"No no no no! Fili please!", Lindsey laughed and ran along the shore, being chased by Fili. The company laughed about them as Fili finally managed to catch his love and threw her into the warm water. She grabbed him and pulled him into the water as well.

"You're a beast!", he chuckled and her blue eyes shone bright in the sunlight before she kissed him softly.

They could hear Kili doing a wolf whistle causing the group to laugh again.

"This might be the last day in the city before we head on", Dwalin suddenly said and Balin nodded.

"Do you think Thorin will take Kate with us?", Ori asked.

"Of course he will", Lindsey replied. "And if not, I will give him hell! I won't go anywhere without my sister!"

Her eyes found Filis and she added:"And not without you, my love", she gently stroked his cheek.

"This journey won't get easier...I guess the upcoming part will be the most dangerous and she is carrying a child.", Dori said.

"She is strong. And we won't let anything happen that would harm her or the baby!", Kili called and they agreed.

"Where is Bilbo?", Ori suddenly spoke up.  
"He wanted to take a stroll through the city...I've seen him walking towards the stables earlier", Bofur replied taking a puff from his pipe.

"And Thorin is with the Master...so Kate is alone in the house?", Dwalin asked.  
"Yes, but that's fine. She needs her rest..", Lindsey replied to calm him down.

/

Kate had just dressed herself and prepared some breakfast for herself. The whole house was amazingly quiet. No one was there, and she enjoyed that little moments of took the wooden plate and walked up to her room again, sat down on the soft bed and started to eat. A smile curled her lips as her eyes drifted to the chair at the window. The chair she had seduced Thorin days ago. His fur coat was hanging over the chair back, she got up and let her hands gently slide over the soft fur before taking the coat and putting it on. It was still warm and it smelled so much like him. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. A smile curled her lips but it faded immediately as she opened her eyes just to see the reflection of a stranger in the window. She turned around.

"Who are you?", she asked trying to back away.

"You shouldn't be alone", the man said. Kate could see it was an elf. She knew him, he was with them in Mirkwood in the elf-kings palace. Another man entered the room, also an elf. The two soldiers watched her.

"What are you doing here?", she asked now with slight fear in her voice. She saw that the second soldier pulled out a dagger.

"No..what?", she cried out and the elf grabbed her, the dagger close at her throat. Kate struggled against him, wanted to scream but the other elf placed his hand on her mouth.

"Shhhh...you better stay silent or we'll cut that bastard out of you...", he hissed holding his own dagger in front of her belly. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Will you be quiet?", he asked now in a softer voice. She nodded hesitantly and he put the dagger away.

"Put her hand in chains", he commanded the second one and walked towards the window.

The one holding her put his dagger away from her throat and started to bind her hands with an elvish rope.

"Why are you doing this?", she whispered with teary-eyes.

"Because you're carrying something from high value for our king..."

"Thranduil? What does he want from me? What am I ca...", she fell silent as she was aware what they were talking about.

"NO! Not my child!", she wanted to struggle again causing the second elf to cut her cheek with the dagger. It was just an accident and the cut was not that bad but a bit of blood dropped down on the wooden floor.

"She's making too much noise. Make her sleep for a while...", the one on the window commanded and the other elf forced her to drink a disgusting juice. She wanted to struggle once more but she could feel her body slowly giving in and suddenly everything went black.

/

Thorin walked back from his meeting with the Master. As he approached the house he could sense something was different. The door was open and he slowly pulled his sword and entered the house. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. He searched every room downstairs before quietly walking up the stairs. He approached his bedroom to find its door open as well. He pushed it a bit more open and peeked inside. No one was in there. He frowned and put his sword away.

"Kate? Are you in here?", he called out loud. There was no answer.

He stepped into the room and it hit him with one look around the room. Unfinished breakfast on the bed, his coat was missing and there was some blood on the floor.

"No...KATE?!", he called out once more.

Still no answer.

He could not thing straight anymore. He rushed out of the house and ran down out of the city towards the shore. He could hear his Company laughing.

"Oy, Thorin, what's the matter?", Dwalin called and he could see the immense panic in his friends eyes.

"Kate, is she here?!", he asked, his eyes frantically searching along the group.

"No, she's in the house...", Lindsey said.

He looked at her and she could see sorrow in his eyes. Sorrow and fear.

"She's not in there...she's gone. Kate is gone!", he said and could feel his knees giving in. Dwalin rushed up to him, backed him.

"Calm down, maybe she's taking a stroll just like Bilbo", he whispered.

"NO! She's gone! My coat is gone and there's some blood on the floor..."  
"WHAT?!", Lindsey got up with tears in her eyes. Fili embraced her, holding her tight.

"What's the matter?", the voice of Bilbo spoke up from behind.

Thorin turned around to look at the hobbit.

"Do you know where Kate is?", Lindsey cried out.

The hobbit was confused. "N-no I thought she's taking a rest? I was down at the stables and was going to walk back to the house but I somehow forgot the time. The stable boy was holding me back and asked me a lot about Kate, then he showed me a filly...why?"

That caused Thorin to get up on his feet, he walked towards the hobbit.  
"The stable boy did what?"

"He...showed me a filly?"

"No! He asked you what about her?"

"Uhm...how come she and Lindsey are with us. And about the pregnancy."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing...I mean, what's there to say? He was happy to hear she's carrying a new heir to the throne, why?"

Thorins face went blank.

"I want to see that boy! Right now!"

The whole Company followed Bilbo toward the stables.  
"He must be here somewhere...", he said searching the whole stable but there was no sign of the boy.

An older man walked up to them, he was smelling like horses. "Can I help you?"

"Uhm...yes, we're looking for one of your stable boys. Gawky, darkblonde hair, spotless skin...I talked to him not long ago"

The man watched Bilbo then shook his head. "No, we only have one stable boy and he has black hair and is rather fat."

They all exchanged a look.

"But...there had been two tall blonde soldiers. I've seen them around half n hour ago walking up the street."  
"Soldiers? What soldiers?", Kili asked.

"Well, elves. Elf soldiers from Mirkwood...", and with that the man walked back into the stable.

All watched Thorin as he slowly turned around, his eyes wide in shock.

"He has her...he has my child..."  
"What? Who?", Lindsey asked confused. She was still shocked and did not fully understand what was going on.

Thorins eyes narrowed, immense hate and fear mixed up inside of him as he growled:  
"Thranduil"

/

**I said it'll be dark...well, that's the first step into the darkness. **

**Stay tuned! **


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm going to put Tauriel in here. I have no idea what Peter Jackson has planned with her but she's the head of the Mirkwood guards so...I will use her how I think she might be. :)**

**/**

Darkness slowly faded and Kate opened her eyes. She was surprised when she found herself in a bed instead of a dark cell.

"H-hello?"

She could hear footsteps coming closer and a brunett elf woman entered the room. She was slim, but Kate could tell she was a warrior. She was wearing two daggers as well as a bow and arrows.  
"Finally awake?", she asked with a soothing voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The elf chuckled and gave Kate a pityful glance.

"My name is Tauriel. I'm the head of the elven guard of Mirkwood. I guess it goes without saying where you are"

Kates eyes widened. "Mirkwood! No! NO! Bring me back!", she cried out and wanted to get up but Tauriel was right next to her within a second and pressed her down on the bed again.

"You better stay quiet. Where do you want to go, huh? Back to that bunch of dwarves? Defeat that dragon and live a life in harmony? With that...bastard in your belly? How come such a beautiful woman from the Men-race is having a...child...with Thorin Oakenshield?"

"You know nothing about me! And nothing about him!"

"I know enough to tell you what'll happen next. He will go on to his mountain without you. And once he got it back...IF he'll get it back...he will find his beloved King's Jewel...and he will forget about you", the elf woman whispered with a triumphant smile on her face.

Kate closed her eyes, tried to hold back the tears. "You're lying! He loves me! He would never chose the Arkenstone instead of me and our child! And now bring me back! My sister needs me!"

"Your sister? Forget about her...she won't make it."

Kates eyes grew wide in shock. "What...what are you talking about?"

But Tauriel just kept silent and turned to leave the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Tauriel was gone and Kates words echoed through the room.

She broke down in tears.

/

"How could this happen? In your city?", Thorin boomed up as the whole Company was in the Masters house.

"I'm sorry about your loss..."

"LOSS? LOSS? They have my wife and my child! So don't talk like they've just stolen my coin purse!"

"Thorin...", Dwalin tried to calm him down.

"No! I want answers! Was that your plan all along? To make us feel safe just to help that filthy bastard of elf to kidnap my love?"

Now the Master got up from his chair. "YOU have no right to talk to me like that, dwarf! King or not, I gave you shelter in my city for a good amount of time and that's how you thank me?"

"STOP!"

All eyes drifted to Lindsey. She could feel Fili taking her hand but she brushed him away and walked up to stand between the Master and Thorin.

"Do you really think this is the best way to help Kate?", she asked looking from one to the other. The two men lowered their eyes, both regretting how they've acted just moments ago.

"We have to go and find her!", she added.

"Lindsey...it's not that easy...", Thorin started but she cut him off. "Not easy? You love her! MAKE IT EASY!"

He sighed and turned around to face his men.

"Look at me, Thorin...", she said and walked closer to him, turned him around. "We know where she is..."

"Yes, we do but what is your plan, Lindsey? Take a boat, walk into Thranduils palace, slash his guards, kill him and go get Kate? Believe me, that's exactly what I'd like to do right now but that's not how it works! We need a better plan!"

Silence fell over them.

"I could order something from Mirkwood...", the Master said.

Thorin watched him. "Thranduil is not stupid. He won't send his guards here as long as we are in town."

"So you want to leave? You want to go to your mountain?", Lindsey whispered with tears in her eyes.

To her surprise he pulled her into his arms and whispered:"Do you trust me?"

She nodded and sobbed against his shoulder. He gently lifted her chin and his blue eyes looked into her. A slight smile curled his lips. "I will bring her back. I promise"

She hugged him once more, tightly before he released her again.

"Are you willing to help us?", he asked the Master. The elder man watched him.

"I will. What is your plan?"

"Bring us closer to the mountain. As soon as we leave I want you to give word to Thranduil."

"And what exactly do you want me to say?"

"Take your feather...", Thorin said and he started to dictate.

And so they all started to prepare to go on with their quest.

They would take Kate back.

At all cost.

/

"Bring her to me"

The voice of Thranduil spoke up when he saw Tauriel enter the throne hall. She simply nodded and gestured to two soldiers to her left. They followed her.

"No! Go away!", Kate cried as the three guards entered the room.

"We won't harm you if you stay calm and now follow us", Tauriel said harshly. She watched Kate hesitating but she knew she had no other chance. If she wanted to survive she would have to do what those elfs told her. She got up and wanted to put on Thorins coat but one of the guards grabbed her wrist.

"There's no need for a coat in here...", he hissed and Kate could feel tears building up again but simply nodded. She followed them through bright hallways and soon reached the place she remembered from her first time in Mirkwood. This was the throne hall and there he was... Thranduil, elf king of Mirkwood. Oh, she could feel anger rising up as she saw him sitting on his throne, watching her with a triumphant smile like she was some kind of prey.

"Kate, that was your name, right?", he asked and she nodded.

"Why am I here?", she whispered.

"What? You have to speak up...or I cannot hear you"

She narrowed her eyes and hissed:"Maybe you should come down and face me eye to eye..."

"Watch your tongue!", Tauriel snarled and grabbed Kates wrists hard to make her cry out.

"Let go of her!", Thranduil called out and got up from his throne. Slowly he walked down the flight of stairs, his eyes resting on Kate the whole time while he went on saying:"I don't want her to get hurt. She's my ace, I need her unharmed. Both...the child and the mother"

He came to a halt in front of her.

His long blonde hair fell over his shoulders and he watched her intensely.

"You're beautiful...maybe I should make you mine", he said and let his hand stroke her cheek. She stepped away from him, her eyes dark and full of disgust.

"I'd rather die than be with you!", she hissed.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, though you're a beauty but I'm not that much into mixing up races. It was a surprise to hear Thorin Oakenshield do such a thing..."

His hand stroked her belly and she slapped it away. Tauriel wanted to hit her on the back of her head but Thranduil gestured her to stop.

"I said, no bruises. We will need her."

"For what?", Kate asked once again.

He circled her, then stepped closer, his face right in front of hers.

"I want my amount of the gold inside of Erebor. And you will help me get it"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Help you? You must be very insane to think I would help you"

He chuckled again and slowly walked back up to his throne.

"You don't have to do anything but stay with me...that's help enough"

"I don't understand..."

"You will...soon, you will. Now bring her back"

"NO! I want answers!", she struggled against the guards but she had not enough energy and soon they had brought her back to her room.  
"How long...how long do I have to stay?", she whispered.

"A long...long time...", Tauriel smirked and locked the door after leaving.

Kate leaned against the wooden door, could feel her knees getting weak. She stumbled towards her bed, but turned around and grabbed the coat from the chair. She put it on, let herself fall down on the bed. Her arms wrapped around herself, pressing her face into the soft fur. She could still smell him, and tears started running down her face.

"Thorin...", she whispered before drifting off into a sorrowful sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

"Kate...No!"

Thorin woke up with a start. It was in the middle of the night and they would go on closer to the mountain early in the morning.

He was breathing hard, his mind was circling around Kate. There was no way to catch any sleep so he got up and prepared his bag. He left the room and walked down into the living room.

"Lindsey...you should try catch some sleep"

The young girl turned around, she was sitting on the big sofa. "I can't sleep, Thorin...what if they...if they kill her?"

"They won't kill her."

"How can you be so sure?"

He sighed and sat down next to her. "I don't know exactly why they took her but Thranduil seems to have a plan. And he needs her alive for that..."

"What plan?"  
"I don't know..."

They fell silent again, both looking into the flames.

"Do you think Thranduil will read your message?"

He chuckled. "He better does...he has to..."

She placed her head on his shoulder, and so they sat like this until the rest of the Company finally got up as well.

/

"My King, we got a message from the city. Shall I read it?"

Tauriel was holding the piece of paper while she watched Thranduil sitting on his throne. He looked down at her and gestured her to come closer.

"Give it to me. I'll read it on my own"

She handed him the paper and he unfolded it. A dark smirk showed up on his face while reading the message. He chuckled.

"That's exactly what I was expecting. Perfect..."

"What is it?", Tauriel asked curiously and Thranduil started reading out loud:

_'We inform you, King Thranduil, that the dwarves with Thorin Oakenshield as their leader are leaving my city within the next two days. There is no need to fear their presence in my city anymore and I would be willing to start trading with you again._

_In respectable greetings'_

He looked up at Tauriel who was watching him curiously.

"Don't you understand?", he asked and walked closer to her.

"So...Thorin and the dwarves are gone. So what?"

"So what? Are you really that stupid?"

She was ashamed and lowered her head slightly. He took her chin and lifted her head up again.

"This is exactly what I was planning"

She frowned but suddenly her eyes widened.

"You plan to..."

"Exactly. I'm planning to take my army and head on to Erebor."

"You want to start a war?"

"Thorin has something I want...and I have something that he wants. There'd be no need for a battle. He can prevent this. This would be his chance to show how much this woman is worth for him"

Tauriel laughed.

"Just tell me and the soldiers will be ready to move", she said and he nodded.

"I give them five more days. It will take them around three days to reach the mountain."

He sat down on his throne again gesturing Tauriel to leave him alone.

/

"Thorin?"

Kili walked up to his uncle. They were standing at the ship's rail overlooking the landscape.

"Hmm?", Thorin turned to look at his nephew.

"I just...I just wanted to tell you that, whatever will happen...I will be there to protect you. And Kate. And Lindsey, Fili and the rest of them...until the bitter end"

Thorin could feel his heart warming but suddenly a cold hand reached for his heart, trying to rip it out of his chest.

"Uncle? What's wrong?", Kili was highly alarmed when he saw Thorin turning pale. He did not reply, he just reached out and pulled Kili into his arm, pressed him tight to his chest.

The young dwarf was surprised by this emotional outburst of his uncle and wrapped his arms around his waist. He was aware of a single tear rolling down his face, and hoped his uncle wouldn't see it.

Lindsey and Fili watched this scene and she could feel Filis hand grabbing hers, squeezing her lightly.

She looked at him. "You should talk to them as well...", she said but he shook his head.

"This is their moment. I don't want to destroy this. You need me now.", he replied and kissed her softly.

Thorin pulled apart from Kili and watched his nephew.  
"I'm so...so...thankful to have you here, Kili. Both you and Fili. I always loved you like my own children."

"And you've always been more than just an uncle to us. I always saw you like a father. And I'm certain you will be a great father to your child as well!"

Kili knew this could hurt Thorin but he saw his uncles eyes lit up slightly.  
"I'm trying my best...", he replied and patted Kilis shoulder before turning away again, his eyes fixed on the horizon.

They've been on the Long Lake for two days and as soon as they reached the River Running, they could see the Lonely Mountain towering grim and tall before them. But there was no joy in their hearts. The fear was too heavy, the fear what might happen to Kate and the unborn child.

At the end of the third day they finally reached the western bank and they left the boat. They were joined by horses and other provisions and neccessaries and ponies for their own use that had been sent to them.

They thanked the sailors and they left because they did not want to stay that close to the mountain with the dragon still inside.

The night was cold and sorrowful. Thorin watched Lindsey cuddled up to Fili.

His spirit was nearly falling but Dwalin sat next to him, placing his hand on the kings shoulder.

"We're all there for you."

Thorin nodded and gave his friend a tired smile.

"I miss her, Dwalin...I never thought I could feel like this..."

And to his own surprise he leaned his head against Dwalins shoulder, he was not even ashamed to show his inner feelings right now. All he wanted was Kate and his child back. And protecting his Company, his family.

The two of them sat like this for a while until they finally managed to catch some sleep.

"Bofur, are you awake?", Fili whispered.

"Bofur?", he tried once again.

"What's the madder, laddie?", Bofur grumbled.

"It's second watch now, it's your time!"

Bofur reluctantly got up and walked over to a tree trunk to sit down on it. He took out his pipe and watched into the night.

Fili let his eyes drift along the sleeping Company. He saw Lindsey cuddled into one of his coats and a smile curled his lips before he laid down next to her, pulling her into his warm embrace.

/

Kate woke up in the middle of the night.

She could feel a sudden wave of sickness washing over her. She tried to get up but she felt dizzy and she threw up on the floor.

Hot tears ran down her face. Her eyes searched the room frantically before recognizing a jug of water and a glass on the night table. With trembling hands she poured some water into the glass, spilling some of it.

As soon as the cool water ran down her throat she could feel the dizziness fading and she breathed in and out.

She took a few more sips and placed the glass back on the table to let herself fall down into the pillows. Her thoughts were rushing. What if Thorin and the Company come here...trying to get her out of this place? They would get killed by Thranduils guards. And what did that elf woman mean by saying Lindsey would not make it?

Kate could not hold it back any longer, she screamed. Screamed out into the darkness, tears running down her face. Her throat was starting to get sore but she did not care. She was angry, she was sad, she was missing her sister, the Company, and Thorin.

She did not even recognize that the door opened up and two arms embraced her. The elf gestured the guards to leave the room and shut the door. They left and Kate stopped screaming, now just crying, her head against the shoulder of the stranger.

"Uuma dela"

She stopped sobbing and looked up into a pair of very light-blue eyes, a beautiful face of a male elf framed by long blonde hair.

"What?...What did you say?", she whispered.

He gave her a light smile, brushed away her tears.

"I said you should not worry."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a prisoner in this castle!"

He pulled her in his arms again, she was surprised. Who was that elf?

"Prisoners don't sleep in rooms like this."

"So what am I?"

He shrugged. "I don't know about the plans of the king."

"Why are you here? Why are you treating me like this?", she asked suspiciously.

"I treat you like this because I'm here to help you...because I don't like what my father is planning"

She frowned and watched him carefully.

"Who are you?"

He gave her another warm smile.

"My name is Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood."

/

**Hope you enjoyed this :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Her eyes grew wide and she tried to crawl back, away from that elf-prince.

"You! You're the son of that...that...", she stammered and her voice was filled with anger and slight fear.

Legolas raised his hands, tried to make her feel safe.

"I know what my father is doing is wrong. And that's why I'm here. I want to help you, like I said."

"Why would you help me?"

He sighed and got up. She watched him carefully while he walked up and down the room. It was as if he was searching for the right words to come up.

Finally he stopped and turned to look at her.  
"I'm not like him. I know the dwarves hate us elves and I must say I'm not that much into dwarves as well..."  
"Have you ever met one?"

That caused him to lower his eyes before looking back at her.

"No..."  
"So how is it possible that you hate them? Just because your father told you so?"

He had to admit, she got a point. He sighed and walked closer to her again.

"You're pregnant...", he simply said and Kate nodded slowly. She wrapped her arms around herself, pressing Thorins coat closer.

His eyes rested on her for a while.

"Do you trust me?"

She huffed. "I don't think so..."

He smiled and she could feel her heart warm up.

"To be honest, I did not expect it at all. Just listen to my plan, alright?"

She gestured him to go on and he sat down on the edge of the bed again. His light-blue eyes shone bright in the dim light of the room.

"My father plans to take you to Erebor..."  
Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off.

"...you are like a deposit...Thorin Oakenshield has something in his mountain that my father wants. And he is going to blackmail him with you."

Kate frowned. She did not quite understand.

"What does Thorin have?"

"I guess you might know it. What do you think is the most precious thing he owns?"

Her eyes lowered and she thought about it for a while. Suddenly her eyes shot up.

"The Kings Jewel...He wants the Arkenstone!"

Legolas gave her a short nod.

/

The Company rode on through dark and gloomy wasteland. Though Thorins thoughts were still with Kate he told Lindsey how this land was like before Smaug had destroyed it.  
"The grass was green and the flowers had been colorful. The sun was shining a lot and the birds and deer populated through these woods. The river was warm and...and...I guess you would like it. Kate would like it...", his words faded and he kept silent again.

They could all see the immense sorrow in his eyes. Lindsey had the same sorrow in hers but she was the lucky one having Fili at her side. He gave her security and held her close every night when she cried herself to sleep.  
The mountain laid dark and silent before them and they made their first camp on the western side of the great southern spur.

"Balin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo...I want you to observe the land in the south. Take a look at the front gate. But be careful!", Thorin commanded and the rest of them spread their bedrolls and Bombur made a little dinner.

While the four members went out to observe the land, Thorin sank down on his bedroll, his back against a rock. His eyes drifted along the wasteland around them, his mind wandered again and he saw all this green and colorful again with Kate and their little boy or girl playing in the grass, swim in the river or taking a stroll through the city of Dale. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked up at the sky, the sun was already setting and its golden color reminded him of Kates golden hair. The first tear dropped down and he turned away from his men and Lindsey, trying to hide his inner fight.

After a while he could feel someone sitting down next to him.

"You don't need to hide what you feel"

He looked up to see Dwalin giving him a slight smile.

"Dwalin, I'm trying my best to keep all of you safe. But I promised her that...that nothing will harm her. And I leave the house for just half an hour and she's gone! Taken by that filth of elf-scum! She trusted me and I failed her."

Dwalin placed his arm around the kings shoulder. "She loves you and she still trusts you. Hey...she got your coat, she took it to have something that gives her some security. Something that makes her feel as if you would be with her. Do you think she would do this if she's mad with you? That girl is so much in love with you and, damn laddie, it took a whole lot of time for both of you to realise your feelings!"

Thorin nodded slowly. "I...I asked her to become my wife. To be my Queen under the mountain..."

"And she said yes?"

He nodded again, a slight smile appeared on his face.

Dwalin patted his shoulder and squeazed it gently. "See? You're going to get her back and then we'll rebuild all this to celebrate the most wonderful royal wedding. And who knows, maybe we have two weddings?"

Their eyes drifted to Lindsey, she was sitting at the fire listening to Bofur telling her some old dwarf stories.

"I'd be happy if Fili and her marry as well. But they are both too young. But someday...yes, that would be great"

Dwalin got up again. "Try catch some sleep. No matter what...there's still a dragon inside to handle with"

Thorin nodded and watched his best friend to walk over to the fire as well.

Soon Balin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo returned but they had not much to tell. The city of Dale was destroyed, the land around the south and the front gate was dark and dusty and Bilbo told them about the fume coming out of the mountain.

"I guess the dragon is still inside..." he mumbled and could feel his heart sink and his knees became weak.

"Take some rest. We will go on searching for that door tomorrow", Thorin said and laid down on his bedroll.

His left hand started playing with his braidings. He drifted to sleep with a smile on his lips.

He would get her back.

Soon.

/

"Legolas! What are you doing in here?"

Tauriel entered the room and saw the young elf prince with Kate. Her eyes narrowed and it seemed to Kate that she was slightly jealous.

"Don't worry, my heart belongs to Thorin.", she said with a smirk causing Tauriels cheeks to flush and the elf-woman was trying not to slap that blonde woman in her face or beat that child out of her body.

"Your father wants to see you.", she said instead and ignored Kate.

Legolas got up and gave Kate a look that only she could see. He winked and smiled at her and left the room.

As soon as Tauriel was certain he was gone she stepped closer to the bed.

"You messy girl, I want you to clean this up!"

"I..am pregnant! I can't do anything against it. Sometimes I have to throw up. Maybe you could..."  
"I could end this childs life if you dare talking to me like this.", the elf-guard hissed and turned around, left the room.

Kate sighed and got up, slowly walked to the bathroom. At least she had a bathroom for her own. She hadn't take a bath for days and she let herself sink down in the lukewarm water. She rubbed her skin and leaned back, washed her hair and enjoyed the warmth of the water. Her hands gently stroked her belly which was grown a little. A smile curled her lips.

"You're going to become the most precious thing in my life. Your daddy is a wonderful, amazing man and you will become a prince...or princess under a Mountain."

A tear rolled down her cheek but it was a tear of joy. Though she was still afraid and missed Lindsey and Thorin and the rest of the Company a lot...the thought of having a child, Thorins child, made her feel a little happy.

She continued stroking her belly and softly started singing:

_'Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna make you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

_and if that billy goat don't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.'_

She got out of the bath-tub and dried herself. She brushed her wet hair and put on some new clothes. There had been some white dresses in the cupboard and she was thankful for that. Looking out of the window she just saw a lot of green treetops. The sun was nearly setting and she started playing with the braiding Thorin had made for her.

Sitting down on the bed again she frowned. There was a small piece of paper under her glass of water.

She picked it up and unfolded it. In a wonderful handwriting there was a small message.

_'Be ready to leave. Tomorrow night. I'll get you back to Erebor'_

Her heart bumped faster. How? How could this prince get her out of this place without his fathers knowledge. And what about Tauriel, she would hunt them down.

But all these dark thoughts got pushed aside as her hand stroked the soft fur of Thorins coat. She picked it up and brought it to her nose, inhaled that wonderful scent of him, could see his face in front of her.

And Lindsey, she would see her sister again.

She laid back, covered herself with Thorins coat instead of the blanket, snuggled her face into the fur.

"I will survive this! We all will survive this!", she said into the darkness.


	33. Chapter 33

**This will be a bit longer than the chapters before, but I'm sure you'll enjoy this! **

**/**

"I heard you were with our prisoner lately"

Thranduil watched his son carefully. The young elf-prince held his fathers gaze, looked him straight in the eye.

"Why do you treat a pregnant woman like this?", he asked and could see his fathers gaze broke for a second.

"She's not an ordinary woman. She is Thorin Oakenshields wife. That makes her..."  
"That makes her a woman that is loved by someone. I never thought you could be this cruel..."

Thranduil got up from his throne and walked closer to his son. Legolas was still watching him.

"I always appreciate what you think, son. But this is something you don't understand. Not yet."

"I guess no one could ever understand this. Is this...Arkenstone...really worth this? If they even find it. If they even manage to destroy that dragon! Father, have you ever thought about what would happen if Thorin Oakenshield or her sister might die? I thought about it and I'm certain that Kate won't make it either if she hears about this from one of us. That she never got the chance to say goodbye to any of them. Can you live with that?"

Thranduil kept silent for a while.

"You have a warm heart, my son. That's a gift from your mother, not from me. I just want the Kings Jewel. I don't care about the lives of any of them. And now go. I guess there's work to do in the woods."

And with that he walked back up to his throne, avoiding his sons gaze. Legolas stood there for several seconds before turning around and leaving the throne hall. His normally bright eyes went dark and he knew there was a lot of work to do. He had to bring Kate back to her family.

/

"Fili? Are you awake?" The soft voice of Lindsey whispered into the darkness, slightly shaking the blonde prince.

"Hmmm...what?" he mumbled and opened his eyes a bit.

"I had a strange dream..." she whispered. She could feel him shifting a bit to have a better look at her.

"What dream?"

She looked around to make sure no one else was listening. She could see Bilbo sitting on a boulder, his back turned to them and she sighed.

"I saw Kate...with another man..."  
"What?" Filis head shot up but she placed a hand on his chest, pushed him down again.

"Ssshh...not like you think. He was an elf. He was tall, handsome with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was walking with her through the woods, I guess it was Mirkwood. And suddenly I could hear Kate whispering. She said 'They are coming' and I could hear a lot of voices and footsteps but by then I woke up"

She watched Fili, both holding gaze. He took her hand in his and gave her a loving smile.

"You better bot tell Thorin about this dream" he said.

She nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you think Kate is in danger? Do you think she escaped somehow and...and...what if they catch her? What if they kill her?" she whispered and tears ran down her cheeks, but he kissed them away.

"They won't catch or kill her. That was just a dream. Don't think too much about it"

She kept silent and her eyes drifted to Thorin. She saw him staring into the night, his blue eyes glowing in the moonlight, his fingers playing with his braidings. He had lost so much in his life. She knew it would drive him mad if he loses Kate.

"Lindsey?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back to Fili. He gently rubbed her back.

"Try to catch some more sleep, my love. We have to find that door tomorrow"

She nodded and they both laid back, her head snuggled against his chest. While he fell to sleep within seconds, her mind was still circling around that dream.

She sighed, got up and joined Bilbo. He flinched when he felt someone sitting down next to him. He was relieved to see that it was just Lindsey.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her with a smile.

"No, had some strange dream"

He nodded, could sense she would not tell him what that dream was about.

"Maybe I should give Thranduil that golden ring" he suddenly said.

"What?! No! You cannot give him that ring!"

"Why not?"

"It contains a strange power! Can you imagine what might happen if that insane elf-king gets it?"

Bilbo sighed and his eyes rested on her face. She looked so innocent to him. So young and innocent but he knew she was a strong girl.

"I'm certain Kate and...and you...you already regret that you came with us"

Her eyes grew wide.  
"We knew this could be dangerous but", her eyes drifted to the sleeping and snoring Fili, "no, I'm not regretting anything. And Kate...she loves Thorin too much to regret anything as well. She is strong, she always was. I remember the day our parents died. I was so young, only 12. Yes, you might think it's not that young at all, but...I knew our mom would die, she was very sick. But losing both of them, mom and dad, I was just not prepared for this. And Kate had to be prepared somehow. She had to be strong and became protective. She took me to live in her apartment, helped me with my education, she worked hard. She was in university in the mornings, spent time at home in the afternoon to prepare some dinner for me so when I was back from school she had prepared anything so I felt safe. In the evenings she worked in a pub to get some extra money. She was not only my big sister...no, she was like a mother to me. And I am so thankful to have her. But now there is nothing I can do to help her"

Her voice faded and Bilbo took her hand.  
"I'm certain we'll get her back. Unharmed, both she and the baby. But, so hard that might sound, there is something we have to focuse on here as well. That hidden entrance into the mountain, the dragon..."

"I know, we have to concentrate on these things but it's just so hard for me. Kate is the only family that's left for me"

A smile broke on Bilbos face before squeazing her hand softly.

"Never forget...family is not only defined by the same blood. You have these dwarves, and you have me. We're all a family now. Fili is your family. You're not alone, Lindsey. And I'm certain, Thorin will do everything to get your sister back"

A shadow fell over them and a dark voice said "Even if I have to kill that elf. And there's nothing else I'd like to do more right now..."

They looked up to see Thorin standing behind them. Lindsey knew he hadn't slept a single minute this night, but like her he could not just lay around.

"You can take some rest now, Bilbo" the King said and Bilbo squeezed Lindseys hand one last time before walking up to his bedroll. It didn't take long for him to fall to sleep.

Thorin sank down next to Lindsey.

"I hope you don't think I wouldn't do a thing to bring her back..."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean because I went on to this place instead of going back to Mirkwood"

She sensed he felt guilty, afraid if something happens to Kate it would be his fault. That she would blame him.

She carefully took his hand in hers, could feel the warmth of his skin. She always imagined his hands to be coarse but they were surprisingly soft just like Filis.

"It's not your fault, Thorin. And I trust you. Kate trusts you. She knows you're doing everything to keep your promises. To keep your company alive, keep me alive. And that she will be yours forever"

A slight smile curled his lips. Her words really touched him.

"Did she tell you that I asked her to become my wife?"

She chuckled. "Yes, she told me. And I could see how proud she was. How happy she was. I've never seen her eyes shine that bright before. The only time they shone brighter was the moment she realized that she's carrying a child. Your child, Thorin"

Now she chuckled even more.

"Who would have thought this could ever happen? I remember the day in Bad End. I thought you would kill each other at some point of that evening"

He could feel his heart warm up, and his smile became wider.

"Oh, she drove me crazy. I could feel my blood boil whenever she talked to me. She was always that sassy and teasingly. That's the reason I...well, our first kiss was so strange"

She watched him, his eyes fixed on a point in the distance, his lips curled up slightly.

"I kissed her because I was so angry. She insulted me, dropped me into the river in Rivendell during our second sword-lesson. She was so angry with me and I was so angry with her. I don't even know what happened on my mind but suddenly...I kissed her and it felt so good"

His voice faded.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"For what?"

"Telling you these things..."

She smiled. "I've heard Kates point of view and now I hear yours. It's interesting because...when she told me about it she was so confused. She wasn't sure if you kissed her to shut her up or because you had feelings for her or...I don't know"

"To be honest, I was not certain as well. The only thing I knew was that I...I need her. She's the missing part of my soul. With her I feel complete again."

She smiled, his words so full of love for her sister.

"We all could see the growing love between you"

She was aware she was still holding his hand and let go of it.

They fell silent for a while when suddenly the soft sound of flattering wings caught their attention.

Lindsey was the first to see it. A white pigeon.

"Wow, she's beautiful" she breathed. Thorin frowned.

"There's something at her leg" he whispered and Lindsey saw it as well.

Carefully she reached out for it and took the piece of paper that was attached to the pigeons leg.

She handed the paper to Thorin. He unfolded it and his eyes widened.

"What? Thorin, what does it say?"

He handed the paper to her and she read it. Her heart pumped faster.

_'Kate and the baby are both fine. I will take her back to Erebor. Trust me. ~Legolas~' _

"Who is Legolas?" she asked curiously.

"Elf-prince of Mirkwood"

"Thranduils son? But..."

They fell silent. Though they didn't fully trust this message, they wanted to believe Kate was fine. Lindsey thought about her dream. Legolas, that must have been him in her dream.

If that message told the truth, there was a new hope.

/

Kate had no idea what time it was, but according to the light outside the window it must have been early in the morning. She crawled out of her bed and took some towels to clean the floor from the mess she had created.

She drank a lot of water and looked out of the window.

"The sight is impressive, don't you think?"

She flinched and turned around just to see Legolas watching her with a smile.

He was wearing green and brown clothes, light boots and he carried a bow and arrows. She couldn't help it but smile. She thought about Kili and was sure that they could become good friends. Maybe, someday, when all this hatred is gone.

"It is, but it can't compare with the sight of my sisters beautiful face. Thorins face..." she replied with a sad and tired voice. He smiled and stepped closer.

"I'm going to bring you back"

"You've said that before already, but how? How will you bring me back?"

Now his smile became even wider.

"I'll create a distraction later. You have to be prepared by then"

"Prepared? How?"

He revealed some fine clothes and she recognized them as elf-guard armor.

"Maybe it might interest you that these belong to Tauriel. I sneaked into her room and took these." he said with a smirk on his face.

"You want me to put this guard-armor on?"

He nodded and placed the armor on her bed.  
"You will put these on. With that helmet. So no one will recognize you. And to be safe that there are not that many guards around, I'll go to my father later in the evening to inform him that you're gone. He will sent a bunch of guards out to find you. Meanwhile you'll be hiding down in the cell blocks"

"I hope you don't plan to smuggle me out of here in barrels?"

He laughed. "Oh no! No, it's just for you to be safe for a while. You'll wait there for me. We'll follow the guards outside to search for you. Once we're out of here, I'm going to lead us away from the rest. If everything turns out like I tink it'll take us two days to reach the Sea City of Men, but we're going to ignore it. We'll head on to the mountain which might take three more days"

"So I might be back with the Company in less than a week?" she whispered and Legolas saw her eyes get filled with happy tears. He nodded and she hugged him for a short moment.

"Thank you!" she breathed and stepped away from him.

"We're not in Erebor, yet. You can thank me when you're back in your beloved ones arms"

She smiled and nodded. Her hand gently stroked her belly.

"Wait..do you think this armor will fit? I got some more meat on me than Tauriel"

"Don't worry, these will fit you. Tauriel was not always that slim" he winked and she bursted out into laughter. Yes, she grew to like that elf-prince. He would fit more to Rivendell than Mirkwood. But you can't chose your family.

"I'll be back in four hours. Be dressed by then. Fully dressed!"

She nodded but before he could leave she grabbed his arm. He turned around to look at her.

"The coat! I can't leave without his coat"

He saw her eyes resting on him, pleadingly.

"Give it to me. I will make sure it leaves this place unharmed as well"

She took the leather-fur-coat and gave it to him reluctantly.

"Be careful" she whispered and he left the room.

/

On his way back to his own room Legolas bumped into Tauriel.

"What's that?" she pointed at the coat but recognized it right after asking him.

"You took her coat?" she asked with a dark smirk on her face and Legolas decided this could be the beginning of his plan.

"Yes, I've been in her room and saw how she snuggled into this coat. I mean, how sick is that? Have you smelled at this coat? Whatever, I thought it might be a better punishment for her to take the only thing from her that reminds her of this dwarf king. Better than slapping her. No matter what, she's pregnant. And I'm not into physically hurting pregnant women"

Tauriel nodded and stepped closer, placed a hand on his arm.  
"Your father will be proud of you. That was a clever idea, my prince" she said and her cheeks blushed slightly.

Legolas was aware of her feelings for him, but he could not stand this woman. So he had fun making her believe he'd like her and that he would be like his father.

He stepped closer, gently stroked her cheek, brought his lips close to hers. But instead of kissing her he whispered:"I'm as vicious as you are"

He looked deep into her eyes and knew she was distracted for now.

"Oh,and, please don't tell my father about the coat. I'd like to tell him myself later during dinner"

"Of course, prince. My lips are sealed"

He bit back a smile and turned around.

'Yeah, but not with my lips', he thought and entered his room to prepare everything for the great escape.

/

**Like always I'm happy about your reviews and PM's! :) **


	34. Chapter 34

**This will be a long chapter again! **

**So grab some popcorn and enjoy.**

**/**

The Company started their search for that hidden door after breakfast. Thorin and Lindsey had decided to keep the message from Legolas a secret for once. They needed to focuse on that door now and so they searched the western reaches of the mountain.

They set up their camp in the security of a basin where the destruction by Smaug was not that fatal.

"Bofur, Bombur, I'd like you to keep an eye on the ponies" Thorin said before turning to the rest. He let his eyes drift over them.

"I want you to split into pairs. Search the paths up the mountain"

They nodded and splitted up. Dwalin and Balin, Bifur and Ori, Dori and Nori, Oin and Gloin, Fili and Kili with Lindsey, Thorin and Bilbo.

"According to the map the entrance must be somewhere up that mountain. We have to find it!", Thorin said while Bilbo searched the grey stone.

They searched the whole day and decided to climb back down to the camp at the setting of the sun. "No sign of that entrance. It's hopeless..." Gloin grumbled but Thorins lips curled up slightly.

"There is still hope, my friends"

The Company looked up at their leader but only Lindsey knew what he meant to say and she smiled as well.  
Yes, hope was still up.

If Legolas would really help Kate to escape.

After dinner the Company laid down to sleep. But two of them prayed for the safety of their beloved one.

'Please, god, make Kate escape safely', Lindsey prayed.

'Please, Mahal, Durin and all my ancestors, let me hold her in my arms again', Thorin prayed.

The sun was nearly gone. Darkness covered them.

/

Kate had just put on the armor and the helmet, watched herself in the mirror at the wall. Legolas had been right, the armor really fit her. Though she had not a big grown belly yet, it was just very slightly and so nobody would recognize she was pregnant.

Suddenly a thought hit her. How was she supposed to pretend being an elf-guard without any kind of weapon?

It was by then that the door opened. Kate jumped, feared Tauriel or any other guard would enter the room. She was relieved to see it was Legolas.

"You scared me to death" she breathed and could see his lips curl a bit.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Now let me take a look at you...the armor suits you very well. The helmet covers your face. Perfect. Now there's one last thing" he said and took an elvish sword, handed it to her.

She took it and weigh it in her hands. It was thin and so different like Orcrist for example.  
"That's a one-handed sword. Are you used to swords?"

She nodded slowly, her mind drifted back to the sword-lessons back in Rivendell and a smile curled her lips.

"Yes, Thorin teached me. I'm not an expert but I can use this to defend me or the people I love" she replied with a strong voice now.

Legolas nodded and stepped closer, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready for your escape?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. There was nothing else she was more prepared to.

"Wait...what about the coat?"

"Don't worry, there is someone keeping it safe until we reach the shore of the Sea City of Men"

"But I thought you said we will ignore it? And who is it?"

"A friend. He will wait there, give you the coat and then we will continue our way to Erebor"

She thought for a moment who that friend might be and if they really could trust him.

"Thank you. So, what now?" she finally said and watched him.

"Follow me. I will lead you down to the cell blocks. Try not to speak with any of the guards and if you have to just give short answers"

"Fine, let's go"

She could feel her heart bang in her chest.

Legolas opened the door and looked down the hallway.  
"Alright, let's go" he said and they left the room. He closed the door behind them and walked along the hallway. Kate followed him, they were passing some guards. They only bowed their heads slightly towards Legolas but did not pay much attention to Kate. She was very nervous, tried not to trip over her own feet or do something suspicious.

Soon they reached the lower level of the palace and Kate recognized the dark and dusty hallways of the cell blocks. Bad memories came up.

"I guess this is a good spot to hide. Just stay here"

"What if someone asks me what I'm doing here? Or are there any more prisoners in here?"

"Some...just say you're keeping an eye on Farir. He's a thief, he deserves to be in jail"

She nodded, kept silent and positioned herself between two cells.

"I'll go up to my father now. Stay calm. I'll be back soon"

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a confident smile. Despite the dim light his eyes shone bright.

"Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa" he whispered and winked.

She frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Your heart is that of the lion"

She chuckled and gestured him to hurry now. He turned around walked up the hallway again.

Kate started praying that his plan will turn out well.

/

"Father!"

Legolas entered the throne hall, pretended to be out of breath like he was running the whole way.

"What's the matter, son?"

"The prisoner...Kate, she is gone!" he called out.

"WHAT?!" Thranduils voice boomed up and he was on his feet within seconds.

Legolas looked at his father. He could see his plan was working. The king was angry.

"That's impossible! She cannot escape! Not again! NOT again! I want ALL of you to search for her! Search every corner of the palace. Check every barrel down in the cellar! Bring her to me! Find her! But remember, I need her alive! She is no use if she's dead!"

Tauriel entered the throne hall as well, confused what was happening.

When Thranduil told her she was furious.  
"Legolas! Go take some guards and search in the woods! I will check the palace!" she said and Legolas nodded, left the throne hall.

Hiding a victorious smile he ran down along the hallways, entering the cell blocks.

Kate could hear footsteps and her heart pumped faster again, she held her breath for a second.

She breathed out relieved as soon as the blonde hair of Legolas turned around the corner, a smile on his face.

"It's done. My father will sent out guards to search the palace. Tauriel wants me to take some guards and search outside in the woods. Just like I planned. I know it's a high risk but we will take two or three more guards with us. Don't worry, I have a plan to distract them as well. Come on, follow me"

They ran along the hallway, bumped into Tauriel.

"You should search along the rivershore, my prince. If she escaped through the trapdoors again she might be somewhere in the river. Maybe in a barrel again. There are two other guards waiting for you. That makes you four, that should be enough to catch and bring her back."

Tauriel looked at Kate for a second and said:"Remember, we need her alive"

Kate nodded and followed Legolas, they met the two other guards outside a secret door leading out of the palace directly into the woods.

The four of them followed the path leading away from the palace, crossed a bridge and entered the woods.

Legolas' mind was rushing, he had to get rid of those two guards.

"Did you hear that?" he stopped and turned to look around.

"No, my prince. What did you hear?"

Legolas eyes were fixed on a point in the distance. "I guess I heard light footsteps down there! I want the two of you go into that direction! We will take the path towards the river. Maybe we can circle her. She won't be able to leave these woods!"

Silence fell over them until the two guards bowed their heads and ran into the wood, away from Legolas and Kate.

"Come on, quick!", Legolas said and together they ran down the path which was leading directly down to the rivershore.

They were close to it when suddenly Kate stopped.  
"They are coming" she breathed and Legolas could hear footsteps behind.

He listened carefully and could hear this was only one person.

And he was certain who that was. He grabbed Kates hand.  
"Run" he whispered and they ran hand in hand, he led her through high grass and through high oak trees.

Finally they reached the shore. There was a small boat ready for them to use when suddenly a voice spoke up behind them.

"You really thought you can make a fool of me?"

Kate closed her eyes. That's it. That was the end.

She turned around and saw Tauriel watching both of them.

"Tauriel, you better go back to the palace" Legolas said in a determined voice. The elf-woman was slightly taken aback by the tone of his normally soft voice.

"You planned this all along? And you really thought this could turn out well? Legolas, I thought you...you knew how important she is for your father. For our folk!"

Kate sensed that Tauriel was really belied. She could see that this woman had some feelings for that elf-prince but that doesn't make her a better person at all.

Legolas saw a movement out from the corner of his eyes. Kate had pulled off the helmet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"She already knew that it's me. There's no need to keep my face longer behind this mask"

Tauriels eyes narrowed. "If the king wouldn't want you to be alive I would kill you right here! Right now!"

"So do it! Just do it!" Kate yelled.

"That's not what I'm supposed to do..."

Now Kate chuckled. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're just a puppet of the king. An elf-woman without her own will. Unable to act like she wants to. I feel so sorry for you. You're so...weak"

Legolas stepped between them. "Stop it, both of you"

"Step aside, Legolas!" Tauriel said, draw her elvish daggers.

Kate drew her sword.

"Come and show me that you're a fighter! Show me that you're strong!" Kate teased her.

Legolas did not know what to do.

His eyes drifted between the two women. Suddenly he drew his bow.

"Cuamin linduva yassen megrille" (**My bow shall sing with your sword)** he said and took an arrow, readied it and pointed it at Tauriel.

"You're a betrayer to your fathers blood!", Tauriel yelled.

"I don't care about that. My father is a sick man!"

Tauriel yelled and rushed forward, but Legolas was unable to shoot his arrow, he hesitated. It was Kate who jumped between him and the elf-woman. Her sword clashed against the daggers, managed to disarm one hand of Tauriel. Now she only had one dagger left.

She threw it at Kate, but she swung her sword, ducked and managed to hit the dagger in the air, sent it flying into the river.

Now the elf took her bow and readied an arrow. Suddenly she took a sharp breath in. Kate could see an arrow sticking in Tauriels shoulder. She cried out in pain, pulled the arrow out of her shoulder.

Legolas readied another arrow, pointing it at Tauriel. She was still able to ready another arrow and shot it. It brushed Kates upper arm but she was able to duck away in time.

'This is for you, my love' Kate thought and rushed at the elf woman, raised her sword and slashed Tauriels shoulder.

She cried out in pain, dropped on her knees. With utmost willpower she managed to get on her feet again, tried to take another arrow but Kate whirled around, just like Thorin teached her and rammed the sword into the elf womans abdomen. Blood dripped out of her wound as Kate pulled the sword back. Tauriel dropped on her knees again, a stream of blood slowly dripping out of the corner of her mouth. With a last guttural sound she dropped down, and stopped breathing.

Kate was breathing hard, her eyes filled with tears. She never had to kill something close to a human being. Killing an Orc or warg was different. Legolas stepped closer to her, pulled her into his arms.

"You had to do this...Kate, don't cry. She could have killed you..."

Kate sobbed against his shoulder.

"I never had to kill someone. I mean, I killed a warg once. But this is so...different"

"I know, but...it's done now. We have to hurry"

She nodded and let her eyes drift to the dead body of Tauriel one last time. Legolas helped her into the boat and he took the paddle and started to push away from the shore.

They travelled in silence. Covered by the darkness of the night they felt secure.

"She loved you..." Kate suddenly whispered.

"Maybe. I guess so,but I did not love her. I don't even feel sorry. You did everything right"

Kate looked up at the moon. It was bright and full in that night. A single tear ran down her cheek and she stroked her belly. Never had she thought she would be able to kill. And she was thankful for Thorins lessons back in Rivendell. Without him she would never had been able to kill someone. She sighed and watched Legolas. She had no idea what he was thinking about but he was aware of her watching him. He looked at her and gave her a smile.

"You can't go back to Mirkwood, am I right?"

He shrugged. "I might give it a try"

She chuckled. "I thought about this before...you fit so much better to Rivendell. I'm sure Lord Elrond might give you shelter if your father will outcast you"

"Rivendell is a beautiful place, indeed. But I'm more of a wood-elf. I think I would go to Lothlorien instead, seeking shelter with Lady Galadriel"

Kate nodded slowly.

"You should try get some sleep now. It was an exhausting evening. Your baby needs that rest"

She smiled and laid down on a blanket he spread for her. He gave her a soft pillow which was in his bag.  
"Thank you, Legolas" she whispered before drifting to sleep.

"Quel kaima" (**Sleep well**)

/

Two days later the two of them reached the shore outside the Sea City of Men. Kates eyes were searching around, couldn't see anyone waiting for them. Her heart sank.

"Where is that friend of yours?" she asked.

"He will come, don't worry"

"But we cannot stay too long here. What if your father already sent out some guards?"

"He will sent out some. He will go to Erebor with an army, I'm certain about that. But that would also last some days. We're safe, Kate. For now, at least"

It was by then that they could hear the light sound of hooves coming closer. Kates eyes widened, teary-wet and a broad smile spread over her face.

The brown horse stopped in front of them and the friendly bearded face looked down at Kate and Legolas.

"Gandalf! Oh my god, it's you!" Kate called out and let herself sank into his arms as soon as he dismounted his horse.

"Kate O'Connell, you are a brave woman. I never doubted that", the wizard said. She stepped away from him. He gave her a smile and turned to take the leather-fur-coat from the back of his horse.

"I believe you want this back" he said and could see her eyes lit up. With trembling hands she took the coat and pressed her nose into the fur.

"Thank you...thank you so much. Will you come with us?"

"No, deary. I still have another important businesses to do but I sent a horse to the shore you're going to reach soon. I wish you good luck and I'm certain we'll see each other again when time wants us to"

She dressed herself with the coat and hugged Gandalf again.

"May your ways be green and golden" the wizard said before Kate and Legolas entered the boat again, making their way down the river.

/

Three days had passed and the Company still had not found the door. They were all frustrated and their hearts sank.

After studying the map each and every minute he pushed the dwarves to start searching the western slopes of the mountain. It was a dangerous way, the dwarves knew that but they had to find that door and so Thorin decided to trust Bilbo.

They moved their camp to a long valley, and immediately recognized that this part of the mountain was less destroyed. Smaug seemed to not have made that much damage there.

It was around early afternoon when Bilbo suddenly made a discovery. He was creeping behind a great stone that stood alone like a pillar and saw steps going upwards the mountain.

"Thorin! I think I found something!", the hobbit ran down to their camp and told them about the steps.

"That's it. That must be the way to the hidden entrance!" Bofur said happily and they all could feel a new hope.

They moved their camp a bit closer to the path. The hobbit, the dwarves and Lindsey walked up the path and reached the steps.  
"Those are some rough steps" Lindsey said.

"Don't worry, my love. I will be here to secure you" Fili replied and kissed her cheek.

After climbing up higher and higher they soon reached a little steep-walled bay, grassy floored, still and quiet.

It was not a cave and open to the sky above. They could see that at its inner end there was a flat wall rising up.  
"This wall looks...strange" Bilbo said and stepped closer, placed his hand on the cold, grey stone. He searched for any sign of door-like carvings, or something like a keyhole. But there was nothing to be seen.

"I have no doubt that this wall contains the door" Balin said and started pushing against the wall. One by one the whole Company pushed but nothing happened.

Thorin sighed.

"We should go back to camp. It's getting dark."

They left that place to take some rest. Their thoughts circled around the wall, while Thorin and Lindsey were still thinking about Kate.

On the next morning they split up again, though they were all certain that this strange wall contained the entrance, Thorin wanted his men to continue looking around if there is a sign of any other strange wall or even a door itself.

Bilbo, Bofur, Balin and Lindsey were still watching the wall. The day went on without anything happening.

"I have a feeling that something happens today" Bilbo suddenly said.

"And what could that be?" Bofur asked.

The hobbit shrugged. "Maybe Gandalf will return?"

Lindsey just huffed and turned her head towards the horizon. She saw a glimpse of the distant forest. As the sun turned west there was a gleam of yellow covering the treetops. Soon the sun lowered more and more and turned into an orange ball. Lindsey got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. And there she saw something.

"Bilbo?" she whispered and the hobbit looked up at her.

"What is it, Lindsey?"

She gestured him to step closer. When he stood next to her she pointed up into the sky.

And there they saw pale and faint a thin new moon above the rim of Earth. It was at the very moment they could hear a sharp crack behind them.

There, on the grey stone in the grass was a thrush, nearly black as coal with dark spots freckling its yellow chest.

Crack!

It had caught a snail and was knocking it on the stone.

Crack!

Crack!

Bilbos eyes widened and it was by then that he understood.

"HEY! COME ON! UP HERE! THORIN, COME ON! ALL OF YOU!" the hobbit suddenly shouted and gestured the dwarves down in the camp to climb up to them. They rushed up as fast as they could.

"What? What is it?" Thorin asked him alarmed.

Bilbo explained what just had happened, reminded them what Lord Elrond had told them what those Moon Runes on the map said.

The dwarves, Lindsey and the hobbit were standing in front of the wall, watching what might happen next. IF something might happen at all.

The sun sank lower and lower, time passed by and the dwarves started to become impatient.

The little moon was raising higher. Their hopes were on lowest when suddenly a red ray of sunlight came through the opening of the bay and fell on the smooth rock-face. The thrush gave a sudden trill and flew away.

Thorin could feel his heart bang faster in his chest, but he frowned. It was not the excitement that made his heart bump like this. This felt like his heart was going to connect again. With something. Or someone.

But this thought got pushed aside when a flake of rock splitted from the wall and fell down. A hole appeared about three feet from the ground.

The Company rushed forward, started pushing again but nothing happened.

"The key! Thorin, use the key!" Lindsey suddenly said and Thorin stepped up, took the key and pushed it into the small hole in the rock.

It fit and turned.

Snap!

The sun was finally gone, the moon was high in the sky and evening fell upon them.

"We have to push again!" Thorin commanded and they all started pushing again.

Slowly, ever so slowly a part of the rock-wall gave way. Long cracks appeared and widened. Finally a door was out-lined, and slowly without a sound swung inwards. The Company stood silent, too stunned. Darkness vapoured out of the entrance, deep darkness in which nothing could be seen lay before them.

"I made it...just in time" a voice said from behind.

Thorin whirled around, so did Lindsey. Eyes wide open, teary-wet, the two of them called in unison:  
"Kate!"

/

**Wow, that turned out to be much longer than I thought it would be!**

**I hope you like it! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Lindsey threw herself into her sisters arms, tears ran down their cheeks.

"I missed you so much! So much! Oh my god..." the young one sobbed against her shoulder and Kate gently stroked her sisters hair.

"Are you alright?" Lindsey watched her sister carefully.

"I'm fine, sis" Kate smiled and her eyes finally met Thorins. There was no secret entrance for him anymore, no dragon or piles of gold.

There was just her.

Lindsey let go of her sister, watched how she stepped closer to Thorin. They simply gazed at each other, it was as if the world around them stood still.

She reached out for his face, gently stroked his cheek.

"Hey...handsome..." she whispered and he chuckled, pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

The Company just exchanged happy glances, too afraid to cheer now that the door into the mountain was open.

It was a long, loving, emotional kiss and as they broke apart he said:"I love you so much, Kate. And that coat fits you very well"

She chuckled and placed another kiss on his lips. "I love you,too, Thorin Oakenshield"

His hands found their way to her belly and to their surprise he knelt down and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Your mother is the bravest woman I've ever met" he whispered and looked up at Kate again. Tears were forming in her eyes and he got up again.

"We met Gandalf outside the Sea City of Men..." she suddenly said causing the Company to look up in surprise.

"Will he join us?" Kili asked with a happy smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, he still has other businesses to attend to. But I'm certain he'll join us when time is right...and now I'd like to introduce you to my rescuer. This, my dear friends, is Legolas" she gestured behind her and now they were aware of the blonde elf.

He stepped forward, a slight smile on his face.

Thorin watched him, carefully until a thankful smile curled his lips.

"Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood. I can't tell you how thankful I am for rescuing the love of my life" he said and Legolas just bowed his head slightly.

"It was her love for you, the love for her sister and your whole Company that made this possible. She has a heart as that of a lion. And you teached her very well in sword fighting"

"You had to fight?" Thorin turned to look at Kate, concerned.

She simply nodded, thought back to Tauriel. If they already found her dead body? If Thranduil is already marching to Erebor? She pushed these thoughts aside and looked into the dark opening into the mountain.

"So, this is the entrance?" she whispered and stepped closer to take a look into the tunnel. She expected it to smell foul and it to be muddy and wet. But it was surprisingly warm and dry.

Thorin stepped behind her, pulled her closer.

"I guess now it's time for our burglar to fulfil his contract" the dwarf-king said and they all looked at Bilbo. He stood frozen, nervous about his upcoming task.

He reached into his pocket and revealed the golden ring. Lindsey knew what he had on his mind.

"Fine, I'm going to put my invisible-ring on and take a look inside. Who's coming with me?"

Nobody moved but Lindsey knew Bilbo was too afraid to go alone.

"I'm going with you" she said causing Fili and Kate to look up.

"What?! No, you're not going in there!" Fili said and Kate stepped closer to her sister.

"I know you're brave but this is dangerous...you shouldn't go..."

"It's dangerous but there's no problem for all of you to send Bilbo in there...alone?"

That was a good point, Kate thought but she was still against her sister going in there.

"I will go with him" Legolas suddenly spoke up.

The Company watched the elf, their eyes drifted from Legolas to Thorin. The dwarf-king was not certain if he would be fine with an elf going in that mountain. On the other hand, without him Kate might not be with them again.

"Fine, go with him. But be careful. Smaug is not used to the scent of hobbits but he knows the scent of elves very well"

"I know, don't worry we will be careful" Legolas replied and stepped closer to the entrance with Bilbo.

"Ready?" Legolas looked at Bilbo.

The hobbit nodded and together they vanished into the darkness.

/

Soon the tunnel began to lit up lightly.

"There might be the end of the tunnel" Legolas whispered.

"I will put my ring on now. I'll be invisible but I'm always right in front of you" Bilbo replied and pushed the ring on his finger. Legolas saw him disappear and they moved on slowly.

Suddenly they could hear a loud rumbling sound coming from somewhere in front of them. They stopped and listened.

Carefully they sneaked on and soon reached the end of the tunnel, overlooking a hall filled with gold and many more treasures.

Legolas could feel an invisible hand grabbing his wrist and could hear Bilbo taking a quiet but sharp breath in. Legolas let his eyes drift along the massive piles of gold when he saw a red shimmer moving slightly under the treasures. Bit by bit he saw a huge claw, huge nostrils, a long tail and a skin covered with red and golden scales.

There he was: Smaug the terrible.

Asleep within the treasure hall of Erebor.

Meanwhile, outside the mountain the Company sat down on the green grass in front of the entrance, eagerly waiting the return of Bilbo and Legolas.

Kate was sitting with her back against Thorins chest, his arms wrapped around her from behind, his mouth placed soft kisses on her hair. They all could see the immense happiness in their leaders face.

"Did they treat you well?" Dwalin suddenly asked and Kate watched him for a second.

"Better than the first time, yes. I had a room with a bed, and an own bathroom. It was...It was as if I was more a visitor than a prisoner. Thranduil wanted me alive. Though Tauriel was a bitch. She treated me like shit. So, it's still a strange feeling to have killed her but she deserved it. Somehow..."

"Thranduil wanted you alive, that means he had a plan. What plan? Do you know anything about it?" Fili asked curiously. Lindsey was sitting with her head leaned against the young princes shoulder, watching her sister carefully.

Kate shifted slightly to have a better look at all of them, especially Thorin.

"I did not know until Legolas told me. I was a deposit...he captured me to get something from you" she said and looked into Thorins eyes. He frowned.

"What did he want?"

"The Arkenstone"

His eyes widened and all the dwarves mouths dropped open.

"I would have given a trillion of Arkenstones to him just to get you back, Kate. I hope you know that?"

"Of course, I do" she smiled and kissed him.

"What do you plan to do if we defeat Smaug and find the Arkenstone?" Balin asked.

Thorin watched his friends, his thoughts rushing through his mind.

"I won't give it to Thranduil..."

"But?"

"I will destroy it" he said with a strong and determined voice and added:"No ill power will poison my mind. And this jewel brought sickness over my family before. I don't want it anymore. I just want my mountain back. I don't care about the gold or the treasures. Of course, it would be nice to have it. But Kate, the baby, and each and every one of you is more important to me. To keep you alive, and to give you a new life. A better life. A life like back in the days when Erebor was the mighty and wealthy kingdom"

Now the Company cheered, quietly of course.

"I always knew you're the one I could call King" Balin said with a smile and Thorin returned a smile to his old friend.

Suddenly Thorin chuckled.

"And I never thought I'd fight side by side with an elf"

"What about side by side with a friend?"

They turned around to see Legolas and Bilbo approaching out of the dark tunnel again.

Thorin and Legolas held gaze for a second and the dwarf-king slightly lowered his eyes just to look up again with a smile and his typical puppy eyes Kate loved so much about him.

"Aye...I could do that"

/

**Rather short chapter again, probably not the best but I guess you enjoy it no matter what :D **

**Yep, I changed the quote in the end very very slightly (because I did not want to let Thorin say he might die fighting side by side etc etc^^) **

**But that quote was on my mind the whole morning and I wanted to use it in here because it's one of my favorites from the LotR trilogy :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry that it took me so long to update this story! **

**Hope you enjoy this one! **

* * *

The Company felt uneasy while Bilbo and Legolas started telling them about the dragon.

"If it relieves you, there is still a lot of gold inside" Bilbo said with shining eyes, he seemed to be still amazed by what he'd seen.

"Well, you're our burglar. I thought you'd come back with a piece of gold." Gloin grumbled and earned some agreeing mumbling from the rest of the Company.

"He's right, Bilbo. Gandalf said you're able to sneak and steal without being seen" Thorin said and could see fear in the little hobbits eyes.

"What if Smaug wakes up while Bilbo is inside?" Kate asked and could feel Thorins hand on hers.

"Don't worry, he won't wake up"

She was still uncertain but kept silent, her eyes found Lindseys.

"S-s-so you want me to go back and t-take something?" Bilbo stammered, and his little heart was beating fast.

"Aye, laddie, that's what your contract says" Dwalin said.

"I can go with you again" Legolas suggested but Kate stopped him.  
"No, stay. Like Thorin said, Smaug knows the scent of elves and you've been lucky the first time but I don't want him to recognize the two of you!"

Then she turned around and placed her hands on Bilbos shoulder. "You proved more than once that you're a strong and loyal hobbit. You've become part of this Company just like Lindsey and I. And I believe in you, Bilbo. I know you'll make it" With that she pulled him in an embrace.

They all exchanged happy glances and Thorin could feel Dwalin patting his shoulder, whispering:"You're so lucky to have her"

Thorin nodded thoughtfully until he stepped closer to Bilbo.

"I owe you my life, more than once. I know you won't fail me this time" and patted Bilbos shoulder gently.

Bilbo tried hard not to cry and smiled at them all.

"Fine, I'll go" he said and turned around just to vanish into the darkness again. With stretched nerves the whole Company stood silent, watching into the darkness. Thorin embraced Kate, placed a kiss on her lips and gently stroked her hair while Fili did nearly the same with Lindsey.

Now they had to pray and wait.

* * *

It felt like an eternity until Bilbo finally returned. He was exhausted, tired, and nearly dropping on his knees but triumphantly held up a golden cup.

The dwarves cheered and patted the hobbits shoulders and back. Kate and Lindsey were both hugging and and kissing his cheeks making him blush slightly.

"I knew you'd make it!" Lindsey called.

They were all cheerful and happy. Kate could see how relieved Thorin was. His eyes found hers and a smile showed up on both their faces but those smiles faded immediately as they heard a rumbling sound from beneath the mountain.

The door nearly shut but Fili was fast enough to block it with a stone.

Thorin pulled Kate closer as they could hear dreadful echoes from far down in the depths. It was a bellowing and trampling. The ground was shaking.

"W-what was that?" Lindsey nearly cried out, pressed herself closer to Fili.

Legolas closed his eyes and opened them after a couple of seconds, his gaze found Kate.

"He's awake" he simply said and the Company gathered closer together.

They stood silent, hearts racing, bodies shivering and Kate saw Lindsey crying.

With a sudden bang the front-gate seemed to burst open and they could hear the swooping sound of huge wings soaring through the sky.

Smaug was circling around the mountain, looking for those who had stolen his golden cup.

"We have to hide! Come on, into the tunnel, all of you!" Bilbo whispered and gestured them to enter the dark tunnel.

Once again it was the little hobbit rescuing the Companys lives. Once they were all in safety they could see Smaug breathing a stream of fire against the mountain-side. They could hear the screams of their ponies down in the valley and Kate closed her eyes, her face pressed into Thorins fur coat. He held her tighter. Slowly they made their way further down into the tunnel. Night came over them and Smaug was still circling around outside, they could hear his rumbling roar filling the sky.

Lindsey was crying, Fili pressed her close to him.

After a while they couldn't hear Smaug outside anymore and were aware of a rumbling sound down the tunnel.

"He returned to the treasure hall" Thorin whispered and Kate could feel his heart beating fast.

"He'll smell us if we stay in here!" Gloin said in panic.

"What's your plan? Do you want to go back? We came so close now!" Kili growled.

"Guys! Stop it! We have to stick together now. I think it would be the best to rest a bit. Even if he smells us he would never be able to get us as long as we stay in here" Lindsey said.

"And what if he simply destroys this side of the mountain?" Ori whispered in panic.

"He won't! Just stay calm, all of you!" Kate hissed. She could feel a wave of sickness again and had no nerves to think about Smaug right now. Thorin could feel her grip around his arm tighten.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he whispered highly concerned and watched her while a light shimmer of sweat covered her forehead.

"I-I feel sick..." she replied and started to breath in and out. Suddenly she could feel Legolas hand on her forehead.

Thorin watched him carefully but to his surprise Kate seemed to feel slightly better again.

"You should sleep a bit, Kate" the elf said and earned an agreeing nod from Thorin.

"He's right. You have to rest." Thorin added and she snuggled into his arms, sitting with her back against his chest. He wrapped the coat around her and placed a soft kiss on her hair and it didn't take long and she was fast asleep.

"It's all your fault" Dwalin grumbled to Bilbo after a while. Some of the dwarves agreed.

"What? What are you blaming me for?" the hobbit asked perplexed.

"You brought the cup! You drew that dragons attention to us!" Gloin hissed.

Lindsey could feel anger creeping up in her. "Are you kidding me?" she suddenly bursted out.

"Stay calm, Lin" Fili tried to sooth her but she pushed him away.

"No! I don't stay calm! You blame him for stealing that cup? What did you think a burglar would do? You told him to fulfil his contract and stealing is what a burglar does! So stop blaming him just for your lack of organisation! That whole dragon threat was never really planned, wasn't it? Thorin? Am I right? You never thought about what could happen once we reach this mountain!"

Thorin looked at her in surprise, she really seemed to be angry with him.

"I didn't blame Bilbo, Lindsey. Why are you angry with me now?"

"Because this is YOUR journey! You planned this whole thing! So, what's your plan about Smaug?"

She glared at him and they all could see the hurt in his eyes. It hit him hard to hear those words from Lindsey. He learned to love her just like he loves his nephews. She was Kates little sister, Kates most precious thing on earth and he learned to see her like part of his own family as well. He got up, covered Kate in his coat to make her lay down soft. She didn't even wake up, she was too tired and exhausted.

He approached Lindsey, his eyes still locked with hers.  
"I know I failed this Company many times. Gandalf once said my pride would be my downfall. Maybe he was right. Maybe I didn't really thought about this whole situation, what could happen once we reach the mountain. But I don't regret any single day of this journey. You and your sister came to this place from an unknown world. You came here the day we decided to go on this journey. Do you think that was just an accident? I was never much into these fate and destiny type of things but your sister is the only thing keeping me alive! She brought joy and happiness back to my heart and I love her just too much to bear seeing you like this now. I don't want you to think I failed this Company! That I failed you. And Kate. And my child. Lindsey, please, I know we're all on the edge of our nerves and no, I don't have any idea what to do next. The only thing I know is that I want Kate to be safe, my child to be safe, you to be safe and my whole Company to be safe! You said we have to stick together. And that's what I'm asking you to do. Don't blame me for this. We have to find a solution...together."

He fell silent and could see a single tear rolling down the young girls face. She sobbed, shivered and suddenly embraced him.  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to blame you. You're part of my family as well, Thorin. Please, don't be mad with me now" she sobbed against his shoulder and he gently rubbed her back.

"I'm not mad with you. I never could" he said and broke away from her. He gave her a reassuring smile and turned around to look at all of them.

They seemed to understand his glance and started to apologize to Bilbo.

"Now, any ideas what we could do next?" Thorin asked and walked back to Kate, made sure she was still asleep.

"I think for today there's not much to do. We should all take some rest" Legolas said and earned some annoyed glances from the dwarves but Thorin nodded.

"You might be right and I trust you for you have rescued my loves life. So it is, we will take a rest."

Legolas and Thorin both exchanged an agreeable look.

"I take the watch" the young elf said and so the group laid down, and all of them fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came and they were all refreshed but still depressed and uncertain what to do.

"I need some air, do you think it's safe to go back up to the entrance?" Kate said and they all exchanged some worried looks.

"Smaug is back inside, I guess it might be fine if we go back up to the entrance" Thorin said and the Company made their way back up to that little place in front of the entrance. The patch of green grass was now burnt but Kate was relieved to get some fresh air. Her sickness was gone and she let her eyes drift along the landscape.

Thorin approached her, placed his arms around her, his hands gently stroked her belly.

"I'm so happy you're back again" he whispered and placed a kiss on her neck. She smiled and reached back into his long, dark hair.

"I missed you each and every second, Thorin. And I'm not willing to be separated from you again"

She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a deep and loving kiss on his lips. Bilbo cleared his throat and they broke the kiss and turned to go back to the Company.

"I might have an idea. I could put my ring on again and go down into the treasure hall. To take a look what Smaug is up to. 'Every worm has his weak point', my father used to say and so maybe I can take a closer look and maybe I find Smaugs weak point"

"I don't think that's a good idea. That's too dangerous" Lindsey said highly alarmed.

"We have not that many choices, Lin." Fili said and Bilbo seemed to be determined.

They were uncertain but Bilbo made his way towards the entrance again.

"I'll go now! Wish me luck!"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

**Not as long as I planned but there might be another update tomorrow again :) **

**Be prepared for Bilbo&Smaug! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Bilbos talk with Smaug with a very intense twist ;)**

* * *

Bilbo had made his way down through the tunnel and finally reached the treasure hall again. He could see the red-golden dragon asleep on a pile of gold. The little Hobbit was thankful about his ring so if the dragon might wake up he wouldn't see him. Bilbo stepped closer to the edge and looked down when suddenly there was a strange ray of red and he saw that Smaug was watching the tunnel entrance. With fast beating heart he stepped back closer to the entrance. He tried hard not to faint.

"Well, thief! I smell you and I hear your breath! Come along! Help yourself again, there is plenty and to spare!" the dark voice of Smaug suddenly spoke up and filled the hall with its echo. Bilbo stood silent were he was,not daring to enter the hall. He knew that Smaug just tried to make him think it was safe just to lit him up in his fire-breath.  
"N-No thank you, Smaug! I did not come for presents. I only wished to have a look at you and see if you were truly as great as tales say. I did not believe them " he replied. The dragon shifted slightly. "Do you know?" he asked and did not believe Bilbo, of course.

"Well, songs and tales fall utterly short of the reality" Bilbo replied.  
"What is that? What is that smell?" the dragon suddenly growled and Bilbo was confused.  
"I-I don't know what you mean, O Smaug the Terrible" the hobbit tried to calm the dragon down and turned to look into the tunnel, in hope the dragon would not be able to smell the dwarves outside. Or the girls! He couldn't see anything in the darkness of the tunnel so he turned to look at the dragon again. "You have nice manners for a thief and a liar! I don't remember to ever have smelled you before. But I know the scent behind you very well!" the dragon grumbled and Bilbo frowned again as he looked into the tunnel again and his eyes grew wide.

He hurried to the entrance and pushed Lindsey back into the darkness. "What are you doing here?" he hissed highly alarmed and checked the tunnel if someone else had followed him. "I wanted to see that dragon with my own eyes and I...I could not let you handle this all alone!" she replied.  
"Where is the rest? Why did they let you go?"  
She lowered her eyes. "No one was awake when I left. They were all asleep and Legolas was somewhere out on a path so he...he could not be aware of my leaving"  
She could not see his shocked face. "You left without a word? You do know how Thorin will react when he gets aware that elf did not pay attention!? And your sister! She will die of worry and Fili, he will want to come and get you back. This will be a disaster!"  
But before the girl could answer the dark voice of the dragon spoke up again.

"Now, tell me, young girl from the Men-race. What is your name and where are you from?"  
Lindsey was afraid and her heart was banging hard against her chest. Bilbo jumped back to the edge again and called:"That doesn't matter! You were talking to me and you will continue to talk with me now!"  
The dragon chuckled, it was a loud rumbling sound that made the ground shake slightly.

"Fine. I will take her as a snack later. Tell me, who are you and where do you come from, if I may ask?"  
"You may indeed! I come from under the hill, and under hills and over the hills my paths led. And through the air, I am he that walks unseen!"  
Smaug grumbled. "That is not the answer to my question"  
"I am the clue-finder, the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I as chosen for the lucky number!"  
"Lovely titles! But lucky numbers don't always come off" Smaug sneered. Bilbo shifted, turned around for a second to see Lindsey still in the darkness watching the dragon in awe and fear. "I am he that buries his friends alive and drowns them and draws them alive again from the water. I came from the end of a bag, but no bag went over me"

Smaug chuckled. "Enough of this...tell me who you are"  
"I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles. I am Ringwinner and Luckwearer. And I am Barrel-rider!"  
The dragon seemed to be quite amused after all by this riddle talk but when he shifted closer to where Bilbo and Lindsey were hiding he replied:"Whatever your name is, try to avoid staying with those dwarves for too long. Even you, girl"  
"Dwarves?!" Bilbo tried to pretend he knew what the dragon was talking about.  
"Don't make a fool of me! I know the smell and taste of dwarf! Don't tell me that I can eat a dwarf-ridden pony and not know it! You'll come to a bad end, if you go with such friends."

"Stop that you filthy lizard!" Lindsey suddenly called out and revealed herself from out of the darkness.  
"Lindsey, no!" Bilbo cried out but it was too late. The dragon rushed forward, his razorsharp teeths grabbed Lindseys sleeve and he pulled her down to him.  
"NOOOOO!" Bilbo cried out in even more panic.  
"LET ME GO! NO! PLEASE!" Lindsey cried and tears ran down her cheeks. To her surprise the dragon let her drop down into a pile of gold. She tried to back away from him, frantically searching the exit but Smaug lowered his head down to her again.

"You are a beautiful young lady, my dear. You'll stay with me now! If you try to escape I'll turn you into a pile of ash within the blink of an eye." he growled and chuckled.  
"Let me go you...you..."  
"Watch your tongue, woman!" he snarled and Lindsey crouched into a corner, tears rolled down her cheeks.

'I was so stupid. Kate will be hyper-angry with me...' she thought and watched the huge, red and golden dragon.

Smaug shifted again, his neck craned. "Go, go and tell your friends about my hostage. I'm eager to see what you come up with next" and with that he let out a roaring laugh that shook the earth. Bilbo was unable to move but suddenly he could hear a bubbling sound coming from the lizards throat and the hobbit managed to rush towards the entrance and crawled deeper into the darkness of the tunnel before that hot stream of fire could hit him. The earth still shook from the dragons laughter and he rushed even more up to reach the Company as fast as possible.

* * *

"Where is Lindsey?" Fili said right after waking up. They all looked around but the young girl was nowhere to be seen.  
"Lindsey?!" Kate called out, her voice shaking slightly. The Company started looking around all along the paths.  
"I thought you wanted to take an eye on us!" Thorin growled at Legolas who was watching around frantically as well.  
"I was watching the surrounding! Last time I cast a glance at your group everyone was present!" the elf replied and Kate grabbed Thorins arm, signaled him to keep calm and not to blame Legolas.  
"She can't be that far..." Kili tried to calm his brother down who was starting to climb down the path outside the little platform.  
"Fili! Stay with the group!" Thorin called and grabbed his nephew to pull him back.

"HELP! HEEELP!" a voice boomed from out of the darkness of the tunnel and all heads shot towards the door. "That's Bilbo!" Ori called and there he was, the hobbit sweating and panting hard. The Company was waiting for him to catch breath again.

"Bilbo, what happend? Where's Lindsey?" Kate asked him and stepped closer. She could feel a strange sickness washing over her again. Bilbo looked uncomfortably and shifted slightly.

"Bilbo..." Thorin said and knew something happened.  
"She followed me into the tunnel..."  
"What?!" Kate cried out in panic. Bilbo tried to find the right words.  
"She..she...Smaug he..."  
"WHAT happened to my sister?!" Kate yelled at him.  
"He took her...I mean, she is..she is fine, somehow. But-but-but...she's his hostage" Bilbo finally managed to say and lowered his eyes. He couldn't handle watching Kate being that shocked and taken aback.

"She...she is...what?" the blonde girl breathed out in shock, her heart nearly stopped beating. Her hand reacher out to grab Thorins arm. He watched her concerned. "Kate...stay with me" he said as he felt her knees slowly giving in. She looked into his eyes, tears filled them before she broke down into his arms.

* * *

**I know it's not as long as I planned but I have to think about what's next. Don't worry, I won't let you wait for too long :) **

**Hope you liked this little thrill in here^^ **


	38. Chapter 38

**Yes, I'm still alive :-D **

**And I really hope you like the idea I got for this story now! I know it's impossible according to the time-line of the book but I recognized that Peter Jackson also changed the time-line a lot and so I thought to myself if HE can do it...I can definately do it in my fanfiction :-D **

**/**

"Kate, wake up..."  
Thorin patted her cheek. Oin prepared a cold cloth and placed it on her forehead. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at Thorin. "What...what happened?", she whispered and Thorin gave her some water. As she sat up again, she looked around. "Lindsey...", she breathed and tears started running down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and let her head drop against Thorins chest. He was holding her close, gently stroked her back. "Ssssh, my love...we will get her back" he whispered and she looked up again. "How? How will you get her back without being killed yourself?", she asked and let her eyes drift along the group. She saw Bilbo standing in the corner, he looked miserable. Kate managed to get up being backed by Thorin and she stepped closer to the Hobbit.

"Bilbo...", she said but he avoided to look at her. He felt guilty that he was not able to help Lindsey. "Bilbo, look at me. It's not your fault, do you hear me?", she added and now he looked up at her. She gave him a tired smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kate..."  
"Tell me, what exactly happened", she said and Bilbo cleared his throat and began to tell them everything.  
"And then he placed her down on a pile of gold and sent me back to tell you he got one of us as his hostage.", he ended his story.

They all fell silent for a while. Legolas stepped closer. "A hostage means he wants something. What could he want from you?"  
"The mountain? The gold?", Kili replied but Thorin shook his head. "He got all that already."  
"He might want something so invaluable so he thinks if he takes Lindsey he will get it...", Balin thought and suddenly they all looked at Kate.  
"What?", she asked confused.  
"He wants you", Dwalin said quietly. Her eyes grew wide in shock.  
"No!", Thorin stepped closer to her, pulled her into his arms. "He won't get her or my child!", he growled.  
"And what if Lindsey dies?", Fili cried out. Kili tried to calm him down but he shrugged his brother off and walked closer to the edge of the cliff.  
"You want me to give my wife and unborn child to that dragon in exchange for your girlfriend?", Thorin growled and glared angrily at his nephew. Kate looked at both of them.  
"STOP!", she yelled at them, causing them to look at her quite startled. She approached Fili.

"I want her back as much as you do. Even more, I suppose. If he wants me...", she turned to Thorin whose eyes were filled with shock.  
"No...no, no, no NO!", he said over and over again. "I can't allow you to go inside and...and...he will kill you, Kate!"  
"There has to be another plan!", Ori called out.  
"We should try bring him out...some of us try to distract him while the others go and rescue Lindsey", Kili said and earned some strange looks.  
"Well...that might work...", Dwalin began but Legolas cut him off: "How much time do you think you have? My father will be here soon with an army of Mirkwood soldiers! We have to act quickly!"

Thorin watched Kate. He knew how she must feel. He had lost his brother in battle. He lost his grandfather. And his father? No one knew what happend to him since he left the Blue Mountains some years ago without a word. He sighed and pulled her closer again.  
"I was not able to protect her once...the day she got attacked by that warg before we reached Rivendell. And now I should leave her alone in there with a dangerous dragon? I will never forgive myself if she...she...", but she was unable to finish that sentence. More tears filled her eyes and they stood silent, deep in their own thoughts until the ground started shaking for a second.

* * *

"You have not yet answered my question, lady"

Lindsey looked up into the dark eyes of the dragon who was watching her. Clouds of smoke wafted out of his nostrils. She had to cough as she took a deep breath. The chuckling of the dragon was a loud, rumbling sound that shook the ground for a second.

"I thought people like you are used to smoke?" the dragon asked lowering his head slightly.  
"I never liked any kind of smoke. Oh why am I talking to you, you filthy creature?!" she cried out causing Smaug to shift a little, more smoke wafting out of his nostrils. Lindsey was afraid that she angered him and he might burn her to death. Instead he fell silent, and it seemed as if he was thinking about what she just had said. She could see that he was still watching her.

"Your name, lady?" he asked again after a long while. She sighed and slowly got up on her feet.

"Lindsey..."

He huffed. "Lindseeey...such a strange name. What is the name of your sister?"

"How do you know about my sister?" she called in shock and inhaled too much smoke again, making her cough. She had to prevent herself from throwing up as well as she smelled the foul scent of the dragon.

"Why do you think you're here?" he asked her teasingly.

"Because I was stupid..."

The dragon chuckled again. "I think you are clever. Not as clever as I am, of course."

She huffed and turned away from him. A shriek left her throat as she felt his scaly nose nudging her, making her stumble on her knees.  
"What was that for?" she yelled at him. It was as if he grinned at her. "Do you think your friends will come and help you?"  
She glared angrily and hissed "Of course they will come! And they will kill you!"

"Kill me? Oh, sweet Lindseeey...no one will ever be able to kill me! My armour is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws are spears, the shock of my tail is a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death! Tell me again they will come and kill me!"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

He snapped at her tunic with his teeth, lifted her up. She cried out and was aware that he was carrying her out of the treasure hall.  
"WHERE DO YOU TAKE ME?!" she cried out, tears ran down her cheeks while she hang a few feet above the ground. She was praying that her tunic won't rip apart, or she would fall down and be dead. Of course, Smaug could not answer her without releasing her and so she had to resign to her fate.

They reached another huge hall, most of it was destroyed but as she took a closer look she could see something like cells. 'Oh no, not again. Not again locked up in a cell', she thought and her mind wandered back to the Mirkwood prison.  
"Let me down!" she called angrily trying to hide her immense fear. She screamed as the dragon slung her down into one of the cells. With his nose he closed the cell door and with a spell he sealed the keyhole.

"You will stay in here until your friends do what I expect them to do. I thought having some company might be fun, but you're just annoying!"  
"I will starve to death!"  
"Then better pray they help you fast"

His head turned to look at the cell across from hers. "Now you have some company, old man" he said and finally left the hall. Lindsey tried to take a look at the person Smaug had spoken to just a minute ago but the cell was dark and she couldn't see anyone. She shifted closer to the door. "Is someone in there?" she asked and could hear someone shifting in the darkness.

"Who are you?" the husky voice of an elder man asked quietly. Her heart was banging hard in her chest.

"Lindsey...I-I'm here with...with other dwarves. And my sister, Kate"

"Other dwarves? Where are they?"

"Outside..up at a secret tunnel entrance."

Silence fell over them for some moments. "Who is with you?" he suddenly asked.

"Well, there is...Balin, Dwalin...Bifur and Bofur...Bombur, Dori, Ori...Oin, Gloin...Kili and Fili. A hobbit called Bilbo. And then there's Kate, my sister. She is engaged to the leader of our Company and she's also carrying his child which makes all this so dangerous for her", she sobbed.

"The leader...who is the leader of your Company?" the man asked and Lindsey sensed his voice was shaking slightly.

"Thorin...Thorin Oakenshield, the rightful King under the Mountain."

Once again there was silence when suddenly she heard someone shifting closer to the other cell door.

"He...he is here?" the man asked and now she could see a glimpse of his face. He was old, she could tell from his grey hear and beard as well as his face looked like a friendly grandfather, but something was strange. As he shifted even closer to the door to take a better look at her as well she saw it.

He had only one eye.

* * *

**Fine I wanted to create a little cliffhanger again and that's all I came up with haha...^^ **


	39. Chapter 39

"Who are you?" Lindsey asked confused. How could it be that there was someone in here, in that mountain? The only entrance was the one only opening at Durins Day. How many Durins Days was this old dwarf Smaugs prisoner yet? And what's more important: How could he survive that long? The dwarf stepped closer to the cold iron bars, clutched them with his fingers that seemed to be strong despite his high age.

"So Gandalf really made it? He gave him the map and the key?"

Lindsey knew that he was talking about Thorin. "Yes, Gandalf was our companion until we reached the Mirkwood. I don't want to talk about that creepy place. That elf king had kidnapped my sister from the Sea City of Men and held her as his hostage just to press Thorin to give him the Arkenstone. But his son, Legolas, rescued her and now is also out there with us."  
She kept silent and had the feeling that she talked way too much and maybe annoyed him.

"An elf is helping us?" he asked in disbelief and she sensed the same kind of aversion that Thorin still had in his voice even if he was very thankful that Legolas helped them.

"Do you know Thorin personally? Have you been a citizen of Erebor or Dale?" she asked once again. She wanted to know who that dwarf was. He nodded slowly. "I know Thorin since he was born" he replied with a slight smile. Lindsey frowned. "Have you been part of the royal guard?"  
Now he chuckled quietly. "No, I am part of the royal family."

She still looked slightly confused. "I don't understand..."

He gave her a warm smile. "My name is Thrain. I am Thorins father."

* * *

"Could you feel that?" Dwalin asked and let his eyes drift along the group.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked afraid. Balin turned around to them. "That was not an earthquake. That was the dragon."

"But what is he doing with Lindsey?", Kate asked concerned. It felt as if the dragon was nearly going to burst out of the mountain. They had felt his footsteps. "What if he simply smashed her?", she added. Thorin pulled her into his arms. "He won't. And we will rescue your sister!"

"Bilbo! You have to go inside again! Tell that dragon he has to give us Lindsey back!", Fili called but then he added: "Forget it, I'll go in there by myself and show him what it means to take my love!"

The young dwarf prince was going to rush into the tunnel but got tackled by Kili and both dropped on the hard ground. "Kili, let me go!" he called and pushed his brother away. They started struggling against each other, until Thorin couldn't watch it any longer. He grabbed Fili, pulled him off of his brother and pressed him against the rock. "Listen to me, lad! We're all concerned about her, especially Kate! Think about it for just one minute! Do you think it's a clever idea to rush into the mountain? Shall we all die to rescue Lindsey? How do you think that might help her? I like that girl as well and I won't let anyone or anything harm her! So calm down or I have to shut you up and tie you up here! Do you want that? DO YOU WANT THAT, FILI?!" he yelled at his nephew.

All of them watched him quite startled. The one being most startled was Thorin himself. Never did he yell at his own family like this. He stepped away from his nephew, took several steps back. "I'm so sorr...Fili, I didn't..I...", he tried to explain but Fili simply pulled him into a tight hug. Tears were running down the young ones cheeks and Thorin tried to comfort him. Fili couldn't stop it, it broke out of him, and tears began to wet Thorins tunic but he didn't care. Instead he also pulled Kili to them and the three shared an intense family embrace. Silence came over them.

Kate was aware of Legolas close to her and she looked up at him. "I could go inside."; he suggested.

"No!", Kate called out. "That would be suicide! That dragon knows the scent of elves and he will recognize you!"

Thorin turned around to her. "To be precise he already knows all our scents. He knows dwarves, elves, Men and now he also knows Hobbits. It doesn't matter who'll go in there. He will recognize everyone."

She looked at him. "We have to decoy him out! We don't have any other option. Either I go in or that dragon comes out. Lindsey is alone in there with that awful creature!"

* * *

"You are Thorins father?" she called surprised. She thought his father died long ago.

"How is this possible? Did Gandalf know about this?"

"No, the last time I saw him he had to think I would die. Even I thought my end was near and that was the reason I gave the map and the key to him. After my surprising recovery I went on without the map and the key. I was alone, I had no army behind. Not even a small company like my son seems to have out there. It was just me."

"But if you didn't have the map anymore, how did you know where the entrance was? When it would open?"

He looked at her for several moments until he continued. "There is another way in. At least there was when I arrived. I don't know if it's still intact. It's close at the main gate, but you have to go really close to the gate to see it. If it's still there. I just wanted to get my home back. Or at least some pieces of gold. But the dragon recognized me. Instead of killing me he threw me in here. Death would have been the more merciful end, believe me."

"How long ago?"

He shook his head. "Too long. Really, I don't know it. Maybe a hundred years? You'll lose the sense of time in here after a while."

"And how could you survive that long?"

Now he chuckled quietly. "Believe it or not, but that dragon brings food and water in here from time to time. Mostly small animals he hunted right outside the mountain. I don't know why he's doing it. But that's the way I survived somehow."

They fell silent again. He looked at her and his glance became soft. "I will become grandfather you said?" he asked proudly and Lindsey was not certain if he knew about Fili and Kili.

"To be precise you're already a grandfather. Your daughter has two sons. Fili and Kili."  
He recognized the little sadness in her eyes. "I didn't know that. Are they fine?"  
She nodded. "But they are highly worried now. Especially Fili. You have to know we're..."  
"...in love.", he finished that sentence for her. She was surprised and he gave her a smile again.  
"I may be locked up in here for quite a long time, but I still know that kind of look. I had that look once as well. At a time Erebor was still peaceful and I still had both of my eyes."

"How had she been? Your wife...Thorins mother?"  
He seemed to think back to a time where everything had been better than now.  
"Her name was...Mahild. That means 'gold' in your tongue. And she really was like gold. A beautiful dwarf lady. She lived in Dale with her family. We met on a festival and it was love at first sight. I know that sounds stupid."

She chuckled. "No, that doesn't sound stupid. To be honest, I also fell for your grandson right away."  
"You're from the Men race, am I right?"  
She nodded. "Yes, my sister and I are not from Middle Earth. I think you wouldn't understand even if I'd try to explain it to you. Let's say...we're from a different world."  
"Thorin seems to have very strong feelings for your sister if he puts this aside...the whole breed mixing. You said they are engaged?"

"Oh, yes, he engaged to her in a very romantic way. It was back in the Sea City. One evening there was a festival and he led her down to the rivershore and asked her to become his wife, his Queen. He had created a ring for her quite similar to the one I am wearing. That one was the old engagement ring of our mother. Thorin carved the sign of Durin in the one he gave Kate."

"Your mother died as well?"

"Yes, it was an accident. We lost our father and our mother at the same day. I still miss them both a lot, I was still a child back then. Kate cared for me since then. She is all I have. And Fili, of course. The whole company is like a family for me now.", she said quite sadly. She would do anything to be with them again.

"Thorin had always been an adventurer...", he began and she realised he was deep in thoughts. A slight smile curled his lips as he looked back at her. "As far back as he was a little dwarfling he started to fight using branches. Oh, how often he fell on his nose while trying to whirl around. We stopped counting, but I already knew back then that he'll become a great warrior. The only thing I was worrying about was his little lack of orientation. He got lost so many times in the woods outside the mountain. Later he had his little brother as his duelling partner. It was nearly impossible to see them separated from each other."

Lin thought about Kili and Fili. It was the same with them and it seemed to her that this must be the blood of Durin in them.

"When his sister Dís was born my wife died not long after that. My beloved Mahild. Thorin was the eldest of the siblings, and he always cared a lot about them. After their mothers death he acted even more protective. The day Frerin died was the day his world shattered into pieces. His sister was the only thing in the world that managed to set the pieces of his broken heart together again, at least a bit. But there was always that missing piece in his heart. That one missing piece no one was ever able to fill to cure him from his pain of Frerins death. He was never able to love anybody, and after I left I knew he would care about his sister, about our folk. And he really did."

Lindsey was by now aware of the tears that ran down her cheeks. Kate might have known this already, but she never heard that heartwrenching story of Thorin. She understood by now why he was how he was. She sobbed silently and said: "The father of your grandsons died when they were little dwarflings. Thorin raised them with his sister. The lads see him more like a father than an uncle."

Thrain smiled and nodded, but there was still slight pain in his glance. "I will never forgive myself that I left my family without a word."

She wanted to embrace him, hold him tight and tell him, that they will leave that prison and that he will be able to reunite with his son, with his grandsons and his unborn grandchild. Instead she said: "Thorin is still very proud of you. He is proud to be your son."

"Thank you for saying that."

Again there was silence. After a while he quietly asked: "You said it was love at first sight between you and Fili. How was it with my son and your sister?"  
Now Lindsey truly laughed. "They are so much alike that it was very difficult in the beginning. They went for their throats nearly every day and we always had to stop them. Until we reached Rivendell. I was badly wounded, got bitten by a warg and we had to stay in the elven city for a while. We had been there for two weeks and Thorin had decided to teach my sister in swordfighting. And then one thing led to another. And now it's impossible to imagine them being apart from each other. The time she was hostage in Thranduils kingdom was the worst for him. For all of us. But for him and me it was the worst that could've happen. I could've lost my sister, the only close family I have left. And he could've lost his one true love, the mother of his child, his unborn child. I can only pray that it's not getting any worse. I pray that the Company won't do anything rash."

* * *

**a bit shorter again, next chapter will have some more twists and turns again! I guess it might be up at the weekend! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Darkness covered them soon as the night fell over them. They knew it would only be a matter of time until Thranduil would arrive at the mountain.

"Hopefully he'll draw the dragons attention to him...", Kili grumbled and glanced at Legolas. "Sorry for that.", he added but Legolas simply waved him off. He knew those dwarves would never like his father or understand his father. He himself was nearly unable to understand his fathers actions. He had the feeling that his mind was poisoned by that little piece of jewel that was hidden somewhere deep down in the mountain. That Arkenstone. Legolas knew the story of King Thror turning mad because of that stone.  
He turned to look at Kate who was sitting at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the landscape. She stroked her belly absently. Many of the dwarves had been asleep for it was too long since they rested for a while. Fili, Kili, Legolas and Kate were the only ones not able to find any sleep. The brothers sat with their backs against the cold stone, polishing their blades while Fili stared into the darkness of the tunnel. Legolas sighed and stepped closer to Kate, kneeled down next to her.

"Maybe you should take some rest as well.", he said quietly and it was as if she snapped out of her daze and looked at him.  
"I can't sleep, Legolas.", she whispered and he saw tears filling her eyes.

"I know but the baby needs to rest. It won't rest as long as you don't."

She sighed and her eyes drifted over the sleeping dwarves. She watched Thorin who was laying at the back of the little cave, facing the wall. She could see his calm breathing and knew he was asleep. A slight smile curled her lips as a warmth filled her heart.

"Maybe you're right, Legolas", she whispered and tried hard to give him a smile. He got up and held his hand out. She grabbed it and got up as well.

"Go to him...something seems to trouble him just as much as it troubles you.", the elf whispered and his eyes glanced at Thorins sleeping figure but his calm breath had changed and it seemed as if he was dreaming something, he twitched slightly and mumbled strange words. Kate walked over to him, let herself sink down facing him. She saw the movement under his closed lids and his brow furrowing. He mumbled again, it sounded like he was talking in his own language, in Khuzdul but one word repeated over and over again. 'Forever...'

She placed her hand on his cheek, gently rubbed over his beard, placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pressed herself closer to him, melted in his body, wrapped her arm around him and like on instinct, still asleep, his arm found its way around her, pressing her even closer, snuggling his face in her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes, listened to the sound of his calming breath. Still curious what he was dreaming about she soon managed to drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

_"Please, pleeeeaaaase! Let me go with you!" _

_The little dwarfling followed his elder brother at a hurried pace. He was five years old, his brother was ten what counted still a very young child in dwarven years. __The elder one strode through the huge hall, a small sword at his waist. He was dressed in black pants, a darkblue tunic and small leather-boots. His younger brother was dressed in the same colors for the reason that he desperately wanted to be like his older brother._

_"No, not this time. I'm going to train with my new sword and I don't want to harm you.", the elder one said. __The little one finally catched up with him, grabbed at his sleeve and tugged at him._

_"Frerin, no!" He looked at his younger brother whose round, blue eyes watched him begging like a little dog that wants to grab a bone from the table._

_"Pleeeease! I will show you something if you take me with you! I just want to watch!", he begged._

_"What could you show me that's interesting to me?"_

_A smirk spread on Frerins face and he knew he had catched his brothers interest. _

_"I will show you when you finished training.", he replied. _

_Thorin huffed. "Yes and in the end you'll show me a dead lizard. I won't fall for that again!"_

_"It's a secret entrance!"_

_"A secret entrance? And where is it leading to?" _

_"Inside and outside the mountain."_

_Thorin sighed. "You have simply too much phantasy."_

_He turned away and left the mountain through the main gate. He knew little Frerin wouldn't leave the mountain alone and so he walked along the green meadow until he reached the training ground. __He pulled his sword and whirled around, tried to hit one of the straw dolls but he tripped over his own short legs. He landed on his backside with a thud. He grumbled, got up again and flashed at his boots. "You dumb pieces of leather!", he growled and looked back to focuse on one of the dolls again. __He raised his sword once more and rushed towards the doll, swung his sword and hit the doll right into the torso. A pleased smirk spread on his lips and he blew one strand of his thick black hair out of his face._

_"So short but yet so much strength" a loud and deep voice spoke up behind him and he saw his father approaching him. A smile on his face. Thorin held his small sword loosely in his hand. _

_"My boots are so annoying!" he grumbled and tapped the tip of his sword against the leather. _

_"They annoy you? How can boots annoy someone?"_

_"They don't fit! I'm always stumbling over my own feet!"_

_Thrain laughed out loud and stepped closer to his son. _

_"As soon as you're old enough your boots will be even heavier, covered with fur and steel. Maybe I should let you train how to walk, my son." _

_Thorin looked up angrily. "Stop teasing me, father! I am able to walk!"_

_"So stop complaining about your boots. Think like this: Your boots are part of your body. They can never be too big or too small, they can't prevent you from walking, they don't make you fall. You fall because your legs are still a bit too short for whirling around like a little whirlwind whenever you got a sword in your hands." _

_Thrain stroked his sons hair and winked at him. _

_"Anyway, where is your brother? He was looking forward to watch your training.", Thrain looked around. _

_Thorin lowered his eyes. "I forbid him to come.", he admitted sheepishly. Thrain raised a brow. "Forbid? Why that?"_

_"He would only distract me, I have to concentrate."_

_"Thorin! There is nothing more wonderful for your brother than watching his beloved older brother training with his sword! He adores you so much." _

_"I know...", he mumbled. _

_"Come on, inside and apologize to Frerin! And afterwards you'll take him with you." _

_Thorin grumbled, but followed his father into the mountain._

_"Where are we going?", Frerin asked while walking along his brother, out of the mountain and into the warm light of the day. _

_"Down to the river. We can play warriors and fight with branches if you like.", Thorin replied. _

_"Yeeees!", Frerin called happily but was nearly unable to keep up with him. His small hand grabbed the slightly bigger one of Thorin which was not that much bigger and he held on tight to it. __Thorin looked down at their hands and smiled. He loved his brother really much. He couldn't imagine a world without him, even if he was annoying sometimes._

_He picked up two branches they could use as swords. __Thorin threw one of the branches at him which he catched with both hands._

_"You're doing good, and someday you'll be able to catch a sword like this. Only with one hand.", Thorin said with an acknowledging look. Frerin smiled from one ear to the other. __They began to circle around each other until Frerin leaped forward and hit Thorins branch._

_"Not bad, little brother.", he said and whirled around, hit Frerins branch and sent it flying through the air until it dropped into the river. _

_"Nooo! Not again!", Frerin called and sank spitefully to the ground. He crossed his arms and legs and sulked. _

_"That's not what you should do on the battlefield.", Thorin laughed and shoved his little brother so he fell over on his back. _

_The little one pushed his foot between Thorins legs and let him drip and fall to the ground as well. _

_"That was unfair! Just you wait, dwarf!", he called playfully and began to tickle his brother. _

_"No, no! P-p-please no! Stop! St-stop! You are...no! You're a dwarf as well!", the little one managed to call out still chuckling. _

_They rolled along the shoreline, laughed happily and scrambled with each other. __As they broke away, they rolled down on their backs, trying to catch breath again. Frerin looked at his brother._

_"Thorin?"_

_"Mmmh?"_

_"You're my best friend ever. The best brother." _

_Thorin looked at him, a smile on his lips. "You, too, Frerin." _

_"And we'll always be together, right?"_

_Thorin took his younger brothers hand, squeezed it gently. _

_"Forever..."_

* * *

He jolted awake with a start. His breathing came fast and his eyes were searching in the dark. Kate looked up at him so did Kili and Fili.

"Thorin? What's wrong?" she asked and tried to calm him down by pulling him into her arms again. He slowly calmed down again.

"I was so blind. So blind...", he mumbled. It seemed as if he was still in some kind of sleepy state but Kate saw a new determination in his eyes. They were glowing brighter than ever before though she also saw he must have cried a little in his sleep for she was aware of those wet lines on his cheeks.

"What do you mean you've been blind?", she whispered. Now the rest of the Company was awake as well.  
"What happend?", Dwalin asked concerned. Thorin looked up at his men, his eyes rested on Kate again.

"I know a way inside..."

She frowned. "We already have a way inside...and it's leading directly to the dragon."

"No...I mean...there's another way in." he replied causing Balin and Dwalin to look up.  
"Laddie, there is only this way. The main gate is closed." Balin said quietly, uncertain if their leader was on the edge of becoming mad somehow.

"Thorin, what way are you talking about?", Kate asked again. He got up, pulled Kate with him. They walked closer to the edge of the cliff. The moon was still high in the sky. The Company followed them.

Thorin gestured down into the direction of the main gate. "Down there...only a few feet from the right of the main gate. Hidden with a boulder, there was a door. A wooden door. The gate may be sealed but there had been only three in Erebor who knew about this. Frerin showed it to me once we were dwarflings. And then there was my father, he once saw us slipping out of the mountain through that entrance but he never closed it. So...they are both...both...dead. I'm the only one left to know about that entrance and I forgot about it all those years. Until I had that...dream tonight. I remember...Frerin said we would always be together...I'm certain he made me dream tonight for I hadn't dreamed for a long long time. He's still there...my brother he's still with me...somehow." His voice faded, tearstained. Kate pulled him into her arms, stroked his hair, placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"We will go seek that entrance with the first light of day, alright?" she whispered, turned to look at the Company who watched in silent agreement.

Thorin slowly nodded, buried his face in the crook of her neck and cried while the images of his brother circled through his mind. His younger brother who had died in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you like it! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Yey, finally a new chapter! **

**Like always, I'd love to read what you think! I know that the age difference between Thorin & Dwalin is 26 years but I changed that a bit, hope you like it anyway! :)**

**It'll be quite emotional again! **

* * *

„And who should go to the main gate?", Dwalin asked and watched Thorin questioningly. Thorins eyes drifted along his Company and he was aware that it was too dangerous to take them all into the mountain.

"Dwalin, Nori, Gloin and Legolas...you will come with me. The rest of you stays up here."

"No! I will go with you!" Fili called out and stepped forward.

"Not without me!", Kili added and stepped next to his brother. Thorin watched his nephews and he knew he couldn't stop them. What if they die in there? He would never forgive himself if he puts them more on danger than he already did by taking them on this quest at all.

"I will go as well..."

He closed his eyes for a second, knew that she would say this. He turned around, watched her angelic face. He lowered his gaze to her belly which was slightly curved already.  
"I can't allow you that, Kate.", he replied.

"You teached me how to fight so I can protect my sister! I protected her from that strange creature in the Misty Mountains and I won't stop protecting her now! She is inside with that filthy dragon and I will go with you and rescue my sister!"

"But our child...", he began but she stepped closer, pulled him into her arms.

"Nothing will harm our child, Thorin. He is strong and had to go through so many tough times in his early weeks."

He looked at her in surprise. "He?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "I just feel it somehow...", she whispered and kissed him deeply.

He thought about it, but he also knew there was no way for him to change her mind. He sighed heavily.  
"Fine...", he turned around to look at his Company again and added: "Dwalin, Nori, Gloin, Kili, Fili, Legolas, Bilbo and..Kate...you'll come with me. The rest stays up here. You will be safe and if Thranduil arrives, please stay up here! Don't go blindly into a battle, do you understand? If neccessary, hide in the tunnel!"

Upon hearing that he should go down with them as well, Bilbo felt a wave of sickness washing over him.

"Why me?", he asked anxiously.  
Thorin turned to look at him. "Because you are the smallest, and you're able to move silently. We need you inside to look for Lindsey as well!"

Bilbo looked at Kate and she gave him an encouraging smile. He could not say 'no' to her.  
And so they said goodbye to the rest of the Company and began to climb down into the valley at the first light of the day.

* * *

"Hungry, my little prisoners?" Smaug called through the halls of Erebor. Lindsey flinched, afraid that the dragon might come to them again. That he might have changed his mind and that he would eat her or Thrain.

"Don't worry, my dear. He won't harm us. Even if he would be hungry..."

"How can you be so sure about that?", she asked with a shaky voice as she was aware of the slight vibration of the ground already.

"We don't have enough meat to sate a dragon...", he tried to comfort her but it was not very helpful at all.

Suddenly she screamed as the head of the dragon appeared through the big iron door.  
"Goat meat. Not fresh, but that's all I got for you. Eat, for there won't be anything else!", he growled right after he had thrown them some old pieces of meat into their cells.

"I won't eat that! I might die if I eat that old meat!", she angrily cried out.

Smaug laughed and brought his razorsharp teeth close to her cell. "Eat...or die, little one!"

He turned around, wanted to leave the cell-room but Lindsey shouted: "Why do you keep us as hostage?"

He looked at her again. "So I can get what I need!"

"And what's that?"

It seemed as if he would give her a smirk as he hissed: "A newborn bastard!"

Her eyes widened. "You won't get the chance to harm my sister and don't call her child a bastard!"

Now the dragon laughed loudly, louder than ever before. "What would you call a half dwarf-half Men? I have to say half elf-half Men would be more powerful but the one of your sister and that...dwarf king...is as good as every other bastard."

"For what?", she cried out but he turned away from her. He left her with these information behind.  
Thrain clutched his fingers around the iron bars again.

"Lindsey...calm down."

"How should I calm down?! That beast wants to harm my sister! Her child! Your grandchild!"

He lowered his gaze, seemed to think hard. Suddenly she had to chuckle quietly while she watched him.

"What's so funny?", he asked confused.

"Thorin looks exactly the same sometimes when he's thinking about tough decisions...", she explained still chuckling.

He smiled slightly.

"Do you know what Smaug means? What does he want from the child?", she asked. Thrain began to pace up and down his cell, hands behind his back. Once again she had to think about Thorin, but she kept silent. Suddenly he stopped.

"He said that a half elf-half Men child would be more powerful, but that this one is good enough as well. Oh no...", he mumbled.

"What? What's the matter?"

He looked at her, tried to find the right words. "He needs this child because he has to eat it. Absorb its flesh, its bones, its blood. He wants to become immortal,"

* * *

"He moved! Smaug moves! What does that mean?", Bilbo asked frightened as they felt the vibration before. They had come close to the main gate and jumped behind a boulder just in case the dragon might break out of the mountain. They all held their breath and listened. Thorin was holding Kates hand.

"Maybe he just changed his sleeping position. I doubt that he recognized us.", Dwalin replied.

"I can only agree to that.", Legolas added. Thorin looked at the elf and somehow he trusted him in that case. He nodded and they left their hiding spot. Slowly and carefully they sneaked closer to the main gate.

"And where is that door?", Kili asked and searched along the mountainside with his eyes.

"It was here...somewhere. It has to be here..it has to...", he mumbled. Kate watched the mountainside. Where would she put a second secret entrance if she would be a dwarf queen. Her gaze drifted higher, and she watched the two massive dwarf-statues with axes of stone in their hands. They stood on both sides of the main entrance. She looked up at them for quite a while, studies every detail. As Fili placed a hand on her shoulder she flinched heavily.

"Everything alright?", he asked concerned. She watched him for a moment with a confused look on her face and was aware that the rest of them was looking at her as well. As if they had asked her something before and were still waiting for an answer.  
She let her gaze drift along each of them, stopped at Thorin until she lifted her eyes again up to the statues. Something was not quite right with them. First thing she noticed was that they were not damaged despite all the damage Smaug had left behind in that area. Second thing were the axes. They seemed so strange. During her travel with those dwarves she had the chance to watch them using their axes in battle of in prepare of a battle.

"Dwalin, Nori, Gloin...", she looked at those three and they stepped closer to her.

"Yes?", Gloin said a bit uncertain.

"Would you please take the same position as these two statues? Just your bodies?"

They all looked up towards the statues and the three of them took the same body-posture.

"And now?", Nori asked slightly confused.

She looked at Thorin, he seemed not to understand just like everyone of them. Though she was not that certain about Legolas for he gave her a slight smile as if he would be satisfied with her way of combination.

"Now draw your axes and just act as if you prepare for a battle. Just take them in your hands, don't change your posture.", she explained.

They exchanged confused looks but did what she told them. As they stood like the statues Kate gestured them to look up at them. "You stay like this, and the rest of you look up at the statues and then you take a close look at the axes."

They all looked between the statues and the three dwarves. It took them a while.

"Kate...you're the most beautiful and smartest woman I know.", Thorin suddenly called out. She gave him a smile as he pulled her up in his arms, kissed her tenderly as he put her down again.

"I remember...I know it...", he whispered with his lips still close to hers.

"Now let us hope that it's still intact", she said and she was aware that he was nervous. He turned around to look at the rest of them.

"Follow me.", he ordered and they made their way closer to the statue on the right. His eyes followed the handle of the stone-axe. And there it was, hidden in an alcove behind the statue they saw something that looked like a door.

"Is this the door?", Kili whispered. Thorin looked like frozen as his eyes were glued to the door. All the memories of Frerin and him came flooding back, passed before his mind's eye.

Slowly he nodded. "Yes..yes, that is the entrance..", he whispered and grabbed Kate's hand.

"And you do not have to open it by light and strange constellations?", asked Gloin and Thorin had to laugh.

"No, this is a normal door. But now I ask you again: Are you all ready to go in there? There is virtually no protection if Smaug discovers us."

"We're ready...are you?", Dwalin cried out and all nodded in agreement though Bilbo was somewhat reluctant.

"We need a plan.", Legolas added.

Thorin looked at him. "You mean we should split up?"

The elf nodded. "It would not be wise if we go bundled into the treasury."

"He's right, Thorin.", Gloin pointed out.

The king nodded. "Well...Fili, Kili, Bilbo you seek from the upper halls where the paths are intact. Maybe Lindsey had managed to escape unnoticed from the treasury and hides on the upper floors."

The three nodded.

"Gloin, Nori, Legolas...you come with me into the treasury. Kate, you stay with Dwalin. You inspect the throne room and all rooms that are accessible."

After the plan was set, he took another deep breath, stepped into the alcove and pressed against the door. She swung open inside surprisingly light. Thorin had expected that it might be shut or harder to open after all these years.

"Quiet now...this tunnel is short and leads directly into the throne room.", he whispered, took Kate's hand and walked with her into his kingdom.

* * *

The throne room was still as impressive as Thorin had in memory from his childhood and youth. Dwalin was also amazed at how beautiful it was, despite the partial destruction. The throne was still intact, undamaged and majestic.

Thorin turned to Kate. "Stay with Dwalin all the time, promise me."

"I promise. And please take care of yourself, Thorin. Don't do anything stupid. We need you," she stroked her belly and he smiled, his hand also on her belly. He kissed her tenderly.

"Nothing will harm me. And now go. Split up! And be quiet," he turned around.

She watched how the man she loved walked into the direction of the treasury with his three companions while the other three walked up towards the throne and further to the stairs behind it. Dwalin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, let's take a look over here. There is the blacksmith," he suggested softly and she followed him quietly.

"I have worked in such a forge as well for a time. Believe it or not but I met Thorin in a forge the first time up in the Iron Hills. He arrived with his family and the lost dwarves of Erebor. His grandfather wanted that he learned to produce his own weapons instead of letting them produce. He was 25, I was a little younger than he, just 17 but we have seen each other and we knew we liked each other. Though I was a bit nervous in the first weeks, after all, he was the Prince of Erebor. But you know what he did?"

Kate had sat down on a bench and listened to him. She felt herself relaxing a little. "No, what did he do?", she asked curiously.

Dwalin smiled. "He had noticed that I treated him like he was something better than any one of us. Actually, he was placed higher, but he did not like to be treated like this, even not at this time, that time in which he lost his home. So one day he thus came casually to the smithy, dressed like a real blacksmith, not a royal one. He took a hammer and stood on a bench and announced loudly 'I hereby declare Dwalin, Son of Fundin, to my best friend! May this friendship last a lifetime!'...And we've been through so many dangerous times up to this point, he is still my best friend, after all these years. And I'm not about to start to let him down now. I will follow him, wherever...no matter where...", his voice trailed off. She looked at him.

"Yes, you're going to follow him to a good life! A life in which he is king under the mountain! With his child, his nephews and with me. Fili with my sister. And we will all live here in peace and prosperity together. And it is this life you will follow him into and nowhere else!"

He looked at her, nodded slowly and stepped closer. "You're the best thing that could have happen to him. And I'm proud to be able to say that I was there as you have fallen in love with each other. Initially I had really believed you would one day tear off each other's heads..."

She chuckled quietly. "Yes...yes, we had our difficulties in the beginning."

"Now that we have at least some time to talk...just you and me...will you tell me how it happened?"

"You mean why I did fall in love with him?"

"Yes...do not take me wrong, I think it's really great! Only what exactly happend in Rivendell?"

"Well, he...", she began but a loud growl interrupted her. She jumped up, looked towards the door. Dwalin drew his axe and stood protectively in front of her. "Stay behind me, Kate."

Slowly they moved towards the throne room again. They saw Fili, Kili and Bilbo on the top of the stairs. They looked scared down towards the treasury. Also Kate and Dwalin had directed their gaze in that direction. She felt her heart bumping wildly.

"LEGOLAS! Shoot!"

Her eyes widened when she heard Thorins panicked voice. Her hand clutched at Dwalins arm. He looked at her, pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing here? Do you think you can take me by surprise? NEVER!" A flicker came from the treasury and Kate wanted to cry but she managed to hold it back. The ground was shaking, and when she saw the dragon for the first time he broke out of the treasury, turned around. His eyes fell on the trio on the stairs. He sent a stream of fire in their direction but they jumped out of the way in time.

"WHERE is she? I can smell it, I can taste it!", the dragon roared.

"You will not get her! Only over my dead body!", Thorin roared, jumped out of the treasury, rammed his sword into the dragon's snout. He shook him off, threw him back into the treasury where arrows came flying out.  
All of a sudden Smaug turned towards the main gate. He let out a furious scream and ran to it, he broke through with full force and swung up into the air.

"Thorin!", Kate called and urged Dwalin to let her go. He let go of her, they both ran towards the treasury. Als the other three climbed down. She saw Gloin and Nori helping Thorin back on his feet. The fur of his coat was slightly singed but otherwise it seemed as if he had no injuries. He saw Kate, ran up to her. "This is madness! She is not in the treasury!"

"She's also not upstairs!", Fili cried desperately.

"Not even in the forge!", Dwalin pointed out. Thorin was about to say something but the roar of the dragon came closer again.

"Go! Run! Hide!", Thorin cried, grabbed Kate's hand and ran, followed by Dwalin and the rest in the nearest passage.

"Where to? Thorin, where shall we go? We won't get out of here alive!", Gloin called. The dragon had already entered the mountain again, brought parts to collapse. Suddenly a part of the ceiling fell down, Kate and Thorin were separated from the rest of the group.

"NO!", he yelled desperately as he realized that his nephews, his best friend, his faithful companions and Legolas were on the side which they had no chance to hide before Smaug.

"We can't go back, Thorin. Where does that path leads us?", she asked.

He looked around, tried to remember. "I don't know, Kate. It's too long ago...but I'm certain there will be a room to hide. I hope the others will get back up to the tunnel in the treasury."

He took her hand and they ran down the hallway. They stormed into the room down the hall, closed the great iron door, leaned back against it, breathing heavily.

"Who's there?" They suddenly heard a voice calling from one of the cells.

"Lindsey?", Kate cried and felt a sudden wave of joy washing through her body.

"KATE!", the young girl cried and Kate went to the cell. When she saw her little sister she wept with relief. She reached through the bars, grabbed her hand.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

Kate looked at Thorin, gestured him to come to her. He stepped closer.

"Thorin, you are here? Who else is in the mountain?"

"Lindsey...", he began, but she cut him off. She did not think about who was sitting in the opposite cell, perfectly quiet in the dark with tears in his eyes as he saw his son with this beautiful woman at his side.

"Thorin, I need to know what happened, please!", she said.

He sighed. "We have been looking for you..."

"Who's we?"  
"Dwalin, Nori, Gloin, Bilbo, Legolas, Kili, Fili ... and both of us."

"Fili is here? Where is he? Why are you not together? The dragon saw you, right? Why was he so angry?"

"Lindsey, calm down. Fili's fine. I'm certain the others have also found a place to hide."

The girl slowly slid to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

"He wants you! He wants your baby!", she sobbed.

Kate looked at Thorin. "What?", she asked and turned to look at Lindsey again.

"He wants to be immortal! That, he needs your child!"

"I don't understand...", Kate muttered, turned to Thorin who took her in his arms, pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Lindsey was still sobbing. Thorin saw that the lock of her cell was covered with a spell.

"Where is Gandalf when you need him?", he muttered.

Kate also slumped to the floor. She was tired and exhausted. Leaning with her back against the cold iron bars, she looked along the row of cells. Something was strange. All cell doors were open except Lindseys and the one on the opposite. It seemes as if it was sealed with the same spell. She frowned, tried to make out someone or something in the dark cell. She noticed as Thorin went to the entrance, pressed his ear against the cold iron, trying to hear something. Kate slowly got up and walked to the opposite cell.

Suddenly she saw an elderly, gray-haired dwarf stepping a little closer. She froze as she looked at him. As he stood with only one eye, long gray hair and beard and those tattered clothes. Hands behind the back, his gaze warm and curious. She looked at Thorin who was staring at the door in the same position.

"Thorin...", she whispered. He turned to her, looked irritated as she stared into the cell.

"Kate? What's going on?"

She did not reply, he walked slowly toward her. She took his hand.

"What's wrong?", he whispered. His eyes fell into the cell and it was like a slap in the face with full force.

Tears gathered in his eyes, his jaw dropped open. He stepped closer to the iron-bars, in disbelief.

"Father?", he whispered.

Thrain stepped even closer, reached through the bars, took his son's hand and squeezed it gently. A tear ran down his cheek and Thorin could not hold it back any longer as well.

Thrain pulled him even closer to the bars, leaned his forehead against them and Thorin did the same. Amidst all the danger they stood there forehead to forehead, in spite of the bars between them.

"Father...how...how is that possible...", Thorin murmured.

Thrain gently stroked his son's hair.

"Oh, my son...I'm so proud of you."

* * *

**took me a little longer to update but now it's done :-D **

**Hope you like it! :) **


	42. Chapter 42

**This will be a quite emotional chapter and I apologize for that cruel cliffhanger at the end of this chapter! **

**/**

"Father...I don't understand..." Thorin was still too confused, too perplex to form a full sentence. Thrain stepped away from him, his eye drifted to Kate and his lips formed a warm smile. She returned that smile as he reached for her hand, gently stroked the back of it with his thumb.  
"You will, Thorin, you will understand. We'll have enough time to talk.", Thrain said before he turned to look at Kate again and added: "As you may know, my dear, I'm Thrain, son of Thror and father of Thorin. You must be Kate."

She nodded and her eyes drifted from Thrain to Thorin and back again.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you", she replied. He gazed down on her, his smile grew even more as he saw her slightly grown belly.  
"And this will be my grandchild..." his voice trailed off, too amazed that he would die someday with the knowledge that there would be another heir to the throne after Thorin.

A sudden bang shook the ground, Thrain stumbled backwards but Thorin managed to grab his wrist to prevent him from falling.  
"Kate? What was that?" Lindsey asked frightened. Kate approached her cell, took her hand.  
"Maybe another part of the ceiling broke down..."  
"What if Fili...or any of the others got smashed?" Lindsey sobbed. Kate felt helpless, she sank down to the ground. Thorin turned to look at her.

"Kate?"  
She looked at him, reassured him that she was alright, but tired.  
"Father, we have to get you out of here..." he turned to Thrain again. The elder dwarf stepped closer to the bars.  
"There's only one way to break this spell, you do know that, son"  
Thorin nodded slowly but it seemed to him that it would be impossible now that he'd seen the dragon with his own eyes.

"And how? How will this spell break?", Kate asked and looked at Thrain.  
"The only way to break a dragon spell is to break the dragon. To kill the dragon.", the elder dwarf replied and Kate felt her heart sinking. She knew it was impossible for them to kill Smaug without any help. But who would come and help them? Who might be able to kill Smaug? The elves? The people from Laketown? Gandalf? Where was he? He had told her that they would meet again in the end. For this was the end. At least she thought it was. Could it become even more miserable?

* * *

"Fili? Fili, where are you?" Kili searched frantically for his brother but he was nowhere to be seen. Fear crept up in the young princes heart. The roar of the dragon echoed through the halls. Dwalin turned to look back at Kili and the others. Bilbo shivered with his back pressed against the wall trying to hide in the shadow.

"Where is your brother?" Dwalin called and Nori started to search for the young prince in the debris of the collapsed ceiling.  
Gloin and Kili did the same. "I think I can see him!", Gloin called and pushed a chunk of marble away. And there they could see him, covered in blood and unconscious.  
"Fili!" Kili called. He was on the edge of his nerves and grabbed his brother's hand, but Fili didn't move.

"Stand aside, lad!", Dwalin said. He grabbed Fili, lifted him gently out of the debris. He turned around and the roaring of the dragon was gone.  
"We need to get him out of here!" Kili called and pushed Legolas aside to reach Dwalin.

"The dragon is quiet, but I do not know if he is just hiding or if he has left the mountain again." the young elf replied calmly.  
"If we stay here, we're also caught in a trap! And Fili is seriously injured! If we do not bring him to Oin he might die!" Kili growled and his eyes were teary-wet but he managed to hold them back.  
"Bilbo! You got that ring with you?" Dwalin asked and Bilbo nodded slowly. "Alright, put it on and go take a look if Smaug is somewhere inside the mountain"

Bilbo took a deep breath, put his ring on and made his way closer towards the throne room again. Smaug was nowhere to be seen. He sneaked closer to the treasury and listened if the dragon was breathing somewhere hiding under the gold but the treasury was also empty. He ran back into the hallway, put the ring off and gestured them to follow him quickly. The dwarves and the elf followed Bilbo. They ran up the stairway leading to the Hidden Entrance. They entered the tunnel, with Dwalin at the front still holding Fili in his arms. The prince was still unconscious and his wounds were still bleeding.

Soon they reached the platform were the rest of the Company was still waiting for them. As they saw that Fili was injured their hearts began to sink.  
"Let me take a look!" Oin called and Dwalin placed Fili on the soft patch of grass. He stepped aside and Oin began inspecting the young princes wounds. He had a lot of bruises and small cuts on his face. A laceration on his forehead was bleeding a lot.  
"My bag! Bring me my bag!" Oin ordered and Bofur brought him his belongings.

"Take this cream and these herbals and mix it!" he told Bofur while he took a cloth and some water to clean the wound and stop the bleeding.  
"Here you go" Bofur handed him the herbal cream and Oin gently rubbed it onto the cut. He bandaged it and began to do the same with the cut on Filis shoulder.

Balin turned to look at his brother. "Where are Kate and Thorin?" he asked and it was by now that the rest of them were aware that they were missing.  
"The ceiling broke and separated us. But I've heard Thorin calling. They are alive but trapped. Where is Smaug?" Dwalin explained.  
"He flew away and I guess he headed to Laketown. May Mahal protect those people", Balin replied.

"We have to go and find Thorin and Kate! Lindsey is also still missing!" Ori cried out but Legolas placed a hand on the young dwarves shoulder.  
"We can't go inside again. Not now, we should wait it Smaug comes back. I'm certain Laketown has able fighters to bring him down." the elf said and turned his gaze towards the horizon. He knew his father would arrive soon. It was just a matter of time until a new battle would start. The sun was already gone and Smaug was still not back again.

"Maybe they killed him?" Bofur said.  
"False hope is worse than fear. We should at least wait a few more hours." Legolas replied. They agreed.

Kili laid down next to his brother who was still passed out. The younger one took his brothers hand, placed his head close to his face.  
"Please, Fili...wake up. I need you. Lindsey needs you..." he whispered and a single tear rolled down his cheek. The Company sat around them, watched the brothers with concern.

Suddenly Kili was aware that something was wrong. He lifted his head, watched his brothers face. His eyes drifted to his chest.

"Fili? FILI!" he shook his brother violently. Oin jumped to his feet and approached Fili.

"DO something!" Kili cried as he was aware that his brother wasn't breathing anymore. Tears ran down his face while he watched Oin pumping on his brothers chest, trying to reanimte him.

"Please...Fili! No...please, wake up! You can't go! You can't leave me now!" Kili cried out and broke down into Balins arms.

* * *

**oh Mahal, I know that's a cruel cliffhanger and gosh am crying so hard xD Don't worry I try to update as soon as possible! Maybe even tomorrow :) **


	43. Chapter 43

"Kate..." Lindsey whispered, her eyes somehow lifeless. Kate crawled closer to reach for her sister's hand.  
"What's wrong? You look miserable...do you feel sick?" she asked concerned. She saw tears streaming down the young ones face. Suddenly Lindseys eyes narrowed.

"You will not leave me! Do you hear me? _You _will _not_ leave me! Fight! _Fight!_" she cried out as if she was talking to someone who was not even there.

Kate exchanged a look with Thorin. He was alarmed, something was not right. He stepped closer to Lindseys cell.  
"Lin? What's wrong? Who are you talking to?" he asked calmly. She looked up at him, pain clearly visible in her blue eyes.  
"Fili...he has to wake up. He can't give up! He has to fight...he's a fighter!"  
"You—you talk to Fili?" Thorin asked in disbelief. Kate was highly concerned now, afraid that her sister might turn insane.  
"Is he injured?" Thorin asked again. Lindsey nodded slowly, tears still streaming.

"Thorin...come here for a moment" Thrain said and Thorin turned to look at his father. This was all simply too much for him. He found his father again, he was in Erebor the whole time since he was missing. He thought Thrain was dead, captured by Azog for the pale Orc had told him such a thing back at their meeting at the Misty Mountains.

Azog. Where was he? Would he come to Erebor as well? Would he have to fight against him once more? And Thranduil, would he ally with him in case Azog would attack with his army of orcs? At least Legolas was on their side. Maybe he could try talk to his father, to change his mind.  
Thorin reached Thrains cell.

"I wish I would still have my ring—" the elder dwarf said holding his left hand up. Thorin saw that his fathers ring was missing.  
"Who took it from you?" Thorin asked more in a whisper. He knew that his fathers ring might have the power to break the dragons spell somehow for it was one of the nine dwarven rings of power.

"I was captured and tortured in Dol Guldur by a necromancer—" Thrain started to explain.  
Thorin frowned. "Necromancer?"  
"To make it short, it was Sauron himself. The Dark Lord—he captured me and tortured me. Gandalf found me after I managed to escape. I was on the edge of death, that's why I gave him the map and the key. But it seems fate wanted me to live. I travelled on, remembered that little entrance at the Main Gate. I know Frerin used it a lot to sneak out of the mountain to watch your fighting—" his voice trailed off as he saw his sons sadness.

"These memories haunted my dreams the past days and that was the reason why I remembered that entrance as well" Thorin whispered. Thrain simply nodded, uncertain what to say to comfort his son.

They fell silent while Lindseys sobbing was the only sound breaking through that silence. Thorin took his fathers hand, squeezed it gently and began to pray for his nephew.

* * *

"Come on, laddie. Come on..." Oin mumbled while he pushed Filis chest over and over again. Sweat was running down his face and Kilis cries filled the air.

_'You will not leave me! Do you hear me? You will not leave me! Fight! Fight!'_

_'This is not your time, son. Your place is in the world of the living. Go, go and make me proud, Fili. You cannot leave your brother. There will never be a Kili without Fili. Tell him that I love him just as I love you—'_

With a sudden gasp the young prince opened his eyes, tried to catch breath. His breathing came hard but he was alive.  
"You came back...Fili, you came back!" Kili cried out and dropped down next to his older brother. He took his hand, squeezed it gently. Fili seemed to be confused what this was all about. He was asleep, or not? He had heard Lindseys voice telling him to fight, to not leave her alone. And he saw his father, his father had placed a hand on his shoulder, told him to turn around. To go back to the living world.

"Was I dead?" he mumbled and looked up at his brother.

"That doesn't matter, Fili! You're awake again—" Kili replied with a relieved smile on his lips. Fili reached for his brothers neck and pulled him gently down so their foreheads touched. They looked at each other. "I've seen our father, Kili. He spoke to me. He told me to turn around. To go back—"

Kili frowned but smiled slightly.  
"He said—he said he loves you" Fili added and placed a kiss on his brothers forehead.

Bofur cheered quietly as he patted Oins back. "Good work, my friend!"  
Oin simply smiled, relieved that he managed to bring the young prince back to live. Now they had to concentrate on finding Kate, Lindsey and Thorin.

Legolas knelt down next to Fili, gave him some water. "You have seen a place no living man can talk about. You came back from the world of the souls. You are blessed, prince Fili" the elf whispered so only the two brothers could hear it.

"What does that mean?" Kili asked confused but before Legolas could reply the air was filled by a loud roaring sound. Loud and painful before it stopped so suddenly like it came.

They all exchanged worried looks, stepped closer to the edge to take a look towards the horizon in expectation of Smaugs return.

He would never return again.

* * *

Kate was still holding her sisters hand while Thorin stood with his father. Her other hand gently stroked her little grown belly.

_'You will be the strongest of all for you have survived more than any man before in your age', _she silently talked to her son. The feeling that this baby would be a boy was so strong she would never doubt it. And since Thorin knew about that feeling of hers she knew that he had already made his choice of a name for his son. A smile curled her lips while she watched him whispering with his father. They were so much alike in their appearance. A sudden flickering light caught her attention. She looked up to the cell-lock just to see it unsealed.

"Lindsey? Come on, get up!" she said and got up so did her sister. With trembling hands Kate reached for the lock and pushed the handle down. With a creak the cell door swung open and the sister embraced tightly.

They turned to see that also Thrains cell was unsealed again and Thorin opened the door. Slowly the elder dwarf stepped out of his cell. He was agile for his age and the torture he'd been through.

After a long stunned silence in which they were all aware of what that meant, that Smaug seemed to be truly defeated somehow, the two dwarves stepped closer.

Lindsey and Kate exchanged a happy look as they watched them.

And after nearly a hundred years father and son finally embraced each other tightly.

* * *

**Not that long again! Next one will be much longer :) **

**Hope you liked it and hey...you all know me...I'd NEVER kill any dwarf of the Company especially not the Line of Durin! :-D **


	44. Chapter 44

**Alright, I had other plans for this chapter but I thought it would be better to make this more a filler one with mainly reuniting etc and a little cliffhanger ;) **

**Might be pretty boring but I promise the next one will be an emotional rollercoaster again! **

* * *

The Company was still waiting for Smaugs return.

"I'm certain some good archers may have killed him" Legolas said after a while. His eyes were fixed on the horizon.

"He flew towards Laketown" Bofur mumbled. Legolas knew a very good archer living in that city. Bard, the Bowman. The only possible reason why Smaug had been gone for such a long time could only mean Bard had killed him. At least, he hoped so.

"Smaug may be dead,but they might think we're dead as well. They'll come to take their proportion of the gold" Balin replied thoughtfully.

"And we have to go and find Thorin and the girls!" Ori called concerned causing all of them to nod in agreement.

"I'll stay here! I'm going to warn you if anyone gets close to the mountain" Legolas said while Dwalin helped Fili up on his feet. The young prince was still a bit tired amd his knees were shaking slightly but all he wanted to do was find his beloved girl. Kili backed him and the dwarves and Bilbo entered the tunnel.

As they reached the treasury, all of the dwarves were awestruck again as they saw those mountains of gold, jeweles and other precious metals.

"Bilbo! You and Ori stay here so if Legolas calls for help you'll be the one warning us!" Dwalin commanded. The two of them agreed and positioned themselves close to the tunnel entrance.

"The rest follows me. We know where they are, we just have to get rid of the rocks and marble that's blocking the way!" he added and the Company followed Dwalin into the throne hall and moved on until they reached the hallway leading to the cell blocks. Balin recognized the hallway.

"That's leading to the cell blocks. I'm certain they're hiding there. Maybe Lindsey managed to hide in one of the cells as well!" Balin said and looked back to Fili. He could see the eyes of the prince lit up.

"THORIN!" Kili called out in hope his uncle was still alive and not smashed from the ceiling and hopefully could hear him wherever he might be.

Dwalin already began to push rocks aside. He gestured them to help and soon all were working to unblock the way, except Fili who was sitting with his back leaned against the wall trying to get his strength back.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kate suddenly said and listened carefully.

"Hear what?" Thorin asked but she gestured him to be silent. She went to the iron door and opened it. And there they could hear it. Rumbling sounds down the hallway.

"_Hello?"_ Lindsey called and they listened intentely again. The rumbling stopped.

"_Lindsey?!" _a voice called and relief showed up on the young ones face as she recognized Filis voice.

"They're here! They'll rescue us!" she cried out and hugged Kate.

Kate looked back at Thorin, smiled at him. He could feel the hand of his father gently pushing him foward. Thorin looked at him and Thrain whispered, "Go to her. She needs you"

Thorin patted his fathers shoulder and walked up to Kate, pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips on her hair.  
"Everything will be alright" he whispered and captured her lips in a long, loving, meaningful kiss.

"What about Thranduil?" she mumbled but he sealed her mouth once more. His hand gently stroked her belly before he replied, "We'll be able to fight if necessary. He will not get near that mountain. He will never lay hand on you again And he'll never get any gold or the Arkenstone. If that stone still exists, and we find it—I will destroy it"

Lindsey left the room, too impatient to wait any longer.

Kate took Thorins hand and turned to look at Thrain. Without hesitation she grabbed his left hand with her right one. The two dwarves seemed to be puzzled but Thrain stepped closer to her. Her eyes drifted from Thorin to Thrain and the three of them left the cell block to follow Lindsey until they reached the broken ceiling.

* * *

"Fili!"

"Lindsey!"

The two young ones called while more and more of the debris was pulled aside.

"Is Thorin with you, lass? And Kate?" Dwalin called. There was a short silence before she replied, "Y—yes, they're here with me!"

Soon they created a small gap and they could see Lindsey on the other side. She tried to climb through but the gap was not big enough yet. Dwalin grew impatient and began to pull more and more rocks aside with growing ferocity. Finally the gap was big enough and he held his hand out to help the young girl through.

As soon as she was with them again she cried out and let herself sink into Filis arms. They both cried of happiness and relief, placed loving kisses on their lips.

"You're alive, my love!" she whispered and he nodded.

"I'd never leave you. Just like Balin once said: The Line of Durin would not be so easily broken" he replied and kissed her again, pulled her into his embrace. Suddenly he recognized that the others looked stunned at the three figures now with them as well. He could see his uncle, Kate and an older dwarf he'd never seen before.

Lindsey turned around and smiled.

"King Thrain?" Balin was the first to find his voice again.

"Not king anymore. That title belongs to my son now" Thrain replied proudly.

"How is this even possible?" Gloin mumbled.

Dwalin pulled Thorin into his arms, embraced him tightly. "Am so glad you're alive!" he said and Thorin patted his friends back. As they broke apart, Dwalin also hugged Kate.

Thrain stepped closer to Kili, his eye scanned his face and suddenly he said, "You look like your mother, Kili"

Kilis eyes dwelled with tears as he realized that this was his grandfather whom he thought would be dead for a long time now. He was unable to speak, simply embraced him and Fili stepped closer to them as well. Thrain grabbed his oldest grandsons hand and pulled him closer as well.

Thorin and Kate exchanged a happy glance with each other.

* * *

Another week passed by and the Company had begun to block the main entrance again so no enemie could enter the mountain from that side.

"How is that possible that your father is still not here?" Thorin asked Legolas one day while they stood outside up on the mountain in front of the tunnel entrance.

"I have a bad feeling he might ally with the Men from Laketown. If they create an army against us, a battle will be unevitable" the elf looked into the sapphire eyes of the dwarf king.

"Do you think the message you've sent to the Iron Hills arrived in time? Do you think Dain will be with us before they come?" Thorin asked quietly but highly concerned. Legolas nodded with a determined look on his face.

Thrain joined them, placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "Thorin, there is something we have to discuss"

"What is it, father?"

Thrains eye drifted to Legolas, the elf understood that should be a private talk and so he vanished into the mountain again. As soon as he was gone, Thrain turned to look at Thorin again.

"There is not much time left, Thorin" he began and could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Time? For what?"

"Kate—" the elder one said and Thorin seemed to understand. His eyes lowered and drifted towards the horizon.

"How long?" he asked.

"Oin said it's only a matter of weeks. What shall we do if there's a battle? She needs safety. A safe place, Thorin"

Thorin looked back at his father. "You both need a safe place. And her sister as well" he said and could see the protest in his fathers eye.

"No—father, I know you've always been a great warrior but you're old and I lost you once. I'm not willing to lose you again for this would be forever"

Thrain nodded slowly. "Where shall we hide when the battle rages?"  
Thorin seemed to think hard about it. Erebor was still in ruins and there was no place he could possibly think of except for the cell block.

"I know you've been locked up far too long in there, but I want you to take Kate and Lindsey to the cell block once it's time to fight. You'll close and block the door from inside"

Thrain nodded and patted his sons shoulder. "If that's your command, I'll do it"

They smiled at each other before turning to enter the mountain again.

Fili and Kili had been sent out to catch three of their ponies that had bolted towards the river. They'd been away for four days and as they came back they could see that the mountain looked pretty safe against any enemy.

* * *

One night Kate sat on the patch of grass in front of the tunnel and stroked her grown belly. Thorin approached her slowly, sat down and embraced her from behind. His nose snuggled into her hair and she giggled quietly. She turned her head around and kissed him deeply.

"I will always love you, whatever there may come" she whispered.

He smiled at her and she could see his eyes wetting a little. "I love you too, Kate. Whatever there may come"

It was by now that they saw a flickering light in the distance. Thorin got up, pulled her with him.

"Thorin?" she whispered, grabbed his hand tightly. With horror they could see an ocean of burning torches and campfires lighten the city of Dale.

Thorin grabbed her hand, held tight to her and looked into her eyes.

"They're here"

* * *

**Like I said more a little filler for whats there to come :) **


	45. Chapter 45

**This chapter will describe the BoFA but I will change a lot and won't write it too describtive. Especially because am not that good in writing pre-war scenes ^^ **

**And for your info: the next chapter will be the last of this story! It's sad for me because another story of mine comes to an end, but I have many more to write so I'm not gone :D **

**I hope you like this one!**

* * *

The Company could not find any sleep in that night. Thorin had gathered them in the throne hall, the main gate always in sight.

"Father, I want you to take Kate and Lindsey to the cell block!" he commanded and could see the panic in Kates eyes.

"No! I can't leave you here behind!" she protested but he walked up to her, cupped her face in his hands and whispered, "You can't stay here. I want you to be safe. I want our son be safe"

She could feel tears dwelling in her eyes and all she could do was kissing him deeply. Her hands stroked through his hair, touched his face, trailed along his jawline until she kissed him again.

"I love you, Thorin. Please—come back, promise me"

"I promise to come back" he whispered and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Lindsey was crying in Filis arms. "Don't do anything stupid, you hear me? I can't lose you again!"

He leaned his forehead against hers, stroked her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
"When this is over I will marry you, Lindsey! Would you marry me?"

The young girl looked into his eyes, a smile spread on her face as she nodded and whispered, "Yes! Fili, yes I do!"

Thrain rushed them to move and he stepped closer to Thorin. "Be careful, my son!"

Thorin pulled him into an embrace and whispered, "Take care of them"

Thrain nodded and left to follow the girls into the hallway leading to the cell block.

* * *

Soon after that the dwarves could hear voices just outside the main gate. Thorin stepped closer and called, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Bard! I am the one who killed the dragon!"

Legolas got on his feet. "Bard! My father, where is he?" the young elf called and a short silence overcame them.

"Legolas, your father is with me! He's in our camp. We are not your enemies, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain! I am descendent and heir of Girion of Dale and some of his treasures are kept in this mountain of yours. Things what the old Smaug had stolen. Is that not a matter that needs to be talked about?"

Legolas turned to look at Thorin.  
"You can trust Bard, I know him well. Give him what he wants and we can end all this madness!"

Thorin glared at him. "If I give him the treasures of his father he will be gone, but what about _your _father? He wants the Arkenstone! We haven't found it yet! And even if we'll find it, I am not willing to give it to him! I want to destroy it!"

"Let me go and talk to him! I may be able to change his mind" the elf said but Thorin waved him off.

"You tried to talk to your father once and it was to no use, you had to risk the life of my wife and child to get her out of your fathers prison. What do you think you can do to change his mind now?"

Dwalin stepped closer, he really seemed to be angry as he shouted to Bard outside, "As long as an armed army is at our door, we see you as a bunch of thieves!"

Thorin pulled him back. "Are you insane?"

"No, but _you_ if you think they will be gone after they get what they want. They will come back and take more and more! They will never be gone unless we fight and destroy them!"

Thorin sighed and barked, "If you are a friend, send that elf king and his army back into the woods! I won't negotiate with them!"

"The Elvenking is my friend! He helped the people from Laketown! We give you time to think about your words. We need a decision before we return!", and with that Bard walked back to his camp.

* * *

The hours passed by and no word could be heard from outside. Bilbo was impatiently searching the treasury. He knew from Thorin that the Arkenstone must be somewhere in that room. Soon Ori, Gloin and Balin joined him but their search was unsuccessful. Thorin paced up and down the throne hall, hands behind his back, his mind rushing. A sudden humming sound could be heard. He stopped pacing and listened carefully.

"It's Dain! The dwarves of the Iron Hills arrived!" Dwalin called and laughed happily. Legolas ran up through the hidden entrance and was overlooking the valley and the city of Dale. He could see the army of his father drawing closer to the mountain and also the army of Men following them. The dwarves from the Iron Hills made their camp right in front of the main gate.

"Legolas? What do your elf eyes see?" Thorin whispered as he was hiding in the dark of the tunnel entrance.

"A lot of elves, and a lot of Men from Laketown. But—there's something else. Something's not right"

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel a darkness drawing closer" the elf said and turned to look at Thorin. The dwarf seemed not to understand. He gestured Legolas to follow him back into the mountain. Suddenly Bilbo called, "I think I've found something!"

Thorin climbed down to him and approached him. He snatched the jewel from him and his heart nearly stopped beating. It was still the most beautiful jewel he'd ever seen in his life. Time seemed to stand still as his eyes were glued to it.

"Thorin?", Dwalin asked and stepped closer. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder and the king snapped out of his trance.

"It's—the Arkenstone." he mumbled but his eyes went darker and he clenched the jewel in his hand. He turned around and climbed back up the tunnel and stood on the edge of the cliff. His Company followed him. They all looked awestruck but winced as Thorin barked loudly, "BARD OF LAKETOWN! THRANDUIL OF MIRKWOOD!"

They could see movement and some elves and men approached the mountain.  
"There's Bard" Legolas said and pointed to a dark-haired, rather good looking man with bow in his hand. Thranduil was right behind him.

"You made a decision, Thorin?" Thranduil called and Thorin smirked. He lifted his hand and could see the desire in the elven kings eyes.

"You came to get this!", the dwarf king called. He gestured Bombur to give him his hammer. He took it and placed the Arkenstone on a boulder.

"I will show you what this jewel means to me! What your desire means to me!" Thorin called and the hammer smashed down on the Jewel.

"NOOO!" Thranduil called and Thorin took the dust-like pieces and threw them down over the edge of the cliff. A triumphant smile appeared on his lips.

"You will pay for that!" Thranduil called furiously, turned around to walk back to his camp as he froze. Bard did the same, his eyes widened. The dwarves of the Iron Hills got on their feet and watched with horror what just happened in front of them.

An ocean of dark figures seemed to cross the river, positioned themselves close to the city of Dale.

"Thorin, what is that?" Kili asked but it was Legolas who replied, "Orcs!"

It was by now that they saw the figure approaching Thranduil and Bard.

"It's Gandalf! Gandalf returned!" Legolas called and they all looked down, relieved that now, at the end of all, the wizard decided to return. The Company climbed down to head to the main gate. Thorin left the Mountain to discuss with Gandalf what there was to do.

It was official now – a battle was coming and he had to ally with elves and men. He turned to speak with Dain from the Iron Hills.

* * *

"Aaah!" Kate screamed suddenly. Lindsey turned and ran up to her sister. Kate was clinging to the iron bars of a cell. Thrain supported her with Lindsey and they let Kate sink down to the ground.

"What's the matter? Kate, what's wrong?" Lindsey was panicked as she saw the pain in her sister's face. She was panting and leaned slightly forward. Sweat covered her forehead.

"The baby—" she brought out with a hiss and Lindsey looked at Thrain in hope he would know what to do. He seemed to be helpless in the first moment but managed to pull himself together. He turned to Lindsey, "Get the towels from the bag and some water!"

She nodded and took three white towels from the bag next to the door and poured water into a bowl. With trembling hands she went back to her sister and the former king and handed him the utensils. But he shook his head and gestured her to do it herself. Her eyes widened.

"W—what?" she stammered and he gave her an encouraging smile. She knelt down in front of Kate and looked questioningly at Thrain again.

"Take a dry cloth and put it under your sister..." he said in a calm tone of voice while his hand gently stroked Kate's hair to calm her down. Her breathing had calmed down a little for a moment, she managed to help Lindsey a bit by raising her abdomen so that Lindsey could place the cloth under her.

Not long after, another contraction hit the young woman and her hand clutched at Thrains coat.

"I can not—Thorin, he—he must..." she tried to say but she screamed again.

After a while she calmed down a bit and Thrain knew what this meant.

"Lindsey, listen to me...you have to help your sister now. Can you do that?"

Lindsey was very frightened but she nodded. She lifted Kates dress a little and removed her panties.

Thrain looked at Kate and spoke soothingly to her. "You're doing very well, my child...but now you have to push."

* * *

The Elves had been positioned in the southern foothills, while the humans and dwarves were getting ready on the eastern foothills. Thorin was tense, waiting for what would happen next. And there they could hear them before they could even see them. A wave of black orcs riding on wargs overran the city of Dale. The humans attacked them first, but it was just a weak resistance. Many of them fell, and the rest fled in all directions.

Gandalf led the army of dwarves, humans and elves against the approaching orcs.

"Bilbo! Go! Into the mountain!" Thorin cried and the hobbit looked at him with fear in his eyes. The king's eyes widened as he got hit by a lance but it only grazed him. Furiously, he whirled around and killed the orc that had dared to attack him from behind.

"GO NOW!" he shouted again and Bilbo stumbled briskly through the secret passage next to the main gate.

Inside the mountain there was nothing to be heard of the battle outside, but another sound made him jump. It was the cry of a woman.  
'Kate!' he thought in panic and ran toward the cell block. He pounded against the iron door.

"Who's there?" Thrain called while he was still holding Kates hand.

"Bilbo! Let me in!"

Thrain looked at Kate who was still pushing but she managed to nod. The old dwarf got up and walked to the door to open it a crack.  
"What's going on? Did the elves and human leave?" Thrain asked but he could see something in Bilbos eyes. He pulled the hobbit into the cell block and closed the door again.

Bilbo glanced at Lindsey and Kate, but turned his eyes rapidly away as he realized that Kate just gave birth to Thorins child. He moved a little away with Thrain and muttered, "And army of orcs came. Thorin, his Company and an army led by one of the Iron Hills, Dain or so, have allied with the humans and the elves. Gandalf is with them. They fight a battle out there!"

Thrains eye widened when he heard this and his eye drifted to Kate. She cried out again loudly but suddenly there was a moment of silence. Lindsey grabbed a damp cloth and seemed to clean something and took some dry cloths and wrapped something into it. Immediately a loud cry broke the silence.

Tears ran down Kates cheeks, she cried with happiness and Thrain and Bilbo steppd closer. They lokoed down at the small bundle in her arms.

"A boy...it's a boy..." she exclaimed full of pure happiness. But all of a sudden her face contorted again.

"Kate? What's going on?" Lindsey asked, worried. Kate gestured Thrain to take the little boy. The dwarf took his grandson on his arm and looked anxiously down and saw that Kate seemed to have another contraction.

* * *

The elves fought the fiercest battle against the orcs, because their hatred against these creatures was untamed and cold.  
Their spears and swords were glowing in the twilight. Arrows rained down throught the air, like a red comet tail. The lancers went on for another attack. The screams were defeaning and the rocks were stained black with the blood of orcs.

The dwarves began yelling their battle cries and the army of Dain and the Company of Thorin threw themselves into the black masses. Side by side with the humans they fought their way through the armies of the Orcs.

Horrified the Orcs tried to flee, as from the other side, the elves had been re-formed and soon the orcs were defeated. But this was only the first battle they'd won, because shortly after that another flood of black creatures appeared.

Among all the combatants Thorin recognized the orc he hated the most. Azog!  
The dwarf king ran up the slope, he angrily swung his sword, his armor gleamed golden in the light of the setting sun. Orcs threw rocks down on him but he dodged them.

He cut down one orc after the other that stepped between him and his nemesis. No one could touch him.  
Fili, Kili and Dwalin rushed after him, hurried up the slope. They hacked and fought through the masses but the bodyguards of Azogs threw themselves against them, howling and screaming, broke into the ranks of the dwarves.

Slowly the armies of Elves and Men were pushed back and the dwarves were also nearly beaten, but Thorin would not dissuade. He wanted to put this to an end and kill Azog. A loud scream broke through the evening sky and Kili shouted, "The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!"

He was so happy that he did not notice the stone that hit against his helmet. He slid to the ground and lost consciousness.  
Thorin saw this with horror and he reared up one more time, broke through the ranks of the orcs, but it also brought him some wound but they were not life-threatening.

Dwalin, Nori, Balin and Gloin helped him, always behind him to slash any orc drawin closer.

Fili carried his brother away from the battlefield towards the main gate. No one seemed to be alive around there, and so he placed his brother in the niche in front of the sectret entrance.

He gently patted the cheek of the younger one.  
"Come on, wake up, Kili!" he muttered. Fili looked back to the slope and his eyes widened when he saw how Thorin and Azog fought an exasperating battle.

A hard blow struck his uncle and he dropped down. Fili was so full of concern for his unconscious brother and his apparently injured uncle that he did not see the arrow that pierced him right in that moment. Everything went blurry and he only saw Legolas shooting the Orc who had wounded the young prince. With a thud Fili also broke down.

* * *

Many hours passed before Kili woke up again. He looked around, searchingly. He saw his brother laying close to him. Oin knelt over him and seemed to take care of Fili.

"Fili! What's going on?" Kili called out and staggered slowly towards his brother and knelt down beside him. Oin rubbed a cream on a wound that was cleary from an orc-arrow.

Fili was semi-conscious, grabbed Kilis hand.

"Th—Thorin? Where is he?" he muttered. Another shadow fell over them. The brothers looked up at Dwalin who gave them a tired smile.

"Your uncle is fine—well, he will survive. Azog is dead, the Orcs are destroyed"

If the two of them wouldn't be too exhausted they would have jumped up and hugged each other happily.

"Where is he?" Kili asked and Dwalin pointed behind him where they saw Thorin leaning against a rock, Gandalf cared about his wounds while Thranduil knelt beside him.

"Thorin Oakenshield, there are so many things I must apologize for. I did not act with a clear mind and for that I sincerely apologize. My mind was poisoned by the desire for the Arkenstone. I risked the life of your wife and child and I'm sorry for that. I even forgot my own son about all this"

The elven king offered Thorin his hand. The dwarf king looked from Thranduils hand to his face, hesitated for a second before he shook hands with him.

"The Arkenstone had almost destroyed my family once. I destroyed it on front of you to show you what my wife and my Company mean to me. No treasure in the world is more powerful than the one we carry within us. Our heart. I forgive you and I hope we can live in peace again"

Thranduil nodded and turned around, his eyes fell on Legolas. The two looked at each other in silence before the king pulled his son into his arms.

Thorin looked over to his nephews, glad to see that they were alive. That his whole company was alive. He frowned when he noticed that the door to the secret entrance was open. And there he saw Bilbo with a relieved smile on his face. The hobbit and Thorin held gaze for a moment and Bilbo smiled. Lindsey followed and immediately ran to Fili, knelt down and kissed him while she wept with joy.

Thorin gestured Gandalf and Thranduil to help him to his feet. The two of them supported him. He limped slightly and his ribs ached but he made it to his Company. Lindsey look up at him, relieved that he was alive and she smiled.

"Where is your sister?" he asked but a response was not necessary as he saw his father stepping outside with a small bundle on his arms.

Thorin slowly approached him, but stopped when he saw Kate leaving the mountain now as well and his eyes widened even more when he saw that she was holding another small bundle in her arms.

His jaw dropped open, and despite all the destruction around them they had to laugh at that moment as they saw the facial expression on the dwarfkings face.

Even Thrainduil was amused and patted Legolas shoulder.

Thorin could not believe what he was seeing until Thrain placed his grandson in Thorins arms and Kate stepped closer to him with a daughter in her arms.

"T-twins?" he stammered and she laughed softly. She kissed him and nodded.

Tears of joy ran down his face as he looked down at his childrens.

Now Kate handed him also his daughter and she watched him lovingly.

"What are their names?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Thorin looked at Kate and his father before he looked back down at the two small bundles in his arms.

"Frerin...and Rose"

Kate and Lindsey looked at each other, becaue he had named his daughter after their mother.

Thrain smiled and put an arm around his soulder.

"Your brother would be proud of you"

* * *

**Oh, I hope you liked this!**

**It's sad for me to say that there'll only be one chapter left but I thank you all for that great support! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Here it is...the last chapter of this story! For now ;) I made a poll on my profile asking if I should do a sequel! Just go on and vote! **

**And I'd like to thank all my loyal reader and reviewers for that support! It really made me happy that this story was a success as well! **

**Now, let's all take a deep breath for some last romance!**

* * *

Kate was sitting on one of the balconies high up in the towers of Erebor. The view was breathtaking for she could see the whole city of Dale which had been rebuild again by the allience of dwarves, elves and Men.

Little Frerin was sitting on her lap, now already half a year old.  
"Tomorrow will be an important day for your father and me, my son. He will be crowned as King under the Mountain and afterwards we'll marry!"

Frerin squealed and Kate couldn't help but laugh, gently stroking his dark brown hair, his round blue eyes watched her full of joy and curiousity.

"Have a lot of fun?" Thorins voice spoke up as he entered the balcony with Rose on his arm. The little blonde girl was asleep, a happy smile curled her lips.

"I just told your son that his father will be crowned as king tomorrow" she replied and reached for his hand. Thorin sank down next to her.

"I guess most of the people are still weary from your sisters wedding yesterday" he said and a smirk curled his lips.

"You mean _you're _still weary from Thranduils strong wine" she teased him. He simply pulled her closer, kissed her deeply but got interrupted as Frerin grabbed his braidings and gently pulled at them.

Thorin chuckled. "You're just like your uncle was. The name fits you perfectly" he said and tapped his sons nose.

"Thorin?"

He looked at Kate and could see an immense loving gaze in her eyes. He watched her questioningly as she finally said, "I can't wait to officially be your wife tomorrow"

He smiled and stroked through her long, golden hair. "I love you, Kate. All the three of you"

* * *

Next day came faster than expected and Thorin was very nervous. He fumbled at his belt, checked his face and hair in the mirror.

"You look just fine! Don't worry, laddie" Balin said as he entered the royal bedroom.

"How many had come?" Thorin asked still looking into the mirror.

"Hard to say. Might be thousands, might be even three or four thousands" Balin replied thoughtfully. Thorin sighed.

Balin added, "Elves of Mirkwood, Elves of Rivendell, people from Laketown, Dale, and of course all the dwarves from the Iron Hills, Ered Luin and all the other kingdoms"

"Alright, let's do this" Thorin finally said and left the room with his companion. Dwalin was waiting for them in the throne hall.

"Just for your info...Kate looks incredibly beautiful in her dress" Dwalin said and embraced Thorin tightly.

"Good luck, my friend"

The three of them stepped out of the main gate. Thorins heart was racing as he saw all those people of all races waiting for him to finally become King under the Mountain.  
His eyes drifted to Thranduil who was holding Rose on his arms while Fili was holding Frerin. Kate seemed to be still hidden were she could see him but he could not see her.

Thrain stepped closer to him, the crown of his grandfather Thror gleaming in the light of the sun. He placed the crown upon his sons head.

"Now come the days of the King..." Thrain said and Thorin smiled at his father. Thrains hand rested on Thorins shoulder as he softly added, "May they be blessed"

He stepped aside and Thorin faced the crowd who cheered and clapped for the King.

"This day does not belong to myself alone but to all of you! Without the allience of dwarves, elves and Men this day might not be a merry one"

It was by now that a procession of Men walked towards him, led by Lindsey and his sister Dís. They stepped aside and revealed Kate in a long, white dress. Her eyes were shining, so deeply in love. He was stunned by her beauty.

Slowly he took her hand and led her back to the place he'd been crowned just moments before.

* * *

It was Gandalf now stepping closer, a merry smile on his face.

"Please, take your hands" the wizard said and Thorin took her left hand in his right one. Gandalf began binding their wrists with a white ribbon.

He then began,

"To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Kate and Thorin the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and their commitment they make today"

He stopped talking and gestured them to make their own vows.

Thorin began, his voice shaky as he said,

"Kate, today I become your husband and you become my wife, my Queen. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are.  
I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how – completely and forever"

There was a moment of silence before most of the female guests sighed and Kate felt tears running down her cheeks.

She tried to steady her voice as she said,

"Thorin, I take you to be my husband, my King, my partner in life, father of our two lovely children and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together.  
I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live"

Once again silence overcame them, Thorin smiled lovingly at her and Lindsey couldn't help but cry. Fili pulled her into his arms, placed a kiss on her head.

Gandalf cleared his throat and gestured Dís to bring the rings. Thorins sister stepped to them, holding a little red pillow on which rested two identical golden rings.

Thorin took the ring and said,

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are"

With that he put the ring on her finger. She smiled and took the other ring and said,

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am"

Finally the rings had been exchanged.  
Gandalf raised his hands as he spoke once more,

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Thorin, you may kiss your bride"

The white ribbon was cut off by Thrain and Thorin pulled Kate closer, his lips met hers in a long, tender kiss.

The whole crowd cheered and clapped. Tears of joy were flowing. Lindsey ran up to Kate, wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, I'm so happy and proud!" she called still teary-wet eyes.

"Now we're officially royals" Kate chuckled.

Fili handed her little Frerin, Thranduil handed Rose to Thorin.

The little family stood close together as Thorin whispered to Kate,

"Ever thine"

She smiled and replied,

"Ever mine"

And in unison,

"Ever ours"

* * *

**The End!**

**Once again, thank you all sooo much for encouraging me! **

**Just let me know via poll, review or PM if you'd like to see a sequel to that story! **

**:)**


End file.
